


A High School Story

by Gaysby



Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: AU where Peyton went to East High and he's besties with Ryan, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coming Out, Crushes, Eventual Kelsi Neilson/Javier, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I mean both Gabi and Tay are super minor here, M/M, Minor Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie, Minor Zeke Baylor/Gabriella Montez, Possibly Eventual Martha Cox/Jason Cross, Ryan loves Disney, Sharpay is not as obnxiously cunning here, Shy!Ryan, Slow Burn, Troy has mild schizophrenia?, a lot of Peyton love in this fic, as in very minor, best way to explain people breaking into song, but Zeke Baylor deserves better so, i really love Peyton, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 98,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: A rewrite of High School Musical.ARC 01 "The Winter Musical"[COMPLETE]Ch02 to 22Troy and Ryan meet over Winter break. A start of a wonderful feeling is put in motion, and eventually, starts to influence the entire student body of East high.ARC 02 "The Midsummer's Talent show"[In-Progress]Ch23 to 55The wildcats work part time over the summer. Troy and Ryan continue their relationship, a secret to nobody except the parents of the Evans twins. Addition to this, an old friend of Ryan returns, causing unsettling feelings for Troy.ARC 03 "Senior Year"[Coming soon]Ch56 to 92Sharpay hires an assistant, Peyton is suspicious of her. Troy and Ryan try to be intimate, but a trauma from the past resurfaces. Chad and his father want him to pursue U of A for college, but what does Troy want? Ryan wonders if his pursuit for stardom is worth the risk of losing his first love. Big decisions are to be made. The seniors have to consider a future that's coming soon and what it could mean for themselves and their relationships with one another.
Relationships: Jack Bolton/Lucille Bolton, Ryan Evans & Peyton Leverett, Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans, Vance Evans/Derby Evans
Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642
Comments: 332
Kudos: 80





	1. Outline Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braille_upon_my_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille_upon_my_skin/gifts).



> **Arc 01:** **The Winter Musicals**

> 02\. "Start of something New" Part 1  
> 03\. "Start of something New" Part 2  
> 04\. "Get'cha head in the Game" Part 1  
> 05\. "Get'cha head in the Game" Part 2  
> 06\. "What I've been looking for" Part 1  
> 07\. "What I've been looking for" Part 2  
> 08\. "Stick to the Status Quo" Part 1  
> 09\. "Stick to the Status Quo" Part 2  
> 10\. "I Can't take my Eyes off you" Part 1  
> 11\. "I Can't take my Eyes off you" Part 2  
> 12\. "When there was me and you" Part 1  
> 13\. "When there was me and you" Part 2  
> 14\. "Start of Something New Reprise" Part 1  
> 15\. "Start of Something New Reprise" Part 2  
> 16\. "Bop to the Top" Part 1  
> 17\. "Bop to the Top" Part 2  
> 18\. "Breaking Free" Part 1  
> 19\. "Breaking Free" Part 2  
> 20\. "We're All in this Together" Part 1  
> 21\. "We're All in this Together" Part 2  
> 22\. 1st Interim

**Arc 02:** **The Midsummer Night Talent Show**

> 23\. "What time is it?" Part 1  
> 24\. "What time is it?" Part 2  
> 25\. "I Don't Dance" Part 1  
> 26\. "I Don't Dance" Part 2  
> 27\. "Fabulous" Part 1  
> 28\. "Fabulous" Part 2  
> 29\. "Work it Out" Part 1  
> 30\. "Work it Out" Part 2  
> 31\. "What makes you beautiful" Part 1  
> 32\. "What makes you beautiful" Part 2  
> 33\. "Music in Me" Part 1  
> 34\. "Music in Me" Part 2  
> 35\. "Humunukunuku, A pua'a" Part 1  
> 36\. "Humunukunuku, A pua'a" Part 2  
> 37\. "Trophy Boy" Part 1  
> 38\. "Trophy Boy" Part 2  
> 39\. "Gotta Go my Own Way" Part 1  
> 40\. "Gotta Go my Own Way" Part 2  
> 41\. "Perfect" Part 1  
> 42\. "Perfect" Part 2  
> 43\. "Good to You" Part 1  
> 44\. "Good to You" Part 2  
> 45\. "Bet on It" Part 1  
> 46\. "Bet on It" Part 2  
> 47\. "Love Story" Part 1  
> 48\. "Love Story" Part 2  
> 49\. "Rewrite the Stars" Part 1  
> 50\. "Rewrite the Stars" Part 2  
> 51.  
> 52.  
> 53.  
> 54.  
> 55\. 2nd Interim

**Arc 03:** **Senior Year**

> 56 **.  
> ** 57.  
> 58.  
> 59.  
> 60.  
> 61.  
> 62.  
> 63.  
> 64.  
> 65.  
> 66.  
> 67.  
> 68.  
> 69.  
> 70.  
> 71.  
> 72.  
> 73.  
> 74.  
> 75.  
> 76.  
> 77. **  
> **78.  
>  79.  
> 80.  
> 81.  
> 82.  
> 83.  
> 84.  
> 85.  
> 86.  
> 87.  
> 88.  
> 89.  
> 90.  
> 91.  
> 92\. Epilogue

** Extras**

> 93\. ??  
> 94\. ??  
> 95\. ??  
> 96\. ??  
> 97\. ??  
> 98\. ??  
> 99\. ??  
> 100\. ??


	2. "Start of something New" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **December 27th 2020,**  
>  Going back to do some edits in light of plot developments since i started this story.they are marked below in (★) bullet form.some are plot hole fixing changes and some are just typos or sentence reconstruction changes hahaha.not sure if anyone already reading this would reread it but who knows.
> 
> ★After his parents divorced, even if they did got back together, Ryan had remained in his comfort zone. Since then...  
> ★for the holidays.  
> ★why both he and Peyton were here  
> ★albeit feeling miffed,  
> ★when it came to meeting new people and making attempts to socialize  
> ★that the people he's socializing had interests which involves areas he was familiar with, such as basketball

**Arc One**   
**The Winter Musicale**   
**~~★:::::★ ★:::::★★:::::★~~ **

A few hours before the New Year was finally welcomed in, Ryan Evans stayed out at the balcony and away from the rowdy group of teens having a blast as a pair sang their lungs out onstage. He looked back enviously, always having that desire to let loose and belt out songs to his heart content.

Except he wasn't his twin sister, he hesitated. After his parents divorced, even if they did got back together, Ryan had remained in his comfort zone. Since then, the biggest risk he's ever done was coming out to his friend turned best friend, Peyton Leverett. Fortunately, the guy was proud of Ryan for coming out to him and totally honored that he heard about it first. Not even Sharpay Evans knew. Though, her not knowing was kind of the reason he was here and not with his family in their own country club slash resort, Lava Springs, for the holidays.

Sharpay, his twin sister and supposed confidante, had just started a relationship with Javier, who worked part time in Lava Springs, and whom Ryan had a crush on for the longest time. If Sharpay had known that her brother was gay, least of all about the crush, she might've not considered entertaining the idea of her and the part timer. Nevertheless, she hadn't known. Additionally to that, she had no inkling about Peyton's own infatuation towards her. Which was why both he and Peyton were here; to forget about their heartaches.

Ryan looked down at the black&white picture of Javier, that he had photocopied from his resume, for the last time before tearing it up and letting the wind blow it away. It wasn't as hard as he thought, just a petty crush is all. As he watched the torn pieces fly off out of sight, he yelped in surprise when hands grabbed his shoulders roughly. He calmed down, albeit feeling miffed, when he heard the familiar laughter.

"Ryan!"

"Ah." The blond exclaimed robotically as he fixed the pageboy cap that went askew, "Peyton."

"What are you doing out here? I thought we were going to sing our troubles away." Peyton said, releasing his friend's shoulders and crossing his arms. "I had my go, it's your turn."

Ryan feigned shock, "That was you? I thought a humpback whale died."

"Wiseguy," Peyton snorted good-naturedly, punching his friend on the shoulder. "C'mon, you said it'd be good to finally give it a shot since you're away from Sharpay anyway and you don't have to worry about her shadow being over you."

Ryan narrowed his eyes, jabbing the other's chest. "No. You said all that. I just said," he air quoted. "'Let's get outta here.'"

"And I'm never wrong." Peyton said, ignoring the last half of Ryan's phrasings. "C'mon, if you hate it much, you can choose the theme of my next video project."

Ryan rolled his eyes, but allowed his friend to drag him from the balcony.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Troy reluctantly trudged his way to the party his mother, Lucille, had forced to attend. In all honesty, the brunette didn't mind the occasional rambunctious gatherings, especially with the possibilities of free food. But that only followed if he was among friends. In truth, Troy was awkward when it came to meeting new people and making attempts to socialize.

Growing up, he's always tagged along Chad who was practically a sociable Prince. Of course, provided that the people he's socializing had interests which involves areas he was familiar with, such as basketball. Still, Chad knew his way around people and Troy simply followed his lead and befriends whoever Chad befriended. It worked out, eventually, he learned to like them and they also liked him.

Right now, though, he was flying solo.

Luckily, everyone was mostly focused on the pair singing onstage and cheering them on. Troy watched and found that the pair wasn't that bad. Somewhat over-reaching, but everyone enjoyed the performance so the basketball player couldn't fault them for that. It helped that their performance kept people distracted from socializing. Or, more to the point, trying a shot to socialize with partygoers like him.

Then, the performance stopped and everyone started applauding the pair taking a bow onstage. The Emcee called on anyone who wanted to have their own shot onstage.

When no one volunteered, somehow, the spotlight found Troy.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

On the other side...

"Ryan, look..." Peyton's hand is on his friend's shoulder once more. "I think that's..."

The blond looked towards the direction the other boy indicated and blanch, it's the handsome guy from Sharpay's yearbook that he thought was cute BUT didn't know. "Oh god... I do not need this now. Why the hell's he here?!" He groaned, pulling his cap down as if that would make him invisible.

"Well, it's a small world after a..."

Ryan growled, glaring at Peyton. "Don't." He hissed, "that might possibly be the worse song reference you can make right now. No, can make ever!"

Peyton raised a brow, wondering why his friend was so razzed up for some reasons. Then, the performance was over. They joined the applause. The Emcee called on for volunteers of next performers, no one stepped up, so spotlights made the decision. And Ryan was one of them. He wouldn't have believed it, if he hadn't heard Peyton's whooping beside him.

"Shit."


	3. "Start of something New" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend  
>  ** _Troy_**  
>  _Ryan_  
>  _Duet/Altogether_
>
>> **December 27th 2020,**  
>  Going back to do some edits in light of plot developments since i started this story.they are marked below in (★) bullet form.some are plot hole fixing changes and some are just typos or sentence reconstruction changes hahaha.not sure if anyone already reading this would reread it but who knows.  
> ★To his surprise though, Troy started to place the mic on the stand and, instead of stepping back he went forward and, albeit awkwardly, he started singing the first verse while his eyes were glued on the screen.  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "Well, it's a small world after a..."
>> 
>> Ryan growled, glaring at Peyton. "Don't." He hissed, "that might possibly be the worse song reference you can make right now. No, can make ever!"
>> 
>> Peyton raised a brow, wondering why his friend was so razzed up for some reasons. Then, the performance was over. They joined the applause. The Emcee called on for volunteers of next performers, no one stepped up, so spotlights made the decision.
>> 
>> And Ryan was one of them. He wouldn't have believed it, if he hadn't heard Peyton's whooping beside him.
>> 
>> "Shit."

"Who's gonna rock the house next?" The Emcee asked, his eyes scanning the crowd to check if someone was stepping up. No one was. "All right, guess we'll let the lights decide." He cued the stagehands to pick their poison.

He didn't expect them to choose two guys. Granted, the blond with the hat could've passed off as a boyish type of girl but when the guy's friend was coaxing and pushing him towards the stage, the Emcee can confirm the goods that he's definitely male. On the other hand though, he could detect that certain quality to him.

And then he checked out the other guy and he figured, _oh boy,_ because there was a slim chance he just started something here.

If not, and the other guy turned out to be a homophobic jerk and things go south, hey, that's what security is for.

Troy was still in the middle of getting the guys egging him on to back off. But they were easily manhandling him towards the stage.

"Look, I don't sing. I can't sing," Troy kept reiterating. "No, guys!"

They finally managed to get him up there, the same time Ryan Evans was lifted unto the stage himself.

"Get up there!"

Ryan stared at the crowd before him, completely stunned. He catches sight of Peyton giving him two thumbs up in front of the stage. He almost forgot that the guy that even his sister deemed the East High Golden boy, Troy Bolton, was right there with him onstage till the Emcee crossed over to hand them over their mics, sporting a grin.

"Hey, you know what?" He started, handing Ryan his mic. "Someday you guys might thank me for this," Ryan responded by throwing him a glare. They were literally just peer pressured into doing this. The last thing he was feeling is gratitude. Still, the guy continued to look amused more than anything else. "Or not." The Emcee conceded, before stepping off stage.

Ryan was wondering if it was too late to walked off stage. He wasn't gonna be dealing with these people in the days to come, sans Peyton. There was no need to save face or do whatever it is they expect him to do. He went all the way over here to get out of that for awhile, after all. Just when he's made up his mind, a tune started playing. He groaned internally as he suspects it to be some kind of cheesy love song and figured they were just doing this now for laughs, seeing as he and Troy were both guys anyway.

To his surprise though, Troy started to place the mic on the stand and, instead of stepping back he went forward and, albeit awkwardly, he started singing the first verse while his eyes were glued on the screen. 

_" **Living on my own world,  
**_ _ **didn't understand** —_"

A pause, Troy leaned back momentarily to clear a lump forming on his throat.

" ** _that anything can happen  
_** _ **when you take a chance**."_

Troy glanced at the blond briefly, and figured since the crowd was losing interest anyway there was no point on dragging this on. As he was about to leave, a voice continued the next part of the song. Ryan looked at Troy from the corner of his eyes, his cheeks were pink and his posture a little withdrawn.

And this, eventually, brought Troy back too.

" _I never believed in  
_ _What I couldn't see  
_ _I never opened my heart ( **Oooh** )  
_ _To all the possibilities..."_

Troy and Ryan were still feeling inhibited as they did what they can to get through the song, chancing glances to one another meekly. Then, they reached the more upbeat chorus and slowly but surely, they started regaining attention from the crowd once more.

Ryan never felt this kind of exhilaration from the attention that, for once, couldn't be stolen from him by his sister.

" _Oooh_  
 _I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_  
 _The start of something new..."_

Troy grinned, suddenly getting into it. And whether it was because it was starting to feel hot all of the sudden or he simply wanted to play this up, he removed his jacket earning a giggle from his singing partner, and hoots from the audience.

Coming out from his withdraw posture, Ryan reached out to grip the mic now.

" ** _Oooh yeaah  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
Oh_** ** _yeah_...**"

" _And the world looks so much brighter ( **Brighter, brighter** )  
_ _With you by my side ( **by my side** )_  
 _I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_  
 _I know it's for real..._ "

Finally, both boys threw all inhibitions to the wind and riding the high of being cheered on by the crowd they were actually dancing along to the music. Their movements more free and, Ryan dared hope, rather flirtatious.

" _This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new..._"

Troy sang cheerfully, face to face with Ryan, both smiling broadly, their smiles affecting their audience, all moving to the catchy rhythm of the song.

" _I never knew that it could happen  
'Till it happened to me, oooh yeah  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see, ooh  
It's the start of something new  
It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart..._"

While singing Troy approached Ryan, dancing in the rhythm of the song. The blond, not knowing what to do, gave a few steps back almost falling off the stage, but with the help of one of the sturdy boys he was back to where he was before, giving Troy an embarrassed smile, the brunette replied with a wink and charming smile.

" _That it’s the start of something new  
It feels so right, (to be) to be here with you, ooh  
And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new  
The start of something new  
The start of something new..._"

The crowd cheered even louder for them than they had to the previous pair. _'That's my best friend!'_ is heard from Peyton from the crowd. Both finished the song looking into each other’s eyes, breathing hard, but calming, admiring smiles on their faces.

"Troy!" The brunette said, extending a hand.

"Ryan!" Said the blond, shaking hands with the brunette quickly.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Clap for them, please!" Said the Emcee, clapping.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

“But seriously, you have an amazing voice! Where did you learn to sing that way?” Said Troy animatedly, one hand moving as if to help the words come out, the other one holding a cup of hot chocolate.

“I used to sing in musicals with my twin, when we were kids and a bit growing up.” Ryan replied, a little bit embarrassed. "you might know her? I think you go to her school..."

Troy blinked, trying to process that and he did think the guy was familiar now that he was getting a good look at him. Then, an image popped into his head. "Evans? Sharpay Evans's your twin!"

Ryan was slightly taken aback. Before the divorce, at their middle school, he was used to being to referred to as 'Sharpay Evan's twin' when put nicely; he always did feel her shadow was over him. He's managed to get away from that label when their parents split up, but that's only because his next middle school didn't know about Sharpay and he was mostly a wallflower so nobody really knew him.

He still didn't know which was the better option there.

"Yeah, heh, our parents were divorced until much recently." He grinned, "Shar and I went total parent trap on them last summer. In a way, I still can't believe we pulled it off."

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Troy enthused. "Also explain the good looks. Must run in the family." He added, then froze as his cheeks started reddening as the other’s cheeks got more flushed, too. "I mean... Well..."

Ryan offered a shy smile, and decided to have mercy on his new friend. “You're not so bad yourself.” he continued, trying to change the focus of the conversation. "My sister used to sing your praises a lot during Freshmen year. Are you in her drama club, too?"

"Oh, no. I'm in the basketball team."

"Really? That's a shame. You have the voice of someone who sings a lot, also."

Troy chuckled, "Sure. My showerhead is my number #1 fan." he replied sarcastically, with a wink towards the blond.

Ryan gave a discreet laugh. Then all around them, they hear the rest of the party chanting the countdown to the New Year. It was heard from everywhere, youngsters regressively counting the arrival of the New Year.

Everyone was excited. 

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"HAPPY YEAR!!"

As everyone rang in the New Year, Ryan and Troy realized their close proximity. From their peripheral, they see that some people are participating on the tradition wherein you kissed someone when it strikes midnight. The two stared into each other's eyes, wondering if maybe...

"Well," Ryan backed away first, smiling bashfully. "I better go find my best friend and, uh, greet him a Happy new year." he said reluctantly.

"Yeah, me too!" Troy said, looking a little sheepish. "I mean, not your best friend, my mom... and my dad." He continued, awkwardly.

A brief silence of nodding heads passed.

"I'll call you!" Troy declared eagerly, "I'll call you tomorrow! "

"Sure!" Ryan nodded with a smile on his face.

"Here, put your number in!" Troy said, putting his phone on the blond’s hands.

"You too!" Ryan replied, handing his cell phone to Troy.

"Oh, right!"

After exchanging numbers, both took pictures of themselves with the other’s cellphone, and returned the item to the owner.

"Just so you know," Troy started "singing with you was the best part of my entire vacation!" He confessed.

"Likewise!" Stated Ryan with a timid smile.

Both said goodbye, not knowing that they would meet again, maybe even sooner than they thought.


	4. "Get'cha Head in the Game" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New School year, New Classmate, New... Everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact  
> Troy (Zac Efron) - Height 5'8”  
> Ryan (Lucas Grabeel) - Height 5'7”
>
>> **December 27th 2020,**  
>  Going back to do some edits in light of plot developments since i started this story.they are marked below in (★) bullet form.some are plot hole fixing changes and some are just typos or sentence reconstruction changes hahaha.not sure if anyone already reading this would reread it but who knows.
>> 
>> ★their parents decided to make them both stay in different schools even after remarrying, to make sure they wouldn’t revert back to being co-dependent of each other and so his sister wouldn’t abuse the power she had over him and make him her minion. When they came to realize it wouldn't end up like that again, Vance and Derby Evans let their children go into the same school once more. Plus, they both thought it could also be considered it a symbolic change to let their children start going to the same school once more, too.  
> ★However, Ryan could see that his sister was too caught up with herself to even remember it was their first time being at the same school again. He was glad they were no longer co-dependent of each other. But that didn't mean Ryan would mind if they had a latte or something to celebrate the occasion. As it was, though, Sharpay just kept on her way, with a purpose to her strutting, her relaxed expression became cold and uncaring, her back straight and stiff, as if she was walking on a catwalk and the student body was her audience, as if she was the Queen Bee.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **  
>  _Previously..._   
>  **
>>
>>> After exchanging numbers, both took pictures of themselves with the other’s cellphone, and returned the item to the owner.
>>> 
>>> "Just so you know," Troy started "singing with you was the best part of my entire vacation!" He confessed.
>>> 
>>> "Likewise!" Stated Ryan with a timid smile.
>>> 
>>> Both said goodbye, not knowing that they would meet again, maybe even sooner than they thought.  
> 

One week later and Troy didn’t receive a single text, or call, from the blond boy with the amazing voice and even more amazing green eyes. And every time that he tried to formulate a grammar accurate, and non rambling, text message, he would chicken out. And now school was starting again, and he would have to concentrate on the basketball game that was coming in just a week. East High was exactly as it was when he left, with lots of students out front, talking and dancing and some even singing. Cheerleaders and Jocks everywhere. Math nerds in a big group in the corner, books in hand, some talking animatedly, some reading. He was almost sure that one of them was reading Harry Potter. Skaters were going from side to side, with no particular destination in mind, jumping and making tricks with their skateboards or bikes.

And Troy? Troy was just getting out of the school bus, and soon people crowded on him.

"Hey guys," The Primo boy basketball star grinned, "Happy New Year."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a happy ' _Wild Cat_ ' New Year!" Chad enthused, "'Cause in two weeks we're going to the championships, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!" he said, pushing his basketball to his friend's chest for emphasis.

Troy smiled crookedly, casually handing over the ball to someone beside him. By now, he'd figured he'd be used to big expectations thrusts upon him. But he still had to force that smile up, hiding how pressured he truly felt by all of it.

So for the sake of responding, he said. "Your sister made you watch Toy Story again with her, didn't she?"

"Almost every single freaking week of vacation, but hey, it's one of their better movies so it's cool." His wild-haired friend shrugged.

“Hey, Troy! How was vacation?” Asked Zeke, one of his other team mates.

“It was cool. No pun intended.” Chad gave a puff of laughter. “I played basketball, some snowboarding, more basketball, nothing more than that. How about you guys?”

“Went to the beach with the family, tried to win over some girls, you know, the usual.” Chad said with a little smirk.

The boys, jocks that approached the duo when Troy got out of the bus, gave Chad some pats on the back, some even murmuring their approval. Troy only rolled his eyes. This was getting old.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Dude, we need to get you a girlfriend so you can stop complaining!” Jason, that was somewhere in the middle of the crowd of boys, said.

“Nah, I’m good! Find one for yourself!”

They made their way inside the halls of school, Troy pretty much letting himself go with the flow of the crowd around him. The only time that crowd broke when Sharpay Evans went by. Literally, the student body cramped up in the hall parted easily for her and her boyfriend, Javier dela Cruz.

"Whooo," Zeke made a show of shivering, as if to make fun and still hiding that he had a little crush on her. "looks like the ice princess returned from the North Pole."

"She spent the holidays the ways she always does," Chad snarked.

"How's that?"

"Shopping for mirrors."

"Ooooh!"

Troy did a double take to Sharpay's retreating back as the rest of he friends cheered on Chad's quip, perplex as if he was expecting something. He felt like he was forgetting something important. His phone beeped, and he checked it eagerly only to see it was from his dad and something about practice later.

He wondered if Ryan even remembered him.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Ryan had drove with Peyton to school, a distant convoy to Sharpay who was being driven to school by Javier in her Pink convertible. He was supposed to ride with Sharpay, but she went on about how she couldn't wait to start the year with her boyfriend at her side. It hurt a little that he was no longer her no.1 performing partner, but growing out of their co-dependency was one of the reasons their parents let them go into the same school again anyway.

Plus, he admitted it was less suffocating going with Peyton, no worries with being cast over his sister's shadow. Then again, he knew she was the star of the drama club so it was bound to happen soon. Still, it was a nice reprieve to not get the label tagged on him as soon as he steps unto his new school.

"Hey," Peyton started, checking if his camera was ready for any impromptu candid shots as he exited the Mustang. "Has he called yet?"

Ryan sighed, and started on to the building. "No."

"Well, maybe you should try calling him."

The blond cringed, "Bigger no."

"C'mon," The taller boy urged, "I never spoke to him personally, but Troy is a pretty nice guy. Can't say much about his friends but..." Peyton shrugged. "what's the worst that can happen?"

"He could be very straight and taken and I'll end up falling for him which results to heartache?"

Peyton rolled his eyes. "Ah, I love your positivity." He quipped, "I guess this means you'll actually make an effort to make your own mark that's uniquely yours and apart from your sister?"

"I will not dignify that with a response." Ryan simply said.

He was little confused about East High, it was full of Jocks and Cheerleaders unlike his previous school, and Sharpay was actually going off ahead even, not bothering to check if Ryan and Peyton had arrived. They are twins, fraternal twins but twins nonetheless, and he was used to her entitled ways. It was how she expressed her feelings towards anyone, and the reason their parents decided to make them both stay in different schools even after remarrying, to make sure they wouldn’t revert back to being co-dependent of each other and so his sister wouldn’t abuse the power she had over him and make him her minion. When they came to realize it wouldn't end up like that again, Vance and Derby Evans let their children go into the same school once more. Plus, they both thought it could also be considered it a symbolic change to let their children start going to the same school once more, too.

However, Ryan could see that his sister was too caught up with herself to even remember it was their first time being at the same school again. He was glad they were no longer co-dependent of each other. But that didn't mean Ryan would mind if they had a latte or something to celebrate the occasion. As it was, though, Sharpay just kept on her way, with a purpose to her strutting, her relaxed expression became cold and uncaring, her back straight and stiff, as if she was walking on a catwalk and the student body was her audience, as if she was the Queen Bee.

And suddenly, by the way that Jocks and Cheerleaders and Math Geeks and Skaters alike got out of her way, Ryan realized that that was exactly what she was.

His sister was the HBIC.

And then he heard it, the last thing he thought he would ever hear about his sister, from the mouth of a Jock not too far away.

“The ice princess returned from the North Pole!”

He was pretty sure that Sharpay smiled at that. Creepy. Ryan shook his head as he went the opposite from where his sister went to settle his papers for official enrollment to the school, his best friend tailing behind him.

Unfortunately, he found that he didn't share homeroom with Peyton but the guy agreed to walk him there which relieved Ryan's nerves a bit. However, when they got to the homeroom he catches a familiar pink figure and sighed internally that this is where his ' _No-Sharpay-shape-tagged-label_ ' on him ended.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

It was Homeroom, and Ms. Darbus wasn’t in class yet, so Troy just sat there at the front row trying not to pay attention to his crazy schoolmates, who were talking about random things and randomly bugging him in turns about what did he do at the resort. Seems like his “basketball, some snowboarding, more basketball” wasn’t answer enough for them. He didn't bother mentioning Ryan, as he doubted that was the kind of answer they'd consider an improvement.

And then a pink blur that could only be Sharpay, because no one wears that much pink on East High unless is her, who stopped in front of him.

“Hi Troy!” She said, brightly waving at him.

Every time he hears Sharpay speak he could literally imagine little unicorns and rainbows clouds, which are dancing around her head, being killed by little snowflakes. He doesn’t even know why, but the mental image makes serious conversations a little hard between them. Troy smiled back, although inside he was bewildered. Wasn't she with the guy who worked as a life guard over the summer? Plus, the guy was right there behind her. Javier shrugged, as if he could care less.

“Sharpay.” He nodded in her direction, earning him a blinding, seriously blinding, smile.

And then she went to sit on the desk closest to the window, to try and shine brighter than the sun, he supposed. He almost missed it when the next person entered the classroom, almost.

Wearing tight, pristine white pants and a similarly white shirt and hat is the guy that he’d been thinking about all week. Blond hair peeked out from his hat, as if it were shinning in the bright classroom light, and totally distracted. His shoulders were hunched as he passed a paper to Ms. Darbus, as if trying to hide himself and immediately headed to the vacant seat at the back of the classroom. So Troy couldn't be a hundred percent sure it was Ryan or maybe he was just thinking of the blond so much he wished any blond boy he saw was Ryan. Knowing him, it could happen. The hat was familiar in style to the one he saw at the New Year party though.

“Good morning, class! I trust you all had splendid holidays.” Ms. Darbus chiming in signaled the start of class. "Now, students, check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities," Then, sharply, she singled out, "Mr. Bolton... Especially our winter musicale, we will have singles auditions for our supporting roles..."

Troy was distracted still, trying to catch sight of the blond boy who was now hiding behind his bag. It was only when he heard Ms. Darbus call his name that he turned from the desk he was sitting atop on and started descending to the actual chair and prompting Chad to inquire if he was okay to which he assured he was, absently.

"... And pairs auditions for our two leads." She paused to stare down at Chad blowing a raspberry at what she just mentioned, earning a laugh from Zeke. She chided. "Mr. Danforth, this is a place of learning not a hockey arena."

With the decency to look chagrined, Chad pulled his basketball off his desk in case it would be confiscated. Taking advantage of that distraction, Troy went to check his phone discreetly, looking up his contacts gallery to check the photo of the blond he met. Ms. Darbus went on.

“There is also sign-ups for the photography club. They have a gallery exhibit to put up in two weeks time, you can ask for a certain Peyton Leverett, club president in such, if you are interested in taking part of that. Additionally, the school's decathlon team..."

Troy frowned, figuring he could just confirm it later when he accidentally clicked on the call button as opposed to the lock button. And in a matter of seconds, a phone rang.

He winced as he thought, ' _Well, that about confirms it..._ '

"Ah, the cell phone menace has returned to our crucible of learning," Ms. Darbus exasperated as some students in the room went checking.

Including Sharpay, frowning as if thinking _'If anyone should be getting a call in the middle of class, it should be me right?'_ She turned to Javier who was seated behind her.

"Is it your phone?"

Javier shook his head, frowning. "No, I thought you..."

Then Ms. Darbus passed by, bucket held in one hand. "Sharpay, and Javier, cellphones." She said sternly, to which they complied with a pout and grimace, respectively. "And I will see you in detention."

Sharpay huffed, crossing her arms indignantly. Ms. Darbus continued her stride, with purpose, as she walks to the back of the class to the blond tugging his hat down while putting his phone on silent, a little too late.

"We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class," She prattled on, "so we will get to know each other in detention. Cell phone," Ms. Darbus said sharply, to which Ryan complied with total mortification at having cost a faux pas so early into his school year. "And welcome to East High, Mr. Evans." She added, a tad bit graciously.

The blond responded by burying his head into his arms on the table. He would be upset that the guy from the party chose that moment to call, except it was that guy from the party.

Ms. Darbus continued, and noticed the one final student with a phone on hand. "Mr. Bolton, I see your phone is involve," The drama teacher strides forward and was pleased that he placed the phone in the bucket easily without needing her say so. "So we will see you in detention as well."

Chad balked, panicked. "That's not a possibility, Ms. Darbus, Your Honor, see, 'cause we have basketball practice, and Troy..." he trailed off at her glare.

"Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth," The drama teacher said without missing a beat, "Count 'em. Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people, Way over!" She snapped. "Now, any more comments, questions?

Jason cringed as he raised his hand, and with intention to break the tension, he said. "How were your holidays, Ms. Darbus?"

Everyone in class groaned, and were thankful as the bell rang soon after that.


	5. "Get'cha Head in the Game" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy overthinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously_ **
>
>> Ms. Darbus continued, and noticed the one final student with a phone on hand. "Mr. Bolton, I see your phone is involve," The drama teacher strides forward and was pleased that he placed the phone in the bucket easily without needing her say so. "So we will see you in detention as well."
>> 
>> Chad balked, panicked. "That's not a possibility, Ms. Darbus, Your Honor, see, 'cause we have basketball practice, and Troy..." he trailed off at her glare.
>> 
>> "Ah, that will be 15 minutes for you too, Mr. Danforth," The drama teacher said without missing a beat, "Count 'em. Shall the carnage continue? Holidays are over, people, Way over!" She snapped. "Now, any more comments, questions?
>> 
>> Jason cringed as he raised his hand, and with intention to break the tension, he said. "How were your holidays, Ms. Darbus?"
>> 
>> Everyone in class groaned, and were thankful as the bell rang soon after that.

The students exited the classroom, and as Troy stepped out he hang back by the wall while giving his best friend a quick apology for sort of getting him into detention. He waited and watched as the rest of the class piled out, until the one he's been waiting for did. Still, not noticing him so he shot forward to grab his arm before he could lose him again.

Ryan almost jumped out of his skin and nearly karate-chopped the stranger who suddenly grabbed him when he saw who it was.

“Hey!”

“Hey! I don’t…”

“…believe it! Well me…”

“…either. What a small world!” Finished the blond. Then cringed, remembering Peyton's bad reference not so long ago. "I mean, I didn't think we'd be in the same homeroom."

“Yeah! But how?” Inquired the brunette.

“My parents decided that now I’m strong willed enough to say no to my sister, so we could be trusted to go to the same school again.” Explained Ryan. Troy’s confused expression cleared out as an epiphany made itself known.

“That actually makes a lot o' sense.” Joked the brunette in a whispering tone, more to himself than to the blond. Ryan made a mock offended face in his direction which made Troy snort. “I can’t believe you live in Albuquerque!"

"I mentioned Sharpay was my sister, right? And that we Parent trapped our parents and all?"

"Er," Troy blinked as he thought about it, "it's coming back to me, like, just now. I try to keep her at the background of my mind so it must've slipped." Troy shrugged. "Plus, she wasn't there with you when we went singing so it's an easy slip off."

Ryan felt endeared once more. This guy was thinking of him, individually, and not with a Sharpay-shaped label attached? He was perfect. "I tried to find you at the lodge on New Year’s Day.”

“We had to leave first thing.” Whispered the brunette.

Ryan made a confused expression, “Why are we whispering?” Asked the blond, in a quiet tone, looking around.

Troy looked confused for a moment. “What? Oh, uh... my friends know about the snowboarding, I haven't quite told them about the singing thing."

Ryan blinked, about to say something about that but it was lost for a moment when some passerby greeted Troy, enthused when the boy greeted back casually.

“Hey Troy!”

“Hey!”

Ryan was putting the pieces together, "Too much for them to handle?"

"No, it was cool. But, you know, my friends, it's, uh..." Troy hummed awkwardly, "It's not what I do. Listen to music, sure, but singing.." He cleared his throat as he tried not to get distracted with the smile directed at him, "That was, like, a different person," Troy went on and suddenly, Ryan went off a different direction. He hurried to follow him and they reached the end of the hall, "So, uh... anyway, welcome to East High." His eyes caught the sign-ups on the bulletin board, which the drama teacher mentioned. "Now that you've met Ms. Darbus, I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that."

Ryan blinked, his eyes following on the board the handsome boy gestured to. "I won't be signing up for anything for a while, kinda prefer to be the ' _lying low_ ' type while I get to know the school." He said immediately, but added meekly. "But if you sign up, I'd consider coming to the show."

"Yeah, yeah," Troy snorted, but not necessarily derisively. "That's completely impossible—"

"What's impossible, Troy?" A high pitch, almost sickeningly sweet voice piped up, startling both Ryan and Troy. The blond boy rolled his eyes as he realized who it was, while the latter cringed subtly. "I wouldn't think ' _impossible_ ' is even in your vocabulary. And oh, so nice of you to show my brother around; he can be a lost puppy at times."

Ryan huffed, "Am not." He protested.

Sharpay shrugged it off, and went on to take up most of the space in the ' _Pairs audition_ ' section of the sign up sheet before turning back to the boys. "Oh, were you going to sign up too?" she asked innocently, "Javier and I plan to star in all the school's productions this year and we really welcome newcomers. You should join, Ry. There are a lot of supporting roles, I'm sure we could find something for you." She beamed.

"I'll put a pin on it," Ryan said curtly, forcing a smile. He loves his sister, he truly did. But he really didn't need to revert back to the shy younger twin who simply gave in to his sister's whims whenever they had those customary visits when their parents were still separated. He moved passed that, even while the shy part was still in the works. "I was just looking at all the bulletin boards. Lots going on at this school... And I have to find my next class now, so catch you later sis." A quick nod to Troy, and he left.

Which the basketball captain hurried to do so as well, but was already a second too late.

"So, Troy," Sharpay piped up, smiling brightly. "I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?"

Troy reluctantly answered, looking at her without really looking at her. "You know, um... played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball...." He fell into his spiel, his body language stilted as opposed to the loose and relaxed one with Ryan earlier. _'Twins, sure. But differences are currently weighing down the similarities so far...'_

"When's the big game?"

"Two weeks." Troy answered dutifully, all the while wondering if it was true that she and Javier were seeing each other.

"You are so dedicated," Sharpay sighed dreamily, then snapped out of it. If anyone should be fawning over someone, it should be Troy to her. "Just like me, I hope you come watch me in the musical," she batted her lashes, "Promise?"

Troy made a noncommittal movement with his head, which could be a yes or no, as he slowly backed away.

"Toodles!"

"Toodles..."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"No kidding? That actually happened?" Peyton snickered, "Prim and proper Ryan Evans got detention not even an hour into his classes?"

Ryan scowled, "Shut up," He snapped, tempted to open the lights of the [black room](https://wonderopolis.org/wonder/do-photographers-still-use-darkrooms#:~:text=Photographic%20paper%20reacts%20to%20light,develop%20film%20were%20called%20darkrooms.) they were in and ruin all the photos he was [developing](https://www.bbc.co.uk/bitesize/guides/zgwpnbk/revision/8#:~:text=wear%20protective%20clothing%20such%20as,not%20cross%2Dcontaminate%20the%20chemicals). But he didn't. If he thought about it, it could warrant vandalism and he didn't need his minutes in detention extended. "it was Troy McHotty's fault, anyway."

"You know his last name is Bolton."

"I really don't, I just met him."

"You so do, after all the times you snuck into your sister's room just to stare at Mr. Formerly-Handsome-Stranger's photo whenever you visited her place before," Peyton said, "and regardless, you're dubbing him ' _McHotty_.' Dude, you're so into him." He adjusted his goggles and, with the photos kept safe and in the process of the developing, he took Ryan by the arm and carefully led him out the room without causing much light to seep in.

Ryan blushed, but still continued his attempt of saving face. "You're like a gossip girl," he said weakly, "and I thought I was the gay one." He blinked at his slip, checking to make sure no one heard.

"C'mon Ryan, all I'm saying is own up to it." Peyton shrugged, as he removed the protective clothing used in the dark room, and made sure to stash the goggles and gloves carefully into the cabinets as well. The blond followed suit, except he only had to take off the clothing and goggles. He didn't touch anything and kept his hands to himself, so he had no need for gloves. "You're into him; that's okay."

Ryan sighed, fixing his hair a bit before wearing the hat once more. "Except I don't want to be known as the school's fruitcake pansy, like I was in my last school, any more than I want to be written off and identified just as Sharpay Evan's twin brother." he pointed out.

"Just be Ryan." Peyton urged, "And if anyone gives you hell about that, well, I'm no Troy Bolton or Captain of the football team but I can definitely hold on my own."

Ryan smiled fondly at his best friend's sentiments, before furrowing his brows. "I thought Troy was Captain of the basketball team?"

"Oh, yeah, no. That guy's just way muscular. And rumor has it, bi-curious. I can try finding out and maybe hook you up..."

Ryan snorted, "You were just going on about me and Troy. Now this other guy... How desperate do you think I am?"

"We share the same bathroom when I'm over for sleepovers, man. Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Ryan scowled, kicking his friend but missing when the photographer dodged deftly, laughing as he did. He regretted not ruining those photos now.

 ~~ **★:::::★** ~~ ~~~~

Meanwhile, during his own Free Period, Troy and the basketball team was running some drills. They started off with a warm up, and as per usual, Troy was with Chad. He pulled off his earphones and kept his music player as his imagination was starting to run wild once more.

Troy had a mild case of schizophrenia; when he listens to music, he sometimes pictures the weirdest things. It's dialed down ever since he conditioned himself to let his his imagination mix up with reality when it was either too quiet, or when he was listening to music. And deep down, he knew it wasn't real but he still sort of sees it.

He wondered what Ryan would think if he knew. And thinking of Ryan...

"Dude, you know that school musical thing? You get extra credit just for auditioning?"

Chad gave him a bewildered look, "Who cares?" he easily dismissed.

"It's always good to get extra credit... for college..."

"Think LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal auditioned for their school musical?"

"Maybe?"

"Troy," Chad started, "The music in those shows isn't hip-hop, or rock, or anything essential to culture, It's, like, show music. It's all costumes and make up—" He actually shuddered, no feigning about it. "Oh, dude, it's frightening."

Troy smiled tightly, "I know, I thought it'd be a good laugh... Sharpay's kinda cute, too."

Now Chad stared at his best friend, nonplussed. "So is a mountain lion. But you don't pet it." He took the ball from Troy, gave him a pat on the back, before heading off to the court.

Troy sighed, before refocusing his attention, "All right, Wildcats!" He clapped his hands. "Pair up! Let's go! Come on!"

He started them off with duo drills of dribbling and screening before doing a run downs on a few of their basic plays; which included running down the court, blocking, and outside shots.

" _ **Coach said to fake right**_  
 _ **And break left**_  
 _ **Watch out for the pick**_  
 _ **And keep an eye on defense**_  
 _ **Gotta run the give and go**_  
 _ **And take the ball to the hole**_  
 _ **But don't be afraid**_  
 _ **To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game** _  
_**Just keep ya head in the game** _  
_**And don't be afraid** _  
_**To shoot the outside "J"** _  
_**Just keep ya head in the game."**_

A distinct melody was still ringing inside Troy's head, he took a deep breath and let muscle memory take over as they continued their practice.

_" **You gotta**_  
 _ **Get'cha get'cha head in the game...** "_  
 _"We gotta_  
 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game!"_  
 _" **You gotta**_  
 _ **Get'cha get'cha head in the game.** "_  
 _"We gotta_  
 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game!"_  
 _"_ **_Come on_ **  
**_Get'cha get'cha head in the game._ ** _"_  
 _"We gotta_  
 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game"_

Troy commended good calls and coaches them on some common mistakes to improve. They run another play and work on their lay ups and distant shots. Jason threw the ball, hitting the ring. Chad and Zeke jumped for the ball.

_" **Let's make sure**_   
_**That we get the rebound** _   
_**'Cause when we get it** _   
_**Then the crowd will go wild** _   
_**A second chance** _   
_**Gotta grab it and go** _   
_**Maybe this time** _   
_**We'll hit the right notes~!** "_

Everyone stared as Troy lets out a rather pitchy breath. Chad coughed into his hand, as he knew about his friend's condition and got the team to chase after the ball the captain threw when he made his slip.

Troy took a breath, pinching his eyes shut as he tried to refocus.

" _ **Wait a minute**_  
 _ **It's not the time or place**_  
 _ **Wait a minute**_  
 _ **Get my head in the game**_  
 _ **Wait a minute**_  
 _ **Get my head in the game**_  
 _ **Wait a minute**_  
 _ **Wait a minute...**_

**_Why am I feeling so wrong_**  
 ** _My head's in the game_**  
 ** _But my heart's in the song_**  
 ** _He makes this feel so right..._** "

"Should I got for it?" Troy muttered, thinking about the gorgeous blond man only to have it twist and morph into an almost equally gorgeous yet disturbing, in his opinion, image of Sharpay trying to kiss him. He shuddered, "Better shake this, yikes..." Yikes, indeed. Now wasn't the time.

_" **Come on**_   
_**Get my, get my head in the game!** "_   
_"You gotta_   
_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_   
_" **I gotta**_   
_**Get my, get my head in the game!** "_   
_"You gotta_   
_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!"_

Troy panted, breathing heavily while the rest of the team cheered and hollered after he made a rather spectacular long shot from the three pointer circle.

"What team?" Chad yelled.

"Wildcats!"

"What team?!"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

Troy stared at the basketball in his hands, still deep in thought, before letting it drop to the floor and followed his team to the locker room.


	6. "What I've Been Looking For" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School activities are being arranged...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Troy panted, breathing heavily while the rest of the team cheered and hollered after he made a rather spectacular long shot from the three pointer circle.
>> 
>> "What team?" Chad yelled.
>> 
>> "Wildcats!"
>> 
>> "What team?!"
>> 
>> "Wildcats!"
>> 
>> "Wildcats!"
>> 
>> "Get your head in the game!"
>> 
>> Troy stared at the basketball in his hands, still deep in thought, before letting it drop to the floor and followed his team to the locker room.

After Free Period, Ryan spent his Arts and Crafts with Peyton. It was another one of his electives. It was either that or Spanish class which Ryan already took and figured he could try something new this time. Although it also meant being in the same class as Sharpay. Fortunately, the students here seemed more lowkey types that kept to himself. A new kid in class that looks like Sharpay Evans? None of them blinked an eye.

He was perfectly content with standing, or in this case, sitting still as Peyton painted his portrait for the class assignment. It was a day one, day two activity. Tomorrow, it'd be Ryan's turn to start his of Peyton's.

"So," Ryan jolted as he hears his sister's voice behind him, but didn't turn when Peyton threw him a chastising look. "it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton."

"Not really," The male twin sighed, answering stiffly so he wouldn't be moving an inch more than what Peyton considers necessary. "He was just showing me around."

Sharpay hummed, and even that sounded melodious. "Well, Troy usually doesn't interact with new students." she said.

"Uh, why not?" Ryan's brow quirked up, all the while wondering how well does his sister really knew the guy. By the way Troy spoke of her, it didn't seem they were that close.

"It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Sharpay mused, a little miffed that her brother wasn't really giving her his full attention.

Sure, Peyton was painting him and required Ryan to stand still and maybe she wouldn't mind doing the same for the one painting her, but her assigned partner was hopeless in this class and she knew it would turn out bad regardless. She wished Peyton had been the one painting her, at least he had actual artistic talent.

"How do you do that?"

"What? Staying still?" Ryan asked, "I had a modelling gig last summer for extra money. Minor magazine shootings, posing for College Art students..."

Sharpay made a face, "Ew. Work. You don't need to do that," she said. "Dad gave you a Platinum Credit card last Christmas."

"Nothing wrong with making my own; more independence that way," Ryan shrugged, "Plus, mom insisted. Helps me..." He air quoted, "' _Spread my wings_ ' and all that ' _breaking out of my shell_ ' jazz."

"Aaand done." Peyton said, grinning as he turned the canvas stand to show Ryan. "it's mostly the outline and foundation. Gonna give the final touches later when the first layer dries."

"Whoa, is that... Wow. Peyton, you're good."

Ryan blinked, staring gobsmack at the nearly finished portrait and so did Sharpay more envious now than ever that Peyton was Ryan's assigned partner. Now that she thought about it, when Peyton and his mom spent last Christmas over at the Evans, as an invitation from Derby to celebrate her remarriage to Vance with her best friend around, that was when their family photos turned spectacular, even the pair and individual shots. Peyton was better than any professionals her father hired in the past when it was just him and her.

"Peyton, can you do my portrait?" Sharpay asked.

Peyton chuckled, and before the blond girl could confirm that she wasn't kidding the teacher called her out to return to her partner and let her finish her work of her. 

Peyton smirked at the fact that he had impressed Sharpay, making a show of patting ' _dust_ ' from his arms. "Well, gotta do my model justice." He said, and added leadingly. "By the way, since you mentioned doing modelling over the summer the Sophomore group of my club..."

"I am not going to pose for them," Ryan cuts him off right there. "It's one thing to do for people and get paid for it, it's another thing to do it for you. But for random students, heeding them as their muse and doing what they want for the whole school to see? No, not the kind of label I want either."

Peyton didn't seem put off by the rejection. In seemed like he expected it, and said next. "Then go after that label you do want," he started, "and sign up for those auditions."

"You..." Ryan gaped, realizing he'd been played. He scowled, "I hate you."

"You can take it out when you make me a crappy portrait tomorrow," Peyton smirked and began cleaning up the brushes he used. "Then again, considering your art skills it doesn't really make much of a diffe..."

Ryan's scowl deepens, and actually threw his hat to Peyton who just continued laughing in amusement. "Why are you my best friend?"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Javier was standing at the hall near the bulletin sign up board, keeping watch as per Sharpay's request. Between him and the young Heiress, their relationship was mostly for show. Since Sharpay was told by her parents that Ryan would be going to her school this year, and while she was psyched to be going to the same school as her brother Ryan told her he wasn't going to be her performing partner unless they had equal roles in their performance without Sharpay eventually hogging all the stage presence for herself.

Of course, that didn't fly with the heiress. Enter Javier, who honestly didn't mind being her performance partner. One of her girl friends also made a tweet about how they made a cute couple, so Sharpay continued to neither confirm or deny which was it. He was used to following the Evans family's beck and call, nice of them to give him a regular part time job over the summer and became close enough to his parents to help assist funding his high school tuition. However, he also wouldn't mind if the younger Evans would outshine and put his sister on her place, too.

"Javi!" Sharpay called sharply, suddenly latching onto his arm. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Troy Bolton was looking at our audition list."

Javier blinked, "Again?" That was odd. That guy never showed interest in anything outside basketball in the course of their High school years so far.

"Yeah. And remember? He was hanging around with my brother and they were both looking at the list." She huffed. "This has Ryan's scheming all over it; he's probably trying to convince one of the hottest guy's in school to perform with him and steal my thunder!"

Javier made a look, that wasn't like Ryan at all. In fact... "Sharpay, with all due respect..." He started, "that's you."

"I know! And he's my twin, so of course he'd do the same thing." Javier schooled his expression to a poker face, but inwardly he imagines himself rolling his eyes. "Still, I'm not sure I should be too worried. We needn't concern ourselves with amateurs. But... there is no harm in making certain that Ryan's welcome to school activities that are... well, the kind he's already accommodated to." She smirked, "You know he took modelling up during the summer?"

Javier nodded dutifully, "Yes, in fact, your mother had one of the magazine pages of a solo shot of him framed in the country club's lobby." He said.

"And I'm sure a couple of those shots made it online, too."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

~~~~After school that day, most club activities were doing their hours. For some people, they spent it in detention. And as for the others, they had detention... Darbus style.

"Gold! More gold!" Darbus groused as she went around backstage to the stagehands prepping props, along with the students from homeroom. She catches Ryan painting a prop alone while Sharpay and Javier did a ladder behind him. Troy was stapling leaves on a tree prop Chad was painting. "Paint, paint! Let's go!" She made a literal exit stage left, while a new student entered stage right. ~~  
~~

"Ryan!" Peyton called, camera at hand. As he approached his friend, he let the camera hand from the lace on his neck and took the sheets that were pressed up under his arm. "Did you do this?"

Ryan blinked and gawked as he examined the sheets; it was him, posing in one of his magazine shots over the summer. It was for a preteen magazine though, and he really didn't need anyone else to find out about that so he grabbed it before anyone else could happen to pass by and see it.

"I thought you said you weren't planning on getting into a club this year?"

"I did?"

"Well, remember that sophomore group I kept mentioning to you? They finally decided on entering an ' _attractive students_ ' theme gallery for our exhibition and they want you to...."

"I'm not signing up!"

Peyton sighed, "Yeah, I know. But, well, someone must've found leaks and placed them in my locker just as our adviser was talking to me about the exhibit." he said. "I tried telling her it must be a mistake, but looks like you're in, man. You'll have to come meet with the sophomores every other day after school to make sure everything's ready for the event."

"This cannot be happening." Ryan groaned, "I need time adjusting to the new school..."

Then, out of the blue.... or pink, in this case, Sharpay came up out of nowhere. "Well, I think it would be a splendid idea Ry." She beamed, "what better way to adjust but be among closest friends?"

"Peyton's my only friend there." Ryan deadpanned.

"You can make more! Yay, isn't that more delightful?"

Ryan made a speculative look, about to cross his arms until he remembered the still wet paintbrush on his hand. So he settled for giving his sister a dirty look, "Shar, you did not—"

He was interrupted by the sudden presence of Ms. Darbus, which caused Sharpay to stumble back into Peyton who placed his hand on the small of her back to steady her.

"So many new faces in detention today, I hope you don't make a habit of it," Ms. Darbus said sharply, raising a brow at Peyton. He smiled sheepishly. When the drama teacher maintained her expression, he backtracked and made a quick exit before she could put her in detention for _intruding_ her detention. "but the drama club can always use an extra hand," she went on, missing Chad sneaking into the tree prop he was painting. "And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones."

Troy punctuated that by stapling the final leaf into the tree prop.

At the other side of the school, inside the gymnasium currently occupied by the basketball team, Troy's father and the team's coach, Jack Bolton, was prepping to start practice.

A whistle is blown, and the team gathers around the coach and his assistant coach.

"Come on, guys, huddle up! We got two weeks to the big game." He preambled, checking the team and frowning when two key players were still missing. He checked the gym, and they weren't any where to be found. He addressed the team, "Where's Troy and Chad?"

A silence ensues. Obviously, Jack wasn't pleased with his question being ignored.

"Don't make me ask again," He said sharply. When no one would reply, Jack groused, "Where's Troy and Chad?!"

Flinching, the team responded in unison, "Detention."

Jack sighed, handing his clipboard to his assistant and stormed out the gym as they started practice. He didn't know why his star players had been sent to detention, but he knew the only person who would careless about jeopardizing the success of his basketball team. And as his suspicions were confirmed. He stormed into the auditorium where Ms. Darbus was conducting her detention.

He could hear her rambling on even without making it to the hall yet.

"... Perhaps the most heinous example of cellphone abuse is ringing in the theater, What temerity! The theater is a temple of art," Ms. Darbus said dramatically, yet passionately and totally oblivious to Chad who had already fallen asleep and Troy inattentively messing with him with a vine-y leaf prop, "A precious cornucopia of creative energy—"

"Where's my team, Darbus?" Jack hollered as he went down the aisle of chairs, and immediately spotted his son and his best friend at... "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?"

Troy shot up from his lying position on top of the tree at the sound of his father's voice, dropping the vine. Chad's eyes flickered open, but he was still drowsy.

Ms. Darbus raised a brow at the man, clearly not impressed with being interrupted. "It's called crime and punishment, Bolton. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul..." she said, taking a breath.

"Can we have a talk, please?" Jack huffed, dismissing her theatrics and ignoring her sentiments. "And you two, in the gym, now!"

Troy jumped down from the tree, and pulled Chad out of the tree who clutched on his basketball like a support blanket so the basketball captain led them both out stiffly, not sure if he should be relieved he was getting a pass from detention, or mortified at the scene his father was causing.

Ryan stared after the jock, grimacing. He never did like it when his mother sometimes went ' _Karen_ ' on people for his benefit.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they could do it tonight, not during practice."

"If these were theater performers, would you seek special treatment?"

The discussion was going well... In the sense that they were actually discussing something with words sans throwing things at each other.

Jack turned to the older woman irritably, "Darbus, we are days away from our biggest game of the year..."

"And we, Bolton," Ms. Darbus snapped back at the same manner, "are in the midst of our auditions for our winter musicale as well! This school is about more than just young men in baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!" She exasperated.

Jack looked positively affronted, "Baskets! They shoot baskets."

"Stop!" Principal Matsui demanded, "Guys, listen, you've been having this argument since the day you both started teaching here," he went on, and the two faculty members had the decency to look chagrined... at least mildly. They were still stewing their frustration. "We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that?"

A reluctant, complying silence answered him.

"So," The Principal said after a moment, turning to Jack. "Coach, how's the team lookin'? Troy got 'em whipped into shape?" He asked, taking a mini-basketball from his desk.

It was Ms. Darbus's turn to look affronted.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Jack returned to practice later that day, starting it off with his usual tirade about having to pull the rug under their biggest rival, the West High Knights. Igniting the bruised pride of his team from being beaten in the past by them before going on about the importance of team work.

When he got home later that day, he had his son run extra training for giving his homeroom teacher reason to land him time in detention so early into the year.

"Still don't understand this detention thing."

Troy panted, still winded from the back to back training he's getting the first day back to school, "It was my fault. Sorry, Dad..."

"Cross court," Jack instructed, and his son complied. "Darbus will take any opportunity to bust my chops, that includes yours too."

Troy sighed, not really keen on hearing his father rant about his drama teacher. In all honesty, Ms. Darbus was completely on the right here. He tried to dissuade his dad into another subject that bothered him.

"Hey, Dad?" Troy started, "Did you ever want to try something new, but were afraid of what your friends think?"

"Like, going left? You're doing fine."

Troy went with the flow and lost his train of thought for a second, "Well... no," he bit his lip. "I mean, what if you wanna try something, well, new and..."

"Is this about your Schizo again?" Jack frowned, wondering if he should get Lucille. "is listening to music no longer helping you keep it together?"

Troy shook his head. "No, no. I'm managing fine, and Chad's got my back but... I just..." he sighed, "what if I want to try something really new and it's a total disaster and all my friends laugh at me?"

"Maybe they're not your friends," Jack told him, "That was my whole point about team today. You gotta look out for each other, you're the leader."

Troy sighed once more, as his father's sentiments were valid but also missing the point. "Dad, I'm not talking about..."

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week," he went on, "Know what a scholarship is worth these days?"

Of course Troy knew, it's all that's really been ingrained into his head since he first took basketball as a sport seriously. "A lot."

"Yeah. So focus, Troy."

Troy gave in and went back to practicing his plays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what to do with Javier later,since i'm planning an End game Peyton x Sharpay in the HSM 2 Arc of this fic later. Maybe I could have him end up with Kelsi....
> 
> Also,i'm just playing around with schizo. Don't take seriously how im writing it here.


	7. "What I've Been Looking For" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan puts himself out there, and Troy gets pulled into it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Troy shook his head. "No, no. I'm managing fine, and Chad's got my back but... I just..." he sighed, "what if I want to try something really new and it's a total disaster and all my friends laugh at me?"
>> 
>> "Maybe they're not your friends," Jack told him, "That was my whole point about team today. You gotta look out for each other, you're the leader."
>> 
>> Troy sighed once more, as his father's sentiments were valid but also missing the point. "Dad, I'm not talking about..."
>> 
>> "There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week," he went on, "Know what a scholarship is worth these days?"
>> 
>> Of course Troy knew, it's all that's really been ingrained into his head since he first took basketball as a sport seriously. "A lot."
>> 
>> "Yeah. So focus, Troy."
>> 
>> Troy gave in and went back to practicing his plays.

Later after school, Ryan and Peyton were in his room with Peyton doing the final touches on his class assignment and taught Ryan a bit of it so he wouldn't be completely lost tomorrow when he started on his. Also, they discussed schedule arrangements 

"The leader of the sophomore group said you and the other models are going to have to spend a full weekend with them to prepare for the exhibit. There will be field trip shoots they need to make," Peyton started, then added. "However, since you're not an official member I could arrange something to give you a half day on those..."

Ryan sighed, knowing where this was going. "... If in case I audition, and by some miraculous luck, steal the rug under Sharpay and get the part instead of Javier." He finished for him, "I don't get why you're pushing for this. I'm just going to be under her shadow again..."

"The lead roles on the sign up sheet said Arnold and Minnie, not just Minnie." Peyton corrected, "if she's gonna outshine you, that will only be because you let her."

Ryan frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you've got the talent, man. I've seen you dance when you think no one is watching. The skill to move your body according to some impromptu choreography... You could be just as good as your sister, or even more. So it's a shame you're just hiding it." The photographer admitted, "you keep saying you want to be someone, someone more than just Sharpay's twin brother. Well, this is your chance."

The blond pursed his lips, undecided.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

The following day in homeroom, before taking her seat Sharpay gave their teacher something while giving her a sweet smile. Ryan rolled his eyes from his seat at the back, figuring it was some form of bribery. He was surprise his sister didn't try to use her version of underhanded means to get herself and Javier out of detention yesterday so they'd have more time to practice. Then he realized, it's because it was the drama teacher's detention and Sharpay wouldn't risk wasting any more brownie points from her. After all, the only reason Sharpay wanted to enroll in this public school and not those Elite, prep types was due to the fact Ms. Darbus's presence on this school made East High have the best Drama instruction in their area of Albuquerque.

Troy entered the class then, searching before smiling as his eyes met Ryan's.

Ryan smiled back, doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and tried not to turn as pink as his hat. 

The bell rang.

"Well," Ms. Darbus smiled sweetly, standing close to Troy who was the only one still standing up. Chagrined, the jock took his seat. "I expect we all learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct?" She went on to address the class as a whole, missing Troy turning his back to look back at Ryan once more.

Ryan made a show of rolling his eyes but the smile was maintained on his face.

Troy turned away, trying not to blush but, damn, did he think the blond couldn't get any cuter lest he dies of a hernia.

"If not," Ms. Darbus continued speaking, "we have some dressing rooms that need painting, Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period will be your chance for the musicale auditions, both single and pairs," Sharpay grinned, giving Javier a glance before clapping her hands excitedly, "I will be in the theater until noon for those of you bold enough to extend the wingspan of your creative spirit..."

Chad snorted as their theatrical teacher emphasize her point by spreading her arms, "When's she due back on the mother ship?" he muttered to Troy.

Troy lets out a hesitant but complying chuckle and hopes Ms. Darbus didn't notice.

"Discussing the importance of Shakespeare..."

She didn't.

Later, during Free Period Troy decided that it wouldn't hurt to drop by auditions in case Ryan decided, last minute, to give it a shot. He didn't nurse the idea to try out himself at all, nope, not at all.

But maybe...

"What's up, man?" Troy jolted, closing his locker in surprise. Broken out of his reverie, he blinks at the arrival of Chad. He lets himself be led by him for a moment, "So, the team's hitting the gym during free period. What should we run?"

"I can't make it," The captain said, hurrying to think of a good excuse why. "I gotta catch up on some homework."

"What?" Chad made a look, "Hello, it's only the second day back, I'm not even behind on homework yet. And I've been behind on homework since preschool." he snorted.

Troy forced a staged laugh, "That's hilarious," he patted his best friend once in the back, "I'll catch you later." With that, he made a quick exit.

Chad still looked thoroughly confused. "Homework? There's no way." He stalked after him to find out what he's really up to.

Meanwhile Ryan was spending the start of Free Period with Peyton and acquainting himself to the group he may be spending most of his time with for the days to come. They weren't bad people, and they took whatever it is they do in the club seriously. But he didn't really connect with them the same way he connects with Peyton, despite their differences in interest.

Ultimately, he wasn't connecting with them the way he had with Troy either.

"So later we're planning to have some shots taken at the Quad area, if you all don't mind."

Peyton shrugged, "Well, I don't see any problem with that if no one has any objections." He said, discreetly side-eyeing his best friend.

Ryan bit his lip in contemplation. Ms. Darbus said the audition would last only until the end of Free Period. Last he checked this morning, Troy hasn't signed his name on the audition sheets so if he did go, he'd have no reason to be there except to give it a go for himself.

And maybe Peyton was right. The blond sighed, "Actually..."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Troy sighed as he barely made it to the auditorium's back stage. He didn't know what had his heart going more, the fact that he was on an Amateur Ninja chase from Chad or the fact that his dad almost caught him outside the school building when he had absolutely no reason to be there... Well, no reason Troy could explain to him honestly.

Who was he kidding? Of course it was when his dad almost caught him.

Now, he had to just wait out, hope Ryan Evans does drop by for auditions, and all his sneaking around wouldn't be going to waste. He snuck a peek through the curtains just as the drama club walks in and immediately retracts and hides behind it.

"This is where the true expression of the artist is realized," Ms. Darbus started her opening remarks to the scarce crowd gathered in the hall, "Where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey..." She huffed and trailed off at the sound of ringing, "Was that a cell phone?"

The rattled students on the seats in front checked their pockets to see if it was theirs. 

The girl wearing glasses and a cap leaned towards the drama teacher to appease her. "No, ma'am. That was the warning bell."

"Ah!" Ms. Darbus smiled, pleased. "Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence. We have many roles to cast and final callbacks will be next week. First, you will sing a few bars and I will give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling." Then, she added in a more subdued but meaningful tone, "Better to hear it from me now than from your friends later. Our composer, Kelsi Nielson," she gestured to the glasses girl, who took a modest bow, "will accompany you and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks." She said as Kelsi took her place in front of the piano. "Shall we?"

The auditions went as well as anyone could hope.... Not necessarily so well as Ms. Darbus had hoped.

Kelsi gave them supporting, encouraging expressions as she played the music but it didn't really do much.

" _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you were always right beside me.This feeling's like no other, I want you to know..._ "

"Uh-huh. Yes," Ms. Darbus smiled kindly at the short-haired, curly blond; nice effort, a tad off-key though. "Thank you, Next!"

" _It's hard to believe, that I couldn't sneeze... see that you were always right there next to beside me..._ "

Even Sharpay was shocked on how someone could this bad. He wasn't even discreet enough in sneaking a peek to his hands for, what was obviously now smudged, written down lyrics.

"Alan, I admire your pluck," Ms. Darbus started nicely, as the poor guy still continued his sad attempt of the song. "As to your singing..."

Alan was too nervous, and between that and looking at his hand for the song lyrics, he failed to realize Ms. Darbus already giving him a deliberation.

"That's a wonderful tie you're wearing," Ms. Darbus said instead, the boy smiled bashfully before he went to exit the stage. "Next!"

" _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, that you were always right beside me..._ "

A bit off-key, but this blond girl was more decent than the last two, except definitely more creepy as she actually tried singing the song flirtatiously with the old drama teacher as her target.

" _This feeling's like no other, I want you to know._ "

Ms. Darbus thought she could handle it for the sake of art, but she couldn't. "Uh... stop."

" _... so lonely before I finally found what I've been looking... for~_ "

Everyone in the auditorium cringed as she held the note. Apparently, this candidate must've assumed all musicales meant an Opera style performance. And if she was a _Lea Salonga_ then Ms. Darbus might actually consider revising it as such. However...

"Ah... Cindra," Ms. Darbus breathed a sigh, "What courage to pursue a note that has not been accessed in the natural world, Bravo! Brava!" Cindra smiled proudly, "Perhaps the spring musicale."

Cindra frowned, looking at Kelsi giving her a consoling smile before storming off the stage, affronted. Ms. Darbus sighed, as she went to call for the next candidate only to have said candidate to dance into the stage as entrance. Literal, ballet twirling, dancing into the stage. She blinked, waiting for the song but even Kelsi hadn't played in her surprise. Then the guy exited the stage over the other side, where a resounding crash followed. The composer stood from her piano, and even Ms. Darbus tried angling her body to check if the guy was okay.

With the confirmation that he was okay and nothing was bruised except maybe his pride, they went on with the next candidates which didn't so much sing as they ' _Spoken Poetry_ ' the song while making bleak movements across the stage.

Sharpay was unamused while Javier was simply bemused.

Kelsi was nonplussed.

"It's hard to believe that I could not see,"  
"Can't see"  
"That you were right beside me,"  
"Beside me,"  
"Thought I was alone,"  
"Alone"  
"With no one to hold,"  
"To hold"  
"But you were right beside me,"  
  
"Well, that was just..." Ms. Darbus exasperated, "very disturbing, go see a counselor," she sighed as the pair sedately walked off the stage, "Next!"

Troy was no longer hiding behind the stage, managing to go to the actual entrance of the auditorium with his janitorial cover without being discovered. After that peculiar performance, Troy wondered how much more of secondhand embarrassment he could take and considered simply leaving. But apparently, that was the moment Ryan Evans came up beside him. 

"Hey!" The blond beamed, elated to see Troy," So you decided to sign up for something?"

Troy smiled sheepishly, and didn't know what to feel more relieved about; Ryan actually appearing or that he appeared after all the previous carnage. "Uh... No, You?"

"No," Ryan answered, smiling meekly, unsure he wanted to do this now that he knew Troy was gonna be there to watch him. Then, he realized something. "Er... why are you hiding behind a mop?" Chagrined, Troy merely chuckled as he pushed the mop away from him. Ryan smirked knowingly, "Your friends don't know you're here, right?"

"Right,"

They both looked out on the stage as a black girl with dreadlocks stood there, ready to sing, but she didn't while Kelsi kept playing. Knowing the signs of stage fright anywhere, Ms. Darbus dismissed her as politely as she could and the girl went running.

Troy took a breath, "Ms. Darbus is a little... harsh." he ended, not sure what else could be a better word for it.

"The Wildcat superstar's afraid?"

"No! I'm not afraid, I..." Troy swallowed thickly, and Ryan tried not to stare at his Adam's apple as it bobbed, "I'm just... scared."

Ryan didn't even bother pointing out that was one and the same. "Me too..." he admitted, and added with a sigh. "and that only happens, uh, usually." He smiled meekly, "working on... Breaking out of it. It's a struggle."

"I think you're doing great." Troy smiled, content in just admiring the guy's voice.

The blond made a look, smirking, "Do you even know what I'm referring to?"

They jolted, and Troy never had to fumble for an answer to that as they both hid behind the mop at the sound of Ms. Darbus speaking sharply.

"And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we only have one couple signed up," The drama teacher started, "Sharpay and Javier, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall."

Sharpay smiled smugly as she and Javier made their way onstage. Meanwhile, Troy and Ryan snuck into actual comfortable seats to watch. And Ryan wondered if that was a good idea, watching his sister perform before he goes on was sure to trigger his doubts on pulling through with this.

"What key?" Kelsi asked as Javier passed her.

The guy looked at her, and found the petite girl kinda cute. "Oh, Sharpay had a rehearsal pianist do an arrangement." He said.

"Oh..."

The curtains we're drawn to hide them. Javier waited as Sharpay did her usual vocal exercises that sounded suspiciously like a dying horse while the stereo of the arrangement's recording was hooked up and waited for the heiress's cue.

"Go."

Following the starting tune of the music, only hands appeared out the curtains, fingers snapping in time with the tune of the song. As the curtains drew back, Javier and Sharpay grabbed their respective mics, the heiress's distintively mic as opposed to Javier's silver one.

Kelsi was surprise by how much they changed the her song. Javier had the decency to throw her what seemed to be an apologetic look.

" ** _It's hard to believe_**  
 ** _That I couldn't see_**  
 _You were always there beside me_  
 _Thought I was alone_  
 _With no one to hold_  
 _But you were always right beside me ,_"

Sharpay and Javier's performance seemed fit for even a professional audition. Their well-rehearsed movements said something about their profound stage presence as did their singing.

" _This feeling's like no other_  
 _I want you to know_  
 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
 _The way you do_  
 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
 _No one like you so lonely before I finally found_  
 _What I've been looking for!_ "

Before getting to the next verse, Sharpay preambled by handing her mic to Javier, tap dancing on her heels of dancing around him in tune with the music.

Ryan swallowed thickly; wondering how it was possible for his sister to have improved since the last time she saw her at their Christmas Eve family dinner.

Javier took his cue as Sharpay took her mic back and sang the start of the verse, doing a one-hand cart wheel to Kelsi's surprise. He smiled at her, throwing her a wink.

" _So good to be seen_  
 _So good to be heard_  
 _Don't have to say a word_  
 ** _For so long I was lost_**  
 _So good to be found_  
 _I'm loving having you around._"  
  
" ** _This feeling's like no other_**  
 _I want you to know_  
 _I've never had someone that knows me like you do_  
 _The way you do_  
 _I've never had someone as good for me as you_  
 _No one like you_  
 _So lonely before, I finally found_  
 _What I've been looking for!_"

Ryan took a breath, already feeling like this was a bad idea after all. Troy was taken aback, he knew Sharpay was big on drama club but he had no idea that this was how dedicated she actually was.

" _Doo Doo DooDoo_  
 _Doo Doo DooDoo_  
 _Do Do_  
  
 _Woa-ah-ah-oh_

_Doo Doo DooDoo_   
_Doo Doo DooDoo_   
_Do Do_

_Woa-ah-ah-oh!_"

At the closing and fading melody, the pair strikes a pose. They were all stunned silent by the amazing performance they didn't move. When Sharpay frowned and looked around, why no one was giving her due appreciation, then did everyone start clapping.

Even Ms. Darbus was clearly pleased but still did her best to look prude and fair and not giving away anything.

"Well... Are there any last-minute sign-ups?"

Seeing people making their way back to the entrance, Troy and Ryan snuck back from the chairs once more and tried to hide themselves.

A Freshmen member of the drama club led the other candidates out, "Don't be discouraged. The theater club needs more than singers. It needs fans too; Buy tickets!"

Kelsi ran up to Javier and Sharpay as they were leaving, "Oh, actually, if you do the part with that particular song, I imagined it much slow..."

"lf we do the part?" Sharpay cuts her off haughtily, "Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. How many of your compositions have been selected?"

Kelsi, wide-eyed, answered stiffly. "This would be the first."

"Which tells us what?" Javier sighed as Sharpay spoke to her in a way as if Kelsi was stupid.

"That I need to write you more solos?"

"No," Sharpay glared, moving on to her, "It tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Javi can lift your music out of its obscurity." She ended sharply, "Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kelsi squeaked, tumbling back and realized she's been forced back to her piano. "I mean, Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled, pleased at her reaction before leaving. "Nice talking to you."

"For the record," Javier added, looking at Kelsi and smiling kindly. "I preferred the original, too."

Kelsi blinked, before nodding slightly. "Um, thanks..."

With one last smile, Javier followed after Sharpay as well while Ms. Darbus was still calling out to no one in general.

"Any last minute sign-ups?"

Ryan frowned, glancing at Troy who was thumbing back, "We should go..." the jock suggested.

"No?" Ms. Darbus scanned the area, "Good? Done." He shut off the table lights.

The blond took a breath, steeled his nerves, and rushed forward. "I'd like to audition, Ms. Darbus!"

Troy stared after him, incredulous as his eyes go wide. "What?!" He groaned, turning in place as he didn't what to ignite Ms. Darbus's wrath. He knew how she was keen when it came to punctuality and prompt responses.

"Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young man." Ms. Darbus raised a brow, "The individual auditions are long over and there are simply no other pairs."

Troy sighed as he reluctantly stepped in, raising his hand. "I'll sing with him."

Both Ryan and Ms. Darbus seemed surprise.

"Troy Bolton?" The drama teacher hummed, unsure if she was more amused than bemused as the jock took strides until he stood next to Ryan. "Where is your sports posse or whatever it's called?"

"Team." Troy supplied lamely, earning an uninterested hum from his teacher. "But I'm here alone. Actually, I'm here to sing with him."

Ryan stared at the guy and, before he even realized it, he was already starting to seriously fall for him. "Troy, you..."

"Yes, well," Ms. Darbus cleared her throat, although she could admit to herself that she was somewhat amused with the way Ryan was now looking at Troy. "You obviously don't realize the pair audition requires male and female respectively."

Troy blinked, "Oh, no... I mean, I said I'd sing with him but I didn't mean I'd be singing because I want a part..." He clarified.

Ryan may be falling the guy, but even he face palmed at that. He's only known the drama teacher for two days, and even he knew that wouldn't appeal to her.

And he was right.

"Mr. Bolton, we take these shows very seriously here at East High," Ms. Darbus said sharply, "I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond on time. Additionally, you either try out because you want the part or not at all."

Troy had the decency to look sheepish, "Okay, but you gotta at least give him a chance." He gestures to Ryan, "he has an amazing voice..."

"Perhaps" Ms. Darbus intoned with finality. "the next musicale." She said before walking away.

Troy and Ryan were left standing there.

The blond tugged on the jock's long sleeve, "Hey, thanks..." Ryan smiled, "I... I appreciate what you tried to do." he said.

Troy returned the smile. Then, they both heard the rustling of papers and turned in time to see the pianist packing up but ended up tripping, her sheets of paper flying off her hands. The two grimaced, rushing up to help her. Being the jock, Troy moved faster and was already gathering up the sheets and handing it over by the time Ryan made it on stage.

"So, you're a composer?" Troy asked, in an attempt of small talk. The girl just stared, wide-eyed, as if she can't believe Troy Bolton was actually talking to her. "You wrote the song Javier and Sharpay just sang?" A nod yes. "And the entire show?" Another nod. "Well, that's really cool, I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." Troy put his hand out, and Kelsi took it. They both rise up from the floor, "So, why are you so afraid of Sharpay? I mean, it is your show."

Kelsi frowned, "It is?"

"Isn't the composer of a show kind of like the playmaker in basketball?" Troy continues, but the pianist still looked confused. Even Ryan was a little lost.

"Playmaker?"

"The one who makes everyone else look good." Troy explained, "Without you there is no show. You're the playmaker here, Kelsi."

"I am?" Both Ryan and Troy smiled at her, "Do you wanna hear how the duet's supposed to sound?"

Not waiting for an answer, she turned back to the piano and put the papers in place. Troy and Ryan complied. Kelsi played the tune, and the boys got a feel of the music.

Since Troy's been hearing the song the whole time for the duration of the audition, it was almost instinctive when he started singing the first line, trying to keep in key with the music.

" ** _It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always there beside me_.**"

Troy sang, looking at Ryan's reaction. The blond really did have a cute smile. He figured this was nice, simply having the chance to sing with him again without repercussions. That's was what he wanted in the first place. It's just a shame Ryan missed his chance to sing for a part.

Ryan stared at the next line, and guided by Kelsi to enter at the next line with Troy.

" _Thought I was alone with no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me..._"

Ryan and Troy sang, both remembering the night they first sang together. The jock smiled at the feeling, and he's never felt this before. The thrill was definitely different than all the times he sang in the shower, or even when adrenaline pumped his veins as he played basketball.

The blond was feeling a little disappointed that he didn't get to sing for the role of Arnold, but it was a great consolation that he got to sing with Troy again. In fact, Ryan's enjoying the tender moment enough that calling it a consolation would be understating it.

" _This feeling's like no other, I want you to know...  
That I've never had someone that knows me like you do,  
The way you do  
And I've never had someone as good for me as you.  
No one like you...  
So lonely before I finally found...  
What I've been looking for..._"

" _Ooh-ooh-ooh_ ~"

"Wow," Troy breathed, amazed at Ryan's voice once more as it faded away in time with Kelsi's music. "That's nice..."

The trio were surprised and turned back at a sudden, booming voice.

"Bolton, Evans, you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act," Ms. Darbus instructed without missing a beat. "Work on it with them, and make plans if revisions of character backgrounds will be necessary."

Elated, because Troy and Ryan did the arrangement according to how she's always envisioned it, she got up and eagerly started making plans with Ryan. "All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class." She rambled, her excitement making her oblivious to Ryan's still processing shock, "You can come and rehearse anytime. Or come to my house for breakfast, I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school— whatever works. After basketball, class..."

Meanwhile, Troy was staring at one of the sheets Kelsi handed to him in her excitement, still in disbelief.

"What?"


	8. "Stick to the Status Quo" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start coming out, (and no, not that way), and Troy might be coming out too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "Bolton, Evans, you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act," Ms. Darbus instructed without missing a beat. "Work on it with them, and make plans if revisions of character backgrounds will be necessary."
>> 
>> Elated, because Troy and Ryan did the arrangement according to how she's always envisioned it, she got up and eagerly started making plans with Ryan. "All right. If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually here during free period and after school, and even sometimes during biology class." She rambled, her excitement making her oblivious to Ryan's still processing shock, "You can come and rehearse anytime. Or come to my house for breakfast, I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school— whatever works. After basketball, class..."
>> 
>> Meanwhile, Troy was staring at one of the sheets Kelsi handed to him in her excitement, still in disbelief.
>> 
>> "What?"

"Callback?!"

Javier winced and had to resist the urge to slap his hand on Sharpay's mouth. He'll be surprise if the whole of New Mexico didn't hear his sort-of girlfriend's high pitch shrieking.

"I'm seeing things. Tell me I'm seeing things! Tell me you're not seeing this too!"

Javier pursed his lips together, "Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie..." He replied flatly. "next Thursday, 3:30pm: Javier dela Cruz and Sharpay Evans, Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans."

"Is this some kind of joke? They didn't even audition and they're both guys!"

"Well, Ms. Darbus is a hardcore theater director." Javier shrugged, "and males sometimes play female roles and otherwise. Not to mention, Ryan could easily pass off as an..."

"Oh, shut up, Javi!" Sharpay hissed, "I'm not thinking very highly of Ryan now, but he's not gay so implying that he can pass of as a girl should be offensive." Then she huffed once more, "Still, I cannot believe he would do this to me!"

It was that moment that Chad and the rest of the basketball team, the chocolate-skinned brunette smirking in amusement seeing the ice queen wigging out so early in the morning. The team heard her screen even before they walked into the school entrance's threshold. 

"What's wrong?" Chad looked at the list the Pink-obsessed blond was still glaring at, and his eyes went wide. "What?!" He stared at it to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

When his best friend's name simply won't disappear, he stormed off in frustration.

Sharpay huffed, following Chad's lead but towards another direction, as Javier followed her tracks and leaves the rest of the student body coming up to check what the big deal was.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Troy sighed. He never realized how tiring it would be to avoid running into his friends, especially Chad. He saw the Callback announcements and he didn't want to deal with their questions about how it happened so early in the morning.

Similarly, Ryan had the same issue. Peyton had gone to school early because he needed to check something in his club room when he saw Ryan and Troy's name up at the Callback sheets. He texted Ryan about it and Ryan left home for school way earlier than his sister so he'd have a head start in hiding from her as long as necessary. Peyton didn't mind using his position to let Ryan hang back for a while, although he's surprised he went as far as skipping Homeroom to avoid Sharpay's wrath.

Then again, he figured it was warranted. He and Ryan heard her scream thirty minutes before homeroom classes would be starting.

"You know you can't hide out here forever."

Ryan merely scowled, "Just remember, if I die due to Sharpay tantrums I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting you." He said, "you pushed me into this."

"Yeah, but you took the leap. Very proud of you, by the way." Peyton smirked, "anyway, at least you're dying in the hands of someone you love." He snickered.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Sharpay's not loving me for a while because of this." he huffed, "you know, I could just tell her you put me up to this then _you_ can die in the hands of someone you love."

Peyton responded by throwing empty film rolls at the blond.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

At lunch, Troy sat alone at a table a few ways off from the stairs leading up to the overhead second floor area of the cafeteria. There, Sharpay is still fuming while the rest of the drama club members sat at a table nearby being silent observers to her back and forth pacing.

"How dare they sign up! Pair auditions, the both of them?! How does that even work if they get the part?!" She groused once more, "Plus, I already picked out the colors for my dressing room!" She huffed, slamming a hand down the table.

Kelsi cringed, discretely pulling back the papers of the alterations Ms. Darbus told her to work on just in case. Between Ryan and Sharpay, the composer was truly hoping ' _Just in case_ ' did happen.

"I know right," Javier drawled, for the sake of humoring her. "Troy and Ryan haven't even asked your permission to join the drama club."

Sharpay seemed slightly placated at his back up, "Someone's gotta tell them the rules." she huffed.

"Sure," Javier shrugged, before looking confused. "wait, what rules?"

Sharpay lets out another frustrated noise, before storming off to oversee the going-ons of the cafeteria, trying to see if she could locate either Troy Bolton or her brother.

By some miracle, with a hoodie he rarely wears put up, Troy's still managing to keep hidden from his friends. He knew that his friends would make a big deal about the whole callback thing, but he didn't expect for the whole school to be so affected. It wasn't like it was anything official. Ryan was definitely good, but Troy knew he himself wasn't that good of a singer. A shame for Ryan, but he wouldn't be getting the part from Javier and Sharpay if he was paired up with Troy, who wasn't really good at anything else but basketball...

...And yet, Ms. Darbus said ' _Bolton, Evans, you have a callback..._ ' What was Troy to make of that?

Troy sighed, putting his headphones on. thumbing through his iPod in hopes that it would drown out the school gossiping about the latest ' _scandal_ ' which involved him. In his mind's eye though, his schizo had its own interpretation of the stuff he's been hearing since the cafeteria piled up with people. And was it just him or was everyone dancing?

Troy rolled his eyes; he had schizo, of course it was him.

His friend, Zeke, was pacing back and forth until an expression that reflected something akin to resolve. He approached Chad and Jason, and muttered something to them, a secret of sorts.

" ** _You can bet_**  
 ** _There's nothin' but net_**  
 ** _When I am in a zone and on a roll,_**  
 ** _But I've got a confession_**  
 ** _My own secret obsession_**  
 ** _And it's making me lose control_** ,"

And Chad figured, hey, who didn't want to know secrets? He called on the rest of the team, Wildcats cheerleaders and jocks alike, for whatever it is Zeke had to say.

"Everybody gather 'round!"

Zeke took in a breath, "Well if Troy can tell his secret, then I can tell mine..." He pinched his eyes shut before saying it outloud. "I bake!"

"What?" Chad stared at him, not looking particularly please. Apparently, this wasn't what he expected.

He was thinking something along the lines of ' _making out_ ' with someone with clothes not necessarily involved.

"I love to bake;" Zeke repeated, and it felt easier after getting it out the first time. "strudels, scones, and even an apple pandowdy."

Similar to Chad, the rest of the clique weren't too impressed.

"Not another sound!"

"Someday I hope to make a perfect creme brulee!" Zeke continued with a smile, seemingly on a roll now that the secret was off his shoulders.

Chad threw hands in the air, and with the back up of some others, began telling Zeke off, shoving a basketball to his chest for emphasis.

" _No, no, no, noooooooooooooooo_  
 _No, no, no,_  
 _Stick to the stuff you know;_  
 _If you wanna be cool_  
 _Follow one simple rule_  
 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_  
 _Stick to the status quo_!"

Martha Cox, a cute, stocky-built girl peeped out from a thick book she was reading and subtly beckoned the attention of her friends on the table.

" ** _Look at me_**  
 ** _And what do you see_**  
 ** _Intelligence beyond compare,_**  
 ** _But inside I am stirring;_**  
 ** _Something strange is occurring_**  
 ** _It's a secret I need to share_**."

A olive-skinned girl smiled warmly, reaching out to pat Martha's hand encouragingly. She was the leader of the Chem club president, Taylor McKessie, and with the eye-contact prodding to the other intellectuals presents they urged Martha to continue.

"Open up, dig way down deep..."

Encouraged, Martha stood up from her seat and announced, "Hip-hop is my passion!" she emphasized her point by throwing some notably good moves, which caused some of her friends to back away in shock, "I love to pop and lock and jam and break!"

At the last move, she almost bumped a guy with black-hair who was positioned at the back of the varsity clique, still crowding on Zeke's table nearby.

So she pulled back, looking chagrined, and turned to her friends he were looking none too pleased.

"Is that even legal?"

"Okay, this discussion?" Taylor interjected, "Not another peep."

Martha looked nonplussed, "It's just dancing," she said, "sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Taylor's mouth popped open, "Uh-uh," She shook her head earnestly, and slid Martha's book back to her pointedly.

" _No, no, no, noooooooooooooooo_  
 _No, no, no,_  
 _Stick to the stuff you know;_  
 _It is better by far  
_ _To keep things as they are_  
 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_  
 _Stick to the status quo_!"

As the trend of the impromptu truth or dare minus the dare went on, another fellow named Elijah Whitlock decided to come clean. He had curly light brown hair. This time, he was apart of the Skater's clique.

In their group, though, there was an intelligent girl hanging nearby, mostly due to the fact that she was assigned as a peer tutor to the person who was admitting something.

" ** _Listen well_**  
 ** _I'm ready to tell_**  
 ** _About a need that I cannot deny_**  
 ** _Dude, there's no explanation_**  
 ** _For this awesome sensation_**  
 ** _But I'm ready to let it fly_**!"

His friends grinned, moving into him to hear better, "Speak your mind and you'll be heard!"

"Alright," The curly haired skater boy grinned, "if Troy wants to be a singer, then I'm comin' clean; I play the cello!"

"Awesome!" His friend wearing a beanie and green jacket remarked, but then pulled a confused expression, "What is it?"

The curly haired skater boy mimed the instrument.

"A saw!"

"No dude, not even close!"

The intelligent girl piped in shyly, "Er, more like, a giant violin..."

The group lost their interest on the confession.

"Not another word!"

The beanie guy narrowed his eyes in disgust, "Do you have to wear a costume?"

"Coat and tie." The curly haired skater boy answered, not even fazed.

" _No, no, no, noooooooooooooooo_  
 _No, no, no,_  
 _Stick to the stuff you know_  
 _If you wanna be cool_  
 _Follow one simple rule_  
 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_  
 _Stick to the status quooooooooooooo_!"

The whole cafeteria went in total chaos. The more positive recipients, of the new found secrets from the people in their cliques, dispersed and started talking to each other while others were still telling off the people who were now ' _out_.'

So to speak.

" _No, no, no,_  
 _Stick to the stuff you know_  
 _It is better by far_  
 _To keep things as they are_  
 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_  
 _Stick to the status quo_!"

Some jocks spoke to braniacs. A braniac spoke to the intelligent girl hanging nearby the skaters which led some skaters talking with said braniac.

It was a definite sore eyes for a particular blond clad in a pink blouse.

" _This is not what I wanted_  
 _This is not what I planned_  
 _And I just gotta say_  
 _I do not understand_  
 _Something, really,_  
 _Something's not right_  
 _Really wrong_!"

She stomps back towards her clique's lunch table, giving Javier a pointed look to back her up. Javier blinked, exchanging a look with Kelsi who shrugged. Apparently, that wasn't the reaction Sharpay wanted.

She gestures with her arms wildly as if it would make her point clear.

" _And we gotta get things_  
 _Back where they belong_  
 _We can do it!_ "

"You don't get it man, sometimes you just... Just gotta play!"

"No! Stick with what you know!"

"Hip hop hooray!"

"Ohh no. She has got to go..."

"Creme Brule?"

"No, thanks. Now keep your voice down low!"

Sharpay huffed, getting less and less amused as she exclaimed, "Everybody quiet!"

Surprisingly, everybody complied. A sudden silence fell, then the sound of footsteps were heard and, since everyone had been staying still, they turned towards the sound and see that Ryan had walked in the cafeteria with Peyton at his side.

Peyton raised a brow, "Why is everybody starin' at me?"

"Not you, me." Ryan sighed, cheeks burning red from all the attention he was getting, and from his peripheral he could see his sister nearby. "Ugh, damn this callback.... I don't need people staring at me."

His best friend pursed his lips, "Uh, dude, if you're going back to performing then you're gonna need to expect..." Peyton trailed off.

"I never said I was gonna, I just—" Ryan huffed, flinching as he sees his sister making her way down the steps, possibly to head towards him. He nudged Peyton's arm and pushed him towards the opposite direction, "No, no, I'm not doing this now, no—"

" _No, no, no, noooooooooooooooo_  
 _Stick to the stuff you know (Stick to the stuff)_  
 _If you wanna be cool_  
 _Folllow one simple rule_  
 _Don't mess with the flow, oh no_  
 _Stick to the status quooooooooooooo_!"

" _No, no, no_  
 _Stick to the stuff you know (Stick to the stuff)_  
 _It is better by far_  
 _To keep things as they are_  
 _Don't mess with the flow, no no_  
 _Stick to the status_  
 _Stick to the status_  
 _Stick to the status quo_!"

" _Quooooooooooooooooooo_   
_ Quooooooooooooooooooo _   
_ Quooooooooooooooooooo _   
_ Quooooooooooooooooooo _   
_ Quooooooooooooooooooo _   
_Quooooooooooooooooooo_!" 

At the sight of Ryan, Troy tore his headphones off as he made his way towards him and Peyton when Ryan's Nachos suddenly went flying to the air as the blond slipped on something.  


And his cheesy meal landed cleanly... or not very so.... onto Sharpay's chest.

A 5 millisecond silence with only punctuated gasps is followed by a piercing shriek. Ryan cringed, realizing that it was his actual bad. But he knew it would be ' _talking to a screaming brick wall_ ' useless to try apologizing when she was this frustrated so when Peyton moved to placate her and took the fallen Nachos off, he used his block to make a quick exit.

Troy sees Ryan leaving, but before he could follow him, Chad intercepted him.

"You do not want to get into that, man!" His best friend stated, his eyes wide in alarm, "Too much drama."

Troy frowned as Ryan had already exited the cafeteria, and gave in to Chad. "Yeah..." He lets his friend steer him away as he prepared to be grilled on himself.

"What is going on here? ~~  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Whitlock is the actor of this guy,in case you wondered how I got the name lol.


	9. "Stick to the Status Quo" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start coming out, (and no, not that way), and Troy might be coming out too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> And his cheesy meal landed cleanly... or not very so.... onto Sharpay's chest.
>> 
>> A 5 millisecond silence with only punctuated gasps is followed by a piercing shriek. Ryan cringed, realizing that it was his actual bad. But he knew it would be 'talking to a screaming brick wall' useless to try apologizing when she was this frustrated so when Peyton moved to placate her and took the fallen Nachos off, he used his block to make a quick exit.
>> 
>> Troy sees Ryan leaving, but before he could follow him, Chad intercepted him.
>> 
>> "You do not want to get into that, man!" His best friend stated, his eyes wide in alarm, "Too much drama."
>> 
>> Troy frowned as Ryan had already exited the cafeteria, and gave in to Chad. "Yeah..." He lets his friend steer him away as he prepared to be grilled on himself.
>> 
>> "What is going on here?

Looking none too please, Ms. Darbus waited for the answer she demanded.

"Look at this!" Sharpay played up the theatrics, "My brother just dumped his lunch on me! On purpose!" 

Peyton frowned, still gingerly holding the ruined Nacho platter. "Uh, I'd like to disclaim that he really didn't, er, the last part at least." he said, backing up his best friend. "Ry, tell the—" he turned and sighed, "and he's gone."

"See?" Sharpay huffed, "It's all part of their plan to ruin our musical, and Troy and his basketball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned?" She puts up her best puppy eyes on the drama teacher, "After all the hard work you've put into this show..." She paused, taking a deep breath for effect. "It just doesn't seem right." For good measure, she punctuated that with a sob before storming off.

Back up at the overhead floor of the cafeteria, Javier leaned towards Kelsi and muttered. "Okay, I don't know about you," he said, "but that built up reasoning doesn't make any sense."

The composer couldn't help letting out a quiet giggle.

Meanwhile, at the lower area of the cafeteria after Sharpay took off with her tension, Chad crossed his arms and glared at Troy starting a new, personal tension between the.

Troy grimaced, "Er," he swallowed thickly, "What's up?"

"What's up? Oh, let's see..." Chad drawled with a tone that indicated he was really pissed, "You missed Free Period workout to audition for a heinous musical. And now suddenly people are confessing." He gestured with his arms wildly. He sees someone passing and pulled him in, "Yeah, and Zeke, Zeke is baking... creme brulee."

Taking any opportunity to avoid Chad's, even briefly, Troy turned to Zeke. "What's that?"

"Oh, a creamy custard with a caramelized surface," Zeke answered earnestly, "it's really satisfying."

"Shut up, Zeke!" Chad snapped, regaining Troy's attention after Zeke made his tilted exit. "Look... do you see what's happening here, man? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and the brainiacs suddenly think that they can... talk to us." he continued his tirade, gesturing to the Elijah and his friend talking to some cheerleaders who were interested in his Cello, "Look, the skater dudes are mingling..."

"Yo!"

Chad grimaced, turning to Troy. "Suddenly people think that they can do other stuff, stuff that's not their _stuff_ ," He huffed, "Look, I'd get it if the tunes were something to help with your ' _Schizo_ '" Chad had the good sense to say that in a lower tone, "But if you're thinking about show tunes when we've got a playoff game coming up, then I can't deal." He grunted, before storming off himself.

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, thinking, ' _Well, that could've gone a lot worse..._ ' He needed a chance to destress. And an idea came to him how he'd set out to do that.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Ms. Darbus steeled herself as she braved the boy's locker room located the gymnasium. It was a total coin toss who didn't want her to be there the most; herself or the varsity members currently using the locker room.

They yelped as she flinched at the sight of sweaty, wet half naked men. She walked down the aisle of the room towards her destination, barely dodging a towel that was suddenly thrown across her way. This situation only helped fan her current frustration over a particular staff member.

"All right," She heaved, hastening her pace as she finally reached Coach Bolton's office. "Cards on the table right now!"

Jack blinked, still in mid-bite of his sandwich and partially amused at the old drama teacher's presence here, of all places. "Huh?"

"You're tweaked because I put your stars in detention and now you're getting even."

"What are you talking about, Darbus?"

"Your all-star son turned up at my audition," Ms. Darbus continues her tirade, "Now, I give every student an even chance, which is a long and honorable tradition in the theater. Something that you wouldn't understand," she glared at him and gestured with her finger for emphasis, "But if he is planning some sort of practical joke in my chapel of the arts..."

"Troy doesn't even sing," Jack interjected, "listens to music a lot, sure. But what teen doesn't?"

Ms. Darbus stared down at him haughtily, "Oh, well, you're wrong about that," she snapped. "But I will not allow my _Twinkle Town_ musicale to be made into farce."

"Twinkle Town?" Jack barely concealed his amusement there. By barely, it means he didn't snort at least.

Ms. Darbus still wasn't amused he wasn't taking her seriously, "See? I knew it!" She stormed off, "I knew it!"

"Hey," To his credit, Jack called out to her in a mildly placating tone, "Sounds like a winner. Good luck on Broadway!"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Ryan was reviewing the lyrics in the Photography club room when he jolted as someone entered. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Peyton.

"Hey," He gave the blond a pointed look, "if you keep hanging out here every time I come in I'm gonna have to get you to sign up as an official club member." The Photographer quipped.

Ryan rolled his eyes, standing up from the floor. "Okay, lay it on me." He said, "On a scale of Disney I Like and are, Eh, for me, how upset is Shar about that Nacho fiasco?"

"Anastasia."

Ryan raised a brow, "That's not Disney. Common mistake."

"Exactly."

The blond sighed, rolling his eyes, "Okay, that's it." He made a show of looking around the room. "Give me the membership sheet, I'm booking my stay in this room till the next century."

"This is a Club room, not a Hotel suite." Peyton snickered, "Just give her time to cool off. We both know how Sharpay can get, but she's not a monster."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at his friend, "You obviously didn't have to deal with her during Shark week." He huffed, "Seriously, first day alone I was this close on reverse parent trapping our folks back to divorce."

"Now that'd make you the monster." Peyton laughed, shaking his head. "Kidding aside, I hope this thing works out with Troy."

Ryan grimaced, fiddling with the visor of his cap. "I'm up against my sister, and the roles needed to be casts are initially for a guy and a girl." He said, "It's gonna be a long shot."

"I've watch some of her shows over the years, and I know for a fact that things in the theater could change. I mean, you told me yourself Ms. Darbus told the composer to make alterations if necessary. Then again... Once, Sharpay almost convinced a director that she could play both Romeo and Juliet, and the actual Romeo almost got aced out. So even if this show was a duo of boys from the start..." Peyton blinked, realizing he was getting off topic. He shook his head, "But I'm not really talking about the audition right now when I mentioned this Troy thing, you know."

The blond turned pink, "Shut up," he snapped, "It's just a silly crush."

"Nope," Peyton popped the ' _p_ ', the way he knew that annoyed Ryan. "Javier was a silly crush, this? This is starting out to be like me and how I was with Sharpay." He paused in contemplation, "No, I take that back, _this_ is still me about Sharpay."

The blond pursed his lips, and figured, hey, this was Peyton. His best friend and currently still the only guy who he was out to. If he couldn't be honest to him...

"He's been real nice," Ryan admitted meekly, "And I, I don't know... There were moments that I thought... Is it okay for me to think that he could also... I mean, about me?"

Peyton smiled, giving a pat on his the shorter boy's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Yeah, it's okay. You're an amazing person, Ry." He said, "But I totally claim best friend rights to beat him up if he ends up hurting you."

Ryan laughed lightly. Derby Evans is still lowkey shipping Peyton with Sharpay, the guy being the son of her best friend as well and it'd be nice to be connected to their family that way. But he knew, whether or not they do get together in the future, Peyton will definitely have a permanent place in an Evans' life.

As his best friend.

Then the first warning bell sounded out, so Peyton gathered his things and gave Ryan one last encouraging look before heading off to his homeroom. Ryan was about to follow his lead out.

Till his phone beeped as well.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Sharpay was still currently cleaning off the stain from her chest and checking what back up outfits she had would compliment her pants, or if she should change those as well since her attire right now was really a set.

Then, a tall jock walked up to her.

"Hey, Sharpay," Zeke greeted, going for a smile, "I thought since Troy Bolton's gonna be in your show..."

Sharpay turned to him irritably, "Troy Bolton is not in my show!"

"Okay, um..." Zeke felt a little less confident than he was earlier, "Well, I thought maybe you could watch me play ball sometime."

Sharpay scoffed, as if she was just talking to another thorn on her side. "I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

"Er," Zeke frowned, "Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?"

Sharpay groused, "Evaporate, tall person!" She snapped before going off.

"Uh, I bake!" He called out after her, "If that helps..." Zeke groaned.

He had been hoping, with some of the barriers broken down in the cafeteria earlier, he would try his shot going for Sharpay. Then again, she made it pretty clear she didn't like the sudden changes going around.

"Do you bake cookies, too?" Zeke blinked as a petite girl with flowing black hair came up to him, smiling shyly. "It's my mom's birthday tomorrow and I managed to steal, er, snatch, borrowed? Uh, her secret recipe for her special brownies and wanted to try baking them for her tomorrow. But, uh, I'm not really confident in my skills when it comes to putting things together unless it's in a chemistry lab," she babbled, eyes flickering to Zeke and to her steepled hands like it was a nervous tick, "So I was wondering if..."

Zeke stared at her before snapping out of it, and realizing further silence would make it more awkward, "I mean, yeah... Sure, uh..." he started. "Um, I never caught your name...?"

"Oh," The girl blushed, and smiled crookedly, "It's Gabriella."

Zeke smiled back, thinking ' _cute_ ' and nodded, "Cool. I'm Zeke, and I'd be happy to help." He said, "So, what time?"

Before Gabriella can answer, Ryan comes in. He blinks at them, having the decency to look sheepish, before pressing on.

"Hey, um, can you point me to the where the Science club can be found?"


	10. "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **December 27th 2020,**  
>  Going back to do some edits in light of plot developments since i started this story.they are marked below in (★) bullet form.some are plot hole fixing changes and some are just typos or sentence reconstruction changes hahaha.not sure if anyone already reading this would reread it but who knows.
>> 
>> ★After the split, he thought his lost of interest in baseball was the cause of his parent's many arguments afterwards. He tried to get back into it, in hopes that it would fix the damage, till he couldn't keep forcing himself to believe he enjoyed it more than dancing. He wanted to tell the brunette about it too, but figured it was too early for something that personal.  
> ★Troy simply nodded  
> ★"All my life, I think I've simply followed expectations placed on me. Which, in retrospect isn't entirely bad since that's pretty much I went along with the singing thing back at the party," he rambled on, before getting back on track of what he was saying. "But...
> 
> * * *
> 
> **  
> _Previously..._  
>  **
>
>> Zeke stared at her before snapping out of it, and realizing further silence would make it more awkward, "I mean, yeah... Sure, uh..." he started. "Um, I never caught your name...?"
>> 
>> "Oh," The girl blushed, and smiled crookedly, "It's Gabriella."
>> 
>> Zeke smiled back, thinking 'cute' and nodded, "Cool. I'm Zeke, and I'd be happy to help." He said, "So, what time?"
>> 
>> Before Gabriella can answer, Ryan comes in. He blinks at them, having the decency to look sheepish, before pressing on.
>> 
>> "Hey, um, can you point me to the where the Science club can be found?"

After a few wrong turns, and another the Chem club president pointing him to the right direction along the way, Ryan finally found the stairs Troy mentioned on his text where he sees the basketball captain leaning against the railing while he looks at his phone, which beeped at another incoming text, and he sees that it's from Troy again asking if he lost his way.

The jock looked up at the sound, and grinned.

"Hey, I just sent you another message."

Ryan smirked, showing him his phone. "Yup, got it." He said, popping the 'P' on the first word. "And also, double ' _yup_ ', I think I took a wrong turn and ran into a girl that set me straight." He paused, pursing my lips. "I mean, not that I'd be straight because of... Then again I don't think you even knew for sure that I was... I mean..." The blond's pale skin turned interestingly pink.

"So," Troy simply smiled, feeling encouraged by the blond's slip. "how's it going anyway?"

Ryan sighed in relief that the jock simply dropped it, and gave a shrug. "Well, I just humiliated myself into the next century." he quipped. "So... Average?"

"It's high school. It's its job to make life hard for us students."

Ryan snorted, "Yeah," he conceded, "For some more than others though."

"Never mind that for now," Troy beckoned as he turned upwards of the stairs, "Come on. I want to show you something." he reached a hand towards Ryan, even though stairs weren't the least bit hazardous.

Ryan smirked, deciding to humor him as he took his hand and tried not think too much about how this felt like his favorite Disney film, _Aladdin_.

“Wow!" The blond blinked as they got to the other side of the stairs, seeing that it was a rooftop garden. "This is awesome. How did you find it?” Asked Ryan, admiring all the plants and flowers on said roof.

“Science club.” Answered Troy.

The blond hummed his understanding. Ryan chuckled, "So this is your private hideout?" He asked, admiring the flowers and was pleased to find that there was an entire bush dedicated to his favorite, _Forget-me-Nots_.

Additionally, the potted plants hanging around near the garden fence aesthetically adorned with vines added charm to the set up too.

"Yeah," He said, and gestured towards a bench, "Thanks to its location near the Science club, my buddies don't even know it exists." he moved towards the railings at the edge of the rooftop and leaned on it.

Ryan grinned, as he took a place at the jock's side. "Cool," he remarked, "It's like a jungle up here."

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria."

"You have to mention that?" Ryan huffed but with no real heat, since it was Troy. "It's amazing Sharpay hasn't sent out a man hunt to kill me yet."

Troy shrugged flippantly, "You're over-reacting. I mean she's your sister right?" He said, "she wouldn't kill you for that..." he frowned, contemplative. "Uh, would she?"

"Duh, of course not." Ryan punched him on the shoulder good-naturedly, "My sister can be crazy at times, but she's not a psychopathic murderer." He sighed as he stared off across the view of the Quad, "That said though, she could still make my life fairly difficult for awhile. One of the things that could make me not particularly glad we're under the same roof again, but I still wouldn't have it any other way. Still, she didn't have to blow this whole thing out of proportion."

"No kidding," Troy snorted, shaking head. "Not only her, but the school's buzzing and Chad's giving me grief for all this."

Ryan can imagine that, "Yeah, I've seen people wigging out earlier." he conceded, "You pretty much have the school wired, don't you, Troy? Seems to me that they've put you up some kind of pedestal."

"Unless we lose."

Ryan shrugged, not really sure what to say about that. No one really likes to lose, after all. "Well," he tried, "I'm sure it's tricky being the coach's son."

"Makes me practice a little harder, I guess." The jock agreed, "I don't know what he'll say about the singing..." Still, he had a feeling he'd take it a lot less worse than how Chad's currently taking it.

The blond smiled sympathetically, "You worried?"

Troy took a moment before responding to that.

"My parents' friends are always saying, ' _Your son's the basketball guy. You must be so proud_ ,'" Troy echoed without real impression, just a bland quoting, "All my life, I think I've simply followed expectations placed on me. Which, in retrospect isn't entirely bad since that's pretty much why I went along with the singing thing back at the party," he rambled off tangent, before getting back on track of what he was saying. "But... Sometimes I don't wanna be the ' _basketball guy_.' I just wanna be a guy, you know?"

Ryan nodded, reaching out to give him a friendly pat on the back, "I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition yesterday," He said, "Do your friends know that guy?"

Troy gave him a humorless smile, "To them, I'm the playmaker dude." he said answer.

"They don't know enough about you, Troy." Ryan pinched his eyes shut, taking a breath before going for the plunge, "At my new Middle school, after the divorce, I was just the ' _Pansy fruitcake_ ' that quit the baseball team," he confessed.

After the split, he thought his lost of interest in baseball was the cause of his parent's many arguments afterwards. He tried to get back into it, in hopes that it would fix the damage, till he couldn't keep forcing himself to believe he enjoyed it more than dancing. He wanted to tell the brunette about it too, but figured it was too early for something that personal.

Troy simply nodded, listening intently.

Ryan couldn't read his poker face, "They thought it made sense though, that a little fairy doesn't have what it takes to keep playing the sport. Never mind he was also the Ace pitcher that helped carry the team to the championships." He shakes his head, "I just... It was great as a hobby, but I didn't really like it that much to keep at it, that's all. And it's cool coming here, trying to be... the person I wanna be." The blond gave a small smile, "When I was singing with you I just felt like... that person."

Troy grinned, and Ryan dared believed he saw his cheeks blooms a light pink. "I kinda like that person too."

"Well," The blond chuckled bashfully. "That's also kinda thanks to you."

Troy cocked his head to the side, "How do you mean?"

"Er, well," Ryan shrugged, pursing his lips as he thought how to phrase it. "Remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them, then ten seconds later you play like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself?"

"Yeah?" Troy nodded, smiling nostalgically as he recalled befriending Chad at that time too.

"Singing with you felt like that." Ryan said, "Peyton's my best friend; the first I've outed myself to and even though singing's not his thing, he'd humor me sometimes and we'd sing along to some Disney duet or what have you." He bit his lip, before adding, "But those times weren't half the thing it is, as when I was singing with you for the first time."

There's no mistaking the blush this time. "Well, uh... I never thought about singing." he admitted, "That's for sure... Till you."

Ryan grinned, "Well, I'm honored." he said. "So, you really wanna do the callbacks?

"Hey," Troy chuckled uneasily, "just call me freaky callback boy."

The blond smirked, nudging him lightly. "You're a cool guy, Troy," he said. "But not for the reasons your friends think. And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place."

"Actually," Troy pursed his lips, and turned around to go towards the bench. "there was this one other thing I wanted to talk about with you..."

Ryan raised a brow before following him and sat on the bench. “Really? What is it?” 

“This is difficult for me to say so please just listen, okay?” Asked the brunette, eyes open wide, looking imploringly at Ryan’s direction.

“Of course, Troy.” Nodded the blond, ignoring his heart suddenly racing.

Troy sat beside him on the bench, taking a deep breath. “Okay... Here goes nothing.” The brunette whispered to himself. "So, I got this... Condition." he swallowed thickly, "It's a mild case of schizophrenia—Hey, no don't worry." He forestalled, seeing the blond's expression morph into shock and concern. "I'm fine, really. I'm not mental, or anything and this isn't really the point yet."

Ryan relaxes a bit, but wondered what was a bigger deal than a mental condition, even if it's a mild case.

“So, I saw a therapist the first few times after I was diagnosed but you know those things cost a fortune right? I didn't want to burden my parents that way, and it wasn't really hurting me that much anyway." Troy continued to explain, encouraged as Ryan looked at him more out of concern than as if he was looking at a freak. "Well, like I said, it's a mild case. Like... I kinda know the difference between reality and not but it doesn't really stop me from seeing things sometimes. Back then, it was difficult to ride out cause it pretty much blocks my vision with colors and flashes of obscure shapes if I don't shake it off in time."

Ryan tilted his head, “Is that like that thing that you see after your picture is taken with a flash on?"

"Yeah!" Troy grinned, "Exactly like that." The blond smiled and urged him to continue, "Then, my folks and I discover that if I know it's hitting and I focus on a sound, the images just reverberates in a larger scale. Like sounds of raindrops might turn to a waterfall, you know? And if I'm stressing over a particular idea, it kinda escalates that too." He turned red as the blond's still remained a little loss, "Uh, I was in the cafeteria listening to some instrumentals when people were gossiping so I sorta ended up seeing them dancing around like they were in some kind of impromptu musical number? Doing backflips and freestyles? If that helps you get the idea..."

Ryan hummed, "Ohh," he smiled a bit. "That's... I mean, kinda cool? In a way?"

"Yeah," Troy chuckled, feeling relieved that he wasn't being made fun of yet. "I usually think of it as an overly active imagination. It can get amusing at times."

Ryan nodded, patting his hand consolingly. "Well, I'm honored that you feel you could tell me that." he said. "I promise to keep it between us." He moved to get up, because any moment, the last warning bell would ring and they needed to get to class.

Troy held his hand though, stopping his action. The blond blinked, staring at their joined hands.

"Uhm..."

"That..." The jock started, a little flustered as he lets go of his hand. "Sorry, that wasn't it yet either."

Ryan continued to stare, nonplussed, before he slowly sat back down.

"You remember how we met, right? At that amazing night, where we sang a song together?" Troy went on, his eyes flickering from the blond's face and the ground repeatedly, "It felt like something I’ve never really felt before; I thought bonding with my dad over friendly two-ons would be best part of my vacation but singing with you... You have no idea how amazing that felt...”

Ryan felt his cheeks warming, "I mean... I can guess?" He smiled coyly, "If it's anything like how I felt that night... It was so exciting and incredible." He grinned, "And definitely the best part of my vacation. It was like... like...”

“You were free? That you didn't have to worry about a thing and just be in the moment? Yeah, that’s how I felt.” Completed Troy. “And I loved that sensation. The best part, it felt real and not like my mind was just playing up what was happening... I don't think any visions my schizo gave me ever made me feel that euphoric." Suddenly, he couldn't stop grinning. "Chad's been my best friend forever. He's not very happy with me right now but I believe he'll come around later. But this connection with you... It's different. Like... I can be whoever I want, that I've got nothing to hide... And I have that thanks to you. I know how that feels like because you sang with me that night. When you didn't seem like you were going to continue the song, I was gonna leave the stage then... But then you did sing."

Ryan blushed, smiling coyly. "Yeah, I'm glad I did now..."

"Me too," Troy grinned, "Which reminds me, we owe that host a thank you," The blond chuckled at that reference. "It was magical. And I want that feeling again.” Troy said, heartfelt.

“Yeah, I, I do too...”

“I have the feeling that we would bring the best in each other. And for that reason I have something I have to ask you.” Troy shut his eyes, taking a breath, he asks, “Would you like to go out with me on a date?” Asked the brunette in one breath.

Ryan was astonished. He couldn't believe what he's been hoping actually happened, “I— You're serious?" He stammered.

"Of course! If you don't mind that is; I never had a girlfriend or thought of wanting one, and I've never thought I was gay or into guys; which in retrospect is good, considering the things that go on in the locker room," Troy rambled, suddenly nervous. "But I know I like you in a way I know isn't just ' _I-want-to-be-your-friend_ ' kind of like... That is, if you're not interested then I'd take being your friend than nothing but..."

The poor boy was a nervous wreck, and adorably endearing as it was, Ryan moved to stop it, taking his hands, and calmed him down.

"Troy, it's okay. I—" The blond started, smiling meekly. "Er, I'm gonna need to clear something up with Peyton first but I more than ' _don't mind_ ' going on a date with you."

“Awesome!” Said the brunette with a smile, which soon vanished in a serious frown. “I have another something to ask you, though.” He said seriously. “Let’s keep it between us, okay? I'm honestly still figuring this out, you know... Being gay or what, that is. And I don’t want my friends asking me questions I can't really answer yet, or think it'd be a distraction from the championship game that’ll happen soon."

Ryan nodded, smiling a bit. It took him a couple years before he even considered coming out, and even then, he was only comfortable enough with one person to do that. Technically, he wouldn't mind telling Sharpay if he had an idea how his sister would react but he didn't. “I guess that's okay. I'm not really out myself yet to anyone else but Peyton so...” He shrugged. “And I get that basketball is important to you, so you won’t see me complaining.”

"Thanks, and I promise that it’s not because I’m ashamed of you," Troy said earnestly, squeezing Ryan's hand. "or anything like it.”

The blond nodded, "Okay Troy, I trust you..."

“Thank you!”

They stayed like that, looking in each other’s eyes and holding hands, for some time. And when the bell rang they gave each other a tight hug before going to homeroom, smiling brightly at anyone who was passing by. They knew Ms. Darbus will probably be sending them to detention for tardiness, but they both agreed it was worth it. Nothing could ruin their excitement. Nothing could burst their little bubble of happiness.

At least not at that moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again,disclaimer on Schizo.im just playing around with it here!I only know it's an inability to distinguished reality and fantasy.in Troy's case,it's mild,he sees things and knows it's not real but it's still very vivid to him.


	11. "I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Ryan goes out, Peyton tags along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  ** _Peyton, Troy_**  
>  _Ryan_  
>  _Both_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Ryan nodded, smiling a bit. It took him a couple years before he even considered coming out, and even then, he was only comfortable enough with one person to do that. “I guess that's okay. I'm not really out myself yet to anyone else but Peyton so...” He shrugged. “And I get that basketball is important to you, so you won’t see me complaining.”
>> 
>> "Thanks, and I promise that it’s not because I’m ashamed of you," Troy said earnestly, squeezing Ryan's hand. "or anything like it.”
>> 
>> The blond nodded, "Okay Troy, I trust you..."
>> 
>> “Thank you!”
>> 
>> They stayed like that, looking in each other’s eyes and holding hands, for some time. And when the bell rang they gave each other a tight hug before going to homeroom, smiling brightly at anyone who was passing by. They knew Ms. Darbus will probably be sending them to detention for tardiness, but they both agreed it was worth it. Nothing could ruin their excitement. Nothing could burst their little bubble of happiness.
>> 
>> At least not at that moment in time.

After school, Peyton was on his way to the bus since he knew Ryan was going to be staying a bit later for some more photo shoots. So he did a double take when he saw Ryan and Troy by the blond's car. When Ryan catches Peyton, he beckoned him over. He smirked knowingly as he walked towards them. Ryan jogged up towards him.

"So, change of plans..." Ryan started.

Peyton snorted good-naturedly, "Just because you didn't want to be part of this thing in the first place, doesn't mean you can find any reasons to bail anytime." he started, "But I guess I can let it slide since it seems to involve you being hot for Troy, um, McHotty was it?"

"Please I'll do anything if you don't bring that up to him," Ryan groaned, blushing. "Also, if you could tell that girl I won't make it the shoot today..." He added, looking sheepish. "I'd do it myself, but I'm not good at saying no; by-product of being Sharpay's brother."

The taller guy shrugged, pulling out his phone. "This thing's next week, so you're gonna have to dedicate at least an entire day to them sometime." He smirked, "Trixie tells me their group agrees you're their hottest model, too."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ryan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "And Peyton? One other thing..."

"Hm?"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Trixie was reluctant, but since it was the club president asking, they settled for a compromise. Peyton assured the leader of the Sophomore group that he would get some candid shots of Ryan while the rest of them proceed as plan with the models in her mansion. How did he feel about being a third wheel? Not too bad as he just considered it a way to look out for his friend.

This was his first actual date and while he acknowledges that Ryan was a grown guy, he also thought, a combo of him and Troy? Well, if they weren't ready to ' _come out_ ' yet at this early stage then someone who can think fast of good excuses and cover ups had to be around in case they run into people outside school. Plus, Ryan told him that the jock admitted himself he wasn't totally sure about his sexuality except that he might like Ryan.

And Peyton wasn't kidding about his best friend rights; he totally respects if the jock needs time to really come to a conclusion, but Troy better handle his best friend's feelings with care or he's gonna find out how hard a photographer can punch.

It helped that he was taller than both Ryan and the jock.

"So, what's the plan?"

Ryan grinned, as he parks over at the movie house. "Pirates of the Caribbean 3 is running already, we gotta see it!" He declared.

"Ah yes, the only Disney movie in your top 10 without people breaking into song."

"Johnny Depp is there! He's like, my idol! He can play _literally_ any role!" 

Peyton rolled his eyes in good humor, turning to Troy. "Ryan is a Disney geek, so don't fight him when it comes to that." he said.

"I kinda figured," The jock said, smiling crookedly as he was picturing gorillas grooming each other out the road as ' _You'll Be in my Heart_ ' continues to play until Ryan finally turned the ignition off. "Don't look now, I think Kala and Kurchak are getting it on near that stoplight."

Both Ryan and Peyton groaned simultaneously, "Dude, I didn't need that image in my head."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Troy and Ryan shared a private look.

As adorable as it had been watching Ryan sing along to the song, Troy started feeling kinda weird about going out with him. But not for the reasons some people might, even considering he was still trying to figure things out. After all, he was the one who asked him out but it seemed like the blond was paying for it. It was impromptu, so he didn't really have much cash on him. He didn't have it in him to suggest to do something else either, as Ryan seemed really eager.

It was adorable too to watch the blond bounce, going on about how things ended in the last movie and how he knows that Jack definitely didn't die but wondering how they're gonna explain him coming back and if it would be different from how Barbossa miraculously came back. To be honest, Troy only remembers the general gist of the franchise so he didn't mind getting a quick but detailed rundown of the plot.

Especially coming from the blond, who smiles animatedly with a notable, cute overbite.

They got seats next each other, with Peyton's ticket chair assignment just behind them so as to give them space enough for it to be a legit date, but near enough just in case a claim of ' _three guys hanging out_ ' was needed; that is, people from school catch them. It was just a good thing the film they were seeing didn't have a target audience limit to couples, despite two of the leads of it were, in fact, a couple.

Troy thought the movie was interesting for the most parts, especially when the ship went all tupsy turvy. But he found that Ryan's reactions to the film was much more interesting to watch, especially when there were Will Turner and Keira Knightly scenes involving their respective characters' romantic relationship.

After the movie, they had burgers on the go and went for the arcade next. In the back of their mind, they decided to make the most of the night out too since school wasn't all that busy yet. Part of the reasons their parents let them go, too. Troy was worried his dad wouldn't give him the slip, but he did make sure to get some practice in before meeting up with Ryan after school, so his dad cut him some slack.

Then Troy notices Ryan staring at a Crane machine with one of those mini bun-bun plushes, following the theme of animals. He sees Peyton nudging him.

"Hey, you look like you want one."

Ryan sighed wistfully, "Yeah, sure," He said. "But I suck at those games. You think I can ask the management to just let me buy one?"

At that note, Troy didn't waste any time as he went for the machine and tried to get one of those plushes. He wasn't able to buy Ryan a ticket to the movie he liked, but he could do this much.

Ryan blinked, wondering what's gotten to the jock as he was particularly eager into playing that game. Peyton smirked knowingly, and told the shorter blond he'd buy more tokens cause Troy was definitely gonna use most of them in that game alone.

It took Troy several tries, and most his tokens, but he finally managed to win one. As he walked back to Ryan, they heard voices uttering the basketball star's name.

"Hey, check it out, is that Troy Bolton?"

"Hey yeah. Who's he hanging with?"

"I don't know who the skinny one is, never seen him around school yet. Do you think he goes to East High?"

"That's just Sharpay Evan's twin, dude."

"No way, the Ice Queen has a brother?"

"Or a sister," A snicker. "you know, he seems to have that _quality_."

"Really? Dang, well, maybe with some make up, and throw in a skirt and wig, I'd tap that."

Ryan fell silent, grimacing and repulsed. His pet peeves were hit in that short exchange alone; being labelled in such a derogatory way and dismissed as simply ' _Sharpay's brother_.' Meanwhile, Troy saw red and was about to do something about those guys when the machine those guys were nearby went off and he saw Peyton cross the corner, and at that same moment, exclaiming in shock.

"Oh no! You broke it!"

"What? I didn't do shit!"

Still, as the lanky blond was dressed better than the gangster-like attires of those guys, an employee bought it and proceeded to throw out the ' _vandals._ '

"Loose cord, pulled it out discreetly with my foot," Peyton shrugged, handing over his newly bought tokens. "Those guys are in my history class, and they can be damn pain in the asses. So, that was well-deserved for more reasons than one."

Ryan smiled up at him, "Thanks Peyton. You're the best."

"Yeah, you know I got you, bud."

Troy can't help but feel envious. Thinking about it now, if he had done what he had intended on doing, he may have defended Ryan's honor, but would get himself in trouble and he really didn't need his dad using that as leverage to make his training more difficult. The jock wondered how long Peyton's been defending the blond from situations like this.

"Oh, you got one, lucky!" Ryan remarked, staring at the plush still captured in Troy's hold. "It looks like a lion, of course most lions aren't grey. But it's fitting for the whole" he air quoted, "' _Wild cat_ ' school... symbol... thing?"

Peyton snorted, "Smooth dude," he said. "you can just say school mascot and save yourself the trouble."

Ryan rolled his eyes and threw the taller blond a jab on the shoulder. Troy cleared his throat, and pressed on what the purpose was for getting the plush in the first place.

"It's yours," Troy held it out, his cheeks turning pink. "I mean, I was trying to get it with you in mind, so..." He coughed.

The blond blinked, staring at the plush incredulously. ' _Troy_ _got it for me_?' He took it gingerly. "Are you sure? I mean, it was your effort that won it, I..."

"It's fine, really." Troy shrugged, playing it off. "Something to, uh, remember this first date by? That's a thing to do, right?"

Ryan smiled meekly, "I wouldn't know, I've never really been on a date before."

"Really? But you look..." Troy paused, catching himself. "I mean, yeah, uh, me neither."

Peyton snorted. He was thinking of a chibi Peyton holding two even smaller chibi Troy and Ryan, forcing them to kiss, as he watched the two and he figured something needs to happen to move it along faster. In his opinion, this was still hardly a date with him tagging along even if they could say it was. He figured there needs to be some kind of thing that would definitely mark it as an official date, whether or not he was along for the ride. Then he noticed, across the other side of the Arcade, there were rows of Karaoke booths. If he looked closely, he could see that there were curtains to pull in if preferred.

Perfect.

"Hey, you guys not into playing any particular games any more?"

"I mean," They both blinked owlishly at him, "we're in an Arcade, so we could find..." Troy trailed off.

Peyton nodded, "Never mind that, I got an idea. Follow me..."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Luckily, Peyton's newly bought tokens had just been enough to pay access to one of the booths. Of course, Troy and Ryan had a sense of déjà vu since singing karaoke was literally the exact way they met in the party.

The photographer had ease them in, as the three took turns singing a song each. When they reached the last song entry, Peyton had entered a code. Troy and Ryan didn't really mind him having the last solo.

Then, they realized, it wasn't a solo song as opposed to a duet.

Peyton had pulled out an extra mic from the karaoke box's cabinet, before he crossed over to the two. He gave Ryan the extra mic, before going over to toss a casual arm around the jock's shoulder, who was only slightly shorter than him.

" ** _Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh~_** "

He gave Troy a pointed look before giving up his mic to him, and pushed him towards Ryan. The jock blinked, but took the next line of lyrics anyway.

" ** _Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real,_** "

Peyton grinned, hopping beside his best friend to give him a nudge. Ryan smiled a bit, resigned, as he took the next verse.

" _Oh, never even crossed my mind, no_  
 _That I would ever end up here tonight._ "

" _All things change_  
 _When you don't expect them to_  
 _No one knows_  
 _What the future's gonna do_  
 _I never even noticed_  
 _That you've been there all along,_ "

The jock felt his heart flutter, hearing the blond sing was never going to get old. The song making him bolder, Troy reached out to take Ryan's hand, looking into soft green orbs intently.

" _I can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _I know you feel the same way too,_ _ **yeah**_  
 _I can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _All it took . . . Was one look_  
 _For a dream come true..._ "

The two shared a laugh, and their bodies started to move in time with the music. Grinning, Troy was astonished that the blond was an even better dancer than he was a singer. At his element, Ryan threw inhibitions aside as he swayed his hips in time to the rhythm as he drew himself closer to Troy's space.

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _ohhh..._ "

" ** _Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on_** ,"

" _Oh, right here is right where we belong_ ,"

" _You never really know what you might find_  
 _Now all I see is you and I_  
 _You're everything I never knew_  
 _That I've been looking for_!"

Troy took Ryan's hand again, and lifted it high above the blond's head. Ryan took the cue to follow Troy's lead, letting himself twirl under his arm before he came to a stop and leaned his back to the jock's sturdy chest. Peyton smiled as he figured that the two could take it from here.

Deciding that that ' _Rival Schools_ ' was calling out to him, he made his exit.

" _I can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _I know you feel the same way too, yeah_  
 _I can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _All it took . . . Was one look_  
 _For a dream come true,_

**_Can't take my eyes off of you!_**  
 _Oh, oh, oh yeah  
 **Oh, oh, oh!**_  
 _So let the music play_  
 ** _Can't take my eyes off of you, whoa oh!_**  
 _Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger_  
 _And I never ever felt this way_!"

Meanwhile, Troy and Ryan hadn't even noticed his departure as they were completely immersed to the song they were singing, addition to that is the fact neither of the two were really keen on looking away from each other.

" _Alright, I see everything_  
 _In your eyes. . . Oh yeah_  
 ** _Alright, something's happening_**  
 ** _Cause everyone's around but_**  
 ** _You're the only one I see_**!"

" _I can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _Feelings like I never knew_  
 _I can't take my eyes off of you_  
 _From the start. . . Got my heart_  
 _Yeah, you do_  
 _Can't take my eyes off you~_ "

As the music started to fade, Ryan and Troy are left starting, nature green meet ocean blues, with wide grins. Somehow, during the course of the song, Troy's arms wormed its way around Ryan's midsection, and one of Ryan's hand that was not holding the mic rested atop Troy's shoulder.

"That was...

"amazing, I know. It felt..."

"... better than the time..."

"... at the New Year's eve party."

Both Troy and Ryan grinned, "Yeah..." They chimed.

"Finishing each other's sentence, nice. So, when's the wedding guys? Dibs on best man for orchestrating the whole thing." Peyton suddenly spoke, making his re-entrance known. Troy and Ryan balked, jolting away from each other. "Ohhh, sorry, did I interrupt your moment. Don't stop on my account, please."

Ryan grumbled, flustered as he hurled the bun bun plushie at his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So I found out according to this wikia that Ryan's eye color is green](https://high-school-musical.fandom.com/wiki/Ryan_Evans)but I think they're more grey??


	12. "When There Was Me and You" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy misses practice, for musical practice. His father notices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "That was...
>> 
>> "amazing, I know. It felt..."
>> 
>> "... better than the time..."
>> 
>> "... at the New Year's eve party."
>> 
>> Both Troy and Ryan grinned, "Yeah..." They chimed.
>> 
>> "Finishing each other's sentence, nice. So, when's the wedding guys? Dibs on best man for orchestrating the whole thing." Peyton suddenly spoke, making his re-entrance known. Troy and Ryan balked, jolting away from each other. "Ohhh, sorry, did I interrupt your moment. Don't stop on my account, please."
>> 
>> Ryan grumbled, flustered as he hurled the bun bun plushie at his best friend.

" _We're soarin', we're flyin'..._ "

The following days, Ryan and Troy started learning the song they'd be singing for the callbacks. Separately, and sometimes with Kelsi. The blond practiced at home a few times, but Sharpay kept throwing him dirty looks. They had an argument over it.

"How could you betray me like this! You know how much I wanted to star in this musical!" Sharpay had groused. "I mean, I had Javi and my outfit picked already for Arnold and Minnie!"

Ryan had huffed, crossing his arms. "You want to be in _every_ musical! And this is a Callback, Troy and I haven't even gotten the role yet!"

"Yet?!"

Because of that, Ryan started practicing singing in front of Peyton and sophomores instead. It would also help him prepare himself for having to sing to the crowd that would be watching in the callbacks, if any. So far, he has the inkling that the school was mostly hyped about sports games of their school, particularly basketball.

It may have had something to do that, thanks to coach Bolton and Troy, the basketball team is the most successful sports team in East High. Both Peyton and Troy had agreed that if Ryan tried out, maybe the baseball team would start having win streaks too. Flattered as he was, the blond swore there was no going back there.

" _Creating space between us..._ "

" _There's not a star in heaven that we..._ "

" _Flyin'_ "

" _There's not a star in heaven that we..._ "

The following day, Ryan and Troy landed time once more in detention when Ms. Darbus caught them exchanging notes during class, and even as they were talking about the Callbacks in their notes didn't give them leeway. Because, of course, there could always be an extra helping hand or two in painting sets.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the of the school the basketball team had an ongoing practice. They were doing drills, as per usual. Their captain wasn't present, detention again, which was becoming a usual. 

"Let's go, guys!" Jack hollered, whistle between his lips as he walked along the players as they worked on passing drills, "Make it sharp! To the chest, come on! Pop it! Come on, guys, Step with it! Let's go! Come on, move it! Let's go! Come on, guys, focus! Focus! Get your head in the game! Move it!" As a ball was being thrown to Player #23, Jason Cross, Jack caught his pass. "

"You seen Troy?"

Obviously intimidated, Jason managed out. "No... Coach."

Jack heaved an exasperated sigh between the whistle on his lips before shoving the ball roughly back to Jason and begrudgingly resumed the practice without the present of his son.

"Again, let's go!" Jack blew his whistle.

~~★:::::★~~

"That's it, guys. Let's hit the showers!"

As practice had drawn to a close, Troy ran into the gym just as practice had ended. He stood awkwardly as his team passed by him, not even throwing him a glance as they shuffled out.

"Good hustle," Jack said as he waited for Troy to speak first, "Let's see that in the game."

Chagrined, Troy utters out. "I, uh, think I'm gonna stay a while... Work on some free throws..."

"Since you missed practice, I think your team deserves a little effort from you today..." Jack said icily, handing Troy a ball before heading out.

Sighing, Troy started dribbling, throwing in a few shots. It was already second nature to him, playing basketball. With the silencing of only the squeaking of his rubber shoes, it was easy for his mind to drift off that gigantic shoes were around him.

The visions disappeared, however, replaced by a stream of green and yellow at the sound of a beautiful voice. "Hey, so this is your ' _real stage_ ', huh?"

"Yeah," Troy turned around, glad to see the blond with his cute overbite, cute smile, cute everything. "I guess you could call it that, or just a smelly gym." He grinned.

The blond smirked as he held his arms out. Taking the cue, Troy handed him the ball, an amused smile on his lips. He blinked at the way Ryan naturally went into a shooting stance, before he took a shot in one fluid motion, the ball falling into the basket with a smooth swish.

"Whoa!" Troy gawked as Ryan moved to intercept the ball, "Don't tell me you're good at hoops, too."

The blond grinned, moving towards Troy. "Yeah, my dad had me try a few other sports before baseball until I finally told him it really wasn't something I could get passionate about." he said, "though, I once scored 41 points at a league championship game."

"No way..."

"Mm-hm. And the same day, I founded the broadway musical and invented microwave popcorn."

"Oh!" Troy smiled dryly, narrowing his eyes. "Microwave popcorn. Ha-ha, Funny." he took the ball back. "You're serious about the baseball championship though from before, right?"

Ryan shrugged dismissively, "Sure, you can ask Peyton. They let me keep the trophy."

"Damn, the baseball team would've love to have you." 

"Sure, till they find out about the gay thing." Ryan quipped, shaking his head, "Think I'll pass. Good for a past time, but it's really not my thing."

Troy nodded, acknowledging his resolution. He worked on his dribbles again and made a few free throws as Ryan watched.

"I've been rehearsing with Kelsi." Ryan broke the silence once more.

"Me, too." Troy admitted, taking the ball and preparing to take another shot. "And, by the way I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it'll be on your conscience."

The blond's mouth popped open, mildly affronted. "Hey, I wasn't the one who told you..."

Troy snickered, throwing him a teasing smirk. "Ry, chill."

Realizing he was played, Ryan tried to pout in offense but couldn't help a small grin as well. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Troy had called him ' _Ry_ ' and that made his inside flutter. Not wanting to let light teasing go, though, he quickly snatched the ball from Troy.

"Show me what you got, Mr. Basketball Star."

Troy smirked, a hand on his hips. "Don't you mean, Mr. ' _McHotty_ '?" he drawled.

"I'm gonna kill Peyton," Ryan groaned, but seeing through his distraction, he dodged the captain's charge and spun into position to take a shot. "Nice try! Gotta do better than that."

Troy grinned, "All right, how's this!" he moved in once more and tapped the ball out.

Ryan yelped, moving to retrieve it quickly but was held back, literally, when Troy caught him around the waist and spun him around earning a startled laugh from the blond. The jock meant to spun him once, and go get the ball instead but the feeling of the blond in his arms felt too good to let go.

"Excuse me, sir!" Jack's booming voice suddenly interrupted the moment, "I'm sorry, this is a closed practice."

Chagrined, Troy releases Ryan and the two puts a little distance between themselves. "Dad, c'mon, practice is over."

"Not till the last player leaves," Jack picked up the ball, throwing it towards Troy. "Team rule."

The blond bows his head, sheepish. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Dad, this is Ryan Evans."

Ryan smiled, offering his hand.

"Ah," Jack hummed curtly, "your detention buddy."

Pursing his lips, Ryan dropped his hand awkwardly before turning towards Troy. "I'll see you later, Troy." he said, then acknowledged the coach one more time. "Nice meeting you, Coach Bolton."

"You as well, Mr. Evans."

Troy sighed as the blond hurriedly rushed out of the gym, "Dad, detention was my fault, not his."

"You haven't missed practice in three years," Jack said pointedly, "that new kid shows up..."

"That ' _new kid_ ' is named Ryan," Troy interjects tightly, "and he's very nice."

Jack raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Helping you miss practice doesn't make him very nice," he said. "Not in my book, or your team's."

"Dad, he's not a problem. He's just a guy in my class..."

"But you're not, Troy!" Jack finally snaps heatedly, and his son was taken aback. "You're the team leader. What you do effects not only this team, but the entire school."

Troy huffed, a scowl firm on his face. "But why does it even have to—"

"And without you" Jack continues, on a roll. "completely focused, we're not gonna win next week." The young teen frowned, tired of the impression that everything rested on his shoulders. "The championship games they don't come along all the time. They're something special."

Troy let's out a tired breath, "Yeah, well, a lot of things are special, Dad." He huffed.

"But you're a playmaker..." Jack stated, a humorless huff escaping his lips. "not a singer, right?"

Pushed to exasperation himself, Troy shots back with his arms gestured wildly. "Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" He snapped.

"What?"

Jack's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that answer. He was rendered speechless in his shock, he didn't even move to stop his son as he walked out on him, the bouncing from the dropping of the ball punctuating his departure.

Troy totally missed seeing his team, and that they had eavesdropped on the entire exchange.


	13. "When There Was Me and You" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends sabotage their friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Troy let's out a tired breath, "Yeah, well, a lot of things are special, Dad." He huffed.
>> 
>> "But you're a playmaker..." Jack stated, a humorless huff escaping his lips. "not a singer, right?"
>> 
>> Pushed to exasperation himself, Troy shots back with his arms gestured wildly. "Did you ever think maybe I could be both?" He snapped.
>> 
>> "What?"
>> 
>> Jack's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that answer. He was rendered speechless in his shock, he didn't even move to stop his son as he walked out on him, the bouncing from the dropping of the ball punctuating his departure.
>> 
>> Troy totally missed seeing his team, and that they had eavesdropped on the entire exchange.

What could've been a tense dinner later that evening at the home of the Boltons was easily dispersed by Lucille. Mommy Bolton was able to immediately detect the that there was something off between her two favorite boys so she made their favorite meals.

And they watched an old recorded video from one of their favorite Lakers reruns, it gets them everytime and they still cheer at the good plays and _epicly_ good plays. It reminds Troy, that despite being it a cause of stress for him lately, he still loves and enjoy playing basketball.

"Look bud, I'm sorry if I've put you under a lot of pressure when it comes to basketball." Jack began when the game was finally over, "We both know a lot of your future scholarship is riding in it, but I never want it to take out the fun of playing the sport."

Troy nodded in acknowledgment, contemplative. "Yeah, I, I know dad. You don't really have to apologize," he sighed, "and you're right. It's been a stressful few days for me..."

"I understand. Or... At least, I'll try to working on being a bit more. Sometimes the lines of being a coach and father becomes blurry," Jack conceded, "But... I never want you to feel you couldn't come to me for anything."

"Yeah, dad... I know." Troy manages a smile. He actually contemplated telling him about Ryan, but he figured it would be too soon. And it would mean outing the blond to a staff from school, and that's something he needed to check was okay first. "Thanks."

Jack smiled, patting his son on the shoulder once. And after deeming they've fully digested their dinner, they went out for a quick one-on-one.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Troy was glad that, while his dad wasn't completely up to speed about what's been going on with him, he still had his dad's general support. And somehow, he believed that whatever direction things go with Ryan, and Troy's hoping that it's heading to _that_ direction that he wants, that both his mom and dad would still support him no matter what.

It was one less person that he cared for to worry about, that's for sure.

"What spell has this ' _male-Sharpay-incarnate_ ' cast that suddenly makes you wanna be in musical?"

"Hey, he has his own name, and it's Ryan. And so what, I just did it." Troy huffed, "Who cares?"

"Who cares? How about your most loyal best friend?"

Said best friend had been tailing him the better part of Free period the following day at school. Ryan said he had to really dedicate time to the photography club so the sophomore group could finalize photos they'd be presenting for the exhibit the following week. And Kelsi had to focus on some play rewrites for the musical if in case Troy and Ryan ended up getting both the lead roles. In that effect, Troy decided to actually catch up with homework.

Which didn't help as Chad went off on him non-stop.

"Quiet in here, Mr. Danforth."

"It's him, Ms. Falsaff. Not me." Troy made a look as his friend blatantly threw him under the bus. The librarian didn't seem to believe him much, and simply let it drop at least. "Look, you're a hoops dude," he shoved his ball to Troy's chest to punctuate his point, "not a musical singer person." The captain sighed, tossing the ball back to Chad as he continued to browse the rows of books for a book he needed. But his friend was right behind him, "Have you seen Michael Crawford on a cereal box?"

"Who's Michael Crawford?"

"Exactly my point," Chad stressed, "He was the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Now my mom, she's seen that musical 27 times, and put Michael Crawford's picture in our refrigerator." Troy blinked, staring at the his wild haired friend incredulously. "Yeah, not on it, in it." Chad confirmed with a rise of his brows, "So my point is, if you play basketball," he placed his basketball in front of him for emphasis, "you're gonna end up on the cereal box. If you're in musicals, you'll end up in my mom's refrigerator."

"Why in her refrigerator?"

"One of her crazy diet ideas," Chad answered dismissively, "I won't attempt to understand the female mind—" he trailed off as the librarian returned, tossing him a glare. Both Chad and Troy grimaced, moving along. "It's foreign territory."

Troy settled down on a table, opening a book he got along the way and started working on his homework with Ryan still going off on him.

"How can you expect the rest of us to be focused on a game if you're off somewhere in leotards singing ' _Twinkle Town_ '?"

Troy held up a pencil as he remarked, "No one said anything about leotards."

"Not yet, my friend, but just you wait." Chad interjected, "Look, we need you, Captain. Big time."

Troy grimaced, getting really sick and tired of being grilled about this musical thing.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Meanwhile, Chad finally gave in getting through to Troy, so he tried a different tactic. The rest of the team followed his lead, sans Zeke. He was still spending his Free Period in the Home Ec lab with that genius girl he started getting along with. The tall guy still made it for practice, so the team didn't him much grief about the baking thing.

So towards the end of Free Period, he's talking to Peyton Leverett to give Ryan a busier schedule so he couldn't do the show with Troy and, hopefully, put a stop to whatever's going on between them.

"Because let's face it," Chad had reasoned, "Music model boy and Basketball star jock sounds like a comical friendship trope in a sitcom."

Which was responded with an affronted expression, a "come back if you have legit requests for the photography club" and the realization that despite not a legitimate jock, even for a past time, the president of the photographer club could shove out a group of four basketball players on his own.

Frustrated, Chad was going to attempt his way back in, when a tap came to his shoulder.

It was Taylor McKessie, from his Algebra class.

"I couldn't help but overhear you predicament," She started, "and I'd be more than willing to help you out, if you do something about the baking guy who's been distracting a key member of our team. We need to prep for the School decathlon competition in two weeks time."

Chad hummed, attentive and it helped that the chick was cute. "I'm listening."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

The following day, Friday, Troy got a message from Chad to met him and the team in the locker room during Free Period. He was surprised when he saw the whole team gathered, not even dressed for practice yet.

"' _Spider_ ' Bill Netrine, class of '72," Chad started, holding a framed picture of an old Alumni of the basketball team. "He was the MVP in the league championship game,"

Jason followed up, without missing a beat. "Sam Nedler, class of '02, Also known as ' _Sammy Slamma Jamma_ ' Captain," He grinned, holding out a fist to be bumped by some of the other members of the team. He turned back to Troy, "MVP of the league championship team."

And they went on mentioning other notable Alumni.

"...Hap Hadden, '95, Led the Wildcats to back-to-back city championships, a legend."

"Yes, Legends," Chad nodded, fixing Troy with a look. "one and all, But do you think that any of these Wildcat legends became legends by getting involved in musical auditions days before the league championships?"

"Get your head in the game!"

"No!" Chad stressed, "These Wildcat legends became legends because they never took their eye off the prize."

The team chanted once more, "Get your head in the game!"

"Now," Chad intoned, "Who was the first sophomore ever to make starting varsity?"

The rest of the team enthused, "Troy!"

"Who voted him team captain this year?"

"Us!"

"And who is gonna get their butts kicked" Chad huffed, crossing his arms. "..in Friday's championship game if Troy's worried about an audition?"

"We are..." The team answered, more subdued.

Troy groaned, shaking his head. "Guys, come on," he started. "There's 12 people on this team, not just me."

"Just 12?" His best friend raised a brow, making a show of wagging a finger at him. "Oh, no, I think you're forgetting about one very important 13th member of our squad." He picked up a frame and handed it to the captain.

Troy took it, and turned it over only to sigh. "My dad..."

"Yes, Troy, Wildcat basketball champion, class of 1981," Chad noted, not that he needed to. "Champion, father, and now coach. It's a winning tradition like no other."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Meanwhile, Ryan was finally finishing up his last few shots for the gallery exhibition in a couple of days. The blond was thrilled, because now this meant he could focus entirely on practices for the rehearsals. Right now, he was waiting if the sophomores didn't need to retake shots that didn't turn out right while he did his school work on his laptop.

"Hey, is a Ryan Evans here?"

The blond looked up to see a tall, brown-skinner guy. He vaguely recognizes him as one of Troy's team mates who admitted to have a thing for baking. "Oh, uh, hey?" he raised a hand, "I'm Ryan Evans."

"Cool, hey man, I'd like to give you something," Zeke came forward, and placed a paper bag beside the blond. "Er, the club president here told me you can't really eat food in here, but you know, later."

Ryan blinked incredulously, taking the bag. He took a peek, and it was plain to him that they were cookies and freshly baked too. "Uhm, thanks a lot, but..." he started, "why?"

"Oh, well, if it wasn't for you and Troy doing the singing thing I wouldn't have gotten the guts to admit that I like baking," Zeke started, beginning to grin and the blond notices a faint blush on his cheeks. "and I wouldn't have started dating this girl from the School decathlon team."

Whatever Ryan expected as an answer, it definitely wasn't that. But it certainly pleased him that he was somehow, inadvertantly, a cause of two people's romantic development. "Hey, no man, I really had nothing to do with that, it's all you." he grinned, holding up the bag. "But I love cookies, so I'm not giving these back."

"Haha, that's cool, I made 'em for you anyway. Trying to look for Troy to give him some too, but I can't find him." He admitted, "Any idea where he is?"

Ryan shrugged, "If you guys aren't having practice, he could be with Kelsi. You know," he remarked, "rehearsing."

"Got it, I'll check it out. Thanks again man, I'll catch you around." Zeke said, "Oh, and by the way, it's cool that he has someone outside the team to be his friend, like you. Never knew how refreshing it could be to have someone like that till I started hanging out with Gabriella." He added, before leaving the room.

_Friend, huh..._

At that same moment, Peyton entered the room, giving his friend a grin accompanied by a wiggling of his brows. "Well, look at you being a social butterfly," he teased. "Or should I start warning Troy he's got some competition?"

"Oh, lay off," Ryan rolled his eyes, turning back to his laptop. He raised a brow as he noticed an Email notification flickering at the side, and when he checked it, it was an unknown address. "What the?" he clicked the file.

Peyton walked over, "What's up?"

There wasn't really any message, only a link attached. The blond directed his cursor there, and the link started directing him to a portal.

"Dude, what the hell, it could be a virus for all you know."

But it wasn't. The link led him to a live video footage... one of Troy Bolton.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Guys," Troy started, exasperated that they even used the dad card in testing whether he knew his priorities or not. "if you don't know that I'll put a 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me."

Chad started, "But we just thought..."

"I'll tell you what I thought," Troy interrupted, "I thought that you're my friends. Win together, lose together; teammates."

Jason shrugged, "But suddenly the new kid..." he said vaguely, "and the singing... It looked like you were abandoning ship."

"Man, I'm for the team! I've always been for the team. He's just someone I met. All right the singing thing is nothing. A way to keep my nerves down, I don't know." Troy groused irritably, and even though he didn't really want to go there, he added. "But it means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Ryan is not important. I'll forget about him, forget the audition and we'll get that championship. Everyone happy now?"

Chad exchanged looks with the rest of the team, before grinning. "Wildcats! He hollered.

"Get your head in the game!"

"Whoo!"

Troy sighed, forcing a smile as he somehow managed to placate his team mates... For now. He's going to have to talk to Ryan and Kelsi later, so they can figure our a practice schedule that wouldn't interfere with his own basketball practice.

Chad pounced on him, giving him a noogie before leading him out.

"Let's go!"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

> _"Guys, if you don't know that I'll put a 110% of my guts into that game, then you don't know me."_
> 
> _("But we just thought...")_
> 
> _"I'll tell you what I thought, I thought that you're my friends. Win together, lose together; teammates."_
> 
> _("But suddenly the new kid... and the singing... It looked like you were abandoning ship.")_
> 
> _"Man, I'm for the team! I've always been for the team. He's just someone I met. All right the singing thing is nothing. A way to keep my nerves down, I don't know. But it means nothing to me. You're my guys and this is our team. Ryan is not important. I'll forget about him, forget the audition and we'll get that championship. Everyone happy now?"_

Ryan stared with unseeing eyes as the live feed ended.

"Oh no, he did not..." Peyton huffed, clenching his fists as he moved towards the door. "I'm gonna..."

"Peyton!"

The tall blond blinked, turning back to his friend. "Ry?"

Ryan merely shook his head, "Don't." Was all he said. "whatever you're planning, don't... Let me deal with him." He closed his laptop, and moved towards the door as well. "Oh... And don't call me ' _Ry_ '."

"But Ryan..."

Without another door, he left the room.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"W-I-L-D! Wildcats!"

"Go, Wildcats!"

At the sound of the chant, the blond notices that students were gathered out at the quad from his vantage point on the second floor. It seemed like some impromptu pep rally. Ryan widened his eyes, something inside him felt like it was wrenched out forcefully, as he looks out the window sees Troy being kissed quickly by some random cheerleader, before the basketball team carried him to their shoulders.

"Troy, Troy, Troy!"

Ryan pursed his lips, hoping to keep from breaking into tears. He turned away from the window, unable to look any longer. The blond pulled out his iPod and, as he was wont to do, let music block everything out for a while as he sang along to it. He would do it a lot, when life got too overbearing and he needed a temporary escape. Like from his sister.

Ryan just never thought he'd need it because of Troy.

He could barely hear their chants now, with the volume put on max, but it didn't change the fact that Ryan wished he could go back to the time before he knew how Troy really felt about singing with him.

How he really felt for Ryan.

_'So much for trust...'_

" ** _It's funny when you find yourself_**  
 ** _Looking from the outside_**  
 ** _I'm standing here but all I want_**  
 ** _Is to be over there_**  
 ** _Why did I let myself believe_**  
 ** _Miracles could happen?_**  
 ** _'Cause now I have to pretend_**  
 ** _That I don't really care,_**

 ** _I thought you were my fairy tale_**  
 ** _A dream when I'm not sleeping_**  
 ** _A wish upon a star_**  
 ** _That's coming true_**  
 ** _But everybody else could tell_**  
 ** _That I confused my feelings with the truth_**  
 ** _When there was me and you..._** "

Ryan wasn't really thinking very highly of Troy right now, and he knew neither did Peyton. But so what? They were just two students among the whole school, and Troy Bolton was the star of it all no matter what. And not so long ago, the blond thought the guy was something special to him too.

First the New Year's Party then the auditions, followed by their sort-of first date, Ryan really thought he could actually shine in his own way and out of Sharpay's shadow, as long as Troy stood by him, that a person would see him for who he was.

But he supposed, this was one of things in life that didn't really last.

" _ **I swore I knew the melody**_  
 _ **That I heard you singing**_  
 _ **And when you smiled**_  
 _ **You made me feel**_  
 _ **Like I could sing along**_  
 _ **But then you went and changed the words**_  
 _ **Now my heart is empty**_  
 _ **I'm only left with used-to-be's**_  
 _ **And once upon a song**_

 _ **Now I know you're not a fairy tale**_  
 _ **And dreams were meant for sleeping**_  
 _ **And wishes on a star**_  
 _ **Just don't come true**_  
 _ **'Cause now even I can tell**_  
 _ **That I confused my feelings with the truth**_  
 _ **'Cause I liked the view**_  
 _ **When there was me and you**_!"

Ryan had no idea that he had been moving, and when he'd realized it, he finds himself in front of his locker. He frowned as he opened it, reaching for the music sheet on the top shelf. He had been so excited to sing the piece with Troy, but now he wasn't up for it. He's sure Kelsi would be disappointed too, but at the moment, Ryan couldn't bring himself to care.

When he had sang with Troy, it was the best thing he'd ever felt in a long time.

Now the thought of singing with him again made him sick to the stomach.

"' ** _I can't believe_**  
 ** _That I could be so blind_**  
 ** _It's like you were floating_**  
 ** _While I was falling_**  
 ** _And I didn't mind_**  
 ** _'Cause I liked the view_**  
 ** _I thought you felt it too_**  
 ** _When there was me and you..._** "

Ryan pinched his eyes shut, held the musical sheet out before tearing it in half.

Just like his heart.


	14. "Start of something New reprise" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad realizes he was wrong..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
>   
> **_Previously..._**
>
>> When he had sang with Troy, it was the best thing he'd ever felt in a long time.
>> 
>> Now the thought of singing with him again made him sick to the stomach.
>> 
>> "' ** _I can't believe_**  
>  **_That I could be so blind_**  
>  **_It's like you were floating_**  
>  **_While I was falling_**  
>  **_And I didn't mind_**  
>  **_'Cause I liked the view_**  
>  **_I thought you felt it too_**  
>  **_When there was me and you..._** "
>> 
>> Ryan pinched his eyes shut, held the musical sheet out before tearing it in half.
>> 
>> Just like his heart.

The hall started to fill with mild chattering from students as they returned from the Quad after the impromptu pep rally. Ryan tried to ignore the fact that their star basketball player's return to full dedication to basketball warranted a celebration of sorts.

It just made things worse.

Ryan shook his head, turning back to his locker to get the things he needed for his next class. He carefully didn't react when he heard a familiar come up next to him.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Troy greeted with a smile, only for it to drop at the strange silence he got as a response. He cleared his throat, and went on. "I wanna talk to you about something. So..."

Ryan took a breath, ' _I can't believe he could be such a..._ ' he huffed, interrupting Troy, "And here it is: I know you needed time to figure things out about yourself. And when it came to you, I'd have appreciated it if you came to actually talk to me about it first." he said icily, "But whatever, I get it; your team, they're... Yeah, they're your boys. I get it," He really didn't, "so we're cool, Troy."

"Cool about what?" The jock frowned, noticing something was definitely off with the blond. "I wanna talk about the final callbacks..."

Ryan interrupted him once more, "I don't wanna do the callbacks either," he said, and Troy's mouth popped open. If anything, the blond had been the one most eager to see it through. "It's whatever, right? Compare to the fact that you've got your team to worry about and I..." He paused, sighing. "Well, I've got a choice between one of the photography club's full time models or drama club extra with my sister most possibly dictating everything I'd do there so I figure I'd go for the former." Ryan shook his head. "Good luck with your championships. Go Wildcats and all that."

"But I..."

"Me neither."

At that note, the blond closed his lockers and left. Troy was still dumbfounded, he heard crumpling and looked down to see he was stepping on torn papers. He bent over to picked it up and found that they were Ryan's musical sheet copy of the song they'd be doing together.

Horn noise were blaring around him, and all the basketball captain could think was..

"What the hell happened?"

~~★:::::★~~

For practice, the basketball team spent it on the outside courts of the school since the gymnasium was having a thorough cleaning. Sluggishly, Troy walked over to join the rest of the team.

"Go Wildcats!"

"Hey, Captain!"

Chad grinned as he jogged up to his best friend, handing him a ball. Troy sighed, a pained smile on his face as he pushed the ball away and went out to jog some laps instead.

The rest of the team looked on after him, perplexed.

"What's with Troy?"

Chad had a feeling he knew, but he didn't want to admit that was really it. "Don't worry about it."

For the next few days, Troy and Ryan have been putting a wide berth between them. They no longer ended up in detention due to notes being passed during class, or being tardy for reasons related to the musical.

Jack would've been thrilled to see that Troy was taking initiative and practicing techniques during the weekends off, but one time he was going to check up on him at their backyard, with every intentions on joining him for a one-on-one, he could see that his son was frustrated over something and missed every single shot no matter how hard he tried.

And in resignation, Troy hurled a ball to the barbed fence before walking off court and lying on the grass. He took his headset nearby, and let his tunes drown things out for a while.

Except, whether his eyes were close or not, there was only one person that kept materializing. And that one person kept doubling, until it looked like there were at least five of Ryan Evans. But Troy could tell it wasn't him... Because each of these Ryans were either happy or laughing... or even trying to kiss him.

And the real Ryan Evans hated him now.

Jack wanted to go over to see what was wrong, maybe check if it wasn't his schizo acting up in a really bad way, but he had the feeling his son wasn't keen on talking about it. He didn't want to add up to the teen's problems if the attempt on getting Troy to open up would go south, so he merely went back into the house. He talked to his wife about it, and she agreed with his judgement.

"We'll keep an eye on him for now, but part of maturing at this age is figuring things out yourself." Lucille said, taking her husband's hand and giving it a squeeze. "If he needs the reminder that he doesn't have to be completely alone doing it, then we'll be there for that."

Jack took her word for it. What was it that people usually said when it came to raising kids? ' _Mothers know best_ '. And he was counting on that being applicable now.

~~★:::::★~~

Monday after that weekend, Troy was in the cafeteria when he literally almost bumped into Ryan. Chad looked up to call Troy over, when he noticed what was happening.

Or, in this case, what wasn't happening.

The two stood there, frozen, as they stared into each other's eyes. The blond no longer seemed mad, but the wistful sadness in his eyes didn't make it any better. Nobody else in the cafeteria seemed to pay mind to the tension between the two... Save for Chad.

Troy was about to say something at least, when the faint voice of Peyton Leverett was heard. It snapped Ryan out of his stupor, and he took his lunch with him as he tried to locate his best friend. With his shoulders slumped, the jock moved towards the second floor area of the cafeteria, even as Chad tried to call out to him again. Troy just wanted to be alone now, and he missed the blond giving him one last glance before taking a seat next to Peyton with some other members of his club.

Chad frowned, but just before he could think about dismissing what happened and hoping it gets better later, a familiar club president comes up to his table.

"So listen, I think I changed my mind." Taylor sighed, looking particularly sad as well. "Forget about helping me with that Zeke thing. Gabi got mad at us as soon as we showed her that comical poster of Zeke Baylor and called him a lunkhead basketball guy."

Chad blinked, "Is that how you see us?"

"Big picture please," Taylor huffed but didn't seem to have the energy to stay irate and went back to upset again, "I need help to make things right with her; I don't want to lose my best friend."

Chad frowned. That remark hit a nerve in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to change the words Troy was provoked into saying and hint to the team that Ryan was gay,but that would've been a longer period of them being 'not okay' and figured I could just do it in a future fic or something


	15. "Start of something New reprise" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Ryan patches things up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Chad frowned, but just before he could think about dismissing what happened and hoping it gets better later, a familiar club president comes up to his table.
>> 
>> "So listen, I think I changed my mind." Taylor sighed, looking particularly sad as well. "Forget about helping me with that Zeke thing. Gabi got mad at us as soon as we showed her that comical poster of Zeke Baylor and called him a lunkhead basketball guy."
>> 
>> Chad blinked, "Is that how you see us?"
>> 
>> "Big picture please," Taylor huffed but didn't seem to have the energy to stay irate and went back to upset again, "I need help to make things right with her; I don't want to lose my best friend."
>> 
>> Chad frowned. That remark hit a nerve in him.

During Free Period, Troy was at his private garden now. He really wanted to patch things up with Ryan even though he had no idea what started this drift between them. He thought that they had really hit it off when their first date, and it was going smoothly since then except for that one moment in the gym with his dad.

But even that was resolved, and he didn't forget to text the blond that things were cool with him and his dad after they talked about it. So really, this all seemed to be coming out of left field.

"Hey,"

Troy blinked, broken out of his reverie as he sees Chad, Jason, and Zeke come up from the stairs. He was going to ask how'd they found him, but he figured it had something to do with the Chem club president. He may have been out of it, but he did notice that Chad and Taylor had been talking recently.

"So um... We just had another team meeting."

"Oh..." Troy's face fell, remembering what had happened shortly after coming out from one of those, "wonderful." Not. He didn't think he could handle another bout of criticisms right now.

Chad seemed to notice this, and added to clarify, "We had a team meeting about how we haven't been acting like a team," he said. "I mean us, not you. About the singing thing..."

"Look," Troy snapped curtly, "I don't even wanna talk about it."

Chad went on anyway, "We just want you to know that we're gonna be there," he said. "Cheering for you."

Troy raised a brow, confused now. 

Jason continued on, "If singing is what you wanna do, we should boost you up, not tear you down."

"Let me just say, on record, I had nothing to do with this." Zeke interjected, "Let that be known, and I was almost this close to being just as much the victim here as you are."

The captain was still very confused, as Chad threw Zeke a look but the taller man returned it with his own, adding a cross arms for effect. The curly haired co-captain just sighed, and went on.

"Yeah," Chad nodded, "Win or lose, we're teammates. That's what we're about, even if you turn out to be the worst singer in the world. Which we don't know, because we haven't heard you sing..."

Troy cuts him off once more there, "You're not gonna hear me sing, guys," he said firmly. "Because Ryan won't even talk to me..." Shoulders slumping once more, he looked down on his feet. "and I don't know why."

Chad pursed his lips, before speaking once more. "We do."

Troy looked up to him once more.

"I baked these fresh today," Zeke handed him a paper bag, "You'll probably want to try one before Chad tells you the rest."

~~★:::::★~~

When Troy sent him a text to meet up with him, Peyton agreed with every intention to throw a few punches. Not enough to get him detention or suspension of course but... Well, maybe a few days wouldn't hurt. If it was in the name of friendship. He was sure his co-president could handle final preparations for the exhibit without him, too.

When they had met up, though, with some of the basketball team members present, things were explained. The photographer wanted to change his target and, ironically enough, it was Troy who held him back.

"Look, I just need a way to get Ryan to talk to me, to hear me out." Troy pleaded, "And if he does and we're good, then everything's fine. If not, then you can hit Chad a few times. I'll even help."

"What?!"

Troy and Peyton threw him a look.

"Urk, fine."

The photographer sighed in resignation, giving Troy a look while gesturing to his arms. The captain released him, and Peyton spoke. "Fine, I'm in. It's a little cliché, but it's a classic and it succeeds half the time; how do you feel about being ' _locked_ ' in a janitor's closet for a while?" he suggested, "Now I know what you're thinking, but common misconception. Actually, it's a clean place. People make out there all the time, or some of my friends say. But, I'd like to add, no kissing him unless he looks like he wants it, buddy."

"Wait, what?" Chad gawked, "you wanna kiss Evans? The _guy_ Evans?"

Troy gave him a deadpan look, "Forgave you dude, but still a little sore with what you did behind my back," he said pointedly, "you really wanna bring this up now and give me crap for it?"

Chad huffed in resignation, making a vague gesture that would translate to ' _Carry on_ '.

"So," Troy turned to Peyton, "Closet room?"

~~★:::::★~~

The bell rang and Ryan walked out of his history class. He tried not to think about why Troy and Peyton hadn't been in class when he clearly saw them earlier. He especially tried not to think about the Troy part, especially not the part that he was missing him like crazy. Which was silly cause he sees him everyday anyway, regardless.

' _Oh god_ ,' The blond huffed, ' _I shouldn't be missing him; he doesn't have the right for me to miss him, damn it..._ '

"Yo Ryan!"

Broken out of his thoughts, the blond blinked as he sees Peyton leaning against a wall with a casual smirk. "What the hell?" He raised a brow, walking up to him. "Where on earth were you and why aren't you in class today?"

"No special reason," Peyton shrugged, shoving himself off the wall. "Just... Sorry not sorry, but I hope you forgive me for this."

Ryan made a look, "What are you..." He trailed off as Peyton suddenly reached for his shoulder. The photographer quickly open the door next to them and Ryan yelped as he was shoved in. "What the hell!"

The blond stumbled into the room before the door was slammed shut behind him. He was in darkness, almost tripping over a bucket. Then the lights were switched on, and he turned to the one person he's been avoiding for days.

"You..."

"What you heard, none of that is true,"

Ryan huffed, "Oh hell no, I'm not doing this." he turned back to the door and started slamming his hands against it. "Peyton, you ass, let me out!"

"I was sick of my friends riding me," Troy pushed forward, taking Ryan's arm to make him turn to him. The blond pulled his arm away, glaring at the jock as Troy raised his arms up in placating surrender. "so I said things to shut them up, I didn't mean any of it, I swear Ry."

The blond maintained his glare, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "One, you do not get to call me ' _Ry_ '," he snapped, "And two, you sounded pretty convincing to me."

"The guy you met on vacation is more me than the guy who said those stupid things," The jock continued to implore, "I'll say it as many times you want; you're not nothing, you're someone to me. You are _so_ someone to me."

Ryan felt himself shiver in the desperation reflected in Troy's blue eyes, but he stood his ground. "I don't know what to believe anymore, Troy. This is all getting blown out of proportion just because, what, the school sports star is being friendly to the new kid?" he gestured with his arms wildly, wincing when one of them knocked a mop down which Troy barely caught. Ryan shook his head, "The whole singing thing is making the school whack and this wasn't what I expected when I enrolled into the same school as my sister."

"Maybe because I don't wanna only be the basketball guy, and the school can't deal." Troy said, reaching out to hold Ryan's hand once more, and the blond was too tired to fight it. "I'm not letting the team down because of that; in fact, they let me down. So it's no longer my problem, it's theirs."

Ryan sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, enough about the fucking student body for a moment," He pulled his hand away once more, but only to remove his hat and run his free hand through his hair. "How about your dad?"

"I know my parents would support me in anything even my dad, but it's not about him now." Troy pressed on, "This is about how I feel, and who I'm feeling for; I've made a decision, Ryan. So I'm gonna sing. What about you?"

The blond pursed his lips, undecided because just looking at the guy made him weak and he didn't want to make a decision purely on emotion alone; that's been his first mistake after all. "I don't know, Troy..." He admitted weakly.

"Well, you need to say yes." Troy said, going through his jacket pocket to pull out a folded paper. He looked back into Ryan's eyes, clearing his throat. "Because I brought you something...

**_This could be the start of something new  
_ _It feels so right to be here with you  
Ohhh,  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart the start of something..._ **

...new..." The jock finished, taking a breath as he held out the sheet to Ryan. "I had Kelsi reprint your copy. I mean, it's a couple audition. And I'm sure of it now..." Troy smiled coyly, before adding. "I want to be that... With you."

Ryan couldn't help smiling at that one now. He reached out and took the paper, but let his hand linger in contact with that of Troy's. "I believe the exact term was ' _Pairs_ ' audition." he quipped.

"Oh, so you're going to ruin the moment by getting all technical." Troy made a show of rolling his eyes but inside, he was elated that the blond's beautiful smile was, once again, directed at him.

Ryan made a faux surprised expression, "Oh, there was a moment between us just now?"

"Yeah," The jock grinned, taking the blond's hand once more and intertwining them together. "Ever since that New Year's countdown party."

Ryan looked up at Troy's eyes, smiling warmly at him.

" _I never knew that it could happen  
_ _'Till it happened to me..._ "

" ** _O_ _ooh yeah  
_** ** _I didn't know it before,_** "

" _But now it's easy to see,  
It's the start of something new;  
It feels so right, to be here with you.  
And safe within your arms,_  
 _I feel in my heart..._ "  


Finally throwing caution to the wind, Ryan threw his arms around the jock, his hat falling off his head. Troy threw his own around the blond's midsection, scooping him up in them before they brought their lips together. It was nothing like the New Year's party, there were no fable fireworks like the stories would say. But a warmth that spreads coming from their heart, and across their body. It felt right, like safety.

They knew, for sure, it was really the start of something new.


	16. "Bop to the Top" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations are being made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Ryan couldn't help smiling at that one now. He reached out and took the paper, but let his hand linger in contact with that of Troy's. "I believe the exact term was ' _Pairs_ ' audition." he quipped.
>> 
>> "Oh, so you're going to ruin the moment by getting all technical." Troy made a show of rolling his eyes but inside, he was elated that the blond's beautiful smile was, once again, directed at him.
>> 
>> Ryan made a faux surprised expression, "Oh, there was a moment between us just now?"
>> 
>> "Yeah," The jock grinned, "Ever since that New Year's countdown party."
>> 
>> Ryan looked up at Troy's eyes, smiling warmly at him.
>> 
>> " _I never knew that it could happen  
>  __'Till it happened to me..._ "
>> 
>> " ** _O_ _ooh yeah  
>  _****_I didn't know it before,_** "
>> 
>> " _But now it's easy to see,_  
>  It's the start of something new;  
>  It feels so right, to be here with you.  
>  And safe within your arms,  
>  _I feel in my heart..._ "
>> 
>> Finally throwing caution to the wind, Ryan threw his arms around the jock, his hat falling off his head. Troy threw his own around the blond's midsection, scooping him up in them before they brought their lips together. It was nothing like the New Year's party, there were no fable fireworks like the stories would say. But a warmth that spreads coming from their heart, and across their body. It felt right, like safety.
>> 
>> They knew, for sure, it was really the start of something new.

With Ryan's photo shoots, the last task he had was to show up for a couple of minutes in the exhibit. Something about ensuring that the photos in the Sophomores booth weren't simply of random students or teens from other schools.

As for the basketball side, they settled things so that Troy would make time for practice before heading over to his rehearsals. This pleased his father as well, although Troy had no idea if he would remain that way if he knew about the development in his relationship status. He talked about it with Ryan, and the blond assured him that he could tell him after championships.

"It's not like I'm out to my own family either. This way, if you guys lose you two won't be blaming it on this becoming a distraction," Ryan had vaguely gestured between them. "Not that you'd lose, I mean, I'm sure you guys are gonna own that game."

Troy had grinned, squeezing the blond's hand once. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had." Ryan had made a show of rolling his eyes, even as his pale cheeks were tinting pink. "I mean, I'd better be. You did mention you never considered being with girls or guys before, so...."

Troy laughed then, pulling him in for a quick embrace, "Ry, chill."

Practice was going accordingly, the team divided to red and white. The coach beamed in pride as his son was at the top of his game, better than he had been doing for the last couple of days. Jack can definitely affirm that mothers are, _in fact_ , always right.

As much as he had been brooding and sulky for the pass few days, now he was positively chipper ten times more. And he was actually the first on the court lately for Free period practice. If he found it odd that, as soon as practice was declared done, he was the first one out as well he didn't pay it mind. Whatever was happening was good for his son, and he didn't want to rein in his parade.

Troy even went to hug both him and Lucille before he turned in last night.

"Okay guys," Trixie declared, bringing her camera down. "That's it for the group shots, good job with your walks today. You'll all be a knock out on the Runway for our booth's opening at the exhibition."

Ryan adjusted his hat, "All right, I gotta go people." he declared. "See you Pey."

"You better," Peyton said, smirking. "don't get lost in a closet again."

Ryan threw him a glare, but they both knew there was no real heat in it.

~~★:::::★~~

"Whoa!" Troy yelped, as Ryan came literally out of nowhere and pulled him after him. "You're late!"

Troy waited where he and Ryan agreed to meet up before heading they'd go meet with Kelsi. After that time in the closet, they've agreed to start doing rehearsals together.

Of course, half the time, Kelsi had to remind them to sing the next verse of the song cause they couldn't stop looking at each other when they worked on the choreography Ryan came up with.

Not that the composer minded much, it was cute and it sparked inspiration.

"... _strength to believe_ ,"

" _We're soarin'!_ "

" _Flyin'!_ "

" _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_!"

Of course, Troy and Ryan weren't the only ones preparing for the callbacks. Even as she walks down the halls to her next class with Javier, Sharpay alternated from humming to singing every now and then.

" _Bop bop bop..._ "

Javier walked alongside Sharpay that free period, carrying her bag, as the blond heiress practiced her part of the song they were going together. When all Javier wanted to do was practice his part of the song with a certain composer who, at least, gave him both constructive and positive feedback.

"And" Kelsi had even said "while I'm rooting for Troy and Ryan, I wanted to say thanks for, you ' _asking my permission_ ' to make another different arrangement to the song." she had smiled, with her cute dimples on each side. "I mean, it's Sharpay so I guess my permission isn't really an issue for her and I admit, it kinda sounds better and perhaps more fitting for the song's lyrics, but... It's nice that you'd go out of your way, regardless."

Javier was broken out of his thoughts when he accidentally bumped Sharpay. He cringed, waiting for her to go off on him and complain, but it seemed that the heiress had been distracted by something else.

" _If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free..._ "

"Wait," Sharpay frowned, her perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunching up. "Do you hear that?" 

Javier opened his mouth to reply, but the blond was already off following a sound. She gasped, seeing her brother inside the music room with Kelsi as they rehearsed their number.

" _Like a wave the ocean just..._ "

"Wow," Sharpay startled, turning to see Javier at her side, "they sound good."

Sharpay huffed, shaking her head. "We have to do something."

"Actually, we really don't." Javier shrugged, trying to sound flippant, "I mean, nothing wrong with a little friendly competition..."

Sharpay wasn't hearing him, already formulating a plan. "Okay, so our callback's on Thursday, and the basketball game and photo exhibit thing are on Friday..." Slowly, her lips pursed before smirking. "Too bad all these events weren't happening on the same day, at the same time."

"That wouldn't work out because then Troy and your brother wouldn't be able to make..." Javier started to explain, before realizing that was the exact point when Sharpay was giving him a look. "If it's not out of line, let me just say, this involves your brother too."

Sharpay simply shrugged, "I know. Like you said... Friendly _competition_." She smiled sweetly, walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short but i wanna keep updating as much as I can


	17. "Bop to the Top" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay wants to rise to the top, everybody rises to the challenge to stop her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  _ **Javier**_  
>  _Sharpay_  
>  _both_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Sharpay huffed, shaking her head. "We have to do something."
>> 
>> "Actually, we really don't." Javier shrugged, trying to sound flippant, "I mean, nothing wrong with a little friendly competition..."
>> 
>> Sharpay wasn't hearing him, already formulating a plan. "Okay, so our callback's on Thursday, and the basketball game and photo exhibit thing are on Friday..." Slowly, her lips pursed before smirking. "Too bad all these events weren't happening on the same day, at the same time."
>> 
>> "That wouldn't work out because then Troy and your brother wouldn't be able to make..." Javier started to explain, before realizing that was the exact point when Sharpay was giving him a look. "If it's not out of line, let me just say, this involves your brother too."
>> 
>> Sharpay simply shrugged, "I know. Like you said... Friendly competition." She smiled sweetly, walking off.

"I don't want to hear any more about Troy and your brother," Ms. Darbus drawled, as she walked across the stage with Sharpay and Javier at her heels.

Actually, Sharpay was. Javier just followed the heiress out of compliance.

"But if you're telling me as president of the drama club that changing the callbacks would be what's best for our theater program, in terms of checking their priorities," A long pause, as if for effect, before Ms. Darbus turned to the blond, "I might actually agree with you."

Sharpay absolutely beamed, while Javier's mouth popped open. He didn't actually think the drama teacher would agree. The heiress whirled around, mumbling along a ' _Bop bop bop,_ ' and some other lyrics of their song for the Callback as she went. Miss Darbus departed as well, and Javier was still standing there in his incredulity.

"I'm not out to ruin your show..."

Javier starts, looking over to see Kelsi in her usual place; by a piano, and with musical sheets.

"... But you all deserve an equal chance, right?"

Javier nodded stiffly, "Yeah, no... I mean, yeah. You're right." He said. "So, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure," The bespectacled girl admitted, heaving a sigh, "but we're gonna need some help."

~~★:::::★~~

The following day, Kelsi and Javier was waiting by the bulletin board as Troy came in with the rest of the Wild Cats with, of course, Ryan nearby. Much as they wanted, they couldn't hold hands as they weren't out. But walking with the crowd of the some of the basketball team, they could at least pretend the brushing of the back of their hands were in accident.

As soon as ' _Callbacks the same time as the game?_ ' was out of Troy's mouth, Kelsi and Javier had chimed the same phrase but in answering tone.

"And the photo exhibition, might I add." Peyton interjected, already standing at their side actually looking pissed. "I mean, Ry only has to show up for the first hour but still."

Kelsi nodded, "Ms. Darbus thinks she's protecting the show, but Sharpay is only concerned with protecting herself." She sighed.

"Do you know what I'll do to that show dog?" Chad huffed, pulling a face as he shoved his basketball to Jason and moved to leave before Troy stopped him.

Ryan scowled, crossing his arms. "Nothing, 'cause that's still my _sister_." he snapped.

"We're not gonna do anything to her," Troy assured, raising a placating hand to the blond. "Except to sing, maybe." he turned to the rest of the team. "Now this is only gonna happen if we all work together. Now who's in?"

"You know I'm in," Chad raised his hand, clapping it with Zeke's nearby, "And I may know someone who could help us with that."

Zeke grinned, meeting his eyes, "Yeah, I think I have an idea too."

~~★:::::★~~

Chad had sent a text to Taylor, and Zeke did the same to Gabriella. Between the two smartest girls of the Decathlon team, they were able to come up with a plan for both the exhibition and game to be take an intermission. This gave the two an opportunity to reconcile with each other and with, the literal icing on top, Zeke had baked them a pie that looked a bit like a cake. It was a well wish, too, for their upcoming Academic Decathlon.

"A Pi pie," Gabrielle squealed in delight, getting off her chair to stand on her tip toes and, with Zeke bending, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, my goodness! You're amazing!"

Even Taylor who had been iffy with Zeke first was totally won over by the gesture. "Oh, my gosh!"

"I helped with the icing a bit." Chad interjected.

Zeke raised a brow, "What?"

"What, I did! I put the frosting into those bag things..."

Zeke sighed, "Piping bags."

"Yeah, whatever. Wanted to contribute," Chad said defensively, casting Taylor a side glance. "Even if it's just a small thing."

Taylor smiled up at him, and Gabriella did too, in a knowing manner. "Well, thank you." The chem club president said. "Oh, we have something for you too. Right, Gab?"

"Yeah," Gabriella grinned "come here, look."

She and Taylor went over to the board, and presented the basketball team that it was filled with several equations. Obviously, the team was lost. Troy had a feeling that there was some physics behind it to help them, but he didn't understand what was written to even try to guess how to apply them.

Finally having mercy on them, the girls giggled and turned the board around to the blackboard side, where a chalk mural with the message ' _Go Wildcats!_ ' written on it.

Then proceeded to throw basketball plushes at the team.

Later that day, before heading to free period practice, the team had stopped by Ms. Darbus's classroom, where the drama club were having their meeting as the auditorium was being prepped for tomorrow.

On the day before the school events, partially to throw Sharpay off, and mostly to also apologize for the times they made fun of the group behind their backs, selected members of the basketball had unzipped their jerseys to reveal that there were letters on their white shirt, that spelled out ' _G - O - D - R - A - M - A- C- L - U - B_ ' with Troy being the '!' at the end.

"Well," Ms. Darbus smirked, clearly mollified. "seems we Wildcats are in for an interesting afternoon."

Sharpay Evans knew that her brother and Troy's must've known about the callback schedule already, so she assumed that this was their way of showing that they were throwing in the towel. So she was none the wiser.

On the following day, school was out as they made preparations for all the events happening on that day; the Academic decathlon, the photo exhibit, the basketball championships, and the callbacks. With the delay the plan would cause to the championships, Taylor and Gabriella were pleased that they would be able to make the second half of the game.

Ryan would be able to make it to the auditorium first, and they arranged that he would be meeting Troy at the backstage unbeknownst to his sister, just to avoid her from trying something else. So Troy had two things resting on his shoulders before then;

To get some leading points before the diversion and make it to the callbacks in time.

"How you feeling?"

Troy jolted as he turned to the sudden appearance of his father, who was still in the middle of putting on his jacket while he entered the locker room. "Nervous," he admitted with a small smile, ' _For more reasons than one..._ '

"Yeah, me too." Jack chuckled, adjusting his tie. "Wish I could suit up and play with you."

Troy grinned, humoring him. "Hey, you had your turn." he moved aside a bit as Jack took a seat next to him.

"You know what I want from you today?"

Without missing a beat, Troy replied. "The championship."

"Well, that'll come or it won't," The man shrugged, leaving the teen to stare at him incredulously, "What I want is for you to have fun, I know all about the pressure." Jack went on, pursing his lips. "Probably too much of it has come from me. But these last few days has made me realize; what I really want is to see my son having the time of his life playing the game we both love." Finally, with a voice that sounded tight, like he was trying not to sound _too_ emotional, "You give me that, and I will sleep with a smile on my face no matter what the score."

Troy smiled, his nerves gone because he knew, no matter what happened, he had his father on his side. "Thanks, Coach... uh..." He corrected himself, "Dad."

Jack smiled back warmly, patting Troy on the knee once before going ahead. The captain smiled, before hearing his phone ring. He checked to see that Ryan had sent him a text wishing him luck with a heart emoticon. Encouraged, he got up.

Troy took a breath, centering himself as he got ready to join his team before they hit the court.

~~★:::::★~~

On the other side of the school, with a scarce number of people, the drama club got ready for the callbacks.

"Casting the leads of a show is both a challenge and a responsibility, a joy and a burden." Ms. Darbus intoned ever so dramatically, "I commend you and all other young artists to hold out for the moon, the sun and the stars."

On cue, the rest of the club applauded her opening remarks.

"Shall we soar together?" The drama teacher reached out for a junior member, and a proxy of the yearbook committee took their photo. When that was done with, Ms. Darbus adjusted her glasses and called out, "Sharpay and Javier!"

The music began.

" ** _Mucho Gusto..._** "

" _Hay que fabulosa_!"

" ** _Rrrrr_**..."

" _Aye aye AYE_!!"

" ** _Arrriba_**!"

" _¿Quieres bailar?_ "

" _ **Mirame** ~_"

As per usual, the performance went with its usual Sharpay flamboyant flare.

It had been Javier's idea to have their opening Spanish, just so he'd actually feel he had a mark on the performance. He wasn't even sure if Arnold and Minnie were Spanish.

But Javier figured there should be something about the performance that was obviously him.

" _I believe in dreaming_  
 _And shooting for the stars_ ,"

" **Baby to be number one**  
 **You got to raise the bar**!"

" _Kicking and a scratching,_  
 _Grinding out my best,_ "

" _ **Anything it takes to climb**_  
 _ **The ladder of success**_!"

Sharpay may be the more passionate of performing than Javier was, as he was mostly into surfing despite the dangers of it, hence why he takes the part time gig of life guarding.

But Javier didn't want to perform simply as a back up dancer. Even if he couldn't be brighter than Sharpay, that wasn't going to stop him from attempting to shine.

Plus, it was like Kelsi said, they all deserved an equal chance for the role. Javier still didn't like his partner's underhanded tactic to ensure the win, but he wasn't going to purposely ruin it for her either. She had her quirks, but she wasn't evil and she wouldn't deserve it.

In addition, he wanted to do Kelsi's song justice.

" _Work our tails off everyday_  
 _Gotta bump the competition_  
 _Blow them all away_!"

Javier just hoped Troy and Ryan were gonna make it, and by the look on Kelsi's face, he could tell she was thinking the same.

Sneaky or not, when Sharpay Evans performed, she was in it to win it. Even if she hadn't tried messing up their chances to perform today, it still wouldn't mean it was easy showing her up.

" _ **Caliente**_!"

" _Suave~_ "

" _Yeah we're gonna_  
 _Bop bop bop, bop to the top_  
 ** _Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_**  
 _Jump and hop_  
 _Hop 'til we drop_  
 _And start again_  
 _Zip zap zop hop, flop like a mop_  
 ** _Scoot around the corner_**  
 _Move it to the groove_  
 _'Til the music stops~!_

_Do the bop bop bop_  
 _To the top_  
 _Don't ever stop_  
 _Bop to the top_  
 _Gimme gimme_  
 _Shimmy shimmy..._ "

~~★:::::★~~

Meanwhile, Ryan had just finished his turn on the runway. After posing for the final group shot, the photo exhibition finally began and the models made their way back inside the makeshift stage for the opening. The blond, however, jumped off the stage and made his way through the crowd.

Peyton pursed his lips, inwardly wishing him the best of luck.

"Hey," Trixie nudged him, "why don't you watch his special performance thing?"

Peyton turned to the sophomore, "Uh, because there's a big event here of our club's," he gestured to the guests and a couple of students who went to check out the booths set up. "And I'm kinda the club president, so..."

"We got it covered," The girl shrugged, "I mean, he wasn't really into it at first, but half the group shots we made only turned out good cause your buddy had a good eye on how to position people. Consider it a thank you for his helping to our group."

Peyton smiled and nodded, "Thanks Trixie, you know my number in case there's an emergency." he said finally, before running off.

~~★:::::★~~

" ** _Shake some booty and turn around,_** "

" _Flash a smile in their direction_ "

" _Show some muscle_ ,"

" ** _Do the hustle_**!"

As the blond made it into backstage, he could hear that Sharpay and Javier's number was drawing into a close. He frowned, as he looked around and didn't see Troy around yet.

" _Yeah we're gonna_  
 _Bop bop bop, bop to the top_  
 ** _Wipe away your inhibitions_**  
 _Stump stump stump, do the rump_  
 _And strut your stuff_  
 _Bop bop bop, straight to the top_  
 _We're going for the glory_  
 _We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop_ _(stop)_  
 _Till we reach the top_  
 _Bop to the top_!"

Then there were footsteps heard, running towards the blond from behind.

Ryan turned around.


	18. "Breaking Free" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtains up; Show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._**
>
>> " ** _Shake some booty and turn around,_** "
>> 
>> " _Flash a smile in their direction_ "
>> 
>> " _Show some muscle_ ,"
>> 
>> " ** _Do the hustle_**!"
>> 
>> As the blond made it into backstage, he could hear that Sharpay and Javier's number was drawing into a close. He frowned, as he looked around and didn't see Troy around yet.
>> 
>> " _Yeah we're gonna_  
>  _Bop bop bop, bop to the top_  
>  ** _Wipe away your inhibitions_**  
>  _Stump stump stump, do the rump_  
>  _And strut your stuff_  
>  _Bop bop bop, straight to the top_  
>  _We're going for the glory_  
>  _We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop_ _(stop)_  
>  _Till we reach the top_  
>  _Bop to the top_!"
>> 
>> Then there were footsteps heard, running towards the blond from behind.
>> 
>> Ryan turned around.

The championship started according to schedule, with little hiccups. That part was coming up later. East High won the opening tip, and pushed the ball up the court. They got a few shots in before West High got their rhythm.

The school wasn't their most serious rivals for no reason.

"And West High pushes the ball around the perimeter on the offensive end." The commentator announced, "Nice ball movement by West High. Driving the lane..." It started stuttering as technical issues started up, causing the scoreboard to blink intermittently, "shot is up and..."

Troy looked up, slowly grinning at the obvious indication of the planned diversion.

The buzzer sounded.

Chad tapped Troy, giving him a pointed look before the captain took off, running from the court.

Which Jack didn't miss.

"We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties," The commentator continued, with a whistle following, "We've got a timeout on the court here."

"We have a problem. Stop the game, stop the game."

"Referee has signaled timeout."

"Everyone please remain calm!"

In an orderly fashion, the basketball players gathered to their respective sides of the court. The crowd watching were alarmed, but still relatively calm.

Principal Matsui took the Mic, "We'll get this figured out real soon," he said, "In the meantime, per safety regulations, we need to all make an orderly exit from the gym, please. Thank you!"

As a unit, the East High basketball made their exit, a clear idea where they would be waiting till the school officials have everything ' _sorted out_ '.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

There were footsteps heard, running towards the blond from behind.

Ryan turned around. "Troy!" He ran towards him, almost stumbling in the process but Troy caught him by the arm just in time and steadied him. "Er, thanks."

"Made it," The jock grinned, still a touch breathless. He had to change quickly, simply washing his face with water before heading over. Troy looked up, "And by the sounds of it, just in time."

There was a round of applause on the other side, and Ryan could see his sister doing a curtsy in her blue dress in response to that.

"So," Troy started, nudging his boyfriend, while trying to shake the nerves away. "we're on in a few; you ready for this, Ry?"

"Oh my god," The blond blinked, looking out towards center stage as if it just struck him. With the reputation of the drama club, he didn't expect that the auditorium would be filled by so many people especially since it was just callbacks. And granted, they hadn't been planning to come over at all. But now, considering the circumstances... "suddenly I don't know if I am," Ryan admitted apprehensively, as his sister and Javier's performance were coming to a close. "I mean, I knew I wanted to. I know I wanted to figure out who I am outside of being Sharpay's twin, and I don't know if I'm ready, I..." The blond looked to the jock desperately, "... Who am I, anyway?"

Troy pursed his lips. To be honest, he had no clue either. Why he was there, that was what he wondered too. He's been the basketball guy for the longest time, he never had to think about being anyone else. So he had no idea.

But he did know one thing. "You're with me," Troy said quietly, taking Ryan's hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "And maybe with some luck, we'll figure it out together."

Ryan gave him a grateful smile, and Troy knew that was the right thing to say.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Do you see why we love the theater, people?" Ms. Darbus sighed delightfully, applauding herself. "Well done!"

Kelsi was clapping too, although mostly forced since it was Sharpay but focused on the part that she was also clapping for Javier who meant no harm at all. She steeled her nerves and went up onstage, hoping Troy and Ryan would come in on cue.

"Ah, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, Ryan? Troy?"

Sharpay smirked cockily, about to feign disappoint that they weren't around till the lights dimmed. She blinked as Javier guided her off the stage, and Kelsi took her spot on the piano.

A backdrop of the moon and stars were lowered, and Kelsi started to play.


	19. "Breaking Free" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Ryan find themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, legend...  
>  ** _Troy_**  
>  _Ryan_  
>  _Both_
> 
> (*)only changed the lyrics a bit at this part
> 
> Also, some hints of homophobia..i mean,this is generally a happy fluffy fix,but I want to make some parts a little bit realistic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "Do you see why we love the theater, people?" Ms. Darbus sighed delightfully, applauding herself. "Well done!"
>> 
>> Kelsi was clapping too, although mostly forced since it was Sharpay but focused on the part that she was also clapping for Javier who meant no harm at all. She steeled her nerves and went up onstage, hoping Troy and Ryan would come in on cue.
>> 
>> "Ah, Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton, Ryan? Troy?"
>> 
>> Sharpay smirked cockily, about to feign disappoint that they weren't around till the lights dimmed. She blinked as Javier guided her off the stage, and Kelsi took her spot on the piano.
>> 
>> A backdrop of the moon and stars were lowered, and Kelsi started to play.

Ms. Darbus blinked as the auditorium started filling up with students, some of them were the basketball players of East High and the cheerleaders. She was especially nonplussed by the appearance of Peyton Leverett, knowing his own club was in charge of organizing the photo exhibition.

"We'll be happy to do it again for our fellow students, Ms. Darbus." Sharpay suddenly appeared by her side, beaming as she was mostly looking at the crowd rather than the teacher.

Ms. Darbus had no words, trying to process and think if that was considered a faux pas when it came to theater. She starts once more, as Kelsi Nielson started playing music on the piano. 

And her eyes went to the stage as a voice started to sing, and Kelsi's face brightened up.

And from where he stood, seeing her smile, Javier did too.

Sharpay noticed.

" ** _We're soarin', flyin'_**  
 _ **There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach** ;_"

" _If we're trying_  
 _So we're breaking free..._ "

Troy entered from stage left, eyes looking upward as he sang in time with Kelsi's music, not even giving his attention to the crowd. Not so long after he started the song, did Ryan walk in after, coming out from the same side of the stage.

The students didn't expect two guys to be performing, what sounded like, a sappy love song. Some didn't really care one way or the other. But others didn't seem to approve either. They scrunched up their noses, and made sounds of displeasure.

" ** _You know the world can see us_**  
 ** _In a way that's different than who we are,_** "

" _Creating space between us_  
 _'Til we're separate hearts..._ "

Ms. Darbus walked over to a particular group, and gave them a look before they could think about acting out.

The students in that group rolled their eyes, and simply made to leave the auditorium.

Undeterred because they expected something like this, Troy and Ryan kept singing though.

Troy stopped walking when he reached the other side of the stage, but Ryan kept walking until he reached the center stage. At that moment, the brunette sang his next verse as he looked towards the crowd at last.

At one particular part of the verse, Zeke nudged Chad and wiggled his brows while giving him a knowing look.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I get it, I get it. I learned my lesson, god." he huffed, "let it go already."

"Never." Peyton intoned as he appeared from behind, taking a vacant chair behind them.

Zeke exchanged a fist bump with him.

Chad rolled his eyes once more, before redirecting his focus to the performance of his best friend onstage with his beau.

[Peyton felt a tap on his shoulder, and sees Sharpay.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123968)

Troy started walking back to center stage, where Ryan's hand was outstretch towards him, waiting. They smiled warmly at each other, as the the jock's hand meets the blond.

They intertwined their fingers together.

" _But your faith, it gives me strength,_  
 _Strength to believe.._."

" ** _We're breaking free_**!"

" _We're soarin'_ ,"

" _ **Flyin'**_!"

Troy pulled Ryan in, before quickly taking him by the waist and lifted him briefly as he turned, before placing him on his other side. They kept their hands held as they walked forward, much to the astonishment of the student body.

Peyton grinned, feeling like breaking into a victory dance seeing the glee on his best friend's face.

" _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_ "

" ** _If we're trying,_** "

" _Yeah, we're breaking free_!"

" ** _Oh, we're breaking free..._** "

" _Ooh~_ "

Troy and Ryan grinned as they stared into each others eyes, before letting go of each other as they prepared for the next verse. The brunette took center stage as Ryan moved a step back to stage right, throwing his hat to the crowd, with those in front trying to snag it.

The brunette sang, impassioned, doing a slick moonwalk, while the blond swayed his hips in time with Kelsi's playing.

" ** _Can you feel it building?_**  
 _ **Like a wave the ocean just can't control**!_"

" _Connected by a feeling_  
 _Ooh, in our very souls,_ "

" ** _Very souls, oh~_** "

" _Rising 'til it lifts us up_  
 _So everyone can see..._ "

As they neared the chorus, Ryan gave Troy a smirk from where he still stood near stage right. His boyfriend returned it, nodding his head discretely. At that cue, Ryan ran towards him before doing a one hand cartwheel.

With the arm free from holding his own mic outstretched, the blond let himself lean into it for support when he got back upright. Ryan's free hand took Troy's, letting him pull him out as they faced the crowd together once more.

" _We're breaking free_!"

" ** _We're soarin',_** "

" _Flyin'_!"

" _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_!"

" _If we're trying,_ "

" _Yeah, we're breaking free,_ "

" ** _Oh, we're breaking free,_** "

" _Ooh,_  
 _Runnin'~_ "  
  
" ** _Climbin'_**  
 _To get to that place to be all that we can be_  
 _Now's the time_  
 _So we're breaking free, we're breaking free!_ "  
  
" _Ooh, yeah!_ "

Chad got up from his seat and started clapping his hands according to the beat. Following suit, the team and Peyton got up from their seats as well.

Soon, everyone in the auditorium were on their feet, clapping in time to the music. Even Ms. Darbus couldn't help dancing along with the tune.

Troy wasn't even bothered by the clamoring noise that came from the crowd. It didn't matter to him that Kelsi's piano playing, coupled with the backdrop behind them made him envision that he was one with the stars; as if he was actually somewhere lost in the galaxy. He felt like he was inebriated .

But with his hand in Ryan's, Troy knew he was grounded.

And he knew that this moment was real.

" ** _More than hope, more than faith!_** "  
  
" _This is truth, this is fate_  
 _And together we see it coming!_ "

At that moment, Jack walks in the auditorium, baffled as he sees his son actually singing onstage and sounding very good. He finally understood what Darbus had meant when she said ' _he was wrong_ ', but what surprised him more was his son singing with a boy.

No, Jack could see by the way Troy stared at the blond as he sang, a bright smile on his face, he could tell this was more than just singing with him. It was the same way Jack still looked when he sees Lucille.

At that moment, Jack knew his son was smitten.

" _More than you, more than me!_ "  
  
" ** _Not a want, but a need!_** "  
  
" _Both of us, breaking free!_ "  
  
" _Soarin'~_ "  
  
" ** _Flyin'!_** "

" _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_  
 _If we're trying!_ "  
  
" ** _Yeah, we're breaking free~_** "

At that moment, the moon prop was pulled back up and replaced by the sun, and the starry night backdrop was changed into a blue sky backdrop. Troy spun Ryan out, and the blond performed a perfect Jazz square as the brunette was right behind him. The crowd's applause only got louder, and there where whoops and cheers everywhere.

Sharpay was astounded. It's been awhile since she's performed with her brother, she forgot how good he actually was, on his own and not necessarily just because he was with her. She smiled a bit, clapping along to with the crowd.

Because that was her brother up there; that was Ryan Evans.

" _Breaking free_  
 _We're runnin'~_ "  
  
" ** _Ooh, climbin'_**!"

" _To get to that place to be all that we can be_  
 _Now's the time~_ "

" ** _Now's the time!_** "

" _So we're breaking free!_ "

" ** _Oh, we're breaking free~_** "

" _Oh..._ "

As Kelsi started returning the melody to its softer tune, Ryan and Troy circled each other as they kept their eyes locked. Their hands were rising slowly between them, their fingers steepling before being intertwined once more and gripping tightly.

They were positively beaming.

"* _And now_ _the world can see us..._  
 _In a way that is exactly who we.. are~_ "

The crowd went wild for them, even more so when Troy planted a tender kiss on Ryan's cheek.


	20. "We're All in This Together" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evans and Boltons have their heart to hearts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's line regarding giving Troy another version of the talk is inspired from this fic I got [Explosions in the Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624981) by Limerence11
> 
> Also,I lowkey love Sharpay.she's a brat for the most parts,but a girl who always becomes the bigger person in the end of each movie isn't a severe high school bully.
> 
> I'm getting a bit of a block,hope it doesn't last long😅😅😅
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> _Oh..._ "
>> 
>> As Kelsi started returning the melody to its softer tune, Ryan and Troy circled each other as they kept their eyes locked. Their hands were rising slowly between them, their fingers steepling before being intertwined once more and gripping tightly.
>> 
>> They were positively beaming.
>> 
>> "* _And now_ _the world can see us..._  
>  _In a way that is exactly who we.. are~_ "
>> 
>> The crowd went wild for them, even more so when Troy planted a tender kiss on Ryan's cheek.

Ryan had steeled his nerves to prepare for Sharpay's tantrums when she approached him after the show. Troy had been called aside by his dad, so he had nothing for a human shield. Not that he needed a shield against his sister, or that he wanted to use Troy that way but it'd help to have a moral support.

Hopefully, his convincing Ms. Darbus to let Sharpay and Javier have a rerun of their performace in front of a larger crowd would appease Sharpay somewhat. After all, they were still ' _fixing_ ' the technical issue in the gymnasium.

"I am so apalled with you right now!"

"Shar, c'mon, I..."

Without missing a beat, Sharpay smacked her brother on the shoulder. "I mean, I thought you were just performing a number with him to try and show me up but... Oh my god, you were fucking Troy Bolton and you didn't tell me!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "we're supposed to be twins and tell each other everything!"

"Wha—!" Ryan gawked, his pale cheeks flaring up. "Oh my god, no, no, Shar, I'm not, I mean, we haven't..." He fumbled out.

Sharpay smirked, wiggling a finger in front of his face. "Yet."

"Wait, time out," Ryan shook his hand, making the actual 'T' gesture. "you're not upset?"

The heiress rolled her eyes, crossing her arms for enhanced effect. "Oh, I am. Did you not just hear me?" Sharpay flipped her hair, "I mean, I find out Peyton knew before me when I'm supposed to know these things first, then he gets the privilege to get you together, I..."

"Wait! He told you he..."

"Yeap," Peyton shrugged, "I mean... It was pretty out there already, wasn't it?"

Ryan blinked, as if just seeing his best friend standing to the side and behind him, Javier and Kelsi were having a chat.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Ryan declared, staring at his sister. And Sharpay snorted, smirking at his phrasing. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Okay, not the right choice of words but seriously... You don't mind I'm gay?"

Sharpay laughed, but it wasn't unkindly. "Ry, duh, of course not." She said. "I mean, gays are basically guys who just like other guys; they're people. It makes absolutely no sense for me to hate them. Now, if a gay hairstylist messes up my highlights then I'd go freak on them and have them fired."

Peyton and Ryan stared at the blond girl. They never thought her to have such considerate sentiments.... Well, considerate in her own way.

"Anyway, I'm digressing here," Sharpay waved a hand, as if dismissing the trivial take of the topic, "Point is, you're my brother, Ry. So I'm only upset that you felt like you couldn't tell me. I mean... I love you. I love you when you got paint on my hair when we were kids, I love you when you came up with that plan to get mom and daddy back together, and..." She smiled softly, "I love you no matter what. And I'm sorry for trying to ruin the Callbacks for you."

Ryan couldn't help getting choked up, and going in to hug his sister. "I love you too, Shar."

Peyton smiled at the twins.

"So," Jack started as he came face to face with his son. "You and this Evans boy, huh?"

Troy was sure he was fifty shades of red. "Dad..."

"Well, I guess on one side I'm glad it's not with the Evans girl."

"Dad..."

"No need to worry about unplanned, teenaged pregnancy there. STDs though..."

"God, dad! Please stop!"

Jack laughed before simply pulling his son in for a noogie. Troy grunted, nonplussed. This was the least he's been imagining on how his dad would be taking the revelation that his son may have a thing for guys.

Well, a guy in particular.

Jack finally released his son, grinning. "You were amazing up there, bud." He said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Troy asked, his eyes wide. "I mean... You're not mad?"

Jack shook his head. "Why?" He asked rhetorically, "Because my son found happiness, being with another person who's also happy being with him?" He cocked his head to his front, and Troy looked back to see Ryan looking at him with a bright smile before the blond turned back to talking to his sister and Peyton. "No. I could never be mad at you for that. However, I will be upset if you're ever irresponsible about this. That said..." He lets out a pained sigh, "We're gonna need to have another go with ' _The Talk._ '" ~~  
~~

"Dad!" Troy widened his eyes, mortified. "I had that talk when I was thirteen!"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but your mom and I had that talk with you under the impression you'd be having a female partner. I already texted your mom, and she's probably researching about it as we speak." he said pointedly.

"Oh god."

"Let me just say, you brought this upon yourself," Jack said with a smirk, his head raising when he spots his assistant coach coming from the Auditorium entrance's foyer. "We'll talk more later. For now, it's time to get back to the game."

Troy's sighed, following after his dad. They needed to win, so there would be a reason for an after party.

And he needed any reason to delay having ' _The Talk._ '


	21. "We're All in This Together" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> East High celebrate their victories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend  
>  **Troy/Javier**  
>  **Troy w/ company**  
>  _Ryan/Sharpay_  
>  _Ryan w/ company_  
>  company  
>  _("All")_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Jack shook his head. "Why?" He asked rhetorically, "Because my son found happiness, being with another person who's also happy being with him?" He cocked his head to his front, and Troy looked back to see Ryan looking at him with a bright smile before the blond turned back to talking to his sister and Peyton. "No. I could never be mad at you for that. However, I will be upset if you're ever irresponsible about this. That said..." He lets out a pained sigh, "We're gonna need to have another go with 'The Talk.'"
>> 
>> "Dad!" Troy widened his eyes, mortified. "I had that talk when I was thirteen!"
>> 
>> Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, but your mom and I had that talk with you under the impression you'd be having a female partner. I already texted your mom, and she's probably researching about it as we speak." he said pointedly.
>> 
>> "Oh god."
>> 
>> "Let me just say, you brought this upon yourself," Jack said with a smirk, his head raising when he spots his assistant coach coming from the Auditorium entrance's foyer. "We'll talk more later. For now, it's time to get back to the game."
>> 
>> Troy's sighed, following after his dad. They needed to win, so there would be a reason for an after party.
>> 
>> And he needed any reason to delay having 'The Talk.'

There were 5 minutes left in the clock when Gabriella and Taylor finally made it, still donned in there Decathlon lab coats. Barely looking at them, Ryan called them over from where he was watching with Javier and Sharpay. They came over, and pursed their lips. They saw at the scoreboard and became apprehensive as the Wildcats were only a point away from winning but the other team had the ball.

"And West High pushin' the ball." The commentator announced, "Fast break. Looking for an open man."

A player from the West High team made a pass, when Troy jumped in the direction of the ball.

"Oh, but it's stolen by number 11 heading back the other way! East High has the ball!"

The girls squealed, holding their hands. Ryan cheered, throwing his hands in the air. "All right! You go, babe!"

"Eww.."

Sharpay threw a scathing look to the the student nearby who made the sound, while Ryan kept his eyes on Troy and the ongoing of the game. "Excuse me, ' _eww_ ' you," she scoffed. "Not only is your outfit's color coordination abysmal, you're shirt's on backwards, and your socks don't match."

Chagrined, the student looked away.

Time was running out on the clock, only a minute left. Troy seemed to be looking for an opening to make a pass. Chad was open. He positioned to throw it at him, a West High Knight blocked his path, the brunette turns about and charged left. The player went after him, but was blocked out by Zeke and Jason's screen. From the perimeter, Troy takes the shot. Everyone held their breaths when the ball soars through the air in an arch towards the basket.

"And it's good! A 12-foot jump shot as time expires for the victory! East High has won the championship! Your East High Wildcats are champions! Congratulations, East High!"

The crowd went wild, cheering Troy's name as they started clambering down from the bleachers to gather around the basketball team, with Troy being at the center of it all. Jack exchanged handshakes before receiving the trophy, and proceeded to head towards his son being lifted on his team's shoulders. He gave him the championship trophy and Troy held it up, grinning widely.

For him, this day couldn't have been better. Not only did he come out to his dad, albeit accidentally cause he had no idea he would've been there, but his dad wasn't going to disown him for liking a guy or were one of those parents who would put up with it but won't let them forget they thought of their kid as nothing better than a faggot.

At least, so far he isn't but Troy was hopeful that he has his dad on his side, like he always was. It was easy to be positive with everyone cheering and celebrating around him. Of course, the high made his mind wander and think everyone we're singing their victory praises, but Troy didn't mind as much.

"Together (Hey), together  
Together, everyone  
Together (Hey), together  
Come on, let's have some fun (Aw)  
Together (Hey), we're there for (What?)  
Each other every time (Aw)  
Together (Hey), together (What?)  
Come on, let's do this right!"

They dropped Troy back to his feet, letting Chad take the trophy as they continued to celebrate. Jack went in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you, son!"

Troy's grin couldn't get any wider, "Aw, thanks, Dad!" Then, he blinked as he sees Ms. Darbus coming up to them.

"Bravo!" The drama teacher congratulated, a wider smile than Troy's ever seen her make... Well, when not directly discussing theater.

Jack grinned back at her, "Brava!"

Ms. Darbus beamed, absolutely mollified. Troy tried not to be weirded out when he catches his dad and her moving back to exchange a high five, before they proceeded to talk about schedule plans for rehearsals in preparations to the Winter musical.

"Troy," Peyton came around, taking a shot of him with his camera. "Congrats! You're the man!"

"Thanks dude! Hey, where's—"

Troy searched the crowd still celebrating around him, trying to find his boyfriend when he felt a sudden weight on him. He yelped, but grinned as he held on to the arms around him and turned his head just in time for Ryan give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, superstar!"

Troy sets him down, "Thanks Ry, now where's my real kiss?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, smirking but he leaned in only for them to be separated by Chad. "Yo!"

Chad smirked, handing Troy a basektball. Peyton moved in to talk to Ryan while handing the blond a certificate that said ' _Most Photogenic_ '. Ryan didn't know whether to feel mortified or flattered. It seemed a bit unfair that he was most photogenic in a club he wasn't officially a member of. But if that was what they decided, then Ryan supposes he could only be grateful.

"Team voted you the game ball, Captain!"

"Yeah, thank you," Troy smiled, but threw him a look that totally said ' _you did that on purpose_ ', which his best friend just responded with a wink. "Thanks a lot."

Chad laughed and moved along, pulling in Taylor who had just been observing Zeke and Gabriella be sappy with each other. "So..." He started, grinning. "you're going with me to the after-party, right?"

"Like on a date?" Taylor gawked, eyes widening incredulously.

Chad shrugged, "Must be your lucky day."

Taylor gushed and went to tell Gabriella the news as Zeke was pulled away by Jason and some other Wildcats. Sharpay was talking to Javier at the side, and she was smiling at his surprised expression. She placed a kiss on her palm, and pressed it upon his cheek.

"Toodles~" The heiress winked as she walked towards Peyton and Ryan this time. _  
_

Javier blinked for a moment before grinning widely, and going off to find someone. He found her, as Troy pulled her in to hand over the game ball that was given to him previously.

"Composer, here's your game ball," The brunette smiled, at Kelsi, who still had her hat up covering her hair, "You deserve it, playmaker."

The team around him cheered and continued with the celebration. Awkwardly, Kelsi smiled as she held the ball. She walked towards the court, at a little lost of what to do because she didn't really know how to shoot, let alone making a basket.

It was a good thing Javier knew a bit of it. He stepped in, and Kelsi blinked as he smiled whilst pulling her hat off. She smiled back at last as the guy helped position her, and together, they took the shot.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

The after party was held in another gymnasium. The basketball team had to shower before heading over. When they got there, the party was already in full swing. Troy gawked, when he saw his boyfriend talking to his mom. He had no idea that his mom volunteered to be one of the PTA chaperons for this evening. Looking around, he could see that Chad's and Jason's mom plus Zeke's grandparents were around too.

"Troy! Congratulations!" Lucille cooed, moving in to hug her son. "Ryan is such a sweetheart, I can't believe you didn't introduce us sooner!"

The brunette stared at his mom, "Er, well, I... That is...."

"To make up for that, he's coming to dinner tomorrow. I already asked him, so clean your room first thing in the morning." Lucille said, "Now I have to go, I need to check if the drinks and snacks are being replenished." She walked off.

Troy was still rather non-plussed as Lucille walked away to the snack tables lined up in the side, and Ryan walked up to him, looking amused himself.

"What the hell just happened?"

The blond chuckled, "We were talking about this and that, mostly you." He added coyly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "And how you make me feel. Seems moms love it when people sing praises of their kid, next thing I know, she's invited me to dinner. Actually... She didn't really leave room for a ' _no_ ' in there. Oh, and your father was there for the first half of it too. He was nice, but I think there was a bit of a shovel talk underlying some of his words?"

"Oh my god," Troy groaned, mortified. "I'm so sorry, I mean, my parents can be a bit... Much sometimes. You don't have to..."

Ryan laughed, forestalling the brunette as he took his hand. "Are you kidding? Of course I'd love to come," he said. "This is my first relationship; I'd never imagine that your parents would be so accepting, and..." He bit his lip. "... I'm hoping my parents would take to you the same way, as well, when I finally tell them..."

"Hey," Troy pulled him in, "it'll work out. I mean, well, we don't know what's going to happen when you do but..." He pressed Ryan's hands to his chest, "But I'd still want to be with you, if... That was something you'd want, too."

Ryan beamed up at him, "Of course it is."

"Then it's gonna be okay," Troy grinned. "Now come on, this is supposed to be a party."

Troy pulled him to the dance floor, and Ryan willingly followed. The crowd already there cheered once more when they see the basketball captain join them, and some of them making knowing glances when they see the blond coming along with him. 

Troy grinned as he sees Chad dancing with the chem club president, and they exchanged a high five before Troy took to the center with Ryan.

" ** _Here and now, it's time for celebration_**  
 ** _I finally figured out, yeah, yeah_**  
 ** _That all our dreams (Uh) have no limitations_**  
 ** _That's what it's all about~  
(Come on, now...)_**"

Troy danced with Ryan, and lets his mind be taken over by the flow of the music and the song the blond was singing along to. With his boyfriend around, he knew he had someone to anchor him.

Ryan laughed as he lets Troy twirl him around. He knew for sure, now, that it was the best decision to have gone to East High instead of Sharpay being enrolled to his old school. He hadn't ever come out there, but they still made the assumption and he was already made fun of then.

What more if he had come out?

" _Everyone ( Oh) is special in their own way_  
 _We make each other strong  
(We make each other strong)_  
 _We're not the same_  
 _We're different in a good way_  
 _Together's where we belong_ _~_ _!_ "

But here, in East High, while he wasn't ignorant to those who didn't take well to it, the supporters were the majority. And he was certain it wasn't simply because of Troy; people don't just chage views like those according to the popular kids of school.

Regardless, with his boyfriend by his side, Ryan could truly find his place in East High.

(" _We're all in this together_  
 _Once we know that we are, we're all stars_  
 _And we see that_  
 _We're all in this together_  
 _And it shows when we stand hand in hand_  
 _Make our dreams come true (Oh)_ ")

"Everybody now!  
Together (Aw), together (Aw)  
Together, everyone  
Together (Aw), together (Aw)  
Come on, let's have some fun (Aw)  
Together (Aw), we're there for (Aw)  
Each other every time (Aw)  
Together (Aw), together (Aw)  
Come on, let's do this right!"

At some point, Troy and Ryan were pulled away from each other to dance within group of friends. The basketball team was goofing around mostly, with Zeke and Jason doing some kind of silly breakdown versus challenge. Ryan had even danced with Javier, although they were mostly dancing near each other as oppose to the way Ryan and Troy did earlier.

"So congratulations on getting Lucas's role," The Hispanic boy said, "you deserve it."

Ryan blinked, "Wait, Lucas?"

"Yeah, Kelsi and I were talking and she was telling me about the new plot she came up with in case you and Troy won Callbacks. And she's been betting on it, too." Javier shrugged, before continuing. "Speaking of, your sister and I stopped the relationship charade, and I'm taking Kelsi out tomorrow. You've been hanging out with her a lot, what do you think she'd like?"

Ryan didn't know what to be surprised about more. The fact that his cause of heartache back in the Holidays had been a fluke, or that Javier was asking him for date advice. But he did know one thing, he was glad that he felt no lingering feelings for the guy. It was the first time Javier danced with the other Evans, and he found him easier to keep up with.

Troy was watching them, and Chad started making fun of him being too obvious a green monster.

"So don't look now, but I think your boyfriend looks a little jealous." Javier snorted in amusement, "Want to play it up?"

Ryan scoffed in amusement, shaking his head. "What good does that do?"

"It's just for fun," Javier smirked, taking Ryan's hand and gave him a twirl.

Troy huffed, walking towards them.

" _ **We're all here ( Yeah)**_  
 _ **And speakin' out with one voice**_  
 _ **We're gonna rock the house, yeah, yeah ( Rock the house),**_"

The blond lets himself spin under Javier's lead, and soon as he completed the spin, he found himself back in Troy's arms who gave Javier a bit of a stink eye. Ryan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, slapping him on the arm a bit. Troy had the decency to look sheepish.

Javier simply smirked, raising his arms in a placating way. He laughed as the jock led Ryan away and he returns to Kelsi.

" _ **The party's on, oh**_  
 _ **Now everybody make some noise ( What? What?)**_  
 _ **Come on, scream and shout!**_ "

"Stop being silly now," Ryan said with a smirk, tugging on the lapels of Troy's jersey. "You said so yourself it's a party, have some fun."

Troy was making a pretty good imitation of a kicked puppy, "Er, to be fair, my mind was sorta picturing him trying to kiss you?"

"Oh you." Ryan poked him on the nose, before throwing his arms around the jock's shoulder once more.

He couldn't stop smiling. Funny how things worked out, he went to that New Year party with Peyton to forget about Javier, he never imagined he'd find someone there who'd want him. Even more ironic that Javier hadn't wanted Sharpay than he originally thought.

But he figured that it still worked out for the best.

What made him smile brighter was that Sharpay was, not only in the After party which she had told him she'd always skipped because it was smelly and sweaty with everyone dancing around, but she was also dancing with Peyton.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"So," Sharpay started, as she swayed her hips while Peyton held her hand, "you really did a good job with Ryan's portrait."

Peyton smiled, shrugging. "What can I say? That's how I do," He said.

"Finding a person's best angle and capturing it?"

"Among other things."

Sharpay smiled coyly, "So could you say you'd be able to do my portrait like how you did Ryan's?"

"Probably better," Peyton grinned, "After all, you have no wrong angles."

Sharpay giggled, "Fabulous," she preened, "It's a date then."

"What?" Peyton stopped dancing.

Sharpay tugged on his shirt, and stood on her tip toes to plant a kiss on the photographer's cheek. "Come over at 10 tomorrow, we can do brunch."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Ryan could see a splitting grin on his face, and was glad his best friend was happy.

"I never noticed it before," The blond's attention was brought back to his boyfriend, "But your sister and Peyton kinda looks good together. You should tell him to try asking her out."

Before Ryan could respond to that, Sharpay had pulled on the front of Peyton's shirt and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek before she went back to dancing. The photographer's cheeks were pink and he still looked rather nonplussed. When he snapped out of it, he broke out into a grin and wraps his arms around Sharpay's slim waist, spinning her which brought a giggle out of her.

" _We've arrived ( Arrived)_  
 _Because we stuck together ( Aw, yeah)  
Champions one and all~ (Hey, hey, hey)"  
_

"I think my sister's pretty much covered that." Ryan laughed while Troy gawked at the sight. "After all, she's pretty proactive in getting what she wants."

Troy shook his head, raising a brow. "So that thing with Javier...?"

"Oh my god, babe," Ryan chuckled, "you are simply adorable. C'mon, we're celebrating right? And I've just been given a reason to celebrate more!"

Troy was still catching up with that Sharpay and Peyton may be starting something, but he let himself be led by Ryan on a conga line with the rest of the school as they continued celebrating. After all, this year started becoming his favorite one of high school, and it was all because of him.

(" _We're all in this together (Together)_  
 _When we reach, (Oh) we can fly, know inside_  
 _We can make it (Hey)_  
 _We're all in this together (Everyone)_  
 _Once we see there's a chance that we have_  
 _And we take it_!")

"Wildcats sing-along (Yeah)  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wildcats (Hey) in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wildcats (Hey) everywhere (What?)  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it, let's get to it  
Time to show the world!"

Troy would follow Ryan in any song, and now, he's not afraid to let the world hear him sing.

Just like Ryan isn't afraid to be who he was...

Hopefully.


	22. 1st Interim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Musical was a success...
> 
> Until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot of the play here is inspired by a Tryan Greatest Showman AU idea I have but haven't really thought through yet,where Troy is supposed to be PT who discovers Ryan (paralleling to when he discovered Lexie in the movie).and while bringing him to stardom,also ends up falling for him except he's supposed to be marrying Sharpay that year.but yeah,it's not really a thought through solid plot yet and not sure if it would ever get there tbh lol.
> 
> anyway,just mention if this seem interesting for you and i'll try to work on this multichap plot in the future after finishing this multichap.

**Interim**   
**Twinkle Town**

~~**★:::::★ ★:::::★★:::::★** ~~

The Winter Musical was going to be a six-day run. While not getting the lead, Sharpay was pleased that Kelsi had made sure that in her plot rewrites, she could still play an important role. Aside from the singing thing, Troy was obviously a greenhorn when it came to performing dance steps that were more interpretive than freestyle so Ryan had to rehearse with him overtime, even out of school hours, to help him get it right.

Not that the two minded much, as it meant more time together.

"You're doing great, Troy." Ryan assured after they took a short break. "Don't push yourself, okay? We still have a few days left."

Troy panted, lying on his back. "Thanks Ry. Man," He huffed, and gives the blond a nod thanks as he handed him a bottle of water. "I had no idea dancing actually takes as much stamina, maybe even more, than running drills on the court."

"Well, compared to my baseball training, my clothes don't end up as dirty at least." Ryan quipped, taking a drink himself before he went through his bag. "we could give going through the steps a rest for now, and go run lines next."

Troy grinned mischievously, "Can we practice the kissing scenes?"

"Babe, trust me." The blond snorted, "you got our scenes together down pat. Literally, you're a natural."

The brunette laughed, "Maybe cause it feels natural~" He said coyly, sitting up as Ryan walked back and tried to pull him on his lap. "And you know what they say, there's always room for improvement."

"And practice makes perfect," Ryan snorted, smacking his boyfriend with the script. "C'mon, I'll read Sharpay's lines. You still need to work on those scenes."

Troy groaned, "I can't help it; your sister's kinda scary Ry," he pointed out, "plus, you are much easier to perform with than she is."

"Thanks, but she's gonna get scarier if you don't get it right the next time you do the scenes together," Ryan pointed out, "c'mon, break time's over. You get this right, maybe I'll give you a back rub after." He winked.

Troy sighed, "Yes, please..."

"At least we don't have to work with the kids," Ryan pointed out, "The Freshmens are telling me it's good that they're talented to get their parts done, but a handful when they want to keep rehearsing their scenes even when they've already done it perfectly."

Troy laughed, "Theater thing must run in their family, huh?" He said. "Speaking of, your parents are gonna be there, right?"

"Well, we haven't heard from them after they made it to their third European country." Ryan shrugged, "I mean, they're really going all out with this honeymoon European tour thing. But Sharpay says dad never misses a show, so at the latest, she said they'll either make it the first or last show." He said, before heaving a sigh.

Troy frowned, reaching out to give the blond's hand a squeeze. "Hey, talk to me, Ry."

"It's just... The musical's plot will basically lead me to coming out." Ryan said, smiling a bit as his boyfriend rubbed circles on the back of his palm. "I just... I don't know. I thought I would be ready, seeing that most of the school is generally accepting except for the occasional name calling but hey, that's high school. But these are my parents, I just, I..." He rambled on.

Troy smiled a bit, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, I get it. I do," he said soothingly, "But you have your sister's acceptance; so there's hope it'll all work out, right?"

"Well, I guess." Ryan had to concede to that. After all, Sharpay was the hardest person to please in their family. If he has her acceptance, then surely the hard part was over. "Thanks, babe."

Troy gave him a wicked grin, "That thanks deserves a kiss, right?"

"You're so needy, you dork." Ryan laughed affectionately, and complied anyway. "But I guess I like that about you, too."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

The weekend before opening night, Ryan went over his place and he would be staying for an early dinner barbecue. Needless to say, she fell in love with the blond the first time Ryan had dinner with them. Not only was she ecstatic, seeing her son practically glow by simply being around Ryan, but he totally understood her cosmetic concerns that her husband and son could never really get.

Not to mention, they bonded over similar preferences of books and movies. Lucille enjoyed Disney, too, as she said they made her feel young again.

"Oh goodness, Ryan, you can do my nails better than that lady at the local salon." Lucille beamed, as she examined the blond's handiwork. "And that color you chose is lovely."

Ryan smiled as he used a nail brush on them, "My sister had me do them a lot for her when she didn't feel like going out for it," he told her. Then, his eyes popped as if he just remembered something when he sees Troy and Jack setting up the barbecue. "Oh, wait! Nearly forgot, I brought briquettes. They burn much longer, and by the looks of it, there's a lot of meat to smoke here. Be right back, Mrs. Bolton, I need to get them."

"Oh, call me Lucille."

Ryan smiled back as he left.

"If that boy can do nails and knows how to grill up a good steak, that's amazing." Jack started, turning to his son. "I'm impressed."

Troy grinned. Ryan's been over already a few times for lunch, dinner, or just to hang out. So far, there hadn't been any hints that his parents were being nice to him out of politeness. It seemed like they really liked him, and that couldn't make him any happier.

"He is amazing, isn't he?"

Jack smiled at his son, patting his shoulder once. "Sure is," He agreed, "But what's rule no.1?"

"Dad." Troy groaned, but his dad just gave him the look. The brunette sighed in resignation, "Keep the door open when we're both in there."

"And rule no.2?"

"In the ' _far_ ' future, always use protection."

Jack patted him in the back once more, "That's my boy." he grinned, "Now I'll finish setting up here, and you go check if Ryan needs help."

"But he's just getting..." Troy trailed off the more playful look his dad gave him, "Oh... Oh!" He blushed, "Jeez dad..."

Jack simply laughed.

Troy didn't know if he liked it better if his dad was being a prude when it came to his boyfriend, or when he was egging him on to get some honey time in. Not that Troy was complaining much.

And neither did Ryan when he appeared and surprised him with a kiss.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Peyton got special permission from Ms. Darbus to film the musical on opening night. Normally, as most professional plays had a ' _no filming_ ' policy to keep the authenticity, the drama teacher permitted him to do so for the first night alone for educational purposes and may promote more people to join the drama club in the future.

And he also made sure to get Sharpay a bouquet so even if she isn't the star of this show, she could feel like it.

The first few scenes were with very few spoken lines, and mostly a musical montage of young Zac and Lucas, played by Ms. Darbus's nephew and Kelsi's little brother. When they reached the end of Act 01 Part 01, Zac's ' _parents_ ', which were played by Freshmens of the drama club, were going to send him off to boarding school and the two tykes sang a song together as the curtains were slowly being lowered...

" _The time has come_  
 _It's for the best I know it_  
 _Who could've guessed that you and I..._  
 _Somehow, someday_  
 _We'd have to say goodbye._ "

Somewhere in the crowd, Chad told Taylor, "Those little dudes would give my sister a run for her money in her Disney sing-a-longs."

The next parts showed older Zac and older Lucas now, living their lives individually; Zac, in boarding school. And Lucas, on the streets. It showed that Troy's character had to put up with people who wanted to be his friend for his name, whereas Ryan's only escape in his impoverished situation was to dance, using it as a way to attract more buyers of his news papers.

At some parts, they danced together. But in their character's minds, they were only imagining each other.

" _... Thought I was alone, with no one to hold._  
 _But you were always right beside me..._ "

In this altered version from Kelsi's original plot of Twinkle town, it became a coming out tale about a newspaper boy named Lucas, Ryan's character, wanting to turn his life around and dance in the Twinkle Town theater house. Talent scout, Jaymz played by Javier, catches him dancing one day, leads him to Zac, who was also Lucas's childhood friend then became his dance instructor slash partner. Before they could dance together though, Lucas had to prove himself in a solo performance. Ryan had to downplay his skills a bit, so it wouldn't be apparent that he was a better dancer between the two of them.

Kelsi had no clue, after all, that Troy wasn't as experienced a dancer that matched with his singing skill.

The two start falling for each other as they restart their friendship, but Zac's agent, Ashley, played by Sharpay tries to get between them because it could mess up her client's career and because she likes him, too. Pretty similar to how Sharpay tried sabotage their callbacks, Ashley tried to ruin Lucas's debut performance night.

But Lucas rises to the occasion by, ironically, performing the song Sharpay and Javier presented on their callback. Except in this version, it was softer and only sped up in some parts. Additionally, or lack thereof, there were no Spanish words mixed in. Towards the last part of the number, Troy had forgotten himself and ended up joining Ryan. It was unscripted, but luckily, Ryan did have experience in performing theater and the no.1 rule was embedded in his mind: to stay in character cause the show must go on.

Ms. Darbus still gave the jock an earful for getting carried away during intermission, though.

"I swear Ry," Troy sighed, cheeks still red, "It was the schizo, you totally looked like you were asking me to come over."

Ryan had simply laughed, "Say I believe that," he drawled, "Maybe we should call Chad back here to keep you in check. But far as adlibs go, that wasn't so bad at all."

Their next obstacle was figuring out if society's disapproval was worth confessing their feelings to the other. Pressuring them into figuring it out, for Zac in particular, is for the parents to return into the plot and tries to arrange a marriage between him and Ashley. He had to choose between running his family's business, or being disowned for following his dreams, which was performing and being with Lucas. Long story short, the ending brought them to ' _Breaking Free_ ' after Zac plays the runaway husband, and runs to the train station which Jaymz and Lucas's was supposed to take to start Lucas's tour. Jaymz alters the contract, so they would be doing the tour together.

And broke free from kept them away from each other for so long.

They had standing ovations the first showing alone.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Let it be known, if anyone pulls a stunt like that to me," Sharpay said after curtain call of the last night of showing, "the groom wouldn't keep the thing that makes him a man." ~~~~

Her boyfriend shuddered, "Duly noted." Peyton said.

Then, the photographer jolted when a heavy hand was suddenly upon his shoulder, and a booming voice said. "That's a little harsh, don't you think Princess?" A laughter. "But true."

"Daddy!"

For Twinkle Town's final run, Vance and Derby Evans were able to return from their remarriage honeymoon trip around Europe. Sharpay went over to give her father a hug, and the man squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Derby moved in to give her daughter a kiss in the cheek, and a bouquet similar to what Peyton's been getting her.

"We just got to our seats, after those young tykes finished their acts." Vance said.

Derby gushed, "Oh, those little things were darlings. I remember when you and your brother were that age." she said. "Speaking of which, where's my little Ducky?"

"Hi, mom!" Ryan stepped in, with Troy right behind him. When the jock realized who the adults may be, he hang back for a bit. "You made it!" He was pulled into his mother's embrace. "Hey, there's someone I wanted to introduce you to." He beckoned Troy over. "This is—"

Vance then proceeded to give his son a one arm hug, "My boy! The star of the night, and finally breaking out of his shell." He grinned, before aligning the blond's hat. "And what a bold way to do it too! It takes guts to kiss a guy for the sake of art."

"Uh," Ryan repeated, suddenly a wave of nausea filling his gut. "heh, art?"

"Why, of course!" Vance nodded, "Only real men secured in their masculinity would know the sacrifices made for art. And your performance? Outstanding, really convincing. Your sister must be a good influence on you. Hope it doesn't send the wrong message to the ladies, though, right?"

Ryan widened his eyes, suddenly alarmed. But he manages to school it back to a calm expression. Sharpay followed suit, elbowing Peyton discreetly when the photographer's mouth was doing a good impression of an alligator basking under sunlight. The blond looked to his back, and sees that Troy was right there, so he heard everything. The jock smiled encouragingly and made a vague gesture, indicating that what the blond said next, it was his call.

"Mom, dad," Ryan looked back to his parents, still beaming proudly at him. "This is Troy, my friend."

And it looks like there was going to be a sequel to Zac and Lucas's tale... with roles reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, should I mark it as angst now??hmm, Nah.not yet
> 
> ### Coming soon: Arc 2 "The Midsummer's Night Talent Show"
> 
> Since this plot is gonna be a bit more original and not the same plot of the movie that much,updates will be slower but still regular.will attempt at least twice a week.please leave comments because feedback goes a long way thank you!!


	23. "What Time is it?" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> This Arc is definitely not going to strictly follow the movie's plot,so getting updates out will be longer.gonna attempt 2 chapters per week,thank you to those still reading and special thanks to [VioletRoseAramis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRoseAramis/pseuds/VioletRoseAramis), for always leaving lovely comments and [braille_upon_my_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille_upon_my_skin/gifts), for inspiring me to write Tryan by writing their own lovely works.

**Arc Two  
** **Midsummer Night Talent Show  
** ~~**★:::::★ ★:::::★★:::::★**~~

Summer vacation would be starting in another hour, and the yearbooks had just been submitted. Peyton was off his classes earlier and locked up in the photography club the whole morning, ensuring that every student got their copy. Ryan was clearing up his locker and placing the remaining things he needed to bring home in a tote bag, so all he had to do was carry them out after Ms. Darbus officially dismisses them. He was adjusting his light pink hat, and the collar of his equally pink, striped shirt before keeping the mirror of his locker as well.

Then a voice was heard by his side.

"Your summer activities consultant has arrived."

Ryan manages a slight smile at the appearance of the brunette, "Hopefully some of those activities will include a job." He quipped, "Might as well start up my savings, as I'm expected to be disowned some time this summer. Luckily, I had a head start with that modelling gig last year."

Troy gave him a one-arm hug, "Still haven't told them, huh?" He stated, which the blond responded by a curt shake of his head. "Well, I mean, you don't have to. I don't mind much."

"No, it isn't fair on you Troy, or your family." Ryan sighed, and started his string of rambles. "And I don't want them to have to put up with me going over your place most of the time this summer, just so we could hang out cause they know and mine doesn't. I mean, even if we could kinda hang out at my place anyway cause mom and dad are usually out of town, out of the country, or out of the continent eitherway but that's beside the point, and I..."

"Hey, hey, shh," Troy soothed, pressing a light kiss on the blond's temple. "You can come over any time. My folks aren't putting up with it; they adore you."

"And I want my parents to adore you, too, like they're adoring Peyton. Cause you're amazing. I have to tell them." Ryan pressed the issue, "I'm just... I'm so scared. I love them, and I wouldn't be able to stand it if..."

Troy embraces him once more to calm his nerves, "I get it, and you're right, you should tell them." he affirmed, "But you never have to worry about me; I can keep it lowkey if I ever do go over your place when your parents are around. Whenever you're ready to come out to them, and whatever happens after, I'm going to be there for you."

"You promise?"

Troy nodded, "Here's my promise." He held out a closed fit. "Open your hand."

Ryan complied, albeit in confusion, when something was dropped into his palm. He blinked at the metallic silver glistening now on his hand. The blond looked up to the brunette.

"Your class ring?" Ryan asked. He looked at his right hand, where he wore his own.

Troy shrugged, suddenly bashful. "I mean, I know it's kinda redundant since you've bought your own. But... This one's mine, and it's sort of considered a collateral? Until I can afford an actual promise ring."

"You were going to get me a promise ring?" Ryan's expression softened.

Troy nodded awkwardly. "Aaand it was supposed to be a surprise, but, welp..." He shrugged. "And I know most of the time, promise rings don't make sense cause half the time, those who make 'em have no idea what they're actually promising or so my mom tells me when she told me about her first high school sweetheart when she was gushing over you being my first, uh, sweetheart? If you don't mind being called that..."

"I thought I was the rambly one in this relationship." Ryan chuckled, already feeling better from his prior mood.

Troy smiled, his cheeks pink. "Anyway, the point is," he got back on track. "I know what I'm promising."

"Okay then, well..." Ryan took off his own class ring, placing it inside his wallet, and putting on Troy's. "I'll hold you to it."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Shoot, I forgot I was supposed to put it on you myself." he said. "So much for being romantic..."

"Well, don't be so hard on yourself. There's always next time." Ryan smiled coyly, "Not that I'd like to assume, but you already hinted on it so..."

The jock grinned, pulling him in once more. "You're the best, Ry." He leaned in.

When a yearbook suddenly got between them. Troy blinked, and sees it's one of the Freshmen from the drama club. Ryan chuckled, stepping back as he put in his own signature. They've gotten some starry-eyed fans after the winter musical, and the blond heard talks the backstage crew were won over that the blond was less intimidating than his other half.

That was one comparison he didn't mind being given, opposed to his sister.

"Hey, how's it going?" Troy gave a smile. The blond hands over the yearbook, and he puts in his own signature and he returned it afterward to the grinning Freshmen. "There you go."

The girl thanked them, "And may I just say, it was an honor working with you guys, and I hope you'd be in the next musical." she gushed, "cause you guys are so cute together."

"My sister will probably want a turn in the spotlight too, but we'll see." Ryan said with a smile, and the girl giggles once more, before going off. He turns back to his boyfriend, "So, where were we?"

Troy pulls him in once more, but they get interrupted once more.

"Hoops, you don't want to get last minute detention for being tardy," Chad said with a grin, as he walks passed them with Zeke and Jason right behind him. "Let's go."

Troy snorted, giving his best friend a look. "Yeah, sure, sure. We're not busy or anything." he huffed. "Seriously, he does that every time."

"Yeah, he's got a point this time though," Ryan chuckled, shaking his head before closing his locker. "C'mon." ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior year is when [class rings](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjE4vn0kbDrAhWnzIsBHQbJDNoQFjACegQIDhAG&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.cavsconnect.com%2Fcavsconnectfeatures%2F2019%2F09%2F15%2Fhigh-school-traditions-whats-the-purpose-of-class-rings%2F&usg=AOvVaw0bZ2kbNWYKzeXeU1svBy4Y) are purchased. Class rings are a long lived high school tradition, around since the 1800's, and it's something everyone looks forward to. Class rings are worn by students and alumni to commemorate and celebrate their graduation from a high school or college.
> 
> A [promise rings](https://www.theknot.com/content/what-is-a-promise-ring#:~:text=A%20promise%20ring%20is%20a,not%20always\)%20preceding%20an%20engagement.) is a ring given from one person to another in a romantic relationship to signify their fidelity and commitment, often (but not always) preceding an engagement


	24. "What Time is it?" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend  
>  ** _solo - Troy/Peyton/Chad_**  
>  _solo - Ryan/Sharpay_  
>  _duet_  
>  (Company)/Everyone
> 
> In the yearbook signing thing,i don't know about you guys,but we lesser folks in our school did try to get signatures from the more notable and charismatic seniors in my middle school.so im always drawing from experience,lmao
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "My sister will probably want a turn in the spotlight too, but we'll see." Ryan said with a smile, and the girl giggles once more, before going off. He turns back to his boyfriend, "So, where were we?"
>> 
>> Troy pulls him in once more, but they get interrupted once more.
>> 
>> "Hoops, you don't want to get last minute detention for being tardy," Chad said with a grin, as he walks passed them with Zeke and Jason right behind him. "Let's go."
>> 
>> Troy snorted, giving his best friend a look. "Yeah, sure, sure. We're not busy or anything." he huffed. "Seriously, he does that every time."
>> 
>> "Yeah, he's got a point this time though," Ryan chuckled, shaking his head before closing his locker. "C'mon."

"—You must remember, young thespians," Ms. Darbus intoned ever so dramatically, as Zeke sulkily sat by her side wearing the cone cap with the word ' _shhh!_ ' spelt on it. "learning is never seasonal. So, do allow the shimmering lights of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds."

If the next musical was going to about a dead fish, Chad could audition because he was doing a good impression of it with his mouth agape in confusion. "What's she talking about?

"The future greets you with its magic mirror," The drama teacher continued to drone on, "reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice..."

Chad run a hand down his face in frustration. Troy leaned back, and muttered to his best friend. "Dude," he huffed, "Ms. Darbus has snapped her cap."

"Dude," Chad snorted with a smirk, repeating the same tone. "you're actually listening?"

Troy shrugged, sneaking his earphones in to listen to music, hoping it would make time go faster. He kept looking at the wall clock repeatedly. It was 3:10pm, five more minutes before they were free from school. Suddenly, a hand clapped his back, probably Chad, getting him a note. Troy blinked, side eyeing to check if Ms. Darbus was still distracted. He opened the note.

_Need a ride home? We can stop by somewhere before then ~♡_

Troy grinned, taking a look at the back of the class, where Ryan still sat, to his boyfriend smiling and sending him a wink. He gave him a thumbs up.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes, Jason?"

"So," The basketball player shrugged, "what was your favorite summer memory, Miss Darbus?"

Everyone in the class groaned in unison. The last thing they wanted was to make the last few minutes of class feel like a lifetime. Jason didn't seem to realize that the ' _distracting the teacher_ ' tactic was only wanted when they were discussing an actual school subject, not to encourage them to keep up a boring story they're already forced to listen to.

"Summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age," The drama teacher sighed wistfully, "but I remember each with poignant clarity...."

It was a shame Ms. Darbus went on speaking, impassioned and with hopes to inspire her students to make most of their youth, when they weren't really listening. Some of them, like Troy, were listening to music, hiding their earphones well. Really, there was only one thing that was registering in their minds at the moment, and they only thing they were looking at was the clock above Ms. Darbus.

It was only a few minutes till their freedom...

Summer.

"Ashland Shakespeare Festival of...

Summer. Summer.

"'88 leaps fondly to mind...."

The clock struck 3:15pm.

**_Rrrrring!!!_ **

Ms. Darbus starts as the her homeroom cheered, Troy flinched as he had been engrossed in his music previously. Papers were thrown to the air, and yearbooks were pulled out. Sharpay delightfully signed on them till Peyton came in, with a rose for her before escorting her out the room. She was so thrilled that she didn't even mind that her brother was also getting some attention apart from her.

"C'mon!"

"Woo!"

Troy watched as, in his excitement that school was out, Chad danced with their teacher and even gave her a peck on the cheek. He then took his ball, and dribbled the ball around a bit with Zeke before making a shot to an invisible basket, evidently landing into Ryan's hands.

" ** _What time is it?_**  
 _Summertime! (Hey) It's our vacation_  
 ** _What time is it?_**  
 _Party time! That's right, say it loud_  
 ** _What time is it?_**  
 _The time of our lives! (Hey) Anticipation_  
 ** _What time is it?_**  
 _Summertime! School's out, scream and shout_!"

The blond raised a brow, walking over to return it before Chad led a parade of sorts with the rest of the class piling out the room, leaving their homeroom teacher in the middle of the carnage of scattered papers, and a sleepy Jason who had managed to doze off in the last few remaining minutes of class shortly after he asked his question.

And, as per usual, his best friend was the life of this impromptu party celebration. Troy didn't mind, though. His own party was one person.

" ** _Finally, summer's here, ooh_**  
 ** _Good to be chillin' out, yeah,_**  
 ** _I'm off the clock, hey_**  
 ** _The pressure's off,_**  
 ** _Now my guy's what it's all about_** ~"

Ryan smirked as Troy made an over the top European bow before taking his hand and leading him out of the classroom, leaving Ms. Darbus to wake Jason up.

" _Ready for some sunshine, **Ooh**_  
 _For my heart to take a chance, **ooh, yeah**_  
 _I'll take a shot,_  
 _I gotta come out,_  
 _And get my summer romance, **Hey,**_ "

Outside the halls, they see the celebration was still ongoing. Chad had interrupted Javier and Kelsi's coquettish chat, that was obviously leading up to something, to goad him into having a breakdown dance off of sorts. Javier had complied, encouraged by Kelsi. Taylor rooted for Chad at the side.

Ryan scoffed when Chad made a ' _challenging_ ' gesture towards him as well. He gave Troy his bag before showing the two how it's really done. The rest of the student body around them made a unified ' _Oooh_ ' sound and Troy cheered on his boyfriend.

Javier simply slow clapped before returning to Kelsi. Chad laughed and, in good form, gave the blond a high five.

" _Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out_  
 _Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now_!"

" ** _What time is it?_**  
 _Summertime! (Hey) It's our vacation_  
 ** _What time is it?_**  
 _Party time! That's right, say it loud_  
 ** _What time is it?_**  
 _The time of our lives! (Hey) Anticipation_  
 ** _What time is it?_**  
 _Summertime! School's out, scream and shout_!"

As they made their way through the hall, Troy and Ryan catches Peyton following Sharpay around. He was filming the heiress as other students followed her around to get her autograph on their yearbooks.

Peyton smiled affectionately, as Sharpay blew a kiss towards the camera every now and then. As her way of letting him know that she wasn't forgetting he was there or that she didn't forget about their mall date later.

" _Goodbye to rules, no summer school (Ooh)_  
 _I'm free to shop till I drop (That's right),"_

" _ **It's an education vacation**_ ( _Ooh_ ),  
 _And the party never has to stop_ ( _Yeah_ )

Sharpay raised a brow, though, when at one point her boyfriend's undivided attention on her became divided when a girl went over to ask for _his_ signature, and didn't even went for her autograph first. She believes he saw her once when she visited Peyton in his club room.

The heiress huffed, because one thing that irks her more now than being slighted is another girl ogling her man. She struts over, leaving her other fans still waiting for their turn, and gives an icy smile as she takes Peyton's hand before he could take the girl's pen to sign the yearbook.

Peyton almost tripped, but let's his girlfriend's drag him away, waving to younger club members.

" _We've got things to do, we'll see you soon (Ooh)_ "

" _ **And we're really gonna miss you all**_ _(Oh)_ "

" _Goodbye to you and you,_  
 _And you and you (Ooh)_ ,"  
  
" _Bye-bye_ , _until next fall_ , _buh-bye_! (Oh, yeah)"

The Sharpay groupie frowned at each other before they noticed that her brother was nearby too, and his co-star on the last Winter musical.

The crowded over to him next, to Troy's surprise. Peyton pulled Sharpay in, obviously noticing that she had been somewhat jealous. He smirked, wiggling his brows at her. Sharpay giggled, pulling the front of his shirt to give him a kiss...

When she was interrupted by Peyton, once more, pulling her aside as a stampede of students, mostly jocks, followed Chad heading towards the gymnasium for a last game there before they needed to scour for street courts to play a game of basketball.

Sharpay pouted, huffing once more in frustration.

" _Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out_  
 _Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now,_ "

" _Oh~_!"

**" _What time is it?_  
** _Summertime! (Hey) It's our vacation_  
 ** _What time is it?_  
** _Party time! That's right, say it loud_  
 ** _What time is it?_  
** _The time of our lives! (Hey) Anticipation_  
 ** _What time is it?_  
** _Summertime! School's out, scream and shout_! **"**

Troy blinked as he noticed that more students were coming their way, with their yearbooks open. Maybe it was a jerk move, but he did want to have his boyfriend's attention to himself, too. After all, Ryan _is_ his boyfriend.

" _No more wakin' up at 6 a.m (Yeah)_  
 _'Cause now our time is all our own (Oh)._ "

So after the blond signed one more student's yearbook, the jock took his hand and hurriedly got out of that hall. He ended up bumping into Peyton along the way, and the photographer had his hand on Sharpay's as well.

They seemed to be on the same page, as they made to escape their respective blonds' adoring fans.

" _Enough already, we're waiting_  
 _Come on, let's go_!"

" ** _Go out of control_**!"

Sharpay and Ryan shared a look, before rolling their eyes at their respective boyfriends' antics. They ended up bringing them to the gymnasium where the crowd of the student body was as to get lost in them.

A game was ongoing, with Zeke and Chad on opposing teams. Gabriella and Taylor were cheering for them in the sidelines, and the rest of the student body occupied the bleachers to watch the impromptu friendly match.

For once, Troy just hang back with his boyfriend and cheered generally for his team mates, secretly for Zeke cause Chad was a funny sore loser and it was amusing to watch.

"Alright, everybody!"

"Defense!"

"Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-day!"

"Yeah!"

"Do-do-do-do-do-do, bum-bum-bow!"

"Come on!"  


The gymnasium could be mistaken for a pep rally since the cheerleaders were still in there uniform, if it wasn't obvious that school was over with the blazing sun shining down outside.

" _(School pride, let's show it (Show it)_  
 _We're champions and we know it (Know it)_  
 _Wildcats (Yeah) are the best (Yeah)_  
 _Red, white and gold (Oh)_  
 _When it's time to win, we do it (Do it)_  
 _We're number one, we proved it_  
 _Let's live it up, (Yeah) party down_  
 _That's what this summer's all about)_!"

" _ **What time is it**_?"

" _Summertime is finally here, **yeah**_!"

"(Let's celebrate!)"

On the bleachers, Martha was talking with Jason who missed the start of the game. They were betting on who'd come out winning. Javier and Kelsi joined them.

Whoever among them bet on Zeke won.

Chad grunted, only placated by Taylor giving him a peck on the cheek. As an agreement between them, Chad would treat Zeke to a pizza place later.

" _We wanna hear you loud and clear now_!"  
  
"(School's out!)"

" _We can sleep as late as we want to~_ "  
  
"(It's our time!)"  
  
" _Now we can do whatever we wanna do_!"

"( _What time is it?_  
 _It's summertime_  
 _We'll be lovin' it!_  
 _Come on and say it again now_  
 _What time is it?_  
 _It's party time (Party time)_  
 _Let's go and have_  
 _The time of our lives_ )~!"

Troy simply laughed, tearing off his earphones as he clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "That's karma."

"What the hell for?" Chad raised a brow.

"Interrupting kisses."

At that, Ryan laughed so hard his hat fell off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Chad interrupting kisses is starting to be a thing.xD


	25. "I Don't Dance" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay wants Peyton's attention all to herself, but she realizes he's a people person...
> 
> Alternatively, blonds can be cunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._**
>
>> Chad grunted, only placated by Taylor giving him a peck on the cheek. As an agreement between them, Chad would treat Zeke to a pizza place later.
>> 
>> " _We wanna hear you loud and clear now_!"  
>   
> "(School's out!)"
>> 
>> " _We can sleep as late as we want to~_ "  
>   
> "(It's our time!)"  
>   
> " _Now we can do whatever we wanna do_!"
>> 
>> "( _What time is it?_  
>  _It's summertime_  
>  _We'll be lovin' it!_  
>  _Come on and say it again now_  
>  _What time is it?_  
>  _It's party time (Party time)_  
>  _Let's go and have_  
>  _The time of our lives_ )~!"
>> 
>> Troy simply laughed, tearing off his earphones as he clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "That's karma."
>> 
>> "What the hell for?" Chad raised a brow.
>> 
>> "Interrupting kisses."
>> 
>> At that, Ryan laughed so hard his hat fell off.

Everyone at the back yelped as Ryan made a sudden swerve before righting his drive pattern once more.

Chad kicked the back of the passenger's seat, "Yo hoops, we want to make it to the mall, not the hospital."

"Yeah, I'm driving here." Ryan said, blushing and glaring pointedly at the hand resting on his thigh that had given a teasing squeeze, "behave and hands off the goods, superstar."

Troy laughed, but he complied, removing his hand and thumbing through his iPod.

So Chad wouldn't have a reason to delay his end of the bargain after Zeke's team beat his earlier, Ryan offered them to ride with him and Troy to the mall. But Troy made it clear to them that being their ride was as far as it'd went; he wanted solo time with his boyfriend, after all.

Zeke and Chad didn't mind, as Taylor and Gabriella were coming along. They were squeezed and packed in the back, and Ryan had the guys promise to be good as the girls had partially sit on them. After all, Zeke alone was practically a giant.

As they drove to the mall, they talked about their summer plans.

"Seriously, guys," Troy started, his hands fiddling with his new earphones Ryan had given him. "this summer I gotta make bank. My parents keep talking about how much college is gonna cost."

Zeke nodded in agreement, "Yeah, my folks are gonna match whatever I make, but I gotta get hired first." He sighed.

"Me, too." Chad nodded, before smirking and giving Taylor a wink, "I'm saving up for a car, so I can take a certain little hottie on a proper date."

Taylor rolled her eyes, but smiled at him fondly. "Don't make it sound too easy, honey." She said. "Martha and I have had, like, five job interviews, but we keep getting beat out by college kids."

"Yeah, same here." Gabriella nodded, "I guess I'm back in the babysitting business."

Zeke shrugged, "Hey, maybe we can do a bake sale one of these days," he suggested, "I mean, your mom's recipe for brownies would be a best seller."

Ryan kept his eyes on the word, as he was supposed to, but he heard the conversation and hummed thoughtfully.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"So, Kelsi. I have a summer job for you." Sharpay started, "At our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving."

Kelsi shared a look with Javier and muttered, "Or hiding."

"Pardon?"

"Sounds great."

Javier grinned, "Hey, but that'd be awesome actually," he said. "I'll be working there regularly over the summer, as usual, so we'd still get to hang out."

"That is awesome," Kelsi smiled, "My initial plan had been to, you know, grow, write music. Grow."

Javier feigned a pout, "Aw, but you're already pretty much perfect." He said, giving her a one-arm hug. "I mean, seriously, hug-size."

"Get a room, you two." Peyton snorted, laughing as he jabs Javier on the shoulder lightly.

Kelsi giggled.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

The heiress had driven her own group to the mall. Actually, she had wanted to simply drive herself and Peyton over but her boyfriend heard that Javier and Kelsi were on their way to the mall themselves, so Peyton asked her if it was okay if they just offer them a ride too. The photographer was seriously too nice for his own good, or so Sharpay thought.

Evidently, the heiress found that Peyton was slowly becoming a person she had a hard time saying no to, not that she'd ever admit that. She had used the excuse of needing to talk to Kelsi about something as her reason for letting them come along. Regardless, Sharpay wasn't the type of person who was particularly fond of sharing. She would give Ryan, and only him, leeway to needing her boyfriend's attention since Peyton had been his best friend first and, ergo, had been there for him longer through Ryan's struggle with his sexuality when she couldn't.

But towards the end of the school year, since they've started dating during rehearsals of the winter musical, Sharpay realizes that Peyton was big on people. He was no ' _Troy Bolton_ ' in terms of popularity, but he definitely had the charisma to match Chad Danforth's in his clique, not to mention his own brand of being ' _amicable_.'

Also, Sharpay couldn't take her mind off that girl who wanted Peyton's signature. With that in mind, she was gonna make sure she would mostly have her boyfriend all to herself, her brother, notwithstanding.

"Speaking of summer work," Sharpay started, "do you have any plans, Peyton?"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

The following day, Jack Bolton had his own version of celebrating the start of summer vacation... More basketball. It helped that they had a big yard, which also meant they had space for half a basketball court.

They've just finished a two-on-two match; Troy and Chad VS Zeke and Jason. They're going on a break, and would start another one after with the teams switched up.

"Nice workout, fellas." Jack commended as he opened the backdoor to the kitchen. "I'll tell you what. I'm seeing moves I didn't see last season. Keep it coming, guys!"

Troy grinned, "Yeah. What team?"

"Wildcats!"

Jack grinned, as he made to block the boys from getting passed him but they managed to anyway. "All right!" He laughed.

The boys were sweaty, two of them, Chad and Jason, were grinning after winning the match, the other two were just sweating but smiled a bit. Neither Troy or Zeke were spoiled sports, after all.

Troy hopped on the counter, "I'm starving."

"Me, too." Jason nodded.

Zeke went to the fridge, "Yo, time for milk." He said, before passing a milk container to Troy.

Chad and Jason shared a look, as if wondering if Zeke needed the help with his height already being the way it is. Then again, that might explain it.

Jack leaned by the door, as he took an apple from a fruit bowl nearby. "So, guys," he said, "how's the job hunt coming?"

"The big zero." Zeke answered, emphasizing his point with his fingers forming a circle.

Before Jack could reply to that, Troy's phone rang. Immediately, his friends smiled knowingly.

"Boyfriend alert."

Troy rolled his eyes in response. He hopped off the countered, and went towards the den before he answered his phone. "Talk to me."

Over at the other end of the line, was a man's voice that he didn't recognize.

"This is Thomas Fulton. General Manager of Lava Springs Country Club here in Albuquerque." The man started, "I understand you've been looking for summer work."

Troy blinked, speechless as the man went on.

"Hey, Troy, does Ryan still remember your name," Zeke teased, "or did he find somebody new to karaoke with this summer?"

Troy didn't even hear that as he was engrossed with the conversation on the phone. Which might've been for the best, considering his active imagination. "That sounds fantastic, Mr. Fulton." He said, frowning for a moment because the name sounded *[familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061832/chapters/63385600). "But how did you get my name?"

"Well, we've always had a student summer work programme here at Lava Springs. So, are you ready?"

"Here's the thing. I know the most amazing guy... I mean, student." Troy back tracked, moving further into the den to continue the conversation. "Good grades, winning personality, and it would be so amazingly perfect if..."

"You may recommend as many friends as you wish," Mr. Fulton assured, "I'll be sure to have the board go through the final list, however. Be advised that...."

Troy nodded, listening intently.

From the kitchen, the rest stared after their captain. "Man, he's really working someone." Chad mused.

"It can't be Ryan." Jack decided, taking another bite from his apple. "Whenever he calls, he just blushes." He said, before blinking. By the smirks and snickers of the boys, he figured that they didn't notice that like he had. "Yeah, I never said that."

They laughed, Chad exchanging a handshake with Jack as a swore in to secrecy when Troy runs back into the kitchen, hopping back up the counter excitedly.

"Yes!"

Chad raises a brow, smirking. "What's up, dog?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Troy answered flippantly, earning him a pointed look from his father, "Nothing!" But he did grin.

Jack lets it drop for now, "Okay. I'll tell you what, you guys stick together this summer, you work on the game, and we are talking back-to-back championships next fall!" He spurred them on, grabbing the basketball once more and the boys cheered, crowding around him as he started to dribble the ball.

"Yeah!"

That's when Lucille chose to enter the kitchen, carrying a paper bag.

"Woah, woah!" She exclaimed, "Can we all redirect this energy by carrying in the groceries?" she asked rhetorically, giving them all a look.

Sheepishly, they all answered, even Jack, "Yes, Mrs. Bolton."

"And Troy," Lucille called before her son could follow them out, as she dropped the basketball to the sink. "where's Ryan?"

The brunette made a look, "Mom, as much as I'd love it as much as you would, we're not attach to the hip." Troy drawled playfully, to which Lucille smacked him on the back of his head in the same manner, "We're going to have a baseball game later with the rest of the team, though, and I've invited him. If you want, you could—"

With missing a beat, his mom went through the paper bag she herself had brought in.

"I'll make snacks," she declared, "Do you think he likes grilled cheese?"

Sometimes, Troy thought his mother was more in love with Ryan than he was... Sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ryan mentions Fulton's name in passing in this companion fic: Play Your Music.  
> Click the link on the fic to be directed to it.


	26. "I Don't Dance" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  ** _Ryan_**  
>  _Chad_  
>  _[Ryan and Company]_  
>  _(Chad and Company)_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "And Troy," Lucille called before her son could follow them out, as she dropped the basketball to the sink. "where's Ryan?"
>> 
>> The brunette made a look, "Mom, as much as I'd love it as much as you would, we're not attach to the hip." Troy drawled playfully, to which Lucille smacked him on the back of his head in the same manner, "We're going to have a baseball game later with the rest of the team, though, and I've invited him. If you want, you could—"
>> 
>> With missing a beat, his mom went through the paper bag she herself had brought in.
>> 
>> "I'll make snacks," she declared, "Do you think he likes grilled cheese?"
>> 
>> Sometimes, Troy thought his mother was more in love with Ryan than he was...
>> 
>> Sometimes.

Around three in the afternoon, Troy and the team had headed over to the park near their street where Jack had book them two hours on the baseball field. He had no idea his wife would be coming, but he figured it suited him fine. They get snacks, and since he wasn't necessarily a baseball coach, he could spend time with his wife while enjoying a good sports game in the sidelines without having the need to bark orders at the boys.

Jack had also invited East High's baseball team, having an agreement with their coach and hoping it would inspire some prospective players to try out the next school year. Also, for it would be an actual decent game going, that said, they were gonna mix members. Ryan was already there, and he was dressed in a baseball jersey. He was warming up with Jason. Well, Jason was warming up. Ryan was dancing along with Martha, teaching some little ones some moves, as his version of a warm up.

When he saw his boyfriend, though, he left Martha to her music and jogged up to him. Ryan gave Troy a quick hug, before waving to Jack and Lucille Bolton who were getting settled on a picnic table nearby.

"Huh," Troy hummed, scrutinizing his boyfriend in the attire. "That is a good look on you, but I thought you stopped playing?"

Ryan shrugged, smiling. "I said I quit the team, never said anything 'bout that." He clarified. "Plus, it's still a good way to bond with my dad, so..."

Troy could get behind that.

"Yo, Evans," Chad greeted as he came up to the two, with the rest of the basketball team. "Nice costume."

The blond raised a brow, "Costume?" He snorted, "I'd think you'd recognize a real jersey when you see one, Danforth." He turned around, revealing his last name on it along with the number 1.

Chad blinked, looking evidently surprise. Troy didn't know why, but he found that oddly satisfying. Ryan laughed at the expression too, before the baseball captain came up to explain the Playground rules, and since this wasn't supposed to be a serious game, they'd only be playing for six innings.

The teams were divided by two, players identified with red or white helmets that the baseball team's manager brought along. Ryan ended up drawing the white lot, which suited him fine as he was already in their colors.

Troy and Ryan were on the same team, much to their glee.

Conveniently, the Ace of the baseball team was in the opposing team. Ryan may not want to take baseball as seriously like the way Troy is with basketball, but he would be lying if he wasn't curious if he could best the guy.

Troy went to ask Martha to keep playing up her music, to help his schizo issue. He figured he'd have better chances playing the game if he was simply imagining everyone dancing than getting blinding flashes that with might even end up getting him, or someones else hurt. Of course, he didn't explain that in detail so the hip-hop dancer, just played it off as good background music for the game. She was confused by the request, but she loved her music so it was an easy favor to say yes too.

That settled, Troy made to walk back to his boyfriend, when he raised a brow as his best friend seemed to be doing the same.

" _Hey, oh!_  
 _Play ball!_ "

" _Oh, oh, hey,_ "

" _Hey, hey,_ **_woo_**!"

Ryan was taking the Pitcher's mitt from his group's team captain, the baseball team's catcher, when he sees Chad coming up to him. The blond raised a brow at the inexplicable concerned expression he was giving him.

"Dude, y'know, maybe you should sit this out?" Chad shrugged, "I mean, I don't wanna see how Troy gets if you got injured."

Troy looked affronted when he arrived himself, "Hey!"

"Er," Ryan made a look, "I know baseball can be a rough sport at times, but how do you know I'm gonna get hurt?" he asked.

"No offense but baseball is literally a different playing field than dancing." Chad said pointedly, "I mean, nice threads and all, but it's not exactly gonna help you power up and have an edge."

The blond was more confused than offended. He'd have thought that his outfit made it obvious, then again, maybe Chad legitimately thought he was just playing dress up.

Ryan was put off, though, that Chad implied dancing couldn't match sports excursions.

"Hey man," Troy, on the other hand, seemed offended for him. "you know he's actually—"

Ryan placed his hand on his boyfriend's chest to stop him, and took it from there. "So," he smirked, "you really don't think dancing takes some game?"

"You're tellin' me you've got game?" Chad smirked, amused.

Ryan hummed, "I mean, a little." The blond shrugged nonchalantly, "But don't take my word for it. Let's play."

They move towards the edge of the diamond, where the rest of players were waiting.

"All right, we'll do a bat up," The catcher steps up, "Let's see who takes offense first. Fight for the bat, shooters." He tossed the bat to Chad.

Chad caught it with ease, and Troy moved in to grab it too when Ryan beats him to it, grabbing the bat with his hand in a higher placement than Chad's. The blond smiled smugly at the other guy's stunned expression. Troy takes a step back, evidently amused just as the rest were. He smirked at how his best friend was gonna respond to Ryan's challenge.

Raising a brow, Chad's other hand grabbed that too, just above Ryan's and they continued like that till the brown-skinned guy had his hand on the handle. Before he could gloat that he won the bat off, Ryan touched his palm to the tip of the bat, and the Ace declared that the white team pitches first.

The white team cheered, patting Ryan on the back before going to their positions. Troy laughed, giving him a quick peck on the cheeks to congratulate him.

"[ _Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing_!]"

Chad was dumbfounded, but managed a smirk. The brown-skinned boy finger-gun pointed at the blond before heading to the red team's battery. Troy gave his boyfriend a thumbs up before going to formation as In-fielder.

" _I got to just do my thing_ ~"

"[ _Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing]_!"

" _Yeah~_ "

Ryan took to the mound and warmed up his pitching hand with the catcher, positioned at home plate. Predictably enough, he sees that it was Chad who was first At-bat. The blond smirked in amusement. At first, he had wanted to show what he was made off just to sate his curiosity if he was a better pitcher than the actual pitcher.

But showing up his boyfriend's best friend and taking him down a peg was starting to sound more interesting.

" ** _I'll show you that it's one and the same_**  
 ** _Baseball, dancin', same game._**  
 ** _It's easy_**  
 ** _Step up to the plate_**  
 ** _Start swingin'_**!"

Chad raised a brow as he did some stretches. He didn't know what Troy was seeing, but it didn't take having his best friend's brand of schizo to see that Ryan was making some apparent unnecessary fluid movements as he warmed up his pitching hand.

It was made apparent to him that the blond was trying to drive a point home.

"Hey afro, I win this, I'm teaching you a how to do the walk of shame," Ryan called out, "Jazz square style."

That about proved it. Chad rolled his eyes, thinking that Ryan didn't need to go through the hassle. Dancing was cool but it was just random movements; it wasn't about technique or strategy at all.

"Just get ready to pitch, blondie...

 _I wanna play ball now, and that's all_  
 _This is what I do_  
 _It ain't no dance that you can show me_  
 _(Hey, hey, hey)_ _Yeah~_ "

Ryan snorted a laugh, adjusting his hat as the game was about to start and he got ready to pitch.

" ** _You'll never know..._** "

" _Oh, I know._ "

" ** _...If you never try_** "

" _There's just one little thing_  
 _That stops me every time, yeah~"_

Troy raised a brow. He could chalk it up as his mind playing games, but what started out as a White VS Red team match started becoming a match between his boyfriend and best friend. He knew, in the back of his mind, he was just being silly.

But it couldn't just be him imagining the intense way they looked at each other... Could it?

" _ **Come on!**_ "

" _I don't dance_."

" ** _I know you can!_** "

" _Not a chance, no._ "

" ** _If I can do this, well,_**  
 ** _You can do that,_** "

" _But I don't dance!_ "

" ** _Hit it outta the park_**!"

" _I don't dance, no~_!"

Somewhere on the third inning, Jack and Lucille had come closer to watch the game from a better view as people from the neighborhood started to gather to watch the game, making it difficult to see the game from their picnic table.

The score gap wasn't wide at all. Red team 2, White team 3.

"( _Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing)_!"

" _I got to just do my thing..._ "

"( _Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing)_!"

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._ "

Troy knew his boyfriend was well-adept in baseball, but he didn't know he was this good. By the expression of the pitcher of the group, the Ace, Troy could perceive that Ryan was on another level completely.

Still, Chad wasn't nominated and given the title of best versatile athlete in their yearbook for nothing. It wasn't difficult to imagine, for Troy at least, that Chad and Ryan seemed to be having a showdown of sorts.

It was Chad's turn once more At-bat, the bases were loaded, but the red team already has two outs in this inning, mostly because Ryan secretly let gave the previous player four balls and had them walk, though nobody could tell.

So that Chad would get a chance to swing, before Ryan strikes his team out.

" _ **Two-steppin', now you're up to bat**_  
 _ **Bases loaded, do your dance,**_  
 _ **It's easy**_  
 _ **Take your best shot**_  
 _ **Just hit it!**_ "

" _I've got what it takes playin' my game_  
 _So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah_  
 _I'll show you how I swing_!"

The brown-skinned boy signaled the umpire behind the white team's catcher, before he warmed up his swing, checking if his grip was still fine and solid. Ascertaining all was good, he gave them the go signal.

That was all Ryan needed, before throwing the first pitch, which he'd intentional made a ball, like he's done to the previous player, just to mess with Chad.

" ** _You'll never know..._** "

" _Oh, I know._ "

" ** _...If you never try_** "

" _There's just one little thing_  
 _That stops me every time, yeah~"_

" _ **Come on!**_ "

" _I don't dance_."

" ** _I say you can!_** "

" _Not a chance, no._ "

" ** _Slide home, you score  
Swingin' on the dance floor,_**"

" _But I don't dance!_ "

" ** _Hit it outta the park_**!"

" _I don't dance, no~_!"

After the red team struck out, it was the white team's last turn in offense. Also, it was the Ryan's last chance at-bat. Troy took position at the circle mark to the side, being the next batter after his boyfriend.

Ryan got a bat from their battery pit, before heading back to the field the same time Chad was moving to take position in-field.

"So," Ryan smirked, "ready to learn how to Jazz square, man?

 ** _Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance_**  
 ** _Swing it out, spin around, do the dance,_** "

Chad scoffed, hitting him with his mitten before putting it on. "You haven't won yet. C'mon now,

_I wanna play ball, not dance hall  
I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call."_

"Still don't think dancing takes game, huh?" Ryan smirked, raising a brow. "Even when I got you guys in the ropes?"

Chad shook his head, "Just because you can dance while you play doesn't mean a thing," he said. "Except you're a quirky player."

"Hah," The blond snorted, shaking his head, before literally moon walking to the home plate, "Still in denial, huh,

 ** _I can prove it to you 'til you know it's true_**  
 ** _'Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too_**!"

Chad shook his head, before getting to position, he called out "Get over it, Evans,

 _You're talkin' a lot_  
 _Show me what you got,_ "

"[ _Stop_!]"

"(Swing!)"

Troy raised a brow, moving his head to look between his boyfriend and best friend.

Sometimes, his schizo can really be such a bitch. He knew he shouldn't be threatened with Chad, of all people, when it came to Ryan. The only thing that was assuring him it was all in his head is the fact that the rest of the players seemed to sway side to side along with Martha's beat music and doing back flips which, of course, couldn't be real. The game progressed, with Ryan waiting for the Ace's pitch. On his first release, the blond managed to hit it.

Not only that, it was a homerun ball.

" ** _Hey!_**  
[C'mon, swing it like this (Yeah)  
(Drr) Oh  
Swing! (C'mon)  
Jitterbug, brrr (Just like that)  
Da-da, da-da, da-da, da-da, da]  
 ** _That's what I mean_**  
 ** _That's how you swing_**!"

" _You make a good pitch, but I don't believe_!"

" ** _I say you can_**!"

" _I know I can't_  
 _I don't ( **can** ) dance_!"

The team players appeared to change their simple swaying, into break dancing with Chad and Ryan in the middle.

Troy pinched his eyes shut, shaking his head, before a normal visual of Ryan gleefully skip-running passed every bases returned. Or maybe Ryan skipping around was real, since Chad was still calling him out of it.

Unless of course, Chad was developing his own schizo which was unlikely.

" ** _You can do it,_** "

" _I don't dance, no,_ "

" ** _Nothin' to it_**  
[ _Atta boy, atta boy_ ]  
 ** _Yeah~_** "

"( _Hey, batter, batter, hey, batter, batter, what_?)"

" ** _One, two, three, four, everybody swing_**  
 ** _Come on_**!"

The brunette sometimes wondered if seeing flashes were less daunting than this. He stood up, taking his turn at-bat after Ryan made it home. He gave him a good luck kiss before returning to the battery pit.

Troy managed to make it as far as second base, before the second player that came after him struck out.

And it was Ryan's turn to pitch once more.

To his side in the in-field, Troy could hear the real members of the baseball team talk among themselves about trying to recruit Ryan. The brunette felt proud. He knew Ryan wouldn't go for it, but it was nice when other people realized how amazing his boyfriend was.

If they won't be trying to move on him, that is.

" _ **Come on!**_ "

" _I don't dance_."

" ** _I know you can!_** "

" _Not a chance, no._ "

" ** _If I can do this, well,_**  
 ** _You can do that,_** "

" _But I don't dance!_ "

"( _Hit it outta the park_!)"

Bases loaded, Chad was the third runner.

The batter on home plate had one last strike before he gets an out, and the game ends in the White team's victory. The baseball team's Ace was batting, so it was basically pitcher versus pitcher now.

But the red team's chance of a comeback if Chad could at least step on Home plate.

" _I don't dance, no~_!"

" ** _I say you can!_** "

" _Not a chance, oh no._ "

" ** _Slide home, we score!  
Now swing it on the dance floor,_**"

" _But I don't dance!_ "

" ** _Hit it outta the park_**!"

" _I don't dance, no~_!"

Finally, Ryan released his make-or-break pitch. The batter got it with a bunt before setting out on a run, as did the other players from their plates. Since it was just a bunt, though, it simply rolled towards the pitcher's mound.

The blond dove for the ball, grabbing it with the pitcher's mitten and using his free hand to do a one-hand cartwheel, similar to what he'd done at the ' _Breaking Free_ ' call back performance, to get back upright. Chad gets ready to dive for home plate. Ryan winds up before he threw the ball back Home.

It landed on the Catcher's mitt, and the umpire calls it.

"Out!"

The blond grinned, performing a heel-click as the white team cheered around him. They gathered up to Ryan, with Troy grabbing him by the waist as he was mid-air before spinning him around.

Ryan laughed when he was finally settled down.

Chad sighed, patting down on his shirt as he walked over. He gave him a resigned smile. "So, Jazz square lessons?"

"Nah, I was just messing with you." Ryan laughed, shaking his hand. "Jazz squares may be a little too advance for you. I could teach you a basic ' _Ball change_ ' if you want, and no, that's not a dribble or whatever basketball moves you've got."

The brown skinned boy snorted good-naturedly. "Okay, totally take it back; dancing's got game." Chad conceded, raising his arms in surrender "Also, you call that a ' _little_ ' game?"

Ryan shrugged, literally dusting his sleeves because, yeah, he was dusted in ground dirt. "Little League. World Series." He drawled out, "Newport, Rhode Island...." Pause for effect. "Champions."

Chad stared at the blond with his mouth popping open, and the rest of the baseball team started seeing him in a new light. The Pitcher came forward, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"Thinking about trying out next season?" He asked, "The team could really use you."

Ryan waved his hand dismissively, "Sorry man, I gave up that torch ages ago. Performing and dancing's really more my thing," he said. "I don't mind stopping every now and then to help you train, though."

"I could live with that," The Ace shrugged.

Chad smirked, nudging his best friend. "I used to wonder what got you to be into guys instead of chicks," he admitted, "But now I'm thinking if I ever ended up on the same boat, I call dibs on yours."

Ryan heard that and snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Haha, that's very funny." Troy laughed once, before throwing his arm around Ryan and drawing him close. "He's not available, though."

Chad snickered in time as the rest of the Wild Cats hummed an ' _Ooooh_ ' at Troy's obvious display of jealousy as their captain took Ryan aside, helping him further dust whatever remnants of dirt stain he could manage.

"You know he just said that to rile you up, right?"

"Well... I mean, maybe?"

"Hey, it's kinda cute seeing all jealous like that," The blond pinched his boyfriend's cheeks, "Not so much if you get carried away with it, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Troy gave him a mock salute, "Er, so it was really just my imagination that you and Chad were flirting, right?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes, a lazy smirk on his mouth. "Babe," He drawled, "He's dating Taylor, and literally straight as a bat."

"Right, right, just checking..." The brunette nodding, still properly sheepish.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

After cooling down, both basketball and baseball team came around to the Bolton's picnic table. It seemed that Lucille went overboard with the snacks... Or she would've, if only Troy's team were eating. But since there were enough for both teams to have seconds, they all had their fill.

Somehow, Martha managed to coax some of the guys to have a hip hop show down with her, with Jason and Zeke watching at the side. Ryan and Lucille were discussing the differences of lip balms to lip tints, while the blond absently fed Troy some fries, who was lying his head down on the blond's lap.

Suddenly, the brunette got a text message, after a quick look, a grin spreads across his face and he shots up.

"Oh yeah, we're in!" Troy said, before calling on the rest. "Hey guys, I've got good news. Come over."

Chad smirked, as he came up the rest of the basketball team. "You're not gonna bite me for being a meter near your boyfriend, are you?" he teased.

"Haha," Troy rolled his eyes, but he grinned. "Remember when I was on the phone earlier? Well, mark your calendars because we've all got work on Monday."

The wild cats stared wide-eyed at their captain before breaking into whoops and cheers. Jack and Lucille congratulated their son, patting his back and hugging him respectively, before Jack asked more details about how he got the job. Zeke and Chad were asking Troy if they could get their girls in, too, but their captain already assured them he had it covered.

They didn't notice that Ryan was simply smiling, and not the least bit surprise with the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this would get me more comments,but maybe if i ask what i want to know you guys would know what to comment?hehe worth a shot.
> 
> 1.How do you feel about Chad?  
> 2.What part did you enjoy most?  
> 3.Favorite Tryan moment?  
> 4\. Favorite moment so far?Previous chapters moments can be mentioned


	27. "Fabulous" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay has particular plans for the summer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Suddenly, the brunette got a text message, after a quick look, a grin spreads across his face and he shots up.
>> 
>> "Oh yeah, we're in!" Troy said, before calling on the rest. "Hey guys, I've got good news. Come over."
>> 
>> Chad smirked, as he came up the rest of the basketball team. "You're not gonna bite me for being a meter near your boyfriend, are you?" he teased.
>> 
>> "Haha," Troy rolled his eyes, but he grinned. "Remember when I was on the phone earlier? Well, mark your calendars because we've all got work on Monday."
>> 
>> The wild cats stared wide-eyed at their captain before breaking into whoops and cheers. Jack and Lucille congratulated their son, patting his back and hugging him respectively, before Jack asked more details about how he got the job. Zeke and Chad were asking Troy if they could get their girls in, too, but their captain already assured them he had it covered.
>> 
>> They didn't notice that Ryan was simply smiling, and not the least bit surprise with the news.

> ❝ _Hey, we're kicking off another hot summer here in Albuquerque. So, for those cool enough to have a convertible, crank up the sound, breathe that fresh air, and say hello to summer!_ ❞

Monday morning came. The radio blared as Peyton drove his girlfriend's pink convertible through the landscape.

Sharpay sat on the passenger seat, humming to a song until they arrived at their destination; _Lava Springs country club_. She thought Ryan would be coming with them, but he mentioned needing to do something first and he'd catch up later.

Which suited her fine, as she could have her boyfriend's undivided attention.

She had managed to talk Peyton into working at the country club as oppose to the assistant photographer gig he had arranged with an event planner group for children. Of course, getting paid to be Sharpay's personal caddie all throughout the summer didn't beat actual photography-related work. But Peyton figured he'd already have a lot of chances for that during club hours in school, plus he would be taking up the course in college anyway.

Plus, he would get to spend time with his girlfriend.

"Welcome Ms. Evans, looking very sharp this summer." The valet, Charles, greeted as Peyton pulls in in front of the lobby. He nodded towards Peyton, as well. "Welcome back to Lava Springs, too, Mr. Leverett."

Peyton smiled back, giving him a thumbs up, before hopping out of the driver's seat and going over to Sharpay's side, to open the door for her.

"Thank you, Charles. And thank you, Peyton!" Sharpay beamed, adjusting her Gucci shades, as her boyfriend reached to the back to grab his camera bag, and the heiress's dog bag. She pulled the front open and took her beloved pet dog out from it. "Hi, Boi!" she cooed, before turning back to the valet. "Oh, can you find some shade for my car?"

A new voice joins them, "Even if we have to plant a tree."

"Fulton." Sharpay smiled at the man in greeting.

"And may I say," Fulton returned the smile, "welcome back."

Sharpay beamed, looking up towards the sky and breathing the fresh air, "It's good to be home." She sighed before heading inside the country club, beckoning Peyton to follow her who had been previously distracted by taking pictures of the landscape.

Fulton sprayed a breath freshner in his mouth before following his employer's daughter.

"Are the flyers ready?"

Fulton nodded, gesturing to the flyers with the heading of ' _Midsummer's Night Talent Show_ ' mark, as Sharpay enters her father's office as if it was hers. Which, considering how often she was in it as oppose to Vance who was always in a business trip or simply out of town, might as well be the case.

"This year we embossed the flyers for the show."

Sharpay smiled, impressed. "Inspired."

Peyton leaned back on a cabinet as his girlfriend took to signing a few of the flyers. He smiled as he noticed a kiddie Sharpay on the desk, thinking about how cute she looked even then. Beside that was another framed photo of a baby Sharpay and Ryan. He frowned, though, when he noticed that it was the only photo in this office that had Ryan in it. But he shook it off, remembering that there were more family photos in their actual mansion

"I plan to limit member talent auditions to 30 seconds each. Amateur performers are very..."

"Draining?"

Sharpay made a long-suffering sigh, "Yes."

"Understood."

Sharpay grinned once more, as she takes the trophy for the talent show, which was decorated with a gold star with pink outlines.

"And should I be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle Award again..." She strides over to a shelf, frowning as it was all occupied with similar trophies. "But where would we put it?"

"Well, since you always win, maybe this year you can just present an opening act?" Peyton suggested. "I mean, give them a chance to shine this time?"

He always did find it a bit off that Sharpay always won a competition which was organized in a Country club owned by her father. The lanky blond couldn't even say the results were rigged, since compared to the other entries, it was no question who was the best. Sharpay just stared at Peyton as if he spoke a different language, before turning towards Fulton.

"We're planning on expanding the trophy case." The man responded dutifully, "The designs are in my office."

"Fulton," Sharpay smiled approvingly, "you are so efficient. And the room for Peyton?"

Peyton spoke up, "Oh, I don't really need one." He said, since he wouldn't be spending time in his room anyway, since there'd be a lot of things he would be doing outside, apart from being a caddie. "I mean, I can just share with Ryan, right?"

"Done," Fulton said, "in a room at the same hall as that of you and your brother's, as requested. Be advised though that your mother had a staff would be checking in after lights out," he gave Peyton a look. "Just in case."

Peyton balked, turning red. Before he could say anything against that implication, though, Sharpay spoke first.

"Fabulous!"


	28. "Fabulous" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... One of them doesn't go accordingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  _ **Sharpay**_  
>  _Sharpettes with Peyton_  
>  Sharpettes  
>  ** _All_**
> 
> I had no abso-bloody-lutely idea how to have snuck Troy into the scene for this chapter to make Sharpay's number about his schizo,but i think it still worked out.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "We're planning on expanding the trophy case." The man responded dutifully, "The designs are in my office."
>> 
>> "Fulton," Sharpay smiled approvingly, "you are so efficient. And the room for Peyton?"
>> 
>> Peyton spoke up, "Oh, I don't really need one." He said, since he wouldn't be spending time in his room anyway, since there'd be a lot of things he would be doing outside, apart from being a caddie. "I mean, I can just share with Ryan, right?"
>> 
>> "Done," Fulton said, "in a room at the same hall as that of you and your brother's, as requested. Be advised though that your mother had a staff would be checking in after lights out," he gave Peyton a look. "Just in case."
>> 
>> Peyton balked, turning red. Before he could say anything against that implication, though, Sharpay spoke first.
>> 
>> "Fabulous!"

After getting his stuff in his room, which had so much space than he knew what to do with, Peyton followed Sharpay out to the pool. The heiress said he didn't really have to start working until tomorrow, so they had that day to enjoy whatever activities to their liking.

Well, to Sharpay's liking, to be more precise.

When they got out to the pool, Sharpay's friends were already there. They went to a more prestigious prep school, which the heiress could've gotten into as well. Except she maintained that East High, while being a public school, had the better drama department in Albuquerque, despite its lack of popularity in school. Mostly due to Ms. Darbus. So she had insisted on going there.

Vance Evans had agreed, since he thought it would be a humbling experience for his daughter.

Peyton didn't have the heart nor the guts to tell him how that was actually going.

The girls greeted their friend in excitement, and in some form of a squeal, "Sharpay!"

"Girls." The heiress responded coolly, with a smile.

Javier came over, handing her and Peyton their complimentary towels, "Your chaise in its usual spot, Ms. Evans?"

Peyton did a double take, a bit confused. He didn't hang out with Javier much in the past semester, for good reason, but he didn't recall him being this formal with her even if he did follow her around. He was her boyfriend then, after all.

Then again, Peyton remembered that the relationship thing was staged. He still didn't know why that had been necessary, though.

"Thank you, Javi. Emma, Jackie and Lea, east of me." She requested, with a snap of her fingers, she continued, "Oh, and you'll be a prince to angle our chaises on the hour, as the sun moves."

Javier shrugged, "Well, thanks to the kind words from your mother last season, I've been promoted." He informed her, "But, no worries, I'll make sure that the new lifeguard is fully briefed on just how you like things."

Sharpay nodded, seemingly pleased with that response, as she took her seat on her chaise. As Peyton was gonna take the one next to her, the heiress just pulled him to sit beside her for the meantime while the girls took the one the lanky blond had been intending on sitting on. A server came over to ask how they wanted their drinks.

Lea told him to just bring in their regulars. And with that, the server left to bring their orders in no time at all. In Peyton's case, he got a glass of iced tea, similar to Sharpay's.

"So," Jackie started excitedly, "what's the theme of the summer talent show, Sharpay?"

Sharpay took a pause, as if for dramatic effect, before answering. "Redemption."

The girls hummed their approval, "Love it." Emma sighed.

"It was a very... trying year, ladies." Sharpay exhaled herself, "My drama department was invaded by outsiders, a singer coming from the locker room. Shocking, really."

The girls nodded, looks of sympathy in their face. Peyton raised a brow, deeming it a bit unnecessary.

"Sharpay," The photographer started, "I thought you were okay now with the whole Ryan and Troy performing together thing."

"I still think they should've ask my permission first before auditioning." The heiress responded haughtily, "I mean, I'm the president of the club. How would you feel if your people outside your club just posted whatever random photos they wanted on that exhibition of yours?"

Peyton conceded that point, even if the parallel is a little bit off. After all, Ms. Darbus did encourage anyone to try auditioning with or without Sharpay's approval of the matter.

"Honey," Emma cooed, patting her friend's hand soothingly, "we've got the pool, the entire club, and the whole summer to enjoy it."

"And the spa has been redone." Lea added excitedly, "There's a guacamole facial and a seaweed body scrub on the menu."

Jackie beamed, "What could be more fantastic?

"More ice." Sharpay replied without missing a beat. She held her order up to Javier.

"Right away, Ms. Evans."

Peyton raised a brow once more as Javier went over to the employee manning the refreshment stall. The life guard had called her by name at school, but here, it seemed it was all titles. Maybe it was due to that fact that he was considered just an employee here, and not a student and Sharpay's classmate.

Of course, Sharpay maintained that Peyton could call her whatever he wanted, off and on duty. That was a perk, being her boyfriend and the kid of her mom's best friend.

" ** _It's out with the old and in with the new_**  
 ** _Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue_**  
 ** _A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa_**  
 ** _Endless days in my chaise_**  
 ** _The whole world according to moi~_** "

Confused, Peyton stared as his girlfriend started singing a song he's never heard, and Lea was now playing a piano near the entrance.

And Jackie was now... sitting on a beat box?

"Er, are you guys performing for someone right now, or is Shar actually breaking into a song?"

Emma gave Peyton a sheet of paper before answering, "Sharpay had this song made as our warm up before she picks the actual song for this year's talent show." she said. "you should practice, too."

The photographer raised a brow, "Uh, why?"

"Duh, it's considered our vocal exercise." Emma rolled her eyes, "We usually sing them on the fly so don't worry, you'll catch up in no time. Like, seriously, you don't even have a choice but to, since you're her partner this year."

"Wait," Peyton gawked, "what?"

Sharpay frowned, giving them a look. "Excuse me?" she snapped, raising a finger for silence. Even Jackie stopped playing the piano to comply. She smiled [unevenly](http://bodylanguageproject.com/tiny-book-of-body-language/the-six-most-common-types-of-smiles-and-their-hidden-meaning/), "Thank you!" She leaned back on her chaise, before snapping her fingers.  


As if it was on cue, or a routine, a server came with Sharpay's iced tea... with more ice  


Instead of getting back to his post, the lifeguard nudged Peyton and pointed at a part at his sheet. Nonplussed, and still rather stunned, Peyton read more than sang the part when the cue came.

" ** _Iced tea imported from England_**  
 ** _Lifeguards imported from Spain_**  
 ** _Towels imported from Turkey_**  
 ** _And turkey imported from Maine~_**!"

" ** _We're gonna relax and renew_ ~**"

" ** _You, go, do_**!  
 ** _I want fabulous, that is my simple request_**  
 ** _All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_**  
 ** _I need something inspiring to help me get along_**  
 ** _I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong_**?"

Sharpay snapped her fingers once more. As if they rehearsed it, the girls stood simultaneously, Peyton blinked at them, before following suit, wishing his copy of the music came with stage directions.

The heiress smiled approvingly at their timing, before pointing to the side. Emma, Jackie, and Lea went over to retrieve items that a staff member handed over to them. According to the cue of the lyrics, the girls brought them to the heiress.

Peyton's wondering why he never noticed Sharpay going all out, in this manner, in her preparations for the talent show that she ends up with every time regardless.

" ** _Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hairband,_**  
 ** _And then I can go for a float_** ~"

Peyton yelped, missing his cue to sing with the girls as Sharpay hopped herself into his arms. Not that he minded too much, though.

With a snort, Javier strides over to hold up the paper to Peyton as he continued to support Sharpay's weight in his arms, with the girls going around the couple, carrying Sharpay's possessions with them as they did.

The lanky blond rolled his eyes at the Hispanic lifeguard's smug look. He knew that Javier was getting a kick out of this, since not so long ago he was the one who had to put up with Sharpay's shenanigans when it came to performing. Well, the joke was on him, because Peyton actually found that side of her endearing too.

Though he had to admit, at least to himself, this wasn't what he expected to be involved in, when he agreed to work in Lava Springs for the summer. Peyton had a bit of a hard time keeping up with this... Warm up rehearsal of sorts?

"Summer like never before!"

" ** _I want more_**!"

" _She wants fabulous, that is her simple request_  
 _All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_  
 _She needs something inspiring to help her get along_  
 _She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong_?

 _Fabulous pool,_ ** _(Ew)_** _fabulous splash_ _ **(Read my lips!)**_  
 _Fabulous parties, even fabulous trash_  
 _Fabulous fashion,_ _(_ ** _No_** _!)_ _fabulous bling_ ** _(Yeah)_**  
 _She's gotta have fabulous everything_!"

Sharpay continued beaming as she drops out of Peyton's arms. She pulls him back to her chaise, pushing him down. Peyton blinked as he notices the girls holding up posters of male models to the side, and Javier was holding....

"What the hell," The lanky blond balked, moving to get up. "Is that my video camera?"

With one hand, Sharpay pushed him to lean back to the chaise. She smirked, placing a finger upon his lips before wagging it in front of her boyfriend's face, "No, 

Nothing to discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect  
For..."

" ** _Me_**!"

Peyton raised a brow as the three girls suddenly held the posters they had in front of his face. On cue with each of the following lines Sharpay sang, they took away each poster one by one from the front of Peyton's face.

" ** _This won't do_**  
 ** _That's a bore,_**  
 ** _That's insulting!_**  
 ** _I need more_**  
 ** _I need, I need_**  
 ** _I need, I need_**  
 ** _I need, I need..._** "

Until his face was finally revealed once more, and Sharpay gave him a one arm hug with a perfectly manicured nail tip touched his chin. He didn't know whether to take it as an ego boost from the next lyrics or not. 

It was definitely odd seeing Sharpay's friends clap in an applause as they sang their parts with the heiress cuddling up and nuzzling his cheek. Especially since he can recall they never really batted an eye that much when he and Ryan were around. He didn't think they even noticed they were gone over the New Year.

Meanwhile, Javier was cracking up, and Peyton made a mental note to smack him for that and for using his camera without asking.

" ** _I need fabulous!_**  
 ** _I want fabulous, bring me fabulous_**!"

"Fabulous hair, fabulous style  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile!"

Now on one side, he was glad his blond beauty regarded him highly. On another, Peyton was wondering if he ever heard her say that to him directly.

Well, there was one time Ryan helped him select his outfit for their first date with form fitting pants since his best friend mentioned that Sharpay thought he had a ' _cute ass_.' Peyton was just glad the poster models weren't actually here, cause he didn't think they deserved an ego boost down.

Even if this was just a performance thing.

" ** _Oh, I like what I see_**  
 ** _I like it a lot~_** "

"Is this absolutely fabulous?  
Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?"

"So, this has been fun..." Peyton smiled a bit bashfully, with a bikini-clad Sharpay practically on top of him. She winked, pulling him back up to the side of the pool before wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I mean, I think I'd be better off filming your performance and getting all your good angles. Plus, don't you think it would better if you did the talent show with your brother, who's also talented in performing?" Then, with a pointed glare at Javier still snickering, he added. "Or that camera thief?"

Javier snorted, "It's called borrowing, Mr. Leverett," he grinned, "And I had my go, it's your turn."

Sharpay smiled, loving how her boyfriend still got a tad bashful at times when it came to her. She appreciated how he truly seemed to adore her, not mention how his smiles makes her heart flutter. Now if he could get him to stop talking about her brother for one day and have him completely to herself, that would be super.

So when he suggested performing with Ryan instead of with him, Sharpay simply dismissed the idea.

"Absolutely" The heiress paused, planting a chaste kiss on Peyton's cheeks. "...Not." She giggled, placing her hands on either side of her boyfriend's face, intending to aim for the lips this time.

She froze, her lips barely brushing Peyton's, as her brother came out from the lobby as well... And he wasn't alone.

"Hey Shar," Ryan smirked, his arms crossed as Troy stood beside him, mouth agape, with the rest of the basketball team and then some behind them. "Might want to get a room? Children could come in for a dip in the pool anytime."

Flabbergasted, Sharpay pulled back sharply from Peyton. "What the f—" she trailed off as she slipped on pool water and ended up splashing down into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significant changes differing from the movie plot coming up.and I have a lot of school preparations and chores to do over the weekend.i'll do my best to update a lot and to put them up soon though.  
> Drop a comment if you would be so kind💚❤💛


	29. "Work This Out" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay is not pleased with how her summer is starting off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Javier snorted, "It's called borrowing, Mr. Leverett," he grinned, "And I had my go, it's your turn."
>> 
>> Sharpay smiled, loving how her boyfriend still got a tad bashful at times when it came to her. She appreciated how he truly seemed to adore her, not mention how his smiles makes her heart flutter. Now if he could get him to stop talking about her brother for one day and have him completely to herself, that would be super.
>> 
>> So when he suggested performing with Ryan instead of with him, Sharpay simply dismissed the idea.
>> 
>> "Absolutely" The heiress paused, planting a chaste kiss on Peyton's cheeks. "...Not." She giggled, placing her hands on either side of her boyfriend's face, intending to aim for the lips this time.
>> 
>> She froze, her lips barely brushing Peyton's, as her brother came out from the lobby as well... And he wasn't alone.
>> 
>> "Hey Shar," Ryan smirked, his arms crossed as Troy stood beside him, mouth agape, with the rest of the basketball team and then some behind them. "Might want to get a room? Children could come in for a dip in the pool anytime."
>> 
>> Flabbergasted, Sharpay pulled back sharply from Peyton. "What the f—" she trailed off as she slipped on pool water and ended up splashing down into it.

Sharpay thought she gonna drown, which would be ridiculous since she knew how to swim perfectly. Problem was, while she was dressed for it, she was still wearing her summer wedges which made it difficult to get a solid footing on the pool floor. Even if she managed, she had now drifted far enough that even her bare feet wouldn't be able to touch the floor. She saw Peyton ready to dive in after her, which might've made the situation better. But before he could even dip a toe into the water, Sharpay was already being carried towards the edge of the pool.

With the aid of, not Javier, but a Decathlon team member.

"I got you. I got you." She soothed, "It's okay."

Sharpay sputtered, and as soon as she could feel the solid floor, she turned to Gabriella and glared at her. "What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"I'm the new lifeguard?" The genius girl blinked, a tad nonplussed, looking at Ryan.

The blond nodded, adjusting his hat to better protect his eyes from the brightness of the sun. "Yeah, she is." he confirmed. "And she knows first-aid so you can have something checked if you think you injured yourself, sis."

"Wait," Troy spoke up, getting his boyfriend's attention. "are you and your sister members here?"

Ryan hummed, shaking his head. "No, but dad owns the place." He said, laughing at Troy's dumbfounded expression. "Surprise!"

Sharpay huffed, affronted as Peyton helped pull her out of the pool, leaving her wedges to remain floating in the water, before storming into the lobby and bumping her brother purposely in the process. Peyton spared his best friend a glance, before going after his girlfriend. Ryan walked over to the pool and gave Gabriella the thanks Sharpay hadn't given and took the shoes that his sister had left behind in her haste to get away. He figured he should probably go after her, cause the whole family knows it takes at least two Evans to even attempt placating Sharpay and he knew his dad wasn't due back yet from whatever visit he has in the city.

Troy nudged him. "Hey, you okay?"

"Well, I'm not the one who walked off drenched in pool water. I don't know why she's so upset, though. I mean, sans falling into the pool, she didn't seem pleased either to see you guys here." Ryan shrugged, gesturing to the genius girl returning to her post. "So, this was the job you mentioned getting us after the baseball game?"

The jock snorted, pulling him in. "Like you didn't know the whole time," He mused, "You set it up, didn't you?"

"I may have had a hand on it," Ryan drawled, chuckling. "And it's not gonna be the perfect summer without being able to see my boyfriend in a daily basis."

Troy laughed, about to lean in when a half-naked Javier cuts in, "Boyfriend that Mr. and Mrs. Evans still doesn't know about," He reminded them both, "TPO dudes, TPO."

"TPO?"

"Time, place, opportunity." Ryan filled in, before sighing. "Sorry, I still haven't found the right time to tell them."

Troy shook his head, "Hey, I told you, it's okay; I mean, if dad hadn't seen me kiss you after the Callback performance I probably wouldn't know how to go about coming out to him either..." He mused, "If you aren't ready, then I don't want you to force it to..."

"That's not just the thing, though," Ryan forestalled, shaking his head. "See, I'm more closer to my mom since she took custody of me when our parents had filed for divorce. And I have a feeling she'd be generally okay with it. I just... What if she does, and dad doesn't and they split up again? If I'm the reason they do, especially after they just had their honeymoon, I..." He rambled on.

Troy shushed him, about to go in and take him in his arms, but he remembered Javier's suggestion on TPO, and settled for an awkward pat and a shoulder. He said nothing, though, waiting for the blond to get to the point on his own pace.

"... And I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I ended up breaking our family apart after Shar and I just put it back together. In some occasions, I tried hinting on it a few times to look for an opening. But last week, dad brought up a guy kissing Dalton at their battery pit, and he's one of the best players of the team." Ryan sighed, shoulders hunched. "Still, he had the coach boot him off the team for that. So, I figured how his reaction would go by that info alone."

Troy frowned, alarms raising in the back of his head. "Dalton?"

"Oh, have I never mentioned him?" Ryan blinked, "He played Catcher in the same baseball team when I was in the Junior league. Except, you know, he kept playing while I quit the team after the championships. He hadn't been pleased with that."

Troy coughed into his hand, trying to play it off. "Maybe cause he'd miss you. If you were... I mean, were you, uh," He crossed his arms but let them drop again in an awkward manner. "were you guys close?"

"I mean, we were a set in the battery." Ryan shrugged flippantly, "so we pretty much trained with each other more often that not." He looked at Troy's expression and it dawned on him. "Oh, no. Nothing like that, not even close."

Troy relaxed a smidgen, "Really?"

"Of course, it wasn't even ever any close to how Peyton and I are now." Ryan rambled on, "Generally, he was a good guy and wasn't as annoying or obnoxious as some others from the team and seriously, I think the only guy who had been a little disappointed I was quitting the team. He was a decent study buddy when I needed it. I mean, sure, there was this one time we were playing spin the bottle in a house party and we had to kiss..."

Troy's nerves spiked again, "What?"

"I did not need to tell you that," Ryan pursed his lips, sheepish and cursing himself for his usual rambling. He waved his hands, as if trying to banish the thought. "You know, forget it. I mean, I haven't seen him in years since I left the Junior league. Besides, I have you now."

Troy managed to smile, and opened his mouth to say something when Chad and the rest of the Wildcats were calling out to him, about having to clock in.

"You better get going," Ryan smiled, "I don't want to make you late on your first day. And I gotta catch up to Shar before she gives Mr. Fulton a hernia or goes off on mom. I'll catch you later."

Troy watches him go, wondering why he was still felt something unsettling on the pit of his gut. Chad watched him from where he stood, rolling his eyes, before walking over and dragging him after him to clock in so they could finally report for work.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Mr. Fulton was in his office, checking the work assignments he would be appointing to the students workers from East High. He was still somehow surprised that it had been Ryan who made such a request. Usually, it was Sharpay who would ask for such things. Instead, the heiress had only requested for the employment of her boyfriend.

Not that he thought that was ethical either, but far be it from him to go against her. At least Ryan was simply being a good friend to his classmates, trying to help them make their summer productive. Not to mention, making his own request to work even if only part time as a Yoga and Zumba instructor. Since Derby maintained that she still wanted some time to bond with her children.

Of course, Mr. Fulton has no idea that Ryan wanting Troy Bolton hired had similarities to Sharpay wanting Peyton hired.

"Fulton!" The man flinched at the sound of his name screeched that way, he turned around, and came face to face with the heiress. "Who told you to hire Troy Bolton AND the entire East High student body!"

Peyton showed up after her, "Shar, you could catch a cold." he held up a pink bathrobe and towel to her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, but took it anyway and started drying herself as much as she could.

"Yes, well," Mr. Fulton cleared his throat, trying to maintain his calm. "You didn't tell me to hire Troy Bolton, but your brother did. And in my opinion, I think it's nice that he's going out of his way to help his friends find jobs for the summer."

Sharpay gaped, incredulous. "Oh please, I didn't ask for your opinion." She huffed, "And the only reason he did that is because Troy..."

"... Has been a very good friend to him last semester." Peyton interjected, throwing Sharpay a look. "... And he's just returning that favor, right?"

The heiress realizes what she's been about to blurt out, and sighed, staying her tongue. She was still not that happy, though.

"I did discuss the matter with the Lava Springs board," Mr. Fulton continued, subtly shifting the blame. He had no idea that Sharpay would be displeased about the request her brother made. "Of course."

Peyton hummed, "Ah, the board. So that's good, right? Since he got the okay from..." He trailed off.

"Mother!"

Peyton flinched at her scream, before the wet blond storms off once more. "Er, yeah, so... I'm just gonna.... Yeah, bye sir." He spared the man a glance, before going after his girlfriend.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Sharpay finds out where her mother was by asking the reception at the lobby. When she got to the recreation room, with a Yoga session on, she sees her in an odd position on the mat. Peyton is somehow impressed that the rest of the country club guest are not the least bit faze as the heiress, still clad in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped in her hair strides in.

He wondered if he should take up Yoga too, since even Ryan tells him that's another way he calms himself when his sister tends to get too much, apart from listening to music and having tunes drown out Sharpay's tantrums.

"Troy Bolton and the Wildcats?" The heiress hissed, "Mother, how could you?"

Not even moving out from her bent position, Derby responded. "Think of your youth, kitten." She hummed, "After all, these are your school chums, not just the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs staff."

"These are not my chums!" Sharpay groused, crouching down to level with her mother. "They'll steal my talent show." She said with a pout.

Of course, since Derby wasn't Vance, that didn't win her over immediately. "And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show." she sighed, stretching upright.

Sharpay grouses, "Mother," she hissed. "did you hear what I just said?"

Taking a breath, Derby exhales, before stretching forwards and placing placating hands on her daughter. "Shhh~"

"Ack," Sharpay grunted, shoving her hands away. "Peyton, you talk to mother."

Peyton raised his hand in greeting, "Hi, Mrs. Evans, nice form." he said.

"Aw, thank you Peyton!" Derby stood straight now. "And I told you a million times to just call me Derby." She pinched his cheek, "Now, have you seen my..."

Ryan walked in at that moment, tipping his hat in greeting. "Hi mom." he also exchanged a high five with Peyton. "Hey Pey." Then sees his sister glaring at him. He raised a brow. "What?"

"Ducky!" Derby cooed, striding forward and embracing her son. "How's my dashing boy?"

Forgetting his sister for a moment, Ryan hugs her back, "I'm great, don't worry. And thanks for approving my friends' employments." He added, grinning as he pulled back. "You're the best, mom."

"Aw, anything for you, dear." Derby promised, before she and Ryan exchanged an endearing indirect finger kiss, which seemed like some sort of mother-son version of a secret handshake. "And you're sure you really want to work part time over the summer? If you're saving up for something, I could just..."

The male Evans twin simply shook his head, "I'm sure. It'll be fun, just like that modelling thing last summer." he said. "Good preparation for the future and all."

"Aw," Derby hummed, with a bit of a faux sadness that was a little real too. "Didn't I tell you that it would help you break out of your shell more? But goodness, isn't my boy growing up too fast. Next thing I know, you'll be having a girlfriend."

Ryan managed a laugh, although it sounded strained. Sharpay rolled her eyes, huffing once more before storming off. Peyton sighed, going after her. Ryan made a double take, before turning to his mom one more time.

"Guess I better go after her."

Derby nodded, "Tell pumpkin if she worries too much, she'll get frown lines." she advised.

"I told her twice." Ryan said, shrugging. "But you know, maybe third time's the charm. See you, mom."

Derby put her hands together and nodded, "Namaste."


	30. "Work This Out" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay and Ryan have a little sibling tiff, and Peyton is caught in the middle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  _ **Troy** _  
> _The Wildcats_  
>  _ ** All**_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> The male Evans twin simply shook his head, "I'm sure. It'll be fun, just like that modelling thing last summer." he said. "Good preparation for the future and all."
>> 
>> "Aw," Derby hummed, with a bit of a faux sadness that was a little real too. "Didn't I tell you that it would help you break out of your shell more? But goodness, isn't my boy growing up too fast. Next thing I know, you'll be having a girlfriend."
>> 
>> Ryan managed a laugh, although it sounded strained. Sharpay rolled her eyes, huffing once more before storming off. Peyton sighed, going after her. Ryan made a double take, before turning to his mom one more time.
>> 
>> "Guess I better go after her."
>> 
>> Derby nodded, "Tell pumpkin if she worries too much, she'll get frown lines." she advised.
>> 
>> "I told her twice." Ryan said, shrugging. "But you know, maybe third time's the charm. See you, mom."
>> 
>> Derby put her hands together and nodded, "Namaste."

Ryan caught up with Sharpay as she found Mr. Fulton at the hall. Peyton was doing what he can to placate her, but she would not be swayed. When Ryan got close, he heard his sister forcing the man to terminate the student employment of Troy and the others.

"Oh, no," Saving Fulton the stress of having to respond to that, he cuts in. "Mr. Fulton doesn't have to do anything of the sort." Ryan said. "Mom already..."

"Oh, don't mention that backstabbing Yogini to me!" Sharpay snorted, tipping her brother's hat askew, before turning back to the man. "If you can't fire them, make them wanna quit."

"Hey, you can't do that either." Ryan interjected, huffing as he adjusted his hat. "I mean, Troy and the others were looking forward to this. They're not gonna quit that easily."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Please, anyone would be glad if they didn't have to work." She said.

"Not really, that mostly applies to you." Ryan shot back, crossing his arms. "What's your problem anyway?"

The heiress scowled, "My problem is that this was supposed to be my romantic summer getaway with Peyton, and you're ruining it!" 

"I—" Ryan balked, staring at his sister incredulously. "How the hell am I ruining it?"

"Whoa," Peyton blinked, exchanging a look with Mr. Fulton, before moving to placate the two. The man was more than content leaving the teenager to mediate with the two Evans family heirs. Between the two of them, Mr. Fulton had a job to keep. "now hey, let's cool our jets here, guys..."

Sharpay ignored her boyfriend's attempts to mollify her. "I fell in pool water and my Gucci wedges got soiled!"

"It's not like you can never wear them again, and you own, like what, three other pairs _in case_ they do get ruined." Ryan snorted, a hand to forehead. "Plus, you fell in yourself. It's not like I pushed you."

"You might as well have!"

"That argument doesn't even make sense!"

Peyton frowned, moving in between them as Ryan looked dangerously close to strangling his sister. "Okay, let's take a time out here." He said, "C'mon, Shar, don't you think it would be the least bit fun with more friends around?"

"I will reiterate, they are _not_ my friends." Sharpay intones scathingly, "they're not even Ryan's friends. I mean, they basically just put up with him since he's their basketball star of a captain's arm candy."

Ryan balked, truly affronted. The heiress had not meant that, but she was undeniably irate with Ryan for having pull a wool under her eye, once more, by inviting the folks from school who had usually made fun of her and her drama club just because they had ties with his boyfriend.

"Jeez, thanks," Ryan muttered crossly, "Nice to know you think so highly of me."

Sharpay didn't pay mind to the underlying irony, "Uh, right now, I really don't." she snorted, "Now take your boyfriend with his Neanderthal posse and find them another summer job."

"How about..." Ryan made a show of looking thoughtful, before answering curtly. "No?"

"Wrong answer," The heiress groused, "If you don't, I'll tell mom and daddy."

Ryan made a look. They were both aware that their mother had already approved their employment, and most possibly mentioned it to their father already. "They already know?" He said.

"Not about you and Troy, they don't."

Green eyes widened, and Ryan choked on his own air. "You wouldn't!"

"Wanna try me?"

The bottom lip of her brother's mouth quivered, his eyes starting to look glassy. He opened his mouth to say something but only a choked sob got out before he stormed off.

"Okay, now that was out of line." Peyton said, a hard expression on his face. "I mean, I get you're upset, but was that really necessary?"

Sharpay pouted, crossing her arms. "Why do you always take his side?" She huffed, "Is being his bestie more important than supporting your girlfriend?"

"Hey, now come on. His best friend, your boyfriend; this isn't about me choosing one thing over the other." Peyton stresses, "I want to spend time with you over the summer too, and Ryan's not out to jeopardize that so why are you making it out to be that way?"

Sharpay huffed, crossing her arms and turning away. "But he is." she maintained. "I was _so_ looking forward to having you all to myself this summer, and not you going off on best friend duties with Ryan when he already gets his time with you during his part time model hours in your club or whatever it is he does when you guys don't need a model."

"Wait a minute," Peyton started, unable to stop hints of smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Are you, somehow, jealous of your brother?" That would definitely explain why she was adamant that he wouldn't simply be sharing a room with Ryan.

Sharpay snorted, "Don't gloat, darling, it's unbecoming." she snapped. "And I'm being serious here. I want your undivided attention and now I might not get that because the rowdy bunch is here and half the time at school, we keep getting interrupted by someone one way or another."

"Look at this way," Peyton soothed, wrapping her in a hug. "This isn't school, and despite your uncalled for remark earlier, they are friends with your brother too. Ryan will be with Troy, and I'll be with you since that's what you signed me up for. And if there's any couple the Wildcats will be cockblocking, it's gonna be them."

Sharpay sighed, seeing the sense with that. "Oh, that's just great then." she huffed.

"Er, your tone doesn't match your words?"

"Yeah, because I know you're right, now you're gonna make me apologize to Ryan."

Peyton smiled at his girlfriend fondly, kissing her at the cheek. Whoever thought she was just an ice Queen didn't know the real her. "Well, no, I'm not. And you're not going to apologize to him cause I want you to," he said. "You're going to do it because you love him and you realize you hurt his feelings."

"Ugh," Sharpay grunted once more, "this is too much sentimentality for one morning and I didn't even get to finish my iced tea."

Peyton nuzzled her cheek affectionately. "I'll buy you a new one."

"I get them for free." Sharpay reminded.

"Retraction; I'll get a new one and bring it to you."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Sharpay sighed, begrudgingly lifting up her hand to knock the door to Ryan's personal quarters in the country club.

"Ry?"

"Go away."

Sharpay lets out a breath, before letting herself in. "Just so you know," she started, "I would never really have told mom or dad. I mean, I can hold your hand when you do, but..."

"Then why would you scare me like that?" Ryan huffed, his eyes a tad puffy and his cheeks tear stained. "I seriously started wondering what I'd be packing to prepare for the worse case scenario, or if the savings I've made so far would be enough to last me till Senior year, and wondering what Scholarships I could...." He rambled on.

Sharpay had decency to look a tad sheepish, but she remained unyielding to the fact that she had a right to be upset, too. "Well, let's not get carried away. I mean, I'm annoyed with you right now but I wouldn't want you kicked out." She said, trying to sound detached but imagining the scenario, some sliver of emotion was heard. "Who else would agree to stay up with me to watch ' _Legally Blond_ ' in the most unexpected times."

Ryan huffed, not completely mollified, but more willingly to hear her out now at least. "Why are you so upset about Troy and the others being here anyway?" He asked. "I thought you were over us getting the lead roles at the winter musicals."

"Just because I got over it doesn't mean you should keep bringing it up," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "But yes, I am. And it's not even that, I just don't want Peyton having to choose between me and you. I mean, you're BFFs and all and I sort of get that you're important to him in a different way than I am, but I just wanted him completely to myself this summer." She admitted, then added sharply as she saw her brother's expression changing to something with more amusement. "Do not say the 'J' word if you value your lavish collection of hats."

Ryan chuckled, feeling slightly better. "Well, don't worry, I think Peyton and I have different work stations, and I have my own boyfriend to be distracted with," he said. "Plus, you have to know there's no competition; Peyton had been thinking the world of you for a long time already."

"And why wouldn't he?" Sharpay hummed, chin up haughtily.

Ryan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Without another word, they shared a hug. She could aggravate him even at the best of times, but he still wouldn't ever change a thing about her. However, Ryan would certainly be pleased if Peyton managed to help her work on humility. A knock came to the door, and they see Derby's head peek in.

"Ducky!" Their brother gushed as she opens the door herself, someone standing by her side "Look who's a new Junior member of our country club!"

Sharpay and Ryan lifted their heads to check what she was talking about. The heiress raised a brow, having no clue what was so exciting about the guy who stood next to her. She conceded that he was kinda cute, and had a nice tan, but his smile was definitely not as cute as Peyton's.

Ryan's reaction was more the one that Derby was going for, though.

"Dalton?"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

After clocking in, the Wildcats gathered in the kitchen donned in the uniforms provided to them. Soft music coming from the Club restaurant nearby filled in any dead air, being played by the professional pianist since Kelsi was on break. They took turns. While Troy hummed to the tune of what sounded like Vivaldi's ' _Spring of Four Seasons_ ', Zeke was going on about how excited he was, since he was practically the only one present doing a service he related to what he wanted to be taking in College.

"I'm hoping Chef Michael's gonna teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry." The tall teenager enthused, "And Gabi would be working a few distance away, we could share break times together. How much better can summer get? Right? Right?"

Chad snorted, smirking. "A real dream come true." he said, as he nudged Troy. "Especially if you already have brownie points for being the boyfriend of the head boss's son."

"Hey, his folks don't know that yet. And I didn't even know that they owned this place." Troy nudged him back, going on and didn't notice when a man entered the room. "Mr. Fulton just said, you know, there's Wildcat fans at Lava Springs, and jobs are available. So, I said let's go for it."

Without preamble, Mr. Fulton spoke up. "Inspiring, Mr. Bolton. Truly inspiring." The brunette jolted, turning to the man. He smiled, nodding at his words. "However, what we're looking for from all of you is not inspiration, but perspiration."

At that, Troy's smile drop. He subtly ran his finger on his chin, pretty sure the man just spat at it. Mr. Fulton went ahead to address the rest of the group.

"Confirming assignments. Bolton, Danforth, waiters." The man handed them some dishtowels, "And, when needed, caddies." Chad looked confused, so Troy leaned towards him and explained just what a caddie is. "Ms. McKessie, I'm told that you're efficient."

Taylor preened, "Well..."

"Prove it." Mr. Fulton cuts her off shortly, "You'll handle member activities. Keep me in sight at all times." He handed over a clipboard to a stunned Taylor. He turned to the bespectacled girl who was taking her break, eating a parfait. "Kelsi, piano. Lunchtime and cocktail hour. That means mood music, not new music. And yes, Javier dela Cruz is a definite fine specimen of a man... But do canoodle with him on your own time _and_ definitely not where club members can see you. Capisce?"

Kelsi just stared at him in response, her cheeks turning flush.

"Martha," Mr. Fulton headed over to the Hip-hopper beside Jason, "chopping, cutting, preparing plates. Jason, washing the plates. Do complete the summer with the equal amount of digits I assume you currently possess." He said, eyeing them warningly, before moving on to the next student. "Oh, Zeke, you will assist Chef Michael in the..."

Grinning, Zeke intoned dramatically. "The promised land."

"You hold on to that." Mr. Fulton smirked and even the head chef was pleasantly amused as he guided the student to his station.

He was rather pleased that, at least one of these student workers were eager to their share of labor.

Chad came up to him, "Mr. Fulton, Your Excellency, sir," he started, earning a raised brow from the man regarding the title given to him. "would it be okay if we draw straws to see who has to wait on Sharpay?"

"Please, none of you will be waiting on Sharpay." The man started, and Chad grinned, mumbling his relief, when Mr. Fulton went on, "You will be serving Miss Evans." Chad and Taylor frowned, sharing similar expressions

Jason raised a brow, "Who's that?"

"Always address our members as Mr, Mrs, or Miss." Mr. Fulton answered directly, seeing as he would waste his time if they keep missing the point. He walked towards Jason. "Let's practice, shall we?" He cleared his throat. "Miss Evans, would you care for lemonade?"

"Actually, I'm not Miss Evans. I'm Jason."

Everybody groaned collectively, and Mr. Fulton's expression portrayed a solemn ' _Heaven help me_ ' cry of help. To add salt to the injury, Gabriella entered the kitchen, beaming as she smelled delicious food that she assumed was being made by her boyfriend, and made a show of it. After being thoroughly reprimanded by Mr. Fulton due to the fact that the girl had started her break early for about three minutes, the man ended with final remarks.

"Henceforth, do clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any kind, and your employment is terminated. Capisce? Chop, chop, chop."

A show of clapping hands punctuated his departure. Gabriella still chagrined, but felt slightly better as Zeke ruffled her hair affectionately before giving her the lunch she was looking for.

"Okay," Martha heaved, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. that man officially scares me."

Jason looked confused as to why that was, nevertheless, he gave the girl a consoling pat to her shoulder.

She blushed.

"Yeah." Chad huffed, agreeing with Martha. "Suddenly, I'm beginning to miss detention with Ms. Darbus. How sick is that?" He nudged Troy. "Maybe your dreamboat should've given us the heads up about who'd be working for?"

Troy made a look. Ryan had gone out of his way to get them jobs for the summer, after hearing them moan about it. Sure, he agreed that Mr. Fulton was rather intimidating. But the brunette figured that should be a given.

His parents made it obvious to him that it was hard earning money, he barely had a ten percent raise on his allowance after going beyond in terms of mowing the lawn, frontyard and back. Troy didn't think it would be any easier earning more than that now that this was legit employment, student or no.

In any case, he was grateful to be here and wasn't going to let his friends rain on that parade.

"Come on." Troy encouraged, trying to hype them up once more. At least Zeke was covered, happily humming as his mentor was showing him some cooking techniques. "We got a hoop out back, two free meals a day, and we only have to wear these stupid outfits on duty. All for one, and one for all. All right? This is our summer. Now, what team?" 

"Wildcats!" Zeke cheered, even as he kept his eyes on the butter he was melting.

"What team?"

Chad huffed, still looking irate, as was Taylor and the rest of the Wildcats started ganging up on their captain. Zeke left to grab flour and eggs, attempting to placate the group while giving Jason and Martha on the back along the way, before returning to chef Michael.

If the man was bothered by the group starting to sing, he didn't show it.

Then again, that was possibly only Troy.

Chad bumped shoulders with his best friend, "C'mon...

 _How did we get from the top of the world_  
 _To the bottom of the heap_?"

" _I don't recall you mentioning_  
 _The boss is such a creep_!"

" _We still have the ingredients_  
 _To make this summer sweet~_ **"**

" _Well, I got rags instead of riches._ "

" _And all these dirty dishes,_ "

" _Just wish I had three wishes_!"

"Okay, guys," Troy raised his hands, still trying to bring their spirits up, as Jason was trying to switch job assignments with Martha. "break it up,

 ** _We've got to work, work, to work this out_**  
 ** _We'll make things right, the sun will shine_**  
 ** _If we work, work, there'll be no doubt_**  
 ** _We can still save the summer_**  
 _ **If we work this out** ~_"

The rest of the group were starting to come around, but not all, like Kelsi and Gabriella. And Troy was still working on appealing to the rest to buck up.

One of those being Chad.

"Dude, what have you gotten us into?"

Troy snorted, because as they discovered, he wasn't the one who got them jobs but Ryan was. And he was definitely not going to start blaming his boyfriend for that. "Come on," he nudged his best friend. "we can totally turn this thing around!"

If Chad's voice had letters written down on it, they would spell a giant ' _Nope_.' Behind him, Taylor and Martha didn't look convince either. And Jason huffed, as he gave up looking for a replacement, and started on washing the dirty breakfast plates.

" _I'd rather face a seven-footer_  
 _Straight up in the post,_ "

" _(Yeah) That sure beats hangin' here_  
 _And burnin' someone's toast (Uh-huh)_."

" _I needed Benjamins_  
 _But this ain't worth the stress_!"

" _Maybe there's a better way_  
 _To fix this greasy mess_?"

Troy raised a brow at them, wondering if they realized that they were rhyming together. He shook it off, figuring it was his mind games again and since he was starting to really feel upbeat music from the piano beyond the kitchen door.

Zeke then started handing out cupcakes, something chef Michael had been baking for the students as a welcoming snack of sorts. The prospect that there was one adult they were working with that wasn't as intimidating seemed to lift their moods somewhat.

Plus, the cupcakes were truly delicious.

" ** _We're a champion team, a well-oiled machine_**  
 ** _And we've faced tougher problems than this_**  
 ** _I know it's a grind, but I'm sure we can find_**  
 ** _A way to have fun while we get this job done_**!"

" ** _We've got to work, work, to work this out_**  
 ** _We'll make things right, the sun will shine_**  
 ** _We've got to work, work, there'll be no doubt_**  
 ** _If we all come together, we can work this out_**!"

Chef Michael and Zeke took a break, as the cake and pies started baking in the oven, and soups were boiling. The cook shared some anecdotes of his first work experience, and some of them were in a less appealing situation than the one the students were in now. They all listened intently to the man, and Martha was dumbing it down for Jason while they shared the final cupcake together.

"Plus, I was an actual intern; I didn't have the excuse anymore of simply being a high school student for messing up," The man had said, "I never got to work part time during my high school years either, kids. In retrospect, maybe I should've so I'd have gotten a better preview of the work life. So make the most of this, and most especially..." He paused for effect. "... Enjoy your first salary, but don't blow it up so you could keep the rest for savings."

Troy grinned as he looked at his friends' faces. The reminder that they would be getting paid without needing to beg it off their parents seemed to do the trick to bring their spirits back up and started making plans on what to do with the hard earned money.

With chef Michael giving inputs of how they can maximize that, and still save parts of it.

" ** _Let's work it!_**  
 ** _Tell me what you want_** ,"

" _Tell me what you need,_ "

" _A little bit of sugar,_ "

" _A little bit of butter_?"

" _It's the perfect recipe_!"

" _Pay day_!"

" _It'll taste so sweet_ ,"

" _Pay day_!"

 _"Good enough to eat_!"

" _Gonna watch some motion pictures_ ,"

" _Hit the mall with all my sisters_ ,"

" _Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_!"

" _Kick it with the music mixers_ ,"

" _Buy a ride that suits my style_ ,"

" _Lounge around the pool awhile!_ "

" ** _Make a date with my favorite guy_** ,"

Chad rolled his eyes as Troy was looking at Ryan's contact pic again, before flipping the brunette's phone shut. The captain huffed, smirking as he managed to grab Chad in the nick of time to give him a retaliating noggie.

Everyone laughed at their antics, realizing that their situation could truly be worse. They could be having part time jobs with strangers and have no idea who to rely on when they make a blunder, similar to chef Michael's experience.

Instead, they were working with each other.

" ** _We've got it made!_**  
 ** _Whoa, we've got to work, work, to work this out_**  
 ** _We'll make things right, the sun will shine_**  
 ** _If we work, work, there'll be no doubt_**  
 ** _We can still save the summer_**  
 ** _If we work this out_**  
 ** _Work this_**  
 ** _Gotta work this_**  
 ** _We can work this out_**!"

Chad and Troy grinned at each other, before grabbing trays when a staff called out for extra servers.


	31. "What Makes you Beautiful" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wonders what Troy would think about his old friend returning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that this Arc will be developing a differing plot from the movie,and not just a single conflict ongoing which are,  
>  -the coming out conflict  
>  -Dalton conflict  
>  -Sharpay monopolizing Peyton  
>  -other conflicts not yet touched but coming soon  
>  i'm considering adding other songs not really apart of the HSM fandom to make it go longer and really relate to these others.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> " ** _Make a date with my favorite guy_** ,"
>> 
>> Chad rolled his eyes as Troy was looking at Ryan's contact pic again, before flipping the brunette's phone shut. The captain huffed, smirking as he managed to grab Chad in the nick of time to give him a retaliating noggie.
>> 
>> Everyone laughed at their antics, realizing that their situation could truly be worse. They could be having part time jobs with strangers and have no idea who to rely on when they make a blunder, similar to chef Michael's experience.
>> 
>> Instead, they were working with each other.
>> 
>> " ** _We've got it made!_**  
>  **_Whoa, we've got to work, work, to work this out_**  
>  **_We'll make things right, the sun will shine_**  
>  **_If we work, work, there'll be no doubt_**  
>  **_We can still save the summer_**  
>  **_If we work this out_**  
>  **_Work this_**  
>  **_Gotta work this_**  
>  **_We can work this out_**!"
>> 
>> Chad and Troy grinned at each other, before grabbing trays when a staff called out for extra servers.

"Man, it's great to see you."

Ryan blinked as his old friend, Dalton Reyes, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into some bro-chest bump of sorts. He hadn't expected to see Dalton again, he hasn't spoken to him in years. Hell, he had no idea if he had moved from Newport, or if this was just a vacation thing.

In fact, the first time he's heard about him in years was when Vance had mentioned the anecdote of him being kissed by a guy, and that guy having been booted off the team for it.

Derby continued gushing that she gets to witness her son's reunion with an old friend, and Ryan felt rather sheepish. It's true that he never had a lot of friends to begin with, notwithstanding people who had just been generally nice to him because of it was their personality.

Their mother went on to say that Vance had offered the guy a Free Junior Trial membership as his way of offering support and hopefully help him forget about such a ' _scarring_ ' incident.

Ryan figured that his chances of coming out without repercussions were really starting to look slim. Especially if his dad thought a straight guy being kissed by another guy would warrant some kind of preventive measure of PTSD or whatever he thought it was.

Even when Dalton assured him that he wasn't traumatized, and mostly shock than anything else.

At one point, Sharpay lost interest with their new visitor, not that she actually had any, and sought out Peyton.

"So, I know this place has a baseball field and batting cage," Dalton said, "Wanna go and hit a few balls?"

Maybe it was the situation why his old friend was here, perhaps the choices of wording, or the fact that he's gotten hot because puberty definitely did him good, but Ryan's cheeks turned flushed and he had to shake it off, reminding himself that while it was hidden, he was in a steady relationship.

"Er, maybe later?" The blond coughed, clearing his throat. "I just remembered I got to clock in for my Zumba sessions..."

Derby waved her hand, "Oh, that can wait, can't it?" She asked. "You and Dalton haven't seen each other in years."

"Uh, well, in actual real life work I don't think it's good practice to be tardy especially on the first day." Ryan pointed out, "And I definitely don't want people thinking I thought I'd get leeway to break rules due to the fact that I'm family."

The woman stared at her son, a hand to her heart, "Oh, you and your sister are truly different." She sighed, embracing her son. "I'm so proud."

"Mom, we talked about comparisons." Ryan chided, before pulling back. "But thank you, I'll catch you later. Nice seeing you again, Dalton." He made to leave, wondering if he should tell Troy.

Technically, there wasn't really a cause for worry. But he remembered Troy looking uncomfortable when he brought up his old friend. Now coincidentally, the guy shows up. He felt like not telling his boyfriend would be bad.

If Troy did find out on his own, he would wonder why Ryan didn't tell him and assume the blond was hiding something for him; past feelings or something of that sort.

' _I'm probably overthinking this... Troy's not that petty that he wouldn't be okay with me hanging out with an old friend..._ '

Derby and Dalton remained in his room, "So, I'll have a futon brought in, or would you prefer an actual bed?"

"Wait," Ryan backtracked, his eyes wide as he looked at his mother and Dalton, realizing the guy was carrying luggage. "He's staying in my room?"

"Yes, you'll be sharing; it's going to be fun, like when your sister and her friends have sleepovers." Derby smiled, "Don't you think?"

Dalton grinned, "I think your dad mentioned something about trying to get you back into baseball," he admitted, "And I'd love that too, but really man, it's going to be up to you."

Ryan forced a smile, all the while concluding that he did need to tell Troy; straight guy or not.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

The blond was glad for the job being within his interest. Dancing and listening to music always did help him clear his mind, and giving himself up to the beat always did help him release stress. Not that he thought Dalton was going to be an actual problem.

Whether Troy would understand that is another matter though. So far, his bouts of jealousy had been short lived even if they've happened on a few occasions, with Chad and Peyton.

Ryan was going to need to talk to Troy about that too, nip it in the bud and hope it doesn't become a regular thing. Not that he held it against the brunette, he was only human after all. Ryan definitely hadn't liked it when he caught [a random cheerleader giving the jock a kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646758/chapters/62603290), and they weren't even exclusive then so Ryan certainly had no right to be jealous, especially considering how chaste it had been.

"Miss me?" Ryan jolted as he heard the sudden voice, just as he was about to start on his lunch break at the kitchen. He smiled as Troy nuzzled his forehead, "Of course you did."

The blond gave his boyfriend's midsection a one arm hug, "Hey, you been on the golf course yet?"

"Uh, we're on duty now, Ry?" Troy pointed out, "Even if one of us is a member, wouldn't you get in trouble too?"

Ryan hummed, "Maybe, except it's my one hour break, and you're on duty, part of which is being a Caddie when needed." He smirked mischievously. "Not that this would have anything to do with golf."

Troy looked persuaded, not that he could really say no to more time with Ryan. The blond did mention that he didn't want to use his connection as family to be an excuse for him to break rules, but strictly speaking, he wasn't. Besides, the blond did have to actually talk with him.

And Ryan was going to do what he can to get a favorable end result from that.


	32. "What makes you Beautiful" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy is insecure, Ryan gives him assurances...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> The blond gave his boyfriend's midsection a one arm hug, "Hey, you been on the golf course yet?"
>> 
>> "Uh, we're on duty now, Ry?" Troy pointed out, "Even if one of us is a member, wouldn't you get in trouble too?"
>> 
>> Ryan hummed, "Maybe, except it's my one hour break, and you're on duty, part of which is being a Caddie when needed." He smirked mischievously. "Not that this would have anything to do with golf."
>> 
>> Troy looked persuaded, not that he could really say no to more time with Ryan. The blond did mention that he didn't want to use his connection as family to be an excuse for him to break rules, but strictly speaking, he wasn't. Besides, the blond did have to actually talk with him.
>> 
>> And Ryan was going to do what he can to get a favorable end result from that.

At the golfing mounds, Ryan had a picnic blanket with food and a stereo set up. Vance wasn't back yet and unless he was around, Derby usually made the most of the indoor activities... Or to be more specific, indulgences. So the blond was going to make the most of some one-on-one times with Troy in public as much as he can. If anyone asks, he could just say they were waiting for others. He'd have wanted to ask Peyton and Sharpay to join, but he figured given their previous argument, it was better not to.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here?"

Ryan shrugged, "Yeah, unless the jackrabbits turn us in." He said, turning on the stereo to play instrumental tunes. He sets the volume a bit low, so it wouldn't be a distraction to any conversation they would be having. Before pulling Troy to sit settle down on the blanket with him. "So, how's kitchen duty?"

"Oh, you know, the team that washes dishes together, wins together." Troy said, taking a grape off one of the plastic plates. "But hey, my mom said summer jobs look good on college applications; plus, experience will help us prepare for the frightening concept called ' _our future_ '."

Ryan smiled empathically. He was definitely concerned about that himself, especially once his parents know about him, "Are you worried?" he still asked.

"Hey, college costs a fortune. My parents are saving pennies, unlike the people at this place. Er, no offense..." The brunette added, looking sheepish. The blond waved it off, because Troy had a point there. Sometimes, his mother used stacks of old coins as paper weigh. "That's another thing, though. Even without all this, you're so amazing, so talented, versatile; I mean, sports and performing? Modelling?"

Ryan nudged him, "Hey, you are too. You're a basketball star who got one of the leads in the musical, I should remind you. And didn't you tell me once you could golf?" he said.

"Nothing on you," Troy grinned, nudging him back. "Plus, you definitely pulled off the stage make up we had to wear for that better than I could. You even look comfortable in it, too."

Ryan hugged his boyfriend's arm, "Thank you, but you looked handsome then, as well."

"Except it felt off for me, like I was shedding scales on my face or something..."

Ryan chuckled, because that was a pretty accurate metaphor to his own experience when he first tried make up by playing with his mother's when he was in first grade. "Well, lucky for you, you look good with or without it, babe."

"Thanks Ry, but I'm getting off topic a bit here." Troy said, with a hint of a smile. "You would shine whatever you decide to do. Me? I'm only as good as whatever happens next season. It's..." He paused, pursing his lips. "I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future, until it actually started happening."

The blond frowned, not approving of the way his boyfriend belittled himself. "Hey, c'mon, you and I both know there's more to you than just the basketball guy, and we did set out to prove that in the Callbacks leading up to the winter musical. No, we both struggled to prove who are then, but you made it. We both did," Ryan said, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "You're an amazing guy, thoughtful, sweet..."

Troy smirked, holding up his packed lunch. "... An outstanding peanut-butter-and-jelly-sandwich maker?"

"I'm serious," Ryan chided, making a bit of a crooked smile of amusement, as he took the paper bag. "I'm not the only one who believes in you, you know. You've got your parents. It's okay to feel unsure. I know I get like that often, too. We have our moments. But you gotta remember, you're so much more the person you think you are."

The brunette smiled a bit, "Yeah, well, you're kinda supposed to think that since you're my boyfriend and all."

"Which, I would also say, is the best thing ever too." Ryan said firmly, before taking Troy's face between his hands. "But even if not, I'd still think that...

 ** _You're insecure, don't know what for,_**  
 ** _You're turning heads when you walk through the door._**  
 ** _Don't need make up to cover up,_**  
 ** _being the way that you are is enough_**!  
 ** _Everyone else in the room can see it_**  
 ** _Everyone else but you..._** "

"Yeah, it's funny you'd put it that... Or sing it that way, because sometimes I really am the only one who see things." Troy said, staring between the stereo and his boyfriend. "wait, you were singing whatever song was playing, right?"

Ryan smiled fondly at the brunette, giving him a shake of his head. "No, sorry." He said, "But I am often told by mother that my speaking voice is so melodious it could pass off as singing. Of course, Shar would say otherwise since she'd much prefer if that remark was being directed to her."

"Well, now, that's just another thing." Troy sighed, missing his boyfriend's attempt in levity. "I mean, the schizo thing isn't that bad, and yeah I could consider myself lucky it's not one of those extreme cases that results in mental or trust issues. And I said it wasn't a real problem, I really think it isn't but... I can't help but think I'm some kind of freak, who sees people breaking into song."

Ryan hummed, "Well, as someone who loves Disney, I might be a little envious that you sometimes see things that way. Seems like a brighter perspective," He started, "But if it bothers you, well, just know that you can talk to me about it anytime and I'd never belittle you for it.

"Ry," Troy made a pout, "Stop being all so sweet and boyfriend-y, it's gonna make not kissing you in public and doing that TPO thing harder than it already is."

The blond chuckled, "I know what you mean," he admitted, "God, I wish you were the guy I was sharing my room with instead..."

"Wait, what?" Troy blinked, "A guy you were... You're sharing your room with a guy? Is it Peyton?"

Ryan pursed his lips, cursing himself for the slip. "Er, okay, heh, that wasn't how I wanted to bring this up but anyway..." He admitted, "So, remember the guy I told you about right before you clocked in? Well, dad gave him a Junior membership trial to get over being kissed by a guy. Apparently, dad considers it as something scarring." He huffed, "and mom thinks sharing a room with me during his stay here would be a good idea." Then he noticed Troy's expression still looking concerned, so he added. "But it _is_ fine, because he's not gay or even bi. _Nothing_ would come out of it, I swear, babe."

"Are you sure, though?" Troy frowned, "I mean, up until meeting you, I didn't think I was gay or whatever you call it."

Ryan shook his head, patting his boyfriend's hands soothingly. "I'm positive." He looked around, checking that absolutely no one was around, before pulling Troy up, wrapping his arms around his midsection. "And even if he did swing that way, it still wouldn't be an issue because I'm more than happy with you already."

"Are you sure?" The brunette frowned, looking down. "I mean, if this guy was actually better for you..."

Ryan huffed, tip trying to get Troy to look at him. "Don't even go there," he said, finally just forcing the brunette to look at him by tipping his chin up. "Nobody can really figure out who's the best for them, because that would entail having to date everyone in the world to make the comparison of who's the best one."

"Or, you know, just explore the options that are around..."

Ryan sighed, "That's not even the point, babe. The point is, I like the idea of you and me already to even try exploring other, as you would put it," he air quoted, "' _options_ '. So,

 **_co-come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes  
_** ** _Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you~_**"

Troy started to smile, returning the embrace the blond had given him earlier. Ryan beamed, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders. For the moment, he didn't care who catches them. He'd figure out an excuse and play it up.

He was good at acting, after all.

"Now come on," Ryan finally pulled back, settling down on the picnic blanket once more. "I didn't set this up for nothing. You ready?" He grinned, holding the grapes up.

Troy smirked, following suit. "Go."

Ryan threw a grape to the other's mouth in an arch, which expertly fell into it and Troy had snapped it up. After giving him a congratulatory thumbs up, he took his turn. Ryan prepared for the toss, and Troy released more than one grape, and they scattered on impact.

Ryan looked dumbstruck.

"You...!"

Troy snickered, and started his retreat. "You didn't catch a single one," he teased, as Ryan stood as well to run after him. "That was so bad~" He drawled, before purposely rolling down the mound.

When Ryan finally managed to catch up to him, he hopped onto his back and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck in a faux choke hold. Laughing, Troy hooked his arms around Ryan's thighs to support his weight better. The blond chanced a chaste kiss on his cheek, and Troy's heart skipped.

" _ **Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_  
 _ **The way that you hand fits with mine gets me overwhelmed**_  
 _ **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_  
 _ **You don't know, oh oh**_  
 _ **You don't know you're beautiful**_  
 _ **If only you saw what I can see**_  
 _ **You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_  
 _ **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_  
 _ **You don't know, oh oh**_  
 _ **You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh**_  
 _ **That's what makes you beautiful**_!"

"So," Troy breathed, their faces close enough that their noses touched. "Are you singing this time?"

Ryan grinning, a short giggle sounding out of his mouth. "Babe, with you around, my entire life would feel like a song."

"With you in mine, it already is." Troy replied. He had meant to make a light hearted joke about it, referencing his schizo. But the way it came out made it sound more endearing.

Touched, Ryan angled his head so that he could bring their lips together. Then the sprinkle system went off, to their surprise, and Ryan hopped off of his boyfriend's back. Not dissuaded, however, they started playfully dancing as they were doused in sprinkler water. They let the moment wash away their worries; of coming out, of worthiness, of the future. Even if for a little while.

Blissfully unaware of yearnful eyes watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two types of jealousy I've encountered watching on movies and series.The type where they get territorial and become hostile or wary of their rival(Gale),and the type where they get self-depreciating of their worthiness and would rather the one they love would choose whoever made them happy even if it hurts them(Peeta).


	33. "Music In Me" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friend support...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._**
>
>> When Ryan finally managed to catch up to him, he hopped onto his back and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck in a faux choke hold. Laughing, Troy hooked his arms around Ryan's thighs to support his weight better. The blond chanced a chaste kiss on his cheek, and Troy's heart skipped.
>> 
>> " _ **Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_  
>  _ **The way that you hand fits with mine gets me overwhelmed**_  
>  _ **But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_  
>  _ **You don't know, oh oh**_  
>  _ **You don't know you're beautiful**_  
>  _ **If only you saw what I can see**_  
>  _ **You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_  
>  _ **Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_  
>  _ **You don't know, oh oh**_  
>  _ **You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh**_  
>  _ **That's what makes you beautiful**_!"
>> 
>> "So," Troy breathed, their faces close enough that their noses touched. "Are you singing this time?"
>> 
>> Ryan grinning, a short giggle sounding out of his mouth. "Babe, with you around, my entire life would feel like a song."
>> 
>> "With you in mine, it already is." Troy replied. He had meant to make a light hearted joke about it, referencing his schizo. But the way it ended up sounded more endearing.
>> 
>> Touched, Ryan angled his head so that he could bring their lips together. Then the sprinkle system went off, to their surprise, and Ryan hopped off of his boyfriend's back. Not dissuaded, however, they started playfully dancing as they were doused in sprinkler water. They let the moment wash away their worries; of coming out, of worthiness, of the future. Even if for a little while.
>> 
>> Blissfully unaware of yearnful eyes watching them.

When Troy got back, after showering quickly, he was thoroughly scolded by Mr. Fulton for going AWOL. Ryan backed him by using the caddie excuse, and Fulton left him off with a warning to at least inform him or Taylor regarding his whereabouts before taking off. He didn't get to escape Chad and the others teasing him mercilessly about it though.

After clocking out, Ryan waited out with Troy for Jack to pick him up. The blond would've driven him home himself, but Derby wanted them to have dinner together. He had wanted to invite Troy too, since Peyton was going to be there too. Just because he was out to his family doesn't mean he couldn't invite his boyfriend over under the guise of him being a good friend to Ryan.

But Chad and his parents were coming over for dinner that night. It was some late celebration of the boys finishing Junior year with good grades and being able to get a part time job by the second week of summer, so he couldn't.

Troy hugged Ryan to his side when he see the headlights of his father's truck, "I'll call you later before I sleep, will that be okay?"

"You always do," Ryan hummed, before pulling back just in case, but stayed beside him. "You don't even need to ask anymore."

"Well, we're still keeping it lowkey and you have that new roommate, so..."

The blond blinked, looking like he just remembered that. Before he could say anything, somebody else spoke next.

"Hey Ryan," Ryan and Troy both started, distancing themselves from each other. Troy looked back to see a tan guy with stormy gray eyes and jet black hair come up to them, "How was work?"

The blond recovered, and gave him what he hoped looked like an easy smile. "It was fine," He said, "Oh, by the way, this is Troy. We go to school together. Troy, meet Dalton." He added, just for show.

"Hey there, nice to meet you." Dalton smiled, offering his hand. Troy hesitated, before being subtly nudged by Ryan. They shook hands, before letting go. Then, the baseball player looked to Ryan. "So, dude, any idea what we're having for dinner?"

Both Troy and Ryan stared at him, "Oh," The blond managed, "so you're joining dinner, too?"

"Well, since my Junior membership trial is pretty much Evans sponsored, I don't really have a choice on that." Dalton quipped, grinning. "Is it steak? Say it is." He looked at Troy, nudging him. "Word is Ryan could grill a mean stea—"

Troy cuts him off, "Yeah, I know." He said curtly, "I've had them."

"Oh, is that so?"

Ryan pursed his lips, thinking he might need to polish Troy's acting skills. "Yeah, no. I think we're having chicken piccata and salad." He said, "Sorry. Even if we were having steak, mom would rather I was on the table waiting for dinner with them than being the one prepping it. But you know, Troy and his dad do them better." He said, giving the brunette a pointed look which was meant to be an underlying message of something along the lines of ' _I like you better, remember this_.'

Troy had the decency to look sheepish. Then, the pick-up started honking to get Troy's attention. The brunette gave his boyfriend one last look, before begrudgingly heading towards the truck.

"So," Dalton drawled, "Was it just me, or did he seem a little tense?"

Ryan shrugged in a show of nonchalance, as he made his way back inside the country club. Dalton followed him. "Must've had a long day. You know," he said. "we're both part timing over the summer."

"You don't look as tense."

"Yoga helps. I instructed today." Ryan replied curtly, "So, dinner?"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Oh excuse me, darlings." Derby stood up from the table, holding her phone. "I need to take this."

The woman left the table just as the desserts were served.

Peyton was having a good day, if he did say so himself. He knew he had to start working tomorrow, but Sharpay told him it would be pretty similar to what he'd been doing today. He still didn't really like the idea that he would be getting paid to caddie for his girlfriend, especially since it seemed like he was getting paid to spend time with her since, even she said, she wouldn't be a caddie as much as she needed her boyfriend. And he really didn't need to get paid for that.

But that was the catch. At least the heiress was going to let him bring his camera in some occasions to take shots or film of few things. She said she would also pay for whatever final filming product he comes up with, so he could put it on record that he did do part time photography related work over the summer.

Plus, Peyton figured he should be flattered that Sharpay wanted to spend so much time with him. Especially considering how much he pinned over her before they got together.

That said, he really wanted to go pull Ryan aside and talk about how he was acting with Dalton.

The lanky blond remembered Ryan mentioning, once maybe twice, after Vance and Derby remarried. After he came out to Peyton, they ended up talking a lot, one of those things being when he and his mom lived together in Rhode Island, Newport. If he recalled correctly, the Dalton guy was the one who convinced the team to let Ryan keep the league championship trophy as a farewell gesture, and also because they all agreed, some begrudgingly, that Ryan was really a contributing factor to the team's victory.

But reminiscing wasn't really why he wanted to talk to Ryan.

Dalton was chatting with Ryan enthusiastically, recalling some past embarrassing anecdote or the other, with the blond retaliating by reminding him of the catcher's own share of blunders. Ryan was laughing with him, and then seems to realize something and stops himself. This went on for about three times already.

"Oh, go ahead." Peyton blinked, looking towards his girlfriend. "If you really want to talk with Ryan, it's fine. We had a lot of quality time earlier, and we'll have some more later." Sharpay smirked, giving him a wink.

Maybe she was still making up for what she had said to Ryan earlier, but whatever it was, Peyton was rather proud that she was making an effort on being thoughtful. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before turning to get Ryan's attention.

"Yo Ry," Peyton started, getting up from the table. "got a minute?"

Ryan didn't miss a beat, "Yeah, sure." He stood up and followed him to the side, missing the strange look Dalton gave him. "what's up?"

"You tell me, dude." Peyton snorted, "what's the deal with you and your old bud? Is he really, or is there something you're not telling me? Cause sometimes you make a look that seems uncomfortable." He said. "Like, did he bully you or something?"

Ryan blinked, forgetting how perceptive Peyton could actually be. "Oh, no, nothing like that." he answered, "Dalton's fine, really. Just..." He pursed his lips. "Well, we're going to be sharing a room together and it's fine, except I can't help but feel that it's a little bit like cheating on Troy. I mean... He's never even been to my room yet."

"But you've been to his, and you've had sleepovers already."

"You were around."

"Yeah, because that was the condition." Peyton noted, "and you guys shared his bed cause me and Chad occupied most of the space on his floor. As long as you told him, which I'm sure you did, it's fine. It's definitely not cheating, especially if you're still thinking about him even when you're talking with Dalton."

Ryan blushed, being reminded of that one moment. Although Troy apologized for accidentally pushing him off the bed the next morning when Lucille came in to get them for breakfast, Ryan still thought it was the best way to wake up. He started to smile at the warm feeling in his chest, that always came at the thought of his boyfriend. It definitely wasn't cheating, not with how the brunette still makes him feel, even in the face of another handsome guy talking to him.

"You're the best, Peyton." Ryan smiled, "thanks for always setting me straight." Peyton snorted, smirking at that. The shorter blond rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

After dinner, the adults were talking about college plans and the future. Inclined to dodge that as much as possible, Troy and Chad escaped out back and decided to shoot some hoops. Basketball being second nature to them, they chatted as they played.

"... So what do you think?"

Chad shrugged as he stole the ball from Troy, taking a shot before answering, "Well, going by how you're making him out to be, sounds like the guy's hot. But I'm not gay so I wouldn't know." He said.

"Hey, I'm not either." Troy protested, "I just like Ryan. And just like Ryan, he's a member of the country club. He's more in his league and Ryan would probably go for him if I wasn't in the picture."

Chad snorted, letting out a sigh. "Okay, I don't really want to get all sappy here but I'll humor you only cause we're brothers," he said. "Dude, several things; you are actually in the picture which doesn't seem to be changing anytime soon anyway, and you were a big deal even before you've gotten together with your blond honey."

"To the school, as a basketball guy," Troy pointed out, dribbling the ball. "What if when Ryan does come out, his folks are cool with it, but they would prefer him dating someone within their social circles."

Chad raised a brow, staring at his friend. "Dude, this isn't Veronica, and you're not Romeo and Ryan's definitely not Princess Juliet." he said. "plus, you don't know if this Paris guy, Dalt? Yeah, you don't know if he's really some kid with his own silver spoon since you mentioned that Ryan's dad is just sponsoring his trial membership."

"Er," Troy started, figuring that book report they needed to pass for English still haunted his best friend. "I think you got some details wrong there, man. And I don't think Juliet was a princess?" He said, before taking a shot and missing.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Way to miss the point dude," he snorted. "point is, even if her parents would want Paris for Juliet you know who she still ends up choosing."

"Yeah, death."

Chad wanted to strangle the brunette now, "Dude..."

"Yeah, no, I'm sorry, I see. I got what you're trying to say, I just..." Troy pursed his lips, "with this guy showing up, I'm realizing that Ryan _could_ have other options and, well, it makes me wonder if I'm even good enough to be the one he's currently with."

Chad sighed, patting his friend in the back. "Well, if you don't feel like you're good enough," Chad started, "then make yourself out to be."

Troy hummed, pondering on that thoughtfully.

"Now let's take your mind off lover boy for now, and let's play ball."

They played till the Danforths had to head on home, and Troy went to turn in for the night to get ready for another day of work tomorrow. Before remembering to call Ryan. When he picked up his to call him though, it kept going to voicemail. He frowned, his mind starting to wonder, going to thoughts of Ryan with Dalton as he remembered they were sharing the room. _  
_

In attempts to not think about it, he turned off the lights and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best friend award goes to..... Peyton.but i may be bias wahahaha


	34. "Music In Me" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wildcats consider joining the talent show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Solo Troy/Javier_ **   
>  _Solo Kelsi/Ryan_   
>  ** _Duet_ **   
>  _ All _
> 
> so I finished outlining the plot points of this arc,by my estimation,this Arc will end in Chapter 52 counting the interim.we're in chapter 33 so I guess we're halfway there?i dunno i suck at Math.hahaha.but yeah.
> 
> Please leave a comment if it's not too much trouble and thank you to those who have been doing so already,shout out to VioletRoseAramis and Yousoro!! for being said people.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Chad rolled his eyes, "Way to miss the point dude," he snorted. "point is, even if her parents would want Paris for Juliet you know who she still ends up choosing."
>> 
>> "Yeah, death."
>> 
>> Chad wanted to strangle the brunette now, "Dude..."
>> 
>> "Yeah, no, I'm sorry, I see. I got what you're trying to say, I just..." Troy pursed his lips, "with this guy showing up, I'm realizing that Ryan could have other options and, well, it makes me wonder if I'm even good enough to be the one he's currently with."
>> 
>> Chad sighed, patting his friend in the back. "Well, if you don't feel like you're good enough," Chad started, "then make yourself out to be."
>> 
>> Troy hummed, pondering on that thoughtfully.
>> 
>> "Now let's take your mind off lover boy for now, and let's play ball."
>> 
>> They played till the Danforths had to head on home, and Troy went to turn in for the night to get ready for another day of work tomorrow. Before remembering to call Ryan. When he picked up his to call him though, it kept going to voicemail. He frowned, his mind starting to wonder, going to thoughts of Ryan with Dalton as he remembered they were sharing the room.
>> 
>> In attempts to not think about it, he turned off the lights and let sleep take him.

Ryan yawned as he woke up, instantly regretting giving singing all night long to a karaoke best out of three showdown with Sharpay, though it wasn't her idea, she definitely went all out and didn't back down, And Ryan didn't want to give in that easily, either. Their mom thought it would be fun with Peyton, Derby, and Dalton voting the best instead of the machine.

Sharpay screeched when she lost.

She demanded a recount tie breaker, even though there was no tie to break, through letting the machine make the decision in the final round. Sharpay won then. Ryan gave in, too tired to argue. In the end, they both won anyway. One, through voting and the other by machine grading. And the younger blond dwelt on that before he finally fell asleep. Ryan didn't know what was more bias, Peyton voting for Sharpay consistently, or his mother voting for him consistently.

What weirded him out, though, was Dalton voting for him twice. Once in the first round, and another time in the next. But Dalton had admitted that he wanted to cast his lot on Ryan during the second round too, but he wanted to a third performance. Ryan still wasn't all too used to people choosing him over his sister, Troy and Derby notwithstanding. And he definitely didn't know how to feel about another guy choosing him over his sister either.

Especially when that guy wasn't his boyfriend.

He wanted to talk to Peyton about it, but he was tired and Sharpay insisted they hang back for a little while for victory ice cream. So he and Dalton headed to his room. The blond thought that Dalton was trying to make conversation when they got to the room, but Ryan couldn't remember anything save for flopping down the bed and falling asleep instantly. Needless to say, Derby wasn't too please to see her son wearing the same clothes from dinner to breakfast the following morning. Luckily, he had the excuse of needing to clock in to get out of hearing it from her.

Of course, before clocking in, he waited for his boyfriend.

That morning, Lucille drove Troy to work this time and would be picking him up. Ryan waited outside at the front of the country club's lobby, and was able to give her a slight hug from the out the window before she drove off to whatever errands she needed to do. Ryan gave Troy a quick side hug as well, before they headed inside to clock in. It brought a small smile to the brunette's lips, forgetting about what he'd been worrying about till he fell asleep the night before.

It would be much better if they could just hug each other freely, though. This made Troy miss school already, since they could at least be as sappy and cheesy as much as they wanted. But there was some consolation that their schoolmates made most of the Junior staff in the kitchen so they could be themselves there. If chief Michael suspected them, he kept it to himself.

That said, when Ryan slid his card to time in, Troy followed suit. Being casual about how he was pressing his body against the blond's backside, when it was anything but casual. The blond used his newsboy cap to hit him reprovingly, but his amused smirk coupled with the gleam in his green eyes hinted he was not entirely opposed. The brunette threw his arm around him, when they heard soft music coming from somewhere.

They shared a look, before going off to locate what was making the sound.

They found Javier and Kelsi in a vacant rec room.

" _You are the music in me..._ "

"Sounding good, Kels." Ryan complimented.

Both Kelsi and Javier looked up to see them enter the room. The composer smiled at them.

"Thanks." She said, adjusting her glasses. "Actually, I need to go get ready for the ladies' luncheon. Won't exactly be rocking out." Then she grinned, changing the subject. "But You know, I am so excited about the club's talent show."

Troy hummed, "Oh, cool." he said. "You and Javier going to do something?"

"I mean, yeah, the employees get to do a number." The bespectacled girl said. "and I do have ideas for everyone. You guys are singing lead, of course, and maybe Zeke and Chad can do backup, and everyone can dance."

The brunette blinked, staring at the short girl. "Say again?"

"What can I say," Javier shrugged, smirking. "I'm the boyfriend, but you and Ryan are her gay couple fantasy muse."

Kelsi nudged him, blushing. "Hey, I write songs for us." She protested. "They're just... You know..."

"I know, personal and our private thing." Javier leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Not complaining. I like it that way, too."

Kelsi smiled up at him.

"Big timeout here." Troy regained their attention, "My performing career began and ended with the East High Winter Musical." Kelsi blinked, before her shoulders started slouching. The brunette felt a bit bad disappointing her, but he didn't really think he was an actual theater guy. It was fun, doing it Ryan, but he had no plans to take it as seriously as he did. Or, heavens forbid, as his sister did. "I'm just here to make a cheque and sneak in the pool after work. That's... That's really it."

Ryan shrugged, smiling consolingly at Kelsi. "What was that you were playing a minute ago?" he asked. "It sounded nice."

"Oh, it's... It's nothing. It's just nothing."

"Just the song she had wanted you guys to sing together." The lifeguard spoke up, "She was thinking if you'd do the show, then she wanted to be ready, and wrote this for you guys."

Kelsi scowled, nudging her boyfriend. "Did you not get my cue from that?"

"No, what I got is you calling an amazing song you composed nothing." Javier shrugged, smiling smugly. "And I can't have that, Kels."

The composer huffed, but she found she couldn't be upset by that subtle, but not so subtle compliment. Ryan smirked himself, feeling a little giddy for the couple's cute bantering. "It does sound nice," he said. "shame if it won't be heard, maybe you guys should go for it." The blond said leadingly. "It would be cool to see you on stage too."

"Well, I'm not much of a performer and I did really just write the song for you guys to sing. I rather play the piano and support the performers, make sure it comes out good." She admitted, smiling at Troy. "like a playmaker."

Troy smiled a bit, "Well, I didn't say we couldn't sing it." He adjusted the music sheet, "Come on. How does it go?"

Kelsi grinned, exchanging a look with Javier. He nodded back, smiling back. The composer turned back to the keys, and started playing the tune. Kelsi started off the first verse, Javier singing the next one along with her.

Troy adjusted the sheet a bit, giving Ryan a look. The blond smiled, taking his hand and nodding at him.

" _Na-na-na-na_  
 _Na-na-na-na, yeah_  
 _You are the music in me_  
 _You know the words 'Once upon a time'_  
 _Make you listen, there's a reason_ _,_ "

" ** _When you dream, there's a chance you'll find_**  
 ** _A little laughter_**  
Or happy _ever after..."_

" _You're harmony to the melody_  
 _That's echoin' inside my head_  
 _A single voice_ ( ** _Single voice_** )  
 ** _Above the noise...  
_** _And like a common thread_  
 ** _Hmm, you're pullin' me..._** "

Troy and Ryan took a breath, following the tune of Kelsi's playing, they took to the chorus with Javier and Kelsi. The composer's grin widened as Troy and Ryan threw themself to the music. She looked towards Javier, who winked at her.

The lifeguard pulled a beatbox to sit on and started building up the rhythm with it.

" _When I hear my favorite song_  
 _I know that we belong_ ,"

" ** _Oh, you are the music in me_**  
 ** _Yeah, it's livin' in all of us_**!"

" ** _And it's brought us here because_ ,**"

" _Because you are the music in me_!  
 _Na-na-na-na~ ( **Oh**_ )  
 _Na-na-na-na_  
 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah_**  
 _Na-na-na-na  
_ ** _You are the music in me_**!"

Troy and Ryan, smiling at each other softly. They could see why this song was something Kelsi wrote that was clearly meant for them. The lyrics definitely resounded with them. For the blond, the exhilaration of singing with his boyfriend would always feel like the first time they were forced to do so.

Whatever uneasiness he felt last night, at the idea of Dalton rooting for him during his performance for whatever ambiguous reasons, he never felt when he was with Troy. He stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, hoping to pass us much affection as he could through them.

Troy took Ryan's hand in his, lifting up to plant a kiss on it, right near where the blond wore the class ring he gave him. Ryan giggled before the jock led him to a little twirl. The blond laughed, and the brunette was never going to get tired of hearing his happiness.

Ryan moved back and danced to the music, his hips sashaying in what Troy could describe as mild but sensual. 

" _It's like I knew you before we met_ ( ** _Before we met_** )  
 ** _Can't explain_** ( _Oh, oh_ )  
 ** _There's no name for it_** ( _No name for it_ ),"

" _I sang you words I never said_ ,"

" ** _And it was easy_ **( _So easy_!)"

" _Because you see the real me_ ( ** _I see_** ),"

" ** _As I am, you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known_** _!  
_ ** _To hear your voice_** ( _Hear your voice_ )  
 ** _Above the noise_** ( _Oh, oh_ )  
 ** _And know I'm not alone_**  
 ** _Oh, you're singin' to me_** ( _Ooh, yeah_ )

" ** _When I hear my favorite song_**  
 ** _I know that we belong,_** "

" ** _Oh, you are the music in me_**  
 ** _Yeah, it's livin' in all of us_**!"

" _And it's brought us here because,_ "

" _ **Because you are the music in me**_!  


Troy grinned as Ryan smirked at him, beckoning him over teasingly with a finger. The brunette laughed before he moved into the blond's dancing space.

That was the moment, curiously led by the music getting louder, the rest of the Wildcats found their way into the rec room. Somehow, they didn't know whether to be surprised or not at the cause of it.

" ** _Together, we're gonna sing, yeah_**  
 ** _We got the power to sing_**!"

" _What we feel ( **What we feel** )_  
 _Connected and real~_ "

" ** _Can't keep it all inside  
Oh (_ _Oh, yeah_ _)_**  
 _ **Na-na-na-na~** "_

They watched the iconic couple of the group getting into the impromptu performance. For some reasons, Chad gave Taylor ten dollars as if he lost a bet or something.

The lifeguard walked over, and pointed at a part at the sheet. When Troy and Ryan hit the chorus, the rest sang along with them, with Kelsi and Javier leading them to the tune. Gabriella and Zeke smiled at each other, the tall boy laying his hand on her shoulder.

" _Oh, yeah_ ( ** _Oh_** ),"

" ** _Na-na-na-na_**  
 _ **Oh, yeah** __(_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ _)_  
 ** _Na-na-na-na_** _  
_ ** _You are the music in me  
_ _Na-na-na-na  
_** _Oh, yeah_ ~ ( _ **Oh, yeah, yeah**_ ),"

" _Na-na-na-na_  
 _Oh, yeah_  
 _Na-na-na-na_  
 _You are the music in me_!"

" _When I hear my favorite song_ ( _Favorite song_ )  
 _I know that we belong_ ( **We belong** )  
 _Oh, you are the music in me_  
 _Yeah, it's livin' in all of us_  
 _It's brought us here because_ ( ** _Here because_** )  
 _You are the music in me_  
 _Na-na-na-na_  
( ** _Oh, oh_** ) _Oh, yeah_  
 _Na-na-na-na_  
 _Oh, yeah_ ~  
 _Na-na-na-na...._  
 ** _You are the music in me..._**

...Yeah~" Troy breathed, staring into green eyes, as he realized he'd lost himself for a moment, and had dropped his boyfriend into a dip. "Uh... Sorry?" He pulled him back upright.

"So," Ryan smiled coyly, running the apex of his index along the brunette's chest. "your performing career ended, huh?"

The brunette smiled sheepishly, running the back of his neck. "Heh, what can I say?" He shrugged, grinning a bit and giving the blond a wink. "You bring out the music in me."

"Oh god, that was so cheesy." Ryan made a show of rolling his eyes, as if to drag the attention from his flushed cheeks. He threw his arms around Troy's neck, before kissing the tip of his nose, earning a few catcalls. "But I dig it, so I guess it's fine."

Troy laughed, embracing his boyfriend tightly into him.

"Oh, I love that song." Taylor sighed, smiling as he nudged Chad. "And can't they just get any cuter?"

Chad snorted, "Sometimes, it's all I can think about." He quipped.

"So, why don't you try taking a leaf out of your best friend's book and try it every now and then?"

Saving Chad the trouble from having to answer that, Gabriella hugs Kelsi's side and gushed about how amazing the song sounded. Also, how she was once more regretting having missed Troy and Ryan's callback performance since she and Taylor with at the Academic decathlon at the time.

"Great job, Playmaker." Troy said as he finally pulled away from Ryan to join the group. "As always, of course."

Kelsi preened at the praise, pulling away from Gabriella and leaning into Javier. "Thanks, captain." she grinned, earning a chuckle from everyone.

"Oh, I've got the talent show sign-up sheet right here." Taylor brought up, as if she just realized it. "Are you in?"

Everybody looked to Troy for his call. The brunette blinked, staring at them. He wondered how it always fell at him, even when this situation had nothing to do with basketball. He looked to Ryan who simply smiled at him, a little shrug of the shoulders.

"Maybe..." Troy started, pausing as if for effect. "Well, maybe we can work this out, but only..." He smiled, placing his hand on Chad's shoulder meaningfully. "if we're all in this together."

Chad blinked, staring at his best friend. Everyone cheered, Taylor clapped her hands, and the wild haired teen couldn't help a small smile form on his lips. Ryan smirked, throwing him a knowing look. Chad rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his mind going back to the baseball game they had not so long ago.

He took the clipboard from Taylor to sign his name in, before passing it out to the rest.

"This is going to be fantastic." Kelsi enthused excitedly, shaking Javier's in hers. "I'm going to coordinate rehearsal to coincide with all of our schedules......" she went on, much to her boyfriend's amusement.

Ryan tugged on Troy's shirt, prompting the brunette to look at him. "You sure?" He said. "You actually did seem reluctant before." he asked. The blond wanted to make sure he was okay with it, and wasn't simply pressured into it. "There's nothing to prove here this time, after all."

"I know," Troy smiled back, "and that makes it better; it'll be fun. As long as we're together, it's cool right?"

The blond grinned, hugging his boyfriend enthusiastically. "You bet it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hated,and in the words of ViolteRoseAramis,felt it was ' _icky_ ' whenever Gabriella would manipulate Troy for things to go a certain way.  
> She changed from the kind of girl that was ' _Hey,I didn't ask you to do this_ ' to ' _All I ever do is ask you to do this_ ' kind of girlfriend.  
> so i tried to make Ryan more respectable about Troy and not try to even attempt to passively make him reconsider doing the show.


	35. "Humunukunuku, A pua'a" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy meets Ryan's parents again, and continues to feel hostile towards Dalton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "Maybe..." Troy started, pausing as if for effect. "Well, maybe we can work this out, but only..." He smiled, placing his hand on Chad's shoulder meaningfully. "if we're all in this together."
>> 
>> Chad blinked, staring at his best friend. Everyone cheered, Taylor clapped her hands, and the wild haired teen couldn't help a small smile form on his lips. Ryan smirked, throwing him a knowing look. Chad rolled his eyes good-naturedly, his mind going back to the baseball game they had not so long ago.
>> 
>> He took the clipboard from Taylor to sign his name in, before passing it out to the rest.
>> 
>> "This is going to be fantastic." Kelsi enthused excitedly, shaking Javier's in hers. "I'm going to coordinate rehearsal to coincide with all of our schedules......" she went on, much to her boyfriend's amusement.
>> 
>> Ryan tugged on Troy's shirt, prompting the brunette to look at him. "You sure?" He said. "You actually did seem reluctant before." he asked. The blond wanted to make sure he was okay with it, and wasn't simply pressured into it. "There's nothing to prove here this time, after all."
>> 
>> "I know," Troy smiled back, "and that makes it better; it'll be fun. As long as we're together, it's cool right?"
>> 
>> The blond grinned, hugging his boyfriend enthusiastically. "You bet it is."

While Sharpay and Derby were indulging themselves with a spa treatment plus seaweed scrub, Peyton had lunch with Ryan... Well, Peyton had lunch while his best friend was in the middle of his Yoga instruction class but there was something he needed to tell him.

"What?" Ryan balked, standing upright from his downward dog pose. The class started to follow him, before he told them to keep at it. "Dad's coming back today?"

Peyton nodded, "You guys are, and I quote, teeing off at noon. My first official gig today caddying for Sharpay... Well, not so much caddying as it is driving her cart, but I guess it still counts." he said. "Just a heads up that your sister wants my undivided attention, so she might want minimal bro moments between us duri—"

"Oh god," Ryan interrupted, grabbing his own head between his hands, "dad's coming back."

Peyton gave him a sympathetic look, "But I can be your bro now." he said, patting his back. "It'll be okay. Besides, no one said you had to tell them as soon as he gets back. I mean, I think it would better if you do it behind closed doors."

"I know that, of course." Ryan said with a pout, "But if Troy's gonna be within range of dad for hours on, as early as then would determine whether dad would really like him or not."

The lanky blond shrugged, not really seeing the issue there. "So? He's a good guy." He pointed out, "I don't think there will be an issue with that. He seemed to be impressed with Troy already after the musical too."

"Yeah... But I couldn't really tell if that was genuine or he was just being civil about it. Hell, I'm still not really sure if he's actually proud that I chose being into theater arts like Shar rather than sticking to playing baseball. My first day at East High, he not-so-subtly hinted on trying out for the baseball team just for fun, to see if I still got it." Ryan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry... I'm getting worked up over this. It's just..." He pursed his lips, "I really like Troy, and I really want this to work out. And dad's approval would be a big factor on how that goes."

Peyton could understand that.

He himself didn't think he fit in with the Evans family's level of extravagance, but he was able to grow accustomed to it because his mother often spent time with Ryan's. So, in that effect, he had spent a lot of time with Sharpay and Ryan, growing up, during vacation mostly as he hadn't been in the same school as them until East High. He didn't think Vance thought much of him, though, throughout the years until much recently.

When Vance and Derby divorced shortly after Ryan had quit the baseball team, much to the disapproval of his father, Peyton mostly spent the holidays at Rhode Island. He and his parents would stay over Derby and Ryan's beach house from thanksgiving till Christmas. Then he helped the Evans twins get their parents back together, which took the entire summer after sophomore year, and when their parents learned about his assistance in the matter, did only Peyton felt he'd gain the man's recognition.

And later approval when he started his relationship with Sharpay.

Not that he really needed it, but it did help him feel more welcome whenever he was invited over without his mother being present.

"Well, like I said, Troy's a good guy and you probably know that better than me." Peyton pointed out, "talk him up. Your dad's into all those sport types, right? With all his contribution in scouting out members for the baseball team at Newport, not to mention funding the sports program in his Alma Mater, I think it would give your lover boy an edge with him."

Ryan frowned, pondering on that thoughtfully.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Up, up, up, up, up, up!"

Chad and Troy chanted as they carried a storage bin of dirty dishes, and bringing it to Jason who had just finished a batch. He gave them a disgruntled look, as Martha squeezed his shoulder consolingly before going about wiping the dishes to give him space to place the new ones he'd be washing.

"And how shall we get to the food today, sir?"

"I don't know," Chad hummed, imitating Troy's faux, over-the-top, English accent similar to the patrons they just served. "perhaps skipping?"

"Very well then." They hooked arms together, and proceeded to skip around playfully across the kitchen. "Shall we?"

"Hipty scouty, hipty skipty, hipty skipty, hipty skipty, hipty scou—"

Mr. Fulton came in, as if out of the blue, and rein in their parade. "Danforth, Bolton," he called sharply, tossing white uniforms to them. "you're caddying today. $40 a bag. You've been requested."

"What?" Troy blinked, nonplussed. "By who?"

Chad, however, was already grinning. "Dude, who cares?" he asked. "For $40, I'd caddie for Godzilla."

"Close," Mr. Fulton said with a sigh, "very close."

He turned around to see Zeke heading over somewhere with a tray of newly baked cookies. Mr. Fulton took one and thanked him before leaving. Troy and Chad followed the man's example, giving their own thanks, before going to change into their caddie uniform. When they were done, they were given instructions where to meet the people they were caddying for were waiting.

Whom turned out to be the Evans family, minus the father. But, Troy noted with perturbation, plus Dalton. Peyton was there too, settled in the driver seat of Sharpay's pink golf car. The heiress didn't seem too pleased about something, which was the possible reason the lanky blond was squeezing her shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"They're not going to be interrupting our moments together, Shar. They're here for work," Peyton assured, "you have my undivided attention."

Sharpay stared at her boyfriend with a pout, "You promise?" she asked.

"Promise." A kiss to the cheek was given to seal the deal.

Ryan rolled his eyes, catching bits of their exchange. He didn't know why his sister had to see his friendship with Peyton as a contest to their romantic relationship, but he had his own problem to think about right now. As soon as Troy and Chad showed up, he inched away from Dalton whom he's been talking to in some friendly debate regarding Disney. The blond didn't want his boyfriend to start overthinking again.

"Hey guys," He greeted, making it out to greet them both even though he was mostly looking at Troy. "Mom, this is Chad Danforth." He introduced, and Derby smiled at him kindly as they exchanged a handshake. The wild haired boy nodded at her politely, which, Ryan noted, was a rather strange sight. "And you remembered Troy, right?"

Derby smiled warmly at the brunette, "Why, of course." She said, "Your performance as Ducky's partner in the musical was stellar. Very moving really."

"Thank you, ma'am." Troy smiled, carefully trying not to smirk as he looked at Ryan. He leaned towards him, and quietly asked. "So... Ducky?"

Ryan was already blushing. "Shut up."

"I could... You might have to pay Chad to do that later, though." The blond groaned, realizing the truth in that. Said guy heard that, and coughed up a ' _Won't be enough_ ' through it, earning a glare from Ryan in that respect. Changing the subject, Troy went on to ask. "So, where's your dad?"

Sharpay chose to answer. "Give it a moment," Just because she wanted Peyton and her to be in their own moment, doesn't mean she liked her presence being forgotten either. "Daddy likes making an entrance."

"Like father, like daughter." Peyton teased playfully, earning a smack on the chest for it.

At that moment, it started getting windier. They all looked up to see a bright red helicopter starting to descend. Nobody was fazed, except for Troy and Chad. Even Dalton seemed used to the sight of the choice of entrance. Of that, Troy didn't know how to feel about.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sharpay enthused, as Vance Evans opened the door and started stepping out from the helicopter.

Remembering themselves, Troy and Chad made to check if they still look okay after the wind blown effect the helicopter brought. Ryan helped Troy smoothens out his shirt as much as he can so quickly, no one really batted an eye.

Or made any hint that they did notice.

"Where's the first tee and what's the course record?" Vance said as greeting, walking over to his family. "I'm just kidding. I built the course myself and I hold the record, but who's counting? Princess." Sharpay went over and gave him a quick hug before going back to sit by Peyton. Vance gave Derby a kiss to the cheek, before turning to Ryan. "Son," He smiled, throwing an arm around him in a half-hug. "you've been working out."

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly, smiling back. "Yoga. Bit of Zumba workout, too." he said.

"Ah," The man nodded curtly, before moving to adjust his son's hat. "Bring that around, there you go." Vance patted his shoulder once more, before turning to the two students who were present. Ryan took that moment to angle his hat to his liking once more. "Hey Dalton, how's Lava springs treating you?"

The baseball player grinned, giving him a thumbs up from he was standing, near Sharpay's golf cart. "Awesome so far, sir." he said, before nodding towards Ryan. "Even when the roommate falls on top of you sometimes."

"Hey, not ' _sometimes_ ', it was one time." Ryan protested, nudging him back. "I warned you to move the futon a bit away off from the side of my bed." He laughed, which didn't help ease Troy's uneasiness at the reminder that this was the guy his boyfriend was sharing a room with.

The brunette's attention was diverted when Vance spoke to him and Chad directly, "Quite a season you boys had." he said.

"You know, Troy can play golf, dad." Ryan interjected suddenly, "And he can snowboard, too."

Troy blinked, looking at the blond questioningly.

"Oh, versatile. Outstanding" Vance hummed, impressed. "How about you, son?" he turned to Chad.

He preened, grinning. "Baseball. Track and field." He answered.

"Interesting. Hear that, Ryan? Dalton?"

Dalton smirked, "Sounds like we can give him a run for his money." he said, leaning towards the blond leadingly.

"Already did, it was a fun game, great past time." Ryan quipped, and changed the subject immediately. "Track and field, though. That's cool." He said to Chad, before giving his mom a look all the while side-eyeing his dad.

Derby nodded, getting the cue. "Might come in handy the way I play golf." She said, effectively ending the previous subject brought up. "Fair warning." She positions herself to take a swing, which Ryan and Vance took a step back expectantly. Troy and Chad blinked, before following suit. "Fore!"

She sent the ball flying a great distance, and the rest applauded her. Derby beamed, blowing a kiss to her husband who praised her and sending a wink to her son as Vance took his turn to swing one. Ryan smiled at her in thanks, albeit sheepishly. One of the reason they had the divorce in the first place was Vance's persistence in forcing baseball to Ryan. After they remarried, his father did his best not to bring that back up under the compromise that his son would continue to play, for fun mostly and during staff games in the country club.

"After all," Vance had reasoned then, "if Ryan decided he loved it again to try out for official teams, then there's no harm right?"

Ryan did have fun playing, but sometimes it was hard not to feel like he was only doing it to humor his dad, no matter how much fun they had playing against each other in mix and match staff games. Shaking himself out of his reverie, the blond refocused his attention to the present. He watched his father take a swing, sending his ball flying a great distance as well.

"Bravo! Brilliant." Derby applauded her husband.

Vance walked over to stand by her, "Thanks sweetheart," he said, throwing his arm around her. "Let's take a walk. Is that a new outfit?"

"Yes," Derby preened, pleased that he noticed. "just this morning. And yours?"

"This old thing? I got it last week."

Ryan turned to Troy and his best friend. "Chad, you'll be caddying for mom." he told him, "Troy, you'll take dad's."

Troy raised a brow, "And who's got yours?"

"Oh, I got it, no worries."

Dalton walked pass, carrying two golf bags albeit awkwardly, "Or I could," He said, shrugging easily even with the weight on him. "Would be a good work out."

Troy narrowed his eyes, with Chad nudging him before he could outright seethe at a country club member... Even if in trial membership. He distracted his best friend by asking him how to carry a golf club bag. That didn't mean he wasn't suspicious himself. Chad turned to see Peyton's reaction, assuming he might know what's up, but Sharpay has his attention preoccupied.

"Like I said," Ryan drawled, taking his golf bag and slinging it on. "I've got it. Plus, you've been holding them wrong. Anyway, I need to work out for dancing too, right guys?"

Chad smirked at that, remembering their baseball game together. He gave a thumbs up. Troy smiled too, mollified with being acknowledged. Dalton shrugged good-naturedly in response.

"Well, if you say so, dude."

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she nudged Peyton, who couldn't help watching Dalton and Troy in how they seemed to be revolving around his best friend like they were waiting for him to throw treats at them. "Ugh," she huffed. "Hello? Us moments?"

"Sorry," Peyton managed, looking sheepish. "Habit."

The heiress sighed, already wanting the session to end, even when she had been initially eager to have it since their dad was returning today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else felt a little off of Vance's treatment to Ryan in the second movie and it feeling a bit...stiff?i mean,i was glad he was cheering when Sharpay gave the trophy to him,and when he got the Julliard scholarship but i dunno.i don't remember Ryan even being mentioned much by their parents in Sharpay's movie so i dunno...your thoughts?
> 
> On another note,i tried researching the line 'im in the sand' that Derby says to Vance and he replies with a 'me too' cause it seemed like some kind of innuendo but all i gathered was it probably means something along the lines of 'im in the zone'
> 
> Also,i know it's in the plot,but i always found it funny that we see Troy getting to bond with Sharpay and Ryan's parents and never once saw either him or Gabriella bond with each other's parents.
> 
> Im getting to a tricky part of the fic so if you guys have some theories,feel free to comment them and i might be inspired by it or something hahaha,thank you whichever way


	36. "Humunukunuku, A pua'a" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay and Ryan perform for their parents, featuring Peyton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  ** _Ryan_**  
>  _Sharpay_  
>  _Duet ft. Sharpettes_
> 
> a very subtle,in a ' _you gotta squint_ ' kind of way implication of desires for sub/dom play
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Troy narrowed his eyes, with Chad nudging him before he could outright seethe at a country club member... Even if in trial membership. He distracted his best friend by asking him how to carry a golf club bag. That didn't mean he wasn't suspicious himself. Chad turned to see Peyton's reaction, assuming he might know what's up, but Sharpay has his attention preoccupied.
>> 
>> "Like I said," Ryan drawled, taking his golf bag and slinging it on. "I've got it. Plus, you've been holding them wrong. Anyway, I need to work out for dancing too, right guys?"
>> 
>> Chad smirked at that, remembering their baseball game together. He gave a thumbs up. Troy smiled too, mollified with being acknowledged. Dalton shrugged good-naturedly in response.
>> 
>> "Well, if you say so, dude."
>> 
>> Sharpay rolled her eyes as she nudged Peyton, who couldn't help watching Dalton and Troy in how they seemed to be revolving around his best friend. "Ugh," she huffed. "Hello? Us moments?"
>> 
>> "Sorry," Peyton managed, looking sheepish. "Habit."
>> 
>> The heiress sighed, already wanting the session to end, even when she had been initially eager to have it since their dad was returning today.

It was taking a while for Chad to get the hang of caddying, not that Derby needed much tips of which club to use from him. But even Troy look lost, where to start looking for the balls, when all four members of the Evans family tee offed at a hill. Ryan had the courtesy to pat them on the back and give them a ten dollar tip each, before following his family.

Several mounds later, Vance thought to ask his caddie's opinion, remembering his son mentioning that he also played golf. If he wasn't mistaken, Ryan was the one who requested these particular classmates of his to caddie for him and Derby.

"What do you think?"

Troy hummed, scrutinizing the layout. "Well, it's 190 to the pin, downhill lie, elevated green." He assessed, earning an impressed smile from him. "I'd go with a full five, sir." He said, pulling out the desired club and handing it to Vance.

The man nodded, taking his word for it. Chad was still mostly confused how the game goes, but whatever advice his best friend gave seemed to pay off as Vance seemed pleased after making the hit, as the rest of the family applauded him.

"Nice call." Vance praised, raising his hand and the brunette gave him a high five in response. "Very nice."

Ryan grinned at that exchange.

When it was his turn, Ryan played as well as he knew and didn't fake anything even when he realized it might be an opportunity to get his boyfriend near to ' _teach him_ ' but he didn't want to risk the suspicion. And he didn't want his dad to think that preferring performing arts made him suck at sports, even golf, which he had known how to play very well before.

"That's my boy." Vance applauded, grinning proudly after Ryan executed a perfect putt. "Beautiful swing. Really beautiful, wouldn't you say Troy?"

Troy nodded, "That is a beautiful swing." He said, smirking as he sent the blond a wink when he noticed Vance looking to his wife.

Ryan smiled at that. "Thanks."

"Wonderful darling, Tiger Woods would have been proud to make that putt." Derby agreed, looking pleased as well, before turning to her husband, holding his shoulder. "Oh, Honey, why not we let Dalton try a shot now?"

"Of course, of course!"

Dalton seemed hesitant, though. "No, I shouldn't. I mean, I don't even know how." He admitted. "I always thought golf was basically shooting balls to holes, so I don't get it when it involves this distance."

"There's nothing to it, kiddo." Vance assured him, before signaling Ryan. "Son, why don't you show him how it's done?"

Ryan shrugged, adjusting his hat. "Sure, no problem." He beckoned Dalton over. "So, what you wanna do is..."

Troy didn't notice himself glaring holes at the Junior member's back, his hands closed in a clenched fist. The brunette figured it was his mind playing games, as the stress of overthinking was making him see things when he tried blinking the flashes away. One of them being Ryan brushing his lips to Dalton's neck while he was teaching him. Of course that had to be an illusion, cause Vance and Derby weren't batting an eye at it and Ryan hadn't come out to them yet.

' _Right... It's fake... Definitely. Just in your head, calm down, Troy..._ ' The brunette took a breath.

After the fake kiss, he had to blink several times again, as flashy shapes kept returning and were blocking his vision. Sadly, he couldn't use iPod during work hours.

Chad sighed, nudging him a bit on the shoulder before humming a random tune. He notices Troy loosening his grip until his hand finally unfolds from a fist. He was wishing to himself that Ryan would come out to his parents already; Then they would know how having their son near another guy was a valid concern and would make his best friend unsettled.

It was one thing covering for his schizo. Until they got out of school, Chad hadn't expected he needed to cover for his sexuality too. Especially with how blatant they were about it, too. But he knew Troy and Ryan were struggling to come out to the Evans parentals, and it seemed more complicated than coming out to Jack and Lucille.

Peyton was occupied with Sharpay, so damn Chad if he wasn't gonna do his part to help keep things under control.

"Knees, hips, shoulders," Ryan said as he showed Dalton the right positioning, "Good. Drill it." 

Dalton took a long swing, but ended up missing the ball and having it tip off its tee. Troy smirked, feeling somehow smug at the guy's abashed expression, rubbing the back of his neck. It diminished as Ryan patted his back consolingly.

"It's fine. It takes practice, after all." The blond said, then he grinned as he thought of an idea. "Hey, how about if Troy gives a demo?"

Vance shrugged, smiling amicably. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Troy blinked, not expecting that. But then he realized this was a good chance to show off in front of Ryan as well and show up Dalton... Not that it was going to be difficult, since the guy missed earlier.

The brunette impressed Vance and Derby with his expertise with the club, as they clapped in response to his hit. Ryan smiled proudly, and Dalton applauded him too. The blond raised a brow though, when Troy's reaction to his old friend's applause seemed somewhere between smug and haughty.

He didn't even look to acknowledge Ryan's applauding him.

"I know you don't want my attention diverted, Shar," Peyton started as he leaned towards his girlfriend. "but do you think there's something fishy about Dalton?"

Sharpay sighed in vexation, "Aside from the fact that he could miss a ball like that even when it's right in front of him?" She snarked, "No, a little out of place I guess. Don't know why dad thought it was a good idea to give him a free trial on membership when the guy lives in Newport, never mind that he can't even play golf."

"That's not really what I was thinking." Peyton said, "I mean, Troy is a bit obvious about how he feels about the guy, and I don't know, but—"

Sharpay lets out a long-suffering sigh, "Okay, can we stop making it out as if the universe is revolving around Ryan's love story and give our own some attention?" She said, before her expression changed to saccharine sweet as if a switch was flipped. "Had I told you yet that you look really hot in a uniform?"

"Uh," Peyton blinked, blushing heatedly. "No, I don't think you have but... Really? I do?"

Sharpay smirked, before fixing the awkward fold on his collar. "Hang on a sec, hun..." she hummed.

The blush intensified at her very first endearment to him.

In the next mounds, when Sharpay took her turn, Peyton raised a brow as she seemed to be being bad on purpose.

The lanky blond was wondering if his girlfriend was trying to get either Troy or Chad injured purposely for whatever reasons. Vance and Derby were distracted with each other, talking about something along the lines of being ' _in the sand_ ', to notice anything amiss. Then, he figured that couldn't be it, because when Derby asked him to assist her daughter with a mischievous glint, and Peyton had walked to stand behind her, only then did Sharpay seemed satisfied and had swung right.

Despite Peyton knowing next to nothing about golf.

And if Sharpay had wanted to speed this session along by causing minor injury, well, nobody really had to know.

"That girl needs to take up knitting." Chad had huffed, having to dive into a sand hole to avoid being hit at one point. "Or some sport where she can only injure herself."

Ryan smirked at him, "Well, she does dancing." He said leadingly, "Unless you still think that doesn't count."

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Most definitely not."

Chad rolled his eyes. The blond laughed.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

After the golfing session, Derby and Vance retired momentarily at their private quarters of the country club. From their window, they can see their son talking with the two boys who had caddied for them. He was especially friendly to Troy.

It really pleased her that, after their remarriage, Ryan's life was doing good as well. That is, he was making friends this time. When they lived in Newport, Ryan only had classmates over. Never once introducing them to her as a friend, at all. And he mostly looked forward to the holidays, when he didn't need to go to school and Peyton came over from Albuquerque to stay for the holidays. Since he had no actual friends, apart from him.

And Dalton too, but his quitting baseball and Vance's disapproval of it was one of the reasons Derby filed for a divorce in the first place. It warmed her heart how much good this re-union to their matrimony also had improving changes to her son's social life. Not only was it easier for him and Peyton to see each other during school season now, but Ryan has finally broken out of his shell and started being open to people.

Especially that brunette classmate of his.

"Troy is such a nice boy, don't you think?" Derby hummed, as she was deciding on an outfit for both her and Vance, while her husband was toweling off from the shower he took. "Quite the potential star for your Alma mater too, honey."

Vance nodded in agreement, as his wife settled beside him, handing him a polo shirt. "That he is." He said, "I've seen him play basketball and I believe I recall being in a few classes with his father. I think the U of A Red hawks will be very interested in him."

"That's inspired, Vance." His wife hummed, "Ryan tells me Troy is very concerned about college, and the whole reason he convinced me to have Fulton hire him and the rest of his classmates is because of that. Not to mention, Troy somehow inspired our son into working this summer."

"Really?" Vance blinked, impressed. "Ryan's working? Is it a modelling thing again? Is there something he's saving up for that he couldn't tell us?"

Derby shook her head, "No, it's an instructor work this time, with requirement to clock in and clock out, not like when his part time last summer let's him chose his own schedule. He said the experience would help prep him for the future." she said, and continued rambling. "Of course, I only agreed to giving him a part time of it, since I still want to have time with both our children while we're here. Be a complete family; of course our darling princess also wants to spend most of her time with her boyfriend, but it's good since I consider Peyton as family too."

"Huh, well, if being friends with Troy is going to be a constant fixture with Ryan, might as well get to know him more." Vance noted, "After all, it's good to know which people our children are associating with."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Taylor was giving Chad a massage as he clutched a towel around him and lets his feet soak in warm water.

"Oh," The wild haired boy huffed irritably, "next time I see Country Club Princess, I'm gonna launch her and her pink cart straight into the lake."

Troy patted his back consolingly, "Ryan and I'll build the ramp, buddy." he said.

"Danforth, this is a kitchen, not a day spa." Mr. Fulton intoned sharply as he came in, carrying pieces of clothing with him. Chad frowned as he moved to fix himself up. "You and Jason suit up for dinner duty in the dining room." He added before turning to Troy. "Bolton, you have five minutes to change and come with me."

Troy blinked as he was given the attire, and the man threw a tie around his neck.

"In case you're not familiar with this particular item, it goes around your neck, like a dog collar." The man said condescendingly before he clapped his hands, "Chop-chop."

The brunette made haste to do as he was told. He was later led to the restaurant, where Kelsi was playing soft music that made her yawn. Troy gawked as it seemed to be apparent that the man was leading him to a table the Evans family, plus Peyton, Dalton, and other men, were occupying.

"... And she stepped on the ball."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I can believe that."

Before Vance can continue whatever he was talking about, he finally noticed Troy's arrival. "Hey! Here's our superstar." he grinned, standing up while the man next to him followed suit.

Ryan turned, blinking as he exchanges a look with his boyfriend. He had no idea that the special guest his parents mentioned inviting would be him. Not that he actually minded, but he would need to be careful and constantly remind himself not to risk being obvious about their relationship.

"This shirt positively screams for a Windsor knot."

"Heh, thanks Shar."

"Oh, your collar is folded wrong again," The heiress hummed, "Let me get that for you...."

Meanwhile, Sharpay was going out of her way to pretend the brunette didn't just show up and hinting Peyton to follow suit.

"Troy Bolton, this is Peter." The brunette smiled politely, accepting the handshake from the well-dressed man. Vance introduced the woman to Peter's side as well, who remained seated. "This kid's pretty handy on the fairways as well as the hard court." He grinned, before adding, "Bet you worked up yourself an appetite lugging those bags all over the place, huh?"

Troy smiled stiffly, subtly looking to Ryan as if it ask for hints on how to respond. The blond just shrugged, and gestured vaguely. The brunette answered, "Yeah, yeah. A little bit." He finally said.

"What do you say we get some food, and we can talk about your future."

"My future?"

"Yeah, sit down."

Troy was still thoroughly lost, but it helped that the vacant chair he was seated on was beside Ryan. It was a plus that Dalton was seated on the other side of Vance. As he took his seat, Ryan leaned to speak to his ear directly.

"Heads up," The blond said, "Dad's on the board of directors at the University of Albuquerque."

Troy stared at him, "And you never mentioned it?"

"Sorry, a recent development. I literally just found out as well, at this moment." Ryan replied apologetically.

Aaron interrupted their hushed exchanged but speaking next, "So, Troy, I saw your championship game." He started, "I mean, wow! That last second shot at the buzzer... Outstanding." 

"Actually," Troy smiled, as Chad and Jason came in to serve the meals, and gestured to them. "my teammates here stole the ball, otherwise I wouldn't have had a chance at it in first place."

Aaron hummed in contemplation, nodding. "Duly noted, my boy." He said, "They do say a captain is only as good as his team."

Chad grinned, appreciating Troy's mention of the team's support, before he and Jason started back to the kitchen.

"They definitely have good synergy," Ryan nodded as well, backing up Troy's talk. "And Troy's real good at putting the team together and getting them through tight spots. For that, he was voted MVP for the entire season."

Vance smiled, pleased that his son was taking an interest in sports more than usual. Whatever Troy was doing to get Ryan into that was definitely something he wanted to support. He figured Derby was right, it was a good thing that his son had more friends now.

Maybe, he had hoped, it wouldn't be much of a long shot to get him back into baseball, too.

"Hey Ryan," Dalton suddenly spoke up, "You're pretty awesome too. I mean, you've been MVP in some of our games together in the past as well, more often than not."

Ryan pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his neck. "Er, yeah, thanks Dalt." he said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, no kidding, Ryan definitely rocks the pitcher's mound. I've seen him play myself," Troy agreed, although he avoided looking at Dalton when he did. "But that's nothing compared to his fire onstage. Especially when we performed together on a musical recently."

The blond smiled gratefully at the brunette for bringing that up. It's a good reminder to what he's really most passionate about doing. "Anyway," he started, changing the subject completely. "Dad, isn't there a heck of a basketball program over at U of A, and an excellent scholarship program as well?"

"Scholarship?" Troy echoed, staring at his boyfriend once more.

Vance hummed, "Yeah. You know, between the two of us here," He gestured to him and Aaron, "we... We pull a little weight over at the uni."

The thought of actually having to plan his future made Troy  nauseous. He was thankful for Kelsi's playing, as it helped avoid him getting blinding flashes. Although, he was also starting to see an imagery of a giant him in a graduation toga and what life after high school would mean for him and Ryan.  


And that, he especially wasn't ready for, and considering that the blond's parents aren't in the know, it was still rather vague.

"Well," Troy started, coughing into his hand. "time flies when you're having fun, but Mr. Fulton will probably want me clocking out..."

Derby interrupted that, "Come now. Don't be silly. You just got here, we haven't had any dessert," she pointed out, "and we haven't talked about golf, yet."

"Wow, basketball, theater performing, and golf too," The woman beside Aaron, Claire, hummed appreciatively. "triple threat."

Derby nodded in agreement, "Yes, how wonderful, isn't it? My, do you have a girlfriend?" she prodded, "Because if you don't, it's a wonder considering your arsenal of skills and how Ryan talks you up."

Even as she was trying to pointedly ignoring the ongoing conversation not about her, Sharpay couldn't help but snort in amusement. Peyton coughed to hide a snicker as well. Ryan threw them a dirty look.

"Heh, well yes, that..." Troy managed to respond, "That's definitely a wonder, Mrs. Evans."

"Oh call me Derby. Anyway, have you met Sharpay's friends? They're single."

Ryan made a look and even Sharpay scrunched up her nose at that, not really keen on that thought, whether or not she knew the guy was already in a relationship with her brother. She shared a look with Peyton, as if giving him permission to do something.

Her boyfriend took the cue.

"So that said," Peyton started, "don't you guys think Troy can participate in the talent show?"

Sharpay glared at him, clearly showing that this wasn't what she had in mind. Peyton looked back at her apologetically, while he mentioned that it was the first thing that had popped out in his mind.

"Yes, that's a lovely idea," Derby agreed enthusiastically, "come now, Troy. Give us a sample." She raised her hand, "Ms. Neilson?"

Kelsi blinked... Literally. It was as if she was awoken from dozing off, or sleep-piano playing as the case may be.

"Kelsi." Troy echoed, making a gesture for the girl not to dismiss the call. "No, actually my voice is... Is feeling a little bit hoarse tonight, you know, all the talking. But thank you very much for the food and the golf and everything. It was amazing..."

Derby clicked her tongue, "Don't sound like you're getting ready to leave yet, honey." she hummed, "Sharpay and Ryan's doing a special performance after dessert."

Troy's interest was piqued at that. "Oh, you don't say?"

"Oh yes, it's a lovely thing they made up when they were toddlers." The woman gushed over her children with Claire. "Oh, they were so adorable then too."

Sharpay interjected haughtily, "Still am, mother." she said. "It's also worth mentioning that our childhood performance has been revamped by _moi_."

"Mom," Ryan turned red, "Uh, it's getting late, he needs to get home and Troy doesn't really need to see..."

The brunette interrupted, "No, please, I'd love to stay and see how it goes," He grinned at Ryan. "So, when's dessert?" He asked before taking a drink.

The blond huffed, giving his boyfriend a dirty look, but resigned to his fate.

"Sounds interesting," Dalton agreed, "can't wait to see it, too."

At that, Troy was the one who gave him a dirty look through his glass of water.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"And where do you think you're going?"

Peyton blinked as Mr. Fulton suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Um, I just finished using the restroom..." He started, "And I'm heading out to watch the performance thing?"

"Mr. Leverett, you're under the mistaken impression I'm interested in what you have to say." The man sighed before taking the lanky blond's arm. "Just follow me."

Peyton yelped as Mr. Fulton dragged him after him, "Er, sir? With all due respect, I just clocked out and I technically report to Sharpay, so..."

"Hush," The man snapped once more, "you're forgetting I do too." He reminded before leading the teenager into a dark passageway, "Watch your step. Insurance issues."

And that's how Peyton suddenly found himself on a stone throne prop, nonplussed as music suddenly played. Through the glaring lights, he managed to make out a total of four people as an audience, when he heard his best friend's singing voice that it dawned on him that he was apart of the performance.

" ** _A long time ago,_**  
 ** _in a land far away ,_**  
 ** _Lived the pineapple princess, Tiki._**  
 ** _She was sweet as a peach_**  
 ** _In a pineapple way_**  
 ** _But so sad that she hardly speaky,_** "

Troy blinked, blue eyes going wide, as he sat at the table nearest to the stage with the Evans parentals, plus baseball player he didn't really like.

When he was told he would be seeing a childhood, modified throwback performance of the Evans twins, he didn't expect to see his boyfriend come on stage wearing a sparkly outfit with a flower crown head dress, lighting torches. It should be comical, and his reaction should be something akin to amusement. And he was amused.

But somehow, he can't help but feel slightly turned on as well.

The brunette tried to use the presence of Dalton near him to stop him from getting hard.

It helped... A smidgen.

" ** _Still, if you listen well_**  
 ** _You'll hear her secret wish~_** "

Sharpay entered the stage at that moment, in an equally, if not more, sparkly outfit. Ryan exited the stage then.

She beamed, not looking as sad as the song implied at all, waving at the audience which consisted of her parents and two boys. The rest of their guests had already left since this was a private performance.

Sharpay gestured animatedly, before sending a wink to Peyton, who blushed. He was too caught up with his girlfriend who was now surfing on stage, though, to notice his best friend re-entering in a sparkly fish costume.

"Lucky bastard..." Troy huffed lowly.

He wished he was Peyton right now, just to be on stage and near Ryan when he looks so adorable and gorgeous at the same time.

" _Aloha, everybody, my name is Tiki._  
 _I long to free_  
 _A truly remarkable fish_  
 _My sweet prince;  
Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a _  
_Makahiki malihini who_  
 _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
 _Ooh_  
 _Hawana waka, waka, waka_  
 _Niki pu, pu, pu..._

Ryan, the fog!" Sharpay hissed, after posing near the volcano scenic prop.

Her brother rolled his eyes, but complied.

If they were doing this to entertain their parents, then it might as well be like old times where Ryan lets his sister order him around for their performances together. In the future though, he's hoping a certain somebody with brown hair would be the one ordering him around.

Ryan blushed at the thought, trying to dismiss it by thinking of something else; that being how comical Peyton's gonna look when he finally shows up.

He stopped himself from snorting before getting his head back into the performance, and to Sharpay's side with a ukulele.

" ** _She dreams of a boy_**  
 ** _Who is under a spell_**  
 ** _That has left him all wet and scaly,_** "

" _I sing from my heart_  
 _Of the power of love_  
 _Just a girl with a **ukulele**_   
_Come to me_ ( ** _Come to her_** )   
_My sweet one, and_ **_be still_**  
( _Be still_ ~)"

Peyton still look a little loss as the Sharpettes, his girlfriend's friends, suddenly appeared, and danced around him.

Not to mention, he felt awkward that he was on stage with them when all he was doing was sitting on a stoned chair. Meanwhile, Troy didn't really know how to feel about Ryan sort of being pushed around by the girls.

Then again, he did tell him this was sort of a improved version of a performance they did as kids and Ryan mentioned that was the trend growing up. Troy couldn't help but snort though, and he smirked a bit as it occurred to him that the show now might have been influence by ' _The Little Mermaid_ ', considering his boyfriend's love for Disney.

Sharpay sat on stage in front of Peyton.

" _I'll grasp your tail_  
 _Then stroke each tender gill"_  
 _My sweet prince_  
 _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
 _Makahiki malihini who_  
 _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
 _Ooh_  
 _Hawana waka, waka, waka_  
 _Niki pu, pu, pu..._

Now this is where we lead into the whole Kabuki thing." Sharpay said as she and her girl friends moves to the front of Peyton's throne.

Two of them lifted her back up to her feet, as if on cue.

" _The clouds turned grey_  
 _And the big sky cried_  
 _And the ocean had a fit_ ,

Ryan! Where's my ocean?" The heiress snapped.

The blond male huffed, "Give me a sec, Shar." He shook his head as he danced in with the ocean represented by blue cloth, as she danced and sway while holding banana leaves.

After finishing with the ocean, Ryan went to do the other sound effects as well while Sharpay and her friends carried the performance at center stage with Peyton.

" _Then the wind went whoosh_  
 _And thunder cracked_  
 _And mighty Mount Fufu spit~_

Mighty Mount Fufu spit!" Sharpay snapped.

Peyton yelped as the Sharpettes pulled his stone throne to the center of the stage. He didn't know if this throne was light or if it just had wheels or something, but whatever the case, these girls were stronger than they looked since they pretty much carried him smoothly without wavering.

"Why doesn't she just hire someone to be the stagehand?" Dalton raised a brow, "I mean, isn't this a performance where both she and Ryan are the supposed stars?"

Troy didn't deign that with a response, nor did he admit that he was in agreement.

" ** _Tiki, Tiki_**  
 ** _Want to speaky, speaky, speaky_**  
 ** _With the mighty spirit Fufu_**  
 ** _Tiki, Tiki_**  
 ** _Want to speaky, speaky, speaky~_** "

" _The words_ ( ** _word_**!) _I will not mince_!  
 _Please make a man_  
 _Of my fresh fish prince_!"

Sharpay went to her boyfriend's side, "This is real fish talk. No lie."

She then proceeded to do eerie, gurgling fish noises... Or maybe the gurgling was Ryan who threw a bottle of water off stage when that part was done.

Sharpay went behind Peyton, placing a flower necklace on him before she also grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to her boyfriend, pointing to his cue.

"And then the fish turns into a gorgeous prince and sings...

 _I'm Prince Humu_  
 _Humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a..._ "

Peyton gawked, staring at his girlfriend incredulously who had deepened her voice at that line. "Wait, what?" he started, "Am I supposed to repeat all of that, or..."

The heiress didn't let him finish his sentence.

" _...Makahiki malihini who..._

With me!" Sharpay sang, beaming. And Peyton fumbled, doing his best to follow her singing.

"... ** _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_**  
 ** _Hawana waka, waka, waka_**  
 ** _Niki pu, pu, pu_**!"

"Everybody!" The heiress enthused, as Ryan stood at her side, with Peyton at the other and the girls kneeling in front of them.

" _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
 _Makahiki malihini who_  
 _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
 _Hawana waka, waka, waka_  
 _Niki pu, pu, pu_  
 _Waka, waka, waka_  
 _Niki pu, pu, pu_  
 _Waka, waka, waka_  
 _Niki pu, pu, pu_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I made some plotholes in the earlier parts of this fic,because i didn't know how the story would really turn out then and only had the gist that this was a rewrite.didn't know the plot would thicken more and be using Ryan's backstory of his father and mother's divorce more.at first,it was just a plot point used to explain why Ryan wasn't in East High yet.now,that backstory has evolved so sometimes,im going back to those chapters to see if there are any more plot holes in need of fixing.  
> anyway so i went to rectify it.this is one of them.
> 
> **[Edited 9/6/2020]**  
>  Chapter 2
> 
> Ryan was slightly taken aback. Before the divorce, at their middle school, he was used to being to referred to as 'Sharpay Evan's twin' when put nicely; he always did feel her shadow was over him. He's managed to get away from that label when their parents split up, but that's only because his next middle school didn't know about Sharpay and he was mostly a wallflower so nobody really knew him.
> 
> He still didn't know which was the better option there.


	37. "Trophy Boy" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Dalton completely rekindles their friendship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "And then the fish turns into a gorgeous prince and sings...
>> 
>> _I'm Prince Humu_  
>  _Humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a..._ "
>> 
>> Peyton gawked, staring at his girlfriend incredulously who had deepened her voice at that line. "Wait, what?" he started, "Am I supposed to repeat all of that, or..."
>> 
>> The heiress didn't let him finish his sentence.
>> 
>> " _...Makahiki malihini who..._
>> 
>> With me!" Sharpay sang, beaming. And Peyton fumbled, doing his best to follow her singing.
>> 
>> "... ** _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_**  
>  **_Hawana waka, waka, waka_**  
>  **_Niki pu, pu, pu_**!"
>> 
>> "Everybody!" The heiress enthused, as Ryan stood at her side, with Peyton at the other and the girls kneeling in front of them.
>> 
>> " _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
>  _Makahiki malihini who_  
>  _Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a_  
>  _Hawana waka, waka, waka_  
>  _Niki pu, pu, pu_  
>  _Waka, waka, waka_  
>  _Niki pu, pu, pu_  
>  _Waka, waka, waka_  
>  _Niki pu, pu, pu_!"

"Originally," Ryan panted as he started down the stage, going towards the table their family, plus Troy and Dalton, were settled on. "I'm supposed to come out as the transformed Prince, but technically, Sharpay has her real prince now." He hinted, gesturing to Sharpay and Peyton being sappy onstage.

Vance raised his glass of wine towards his son, "Yes, and we hope you find your princess soon too, son." He grinned at him.

"Ehehe," Ryan managed out, exchanging a look with his actual boyfriend. "Yeah, thanks dad."

Troy smiled at him sympathetically. Meanwhile, Sharpay and Peyton were still onstage. The lanky blond was going to help put the props and backdrops away but his girlfriend pulled him to the side.

"Okay girls, please take care of that." Sharpay said, gesturing to the props, turning to beam at Peyton. "So, what do you think?"

Peyton smiled, "Stunning, as always." He praised. "Are you planning to do that for the talent show?"

"Oh silly, of course not. I wouldn't spoil it in front of daddy and mommy if it was." The heiress said, "Plus, the talent show is the biggest event for me every summer. So the song should be about me, and this one really isn't."

The photographer hummed curiously, "Huh, yeah," He started, "I thought this was something we were doing together? You know, about us?"

"Oh, don't worry honey." Sharpay cooed, pinching his cheeks that started reddening. "The song will have plenty of you in it, too. I asked Kelsi to make sure of it." She winked, "You'll love it."

Peyton looked thoughtful, "Okay, but you know I'm not much of a performer." He noted, "And I want to be sure that this thing we're going to do, well, it would be mostly for fun and it would be okay if we end up not winning."

"Oh, but nothing is more fun than winning." The heiress said, patting her boyfriend's cheeks. "And you don't have to worry, I always win the Star dazzle award anyway." She winked, before walking off to change out of her costume.

Peyton blinked, unsure how to respond to that.

Troy smiled, "Well, this was definitely fun to watch. But it really is getting late, and I'm riding back with Chad this time; he's probably already waiting." He said. The brunette did want to stay longer, and tell Ryan how amazing he was in the performance but he wasn't sure he'd know how to go on about that without giving them away. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Sounds good," Ryan moved in, intending to give him the usual kiss good bye. With his boyfriend looking taken aback, he caught himself. "Er, uh, you and Chad have a safe trip home." He held his hand out instead.

Troy smiled stiffly, shaking it. "Thanks, good night." He said, acknowledging Vance and Derby once more before leaving the area.

Ryan turned to return backstage and change. Just as he was going to enter his changing room, he sees Dalton looking at him curiously.

"Er, did you need something?" The blond asked.

The catcher shrugged vaguely, before pressing on. "So, I may be going out on a limb here, but seeing as how he was watching you earlier like he wanted to eat you up..." Dalton started, "... are you dating that Troy guy?"

Ryan stared at Dalton, wide-eyed and completely stunned silent. His mouth move wordlessly, having no idea what to say. Whether denying it would make a difference, or not.

"Hey, relax Ryan." His old friend continued, smirking. "I'm just asking here. I mean, it would definitely explain why the guy seemed a little iffy with me."

The blond gaped, "Wait, you noticed?" He asked, before shaking his head. "Okay, that's not what's important now. You're okay with it? Even after..."

"Dude, I told you, the thing that happened in the battery a few weeks ago didn't really bother me so much as it did your dad." The catcher shrugged, "Which, speaking of, I could help you figure out how to go on about coming out."

Ryan continued to stare, still very surprise that he was having this conversation. "Really? You would do that?"

"Sure, if it'd help Troy ease up on the glares. And I could do it in exchange for golfing lessons," Dalton added leadingly, "I did my best to hide it, but missing that ball earlier in front of Vance Evans was really humiliating. No offense man, your dad is a nice guy especially with his support on Newport baseball league. But his presence makes me feel like you gotta impress him all the time."

The blond chuckled dryly, "Yeah, he has that effect on people, doesn't he?" He agreed. "For the record, I'd help you with the golfing thing either way. You know, you've been one of the only friend I've had back then, apart from Peyton."

"Yeah, we had some good times back then, huh?" Dalton smirked, "Remember when you were at-bat, and I was third runner when first and second plate had been touched out? You were one miss away from striking out..."

Ryan smiled a bit, "... And ended up hitting a Home-run, thus winning us the game when we both crossed home plate." He nodded, "Of course I remembered. It was my last game in Newport." Before the divorce leading to Vance and Sharpay moving to Albuquerque, the blond didn't bother adding.

"Yeah..." Dalton hummed. A short silence passed them as they both reminisce those times. "I get why you quit the team, I can get behind the fact that you're more into performing. I thought it would be comical, but you rocked the sparkly fish get up." Ryan laughed at that. "But you didn't have to transfer out of our middle school either, you know."

The blond shrugged noncommittally, "Most of the baseball league goes there, and even if they didn't mind me getting the Ace pitcher position just because of dad's influence I know they'd be sore that I left right after championship." He looked sheepish, "I heard you guys lost the first game leading to the Nationals."

"Yeah, well, guess you were mostly just a team mate to them." The catcher conceded. "But we were friends too, outside the field and batting cages, right?"

Ryan smiled at him softly, "Were? We still are, aren't we?"

"Guess we are." Dalton grinned. "So, are you tired or do you want to catch a few balls at the batting cage now?"

The blond chuckled, "Oh, sure. Might as well, for old time's sake right?"

"Awesome."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Back home, Lucille had just finished with the dishes. After greeting her, Troy was sent out back at the garage to help his dad in the ongoing repairs of his Ford pick up. He told him about how Vance let him play a few holes and invited him to dinner with some U of A alumni.

"Really?" Jack smiled in at him, proud. "that's great, you must've really impressed them." He said, then added. "Hold up the flashlight over here."

Troy followed his instruction, all the while preening over the praise. "I don't want to toot my own but I guess I did do good." He grinned. "Definitely better than Dalton, that's for sure."

"Dalton, huh? Who's he?"

"Oh, no one really. I mean," Troy made a show of nonchalant shrugging, "Ryan mentioned he was just some old baseball friend he had..."

Jack hummed in understanding, fixing the fuel pump. "I see," he said. "So you're jealous."

"What," Troy snorted more than asked, "That's just, well, of course I'm not."

"Is he ' _cute_ '?"

"Pfft, can't really say. I'm not into guys."

"But you're gay?"

"Exclusively for Ryan."

"I see," Jack nodded, "so you are jealous."

"I mean, I trust Ryan completely..."

His father put his tools down, and focused on his son entirely. "You know you could trust the person you're dating and still feel that way. I know I have my share of that before asking your mother to marry me." He pointed out, "But personally, I've seen how you two are with each other; I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Really?" Troy looked at his father hopefully, "you really think that, dad?"

"Of course, son." Jack nodded, patting his back. "So be careful not to let your heart lead your actions. You gotta use this too," he tapped the side of his temple, "Or you could ruin things you've got going on. Like what you have with Ryan, or that scholarship; that's pretty special, that's why there's only a few to go around."

"Yeah, yeah." Troy sighed, somehow not surprised Jack brought that up again. "I get it, Dad."

Jack nodded, "So, it's probably for the best you don't act out on your suspicions over this Dalton kid," he said. "especially considering he's a member, if you get all offensive with this Dalton fellow."

"Okay..." Troy hummed thoughtfully, "Okay dad, I got it..."

Jack smiled, patting his son once more on the back. "So," he started. "how was the food at Lava Springs?"

"Insanely good." Troy grinned, pleased with the change of subject.

Jack laughed in amusement, before tossing car keys to Troy. "Take it out for a spin." he grinned.

"No way." The brunette gawked, staring at the keys. "You serious?!"

"Well," Jack smirked. "you didn't think I was going to drive this heap, did you?"

"Yes!" Troy embraced his father before going into the driver's seat. "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit,i felt like i liked Dalton there for a moment.oh no.


	38. "Trophy Boy" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton doesn't like how rehearsals were going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  _ **Sharpay** _  
> _Sharpettes_  
>  _Peyton_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Jack nodded, "So, it's probably for the best you don't act out on your suspicions over this Dalton kid," he said. "especially considering he's a member, if you get all offensive with this Dalton fellow."
>> 
>> "Okay..." Troy hummed thoughtfully, "Okay dad, I got it..."
>> 
>> Jack smiled, patting his son once more on the back. "So," he started. "how was the food at Lava Springs?"
>> 
>> "Insanely good." Troy grinned, pleased with the change of subject.
>> 
>> Jack laughed in amusement, before tossing car keys to Troy. "Take it out for a spin." he grinned.
>> 
>> "No way." The brunette gawked, staring at the keys. "You serious?!"
>> 
>> "Well," Jack smirked. "you didn't think I was going to drive this heap, did you?"
>> 
>> "Yes!" Troy embraced his father before going into the driver's seat. "Yes!"

The following day, after clocking in, Mr. Fulton told Peyton that his morning is vacant for a rehearsal session with Sharpay in preparation for the Midsummer's Night Talent show. The man brought him to the same place the twins performed last night.

Derby was present, with some of the staff members and Ryan who was on a day off, overseeing the arrangements of the table settings. She was initially unimpressed with the center pieces of the table. So much so, that she removed them himself with only the folded napkins left.

Then, she was pleased. "Now, that? Fabulous." Derby smiled, turning to her son. "Don't you think?"

"Looks great, mom." The blond hummed, turning to Peyton when Derby walked off to take care of the flower arrangements. "Hey man, he's still out like a light, but maybe you could join us at the golfing training grounds."

Peyton raised a brow, "Doesn't Troy already know how to play golf?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's gonna be me accompanying Dalton." Ryan clarified, "Er, that's what I mean he's out like a light. We're roommates, so I know."

"Does Troy know?"

Before he could respond, Sharpay came up to her them, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. She was wearing a tiara and a light blue ball gown dress, similar to that of Cinderella's minus a crinoline so it didn't have the balloon up effect. "Peyton!" She chimed in, "daddy will make certain the entire scholarship committee is right here. Perfect view."

"Scholarship?"

"For U of A."

"But Peyton was kinda into trying for NYU?"

Sharpay made a show of rolling her eyes, "Oh please Ryan," she hummed, "Just because you're the best friend doesn't mean you know everything about him."

Her brother raised a brow.

"Uh, he's right though." Peyton pointed out, "I do want to go for NYU."

The heiress pouted, "Oh, but that's too far from home... And the country club."

"Shar—"

Derby interrupted, "Peyton dear, there you are." She kissed his cheek. "So, I've already spoken to your mother. They're going to be sitting at a table right next to ours. It's going to be a fabulous evening."

"Yay!" Sharpay clapped her hands, before taking Peyton's hands and dragging him after her. "Come on, let's start the rehearsals."

Ryan gave Peyton a mock salute, "Happy trails, man."

Peyton scrutinized the stage set up, similar to the one outside at the venue, except strictly for rehearsals so that it's out of view from others watching. It was pretty much fairy tale themed. That would explain Sharpay was dressed in a Cinderellaesque gown.]. The Sharpettes were in evening gowns, waiting for rehearsals to start. Sharpay told him where to stand, on some kind of elevated stand.

"Look, Shar," Peyton started, as Sharpay put on a coat costume of a maid outfit over her fancier dress. "I know I promised I'd do this, but just take it easy on me. I'm kind of new to the whole performing thing.

Sharpay hummed in acknowledgment, "Aw honey, just look for your cues on the lyrics projected over there," She pointed to the white screen with lyrics projected on it. "They'll be highlighted in blue."

"Okay, got it. Thanks." Peyton nodded, smiling at her.

Sharpay beamed at him before hollering. "Lights!"

Peyton balked as the lights onstage went off, and it was completely dark. He yelped as well, as whatever place Sharpay positioned him on started elevating. He regained his balance, blinking as the first spotlight shone Sharpay on the stage with a broom, gesturing to Peyton as she sang and gestured accordingly.

While her friends sang as back up once more.

Peyton had to wink one eye once as he felt someone flashing a light directly at it. It turned out to be Emma, who then used the laser point light to indicate the lyrics and reminding him to watch for his cue.

The lanky blond was shock at how little cues he had once more.

" ** _They call me a damsel in distress_**  
 ** _Cause I want my prize,_**  
 ** _The one with the kingdom and the bright blue eyes_**  
 ** _The one with the voice like a moonlight music_**  
( _Oh my, oh my, does he know to use it_ )  
 ** _I'm not playing with ya_**  
( _He looks into your eyes_ )  
 ** _knows just what to say to ya...  
_** ( _oh, oh, oh~_ )"

"I'm so beautiful; that's the consensus?" Peyton raised a brow.

He spoke this, more than sang, reading from the visuals projected on the screen while the Sharpettes were gesturing to him. He tried steadying himself once more as whatever he stood own started to lower him once more.

Peyton yelped when the girls pushed him back to a throne that wasn't there before, and Sharpay raised her arms to her side, and the girls stripped off the laundry maid coat costume, revealing her in the lovelier dress once more as the Sharpettes kept singing.

After which, the heiress went to sit on his lap before putting a crown on his head.

"... _We'll bet the crown jewels she will be his princess_ ,  
 _She likes him for his smiles  
she likes him for his hair  
she likes him for his style..._  
 _She likes me cause I'm so debonair(?)_  
( _He's her trophy boy, her trophy boy, her trophy boy!_ )  
 ** _I want him for myself_**  
 ** _I wanna lock him down_**  
 ** _I want that ring on my finger like I want that crown_**  
( _He's her trophy boy, her trophy boy, her trophy boy!_ )"

Peyton blinked as Jackie discreetly handed him a glass slipper prop.

Sharpay pulled him off the throne, and led them to a dance waltz style. They circumvented around it, the Sharpettes acted out swooning over Peyton and trying to get his attention while Sharpay dismissed it, keeping Peyton's attention to herself. Finally, the heiress rushed back towards it daintily.

She sat on it, and gestured to her left foot which Peyton had just realized was bare. Taking the cue, he gave it back to her.

The heiress made a show of looking smitten.

" ** _Oh so delicious, so totally runway_**  
 ** _I know I wasn't listening but he's totally funny_** ( _hehe_ )  
 **_I don't even care if he ever makes a sound_ **  
**_Just as long as when he sees me_ **  
**_He's around and he's bound to me_ _~_** "

" _He's like her glass slipper_  
**_He fits me so good,_** ( _and he's a such a good tipper_ )  
**_ And you could sing along if you _ _ like _** _  
_ _For_ _the only known man who looks (_ ** _tough in tights~_** )"

Sharpay continued dancing and singing front center as the Sharpettes sashayed and wiggled their hips in triangle formation, in front of Peyton and his throne, gesturing to him in time with the lyrics.  


Peyton didn't know how he felt about having minimal parts once more, especially if this was really going to be their song number on the talent show. He knew he wasn't much of a performer, but he didn't want to be paraded around as what Sharpay accused Ryan to be for Troy.  


A mere arm candy.

But this song was making him out to be exactly like that.

" _She likes me for my smiles_  
 _She likes me for my hair_  
 _She likes me for my..._

What? Stout...?" Peyton raised a brow, "what's that even suppose to mean?"

Jackie pushed him into his next position, "It's a compliment, don't worry." She said. "Now just focus on the performance now."

Sharpay sighed, continuing the rest of the lines instead.

" ** _I like him cause he's so debonair_**  
 _( He's her trophy boy, her trophy boy, her trophy boy!)_  
 ** _I want him for myself_**  
 ** _I wanna lock him down_**  
 ** _I want that ring on my finger like I want that crown_**  
( _He's her trophy boy, her trophy boy, her trophy boy!_ )"

" ** _And it’s not just about his looks_**  
 ** _He’s also got a sensitive side~_**  
( _He has a soul of a poet if you give it the time_ )  
 ** _And he’s a perfect gentleman_**  
 ** _classy and antique..._** "

Peyton smiled softly as Sharpay leaned into him tenderly. 

He started to hope that maybe the song wasn't as shallow as the lyrics after all. And maybe that it was just having an ironic, yet artistic spin to it.

Then, the disappointment returned when his girlfriend pulled away from him and continued performing.

" ** _Oh, who am I kidding_**  
 ** _he just got such excellent abs~_** "

" _You can't compete with those fellas_ ( ** _such class_** )  
 ** _I’ll make the whole kingdom jealous_** ( _oh, man_ )  
 ** _I just forget my manners..._ **

Hello, I’m Cinderella and I need a wedding planner?" Sharpay intoned, as the girls hummed in the background.

" _She likes him for his smile_  
 _She likes him for his hair_  
 _She likes him for his style~_ "

"She likes me cause I'm so debonair," Peyton intoned dejectedly, shaking his head in resignation.

" ** _He's my trophy boy, my trophy boy, my trophy boy_**  
 ** _I want him for myself_**  
 ** _I wanna lock him down_**  
 ** _I want that ring on my finger like I want that crown_**  
( _He's her trophy boy, her trophy boy, her trophy boy!_ )"

" ** _Oh my god, oh my fairy godmother_**  
 ** _Won't you call this boy's mama and tell_**  
 ** _her that I love her, yeah~_** "

Sharpay went over, tossing her arm around Peyton's shoulder as she sang, while her boyfriend was slouching and resting his cheek against his hand.

He wanted this to be over already.

" ** _I like him for his smiles_**  
 ** _I like him for his hair_**  
 ** _I like him for his style..._**  
 ** _I like him cause he's so debonair_**!  
 ** _He's my trophy boy, my trophy boy, my trophy boy_** ~  
 ** _I want him for myself_**  
 ** _I wanna lock him down_**  
 ** _I want that ring on my finger like I want that crown_**  
 ** _He's my trophy boy, my trophy boy, my trophy boy_** ~  
( _My little trophy boy, yeah~_ )"

"Great job!" Sharpay beamed, turning towards Peyton after taking a bow. "One second. Great rehearsal! Everybody break!" She turned towards the lanky blond. "So, what do you think?"

Peyton made a look, "That's our song together for the show?" he asked, "I barely have an actual part in there."

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay frowned, "the song was mostly about you. I mean, didn't you hear us totally sing your praises?"

Peyton snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, definitely hard to miss. Seriously though? I'm your trophy boy?" he asked. "This is the song that's supposed to be about us?" He questioned, crossing his arms. "We didn't even sing any parts together."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Well duh," she said. "That wouldn't really work for the context of the lyrics, now would it?" Peyton sighed, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. The heiress huffed, crossing her arms. "I don't see what the big deal is. You did say to go easy on you, and this is as easy for a newbie lead as it can get."

"Lead this is... Wasn't... It..." Peyton rambled, before restarting. "Sharpay, that's not even the point. This is a relationship. I am not just some guy satisfied with being constantly at the side of some pretty girl."

"Aw, you do think I'm pretty even when we're fighting." 

Peyton frowned, face palming once more before stressing, "I'm not what you accused your brother of being to Troy, I am not your arm candy; I am your boyfriend."

"Right now and since, like, ever you're mostly my brother's best friend. I mean, you're even mentioning him now." Sharpay huffed irritably, "If you were my boyfriend, then I guess it is the trophy kind cause it's like you're only carrying that title like a trophy display."

"C'mon Shar, I can't just be one or the other."

"Well, you're never mostly my boyfriend if you rather go to NYU than U of A with me."

Peyton moved his mouth wordlessly, because this was already all messed up with the argument over the performance and Ryan, it was too much adding college plans into the spat.

"I need some air." He said finally, before starting to walk off.

Sharpay huffed, flipping her hair. "Don't be long! We're going to run it again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Stout** describes a heavily built but usually strong and healthy **body** : a handsome **stout** lady. Fat, an informal word with unpleasant connotations, suggests an unbecoming fleshy stoutness; it may, however, apply also to a hearty fun-loving type of **stout**
> 
> The song is actually sang by three singers, G.E.M., Avril Lavinge, and Ashely Tisdale for the movie 'Charming' but they were minor characters but I often rewatch that movie for the sake of this number alone sometimes.though the leading girl actually has an awesome song there too.it was a good movie,but the climax totally felt lacking and dull.


	39. "Gotta go My Own Way" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy gets promoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "Lead this is... Wasn't... It..." Peyton rambled, before restarting. "Sharpay, that's not even the point. This is a relationship. I am not just some guy satisfied with being constantly at the side of some pretty girl."
>> 
>> "Aw, you do think I'm pretty even when we're fighting." 
>> 
>> Peyton sighed, face palming once more before stressing, "I'm not what you accused your brother of being to Troy, I am not your arm candy; I am your boyfriend."
>> 
>> "Right now and since, like, ever you're mostly my brother's best friend. I mean, you're even mentioning him now." Sharpay huffed irritably, "If you were my boyfriend, then I guess it is the trophy kind cause it's like you're only carrying that title like a trophy display."
>> 
>> "C'mon Shar, I can't just be one or the other."
>> 
>> "Well, you're never mostly my boyfriend if you rather go to NYU than U of A with me."
>> 
>> Peyton moved his mouth wordlessly, because this was already all messed up with the argument over the performance and Ryan, it was too much adding college plans into the spat.
>> 
>> "I need some air." He said finally, before starting to walk off.
>> 
>> Sharpay huffed, flipping her hair. "Don't be long! We're going to run it again!"

"I'm promoting you." was the first thing that Mr. Fulton greeted Troy with when he came into work the following day.

The brunette stared at the man, not sure he heard right. Because he didn't even know part time students _could_ get promoted. "You're what?"

"There's an opening as an assistant to the golf pros." Mr. Fulton continued, as if Troy hadn't spoken. "Salaried job, no clocking in."

"But then..."

"$500 a week, plus tips."

Troy gawked, his eyes blinking rapidly. "What? Per week? Oh, my... That's off the hook!" He froze at the man's disapproving expression and dialed his excitement down. "I think it sounds very manageable."

"Shall we?"

The manager went ahead. Troy remained in place, throwing a glance towards his friends at the kitchen. Chad was looking just as shock as he was. The brunette shrugged in a display of his own confusion. When Mr. Fulton called on him once more, sharply, only then did he follow.

"Wait." Troy said as he reached the man once more, leading him to a different locker room. "So you want me to teach golf?"

The man sighed, "To kids. Oh, the joy." He hummed with fake enthusiasm.

"But, sir, I don't think I'm qualified."

Mr. Fulton waved a dismissive hand, "Worry not." He said, not bothering to offer any platitudes in regards to the teenager's qualifications. "Simply show the little angels which end of the club to hold, tee the ball up, then duck." He paused, changing the subject, or so it seemed. "In addition, the board is extending membership privileges to you."

Troy's mouth popped open. "Like... How they extended membership to Dalton?"

"I don't see how that's relevant. And yes, but you are still to refer to him as ' _Mr. Reyes_ ' when on duty. On the other hand, you have complete use of club facilities, but do so prudently." He narrowed his eyes sternly, "meaning, fellow Wildcats? Not." The man turned to open Troy's new locker before giving further instructions. "Congratulations. You'll find an appropriate choice of clothing here. Do not mix checks with plaids, blue with browns, and avoid wearing white socks at all cost. Leave your shoes outside the locker, they will be buffed and polished each evening. Also..." He turned once more, but this time to bring over a bag with new sets of golf clubs.

Troy's blue eyes positively gleamed. "Yes!" He grinned, taking one of the clubs. "Oh, man!"

"Ah," Mr. Fulton stopped him before he could swing it, in his excitement. "Save it for the first tee. And to get there, this might come in handy." He held up an item, "That's the key to your golf cart. Number 14. The same number that's on your basketball uniform, so I'm told."

Troy gaped as the man dropped them into his open hand.

"Questions?"

The jock had so many. But to sum it all up, he went with, "How did this happen?"

"It would seem that the Evans family thinks you have untapped potential, no small thanks to your friendship with one of their children but also much credit, I suppose, to your strengths handling a basketball." Mr. Fulton put a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "Young man, the future is full of uncharted waters and this family has real clout, so I suggest you take the ride." He patted him once before heading off.

Troy was speechless.

But if Ryan's parents liked him enough to give him this much privileges, then he would choose to be hopeful on what it could mean for their relationship later on. And most importantly, he was now on equal playing field with Dalton.

He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to further show him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad case of headache/migraine plus school modules,sorry for the delay in updates.i will never abandon this,let that be said.posting this despite its shortness to assure you guys of that.
> 
> Needed fresh eyes for a while to continue this.Anything I wrote felt force just to get the chapter over with and I didn't want that.i apologize for the delay but im happier how it went so here it is now.don't know if there are still people waiting to read it but here it is anyway.
> 
> decided to combine the argument of Peyton and Sharpay to the Part 2 Trophy Boy chapter and then started this gotta go my own way with Troy's promotion just to post something and make it recent and at least you guys know this fic isn't dead


	40. "Gotta go My Own Way" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton puts his relationship with Sharpay on a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  _ **Peyton**_  
>  _Sharpay_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Troy gaped as the man dropped them into his open hand.
>> 
>> "Questions?"
>> 
>> The jock had so many. But to sum it all up, he went with, "How did this happen?"
>> 
>> "It would seem that the Evans family thinks you have untapped potential, no small thanks to your friendship with one of their children but also much credit, I suppose, to your strengths handling a basketball." Mr. Fulton put a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "Young man, the future is full of uncharted waters and this family has real clout, so I suggest you take the ride." He patted him once before heading off.
>> 
>> Troy was speechless.
>> 
>> But if Ryan's parents liked him enough to give him this much privileges, then he would choose to be hopeful on what it could mean for their relationship later on. And most importantly, he was now on equal playing field with Dalton.
>> 
>> He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to further show him up.

"Awesome, junior golfers! You guys look amazing!" Troy chimes, as he walks along the line of toddlers learning—or trying to learn— the fundamentals of golf.

At the first thirty minutes he's been on duty, Troy had tried to actually teach them about golf. But now he then realized why Mr. Fulton hadn't really seem all that caring if the brunette could actually teach golf; most of the kids didn't really care if they learned it. Unless they were scheduled for actual help, which meant more money was put down on it, Troy didn't have to worry. Now, he just focused on making sure the little tykes don't hurt themselves while he was on duty.

"Cool shorts, buddy." Troy came to a halt when one of the girls were holding the club wrong. He took it from her, and turned it around. "Hey. Hey, cutie. Try holding the club this way, you're going to hit it way farther." The girl smiled sweetly at him, and he returned it before moving along, "All right. Nice backswing, man. Nice backswing. Good job, killer. Make the ball fear you. You look good. Great job, everybody. Good job, guys!"

Then, another staff on standby ran up to him, "Bolton. Your 11:30 is here."

"Thanks, man."

The staff nodded, "Heads up, they aren't kiddies anymore. Good luck, buddy." He patted his shoulder, before moving along.

Before Troy could start to think about what that meant, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Troy!"

The brunette blinked, before breaking into a grin. "Ryan!" He runs up to him, and belatedly greets the other blond present. "And Peyton, hey. Where's Sharpay?"

"Ugh," Peyton sighed, shaking his head. "Don't ask."

Troy raised a brow at that, looking towards his own boyfriend. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, be glad you did." Ryan hummed, "for now, all you need to know they've gotten into a little lover's tiff now. So that means, I guess the three of us are under your charge."

Troy blinked, having to do a recount before finally noticing the third that was coming up, awkwardly carrying a golf bag. "Oh, Dalton..." He said, a bit too obviously, in a sour manner.

"Hey, remember our talk about getting carried away? There's a line between it being endearing and annoying," Ryan chided, nudging his boyfriend a bit. "Besides, I already told you I'm happy being with you, so don't make me ' _unhappy_ ' with you."

Before Troy could reply to that, Dalton finally made it to them.

"Is there a specific way to carry this thing, dude?" The guy asked, directing the question to Troy. "I'm gonna need some tips."

Troy shrugged dismissively, "There isn't really. It's usually easy," He drawled, "Like carrying a backpack."

"Oh my god," Ryan sighed, face palming and shaking his head. "Troy..."

Peyton made a look at the jock, "Dude, that's literally one of the ways I saw Chad trying to carry it the other day." He said, "It's not like carrying a backpack."

Dalton seemed confused for a moment, before it looked like he connected the dots "Ohhh, I see. Dude, it's cool." He started, smiling. "Ryan's just a friend, I'm not out to steal him from you. Promise."

Troy took a moment to process that, before it clicked.

"Yeah, he knows." Ryan said first before the brunette could ask, arms crossed. "He figured it out because Dalton said you kept glaring at him."

The brunette had the decency to look sheepish. "So... He's not going to rat on us or anything, then?" 

"Troy!"

Peyton chooses the moment to cut in, "Okay, so how about some golf guys?"

So they had a golfing session.

On his part, Troy did actually try his best to be cordial with Dalton. And the latter had even made it easy on him. But whenever Troy's mind games acted up, he couldn't help seeing the baseball player make a pass on Ryan. The first few times, the blond had let it slide.

After all, he knew about Troy's condition. But at the same time, there was also so much Ryan could take with his boyfriend's throwing of shade to his old friend while giving some tips on golfing. Subtle for Dalton, but pretty obvious to the blond because he knew that the brunette was nicer and much more charasmatic than that.

"You know what," Ryan started, narrowing his eyes pointedly at Troy. "I just remembered I have a Zumba class in a few. I'm going to head out and wash up for that. Want to come with, Dalt? Pey?"

Peyton shrugged, "My free time hours are actually over, and I have to report back to..." He paused thoughtfully, "You know what, sure."

"Actually, I'm good." Dalton waved him off, "Want to get the hang of golfing before thinking about Zumba; gonna try Troy's tips. Thanks for that man."

Troy made a look, but forced a smile at Ryan's glare. "Sure, no problem." He checked his watch, "Actually, my hour's almost up. It's my lunch break; have time for that, Ry?"

"Nope." The blond replied curtly, "Not really recommended before a Zumba sesh, and I'm the instructor."

The brunette blinked, startled with the cold front. "Ry? Hey, hang on..."

"Oh boy." Peyton shook his head, following after them.

Before remembering the golf bag he came with, and turned back to retrieve it. Sharpay gave it to him when he started his part time here. They were at odds now, but that didn't mean Peyton was going to start taking things she's given for him for granted.

That's when Peyton sees Dalton. He takes a swing, and hits the ball, sending it flying a great distance.

The blond blinked as he sees this. He raised a brow suspiciously, figuring that Troy may not be too off the mark being wary about the guy...

Maybe.

~~**★:::::★**~~

Sharpay was livid.

The heiress had been looking for her boyfriend everywhere after he disappeared during their first break, especially when she specifically told him not to be long. Now he discovers where Peyton was; in her brother's Zumba session.

Sharpay stormed right in. As she usually did what she pleased, most of the guests and members of the Country club were already used to her showing up randomnly and ignored her. What annoyed her was even Peyton opted for ignoring her. So she returned the same ' _courtesy_ ' to him, and stomped up to her brother.

"Ryan!" She hissed, "A word please!"

The male twin continued his movements, raising a brow at his sister. "Uh, kinda in a middle of a session here, Shar."

"I don't care!"

The heiress huffed, grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him out of the room. Ryan staggered after her, telling the group to take a brief water break and assured them he'd be right back. Now, all he had to do was make sure to calm Sharpay quickly enough to make that happen.

"Ry! This isn't fair!" Sharpay huffed indignantly. "Give me back my boyfriend! You already have your own!"

The blond dancer sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Shar, I didn't— Look, Pey just wants to enjoy his summer, too." He said, "I'd bet he'd be more willing to do the show with you if he was doing it _with_ you, and not as a quote on quote ' _Trophy boy_ ' y'know?"

"But I had that song tailored for him!"

"According to Peyton, he didn't really get the vibe." Ryan deadpanned, "maybe, just for this one time, just do the show for fun and don't focus on winning."

Sharpay huffed, pouting as she crossed her arms. "Ugh, if that's the only way... But you and the Wildcats have to drop out."

"Wha—" Ryan stared at his sister incredulously, "why on earth should we do that?"

"Cause you're my biggest competition there," The heiress pointed out, "if I'm going to do this just for fun, that's the only way I'm still going to win it."

Shaking his head, Ryan simply said. "You really are unbelievable." He huffed, before turning away and returning to his Zumba class.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

An audible click was the response to that, indicating that Ryan had locked the door to prevent her from storming back in. Sharpay huffed indignantly, and decided that this was one of those moments she had to take matters into her own hands.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Mr. Fulton swore if he was a starting off in his career, and this job didn't pay so well, he would've searched for a new job by now and be away from his employer's daughter and her drama. At the same time though, he's watched the Evans twins grow up since they were out of Grade school and much as Sharpay could be demanding, he also knew that there was a sweet side to the young lady,

Most of the time.

"The Midsummer's Night Talent Show means something to me, and to my family."

"Well..." Mr. Fulton tried to interject.

Sharpay didn't let him. "Those Wildcats will turn it into a farce."

"I'm..." The man tried again, "Your brother is one of ' _those Wildcats_ ,' I'm told."

"Oh, don't you mention that traitor to us." The heiress huffed, adjusting Boi in her arms.

Mr. Fulton sighed, adjusting his glasses, "Employee involvement in the show is a tradition here."

"Traditions change." Sharpay said curtly, "My parents have important guests coming. We'll need every employee working the party, and not on stage."

"Pardon moi," Mr. Fulton hummed, trying to reason out with the heiress and, hopefully, get through to her sweet side, "but we're not just talking about employees, we're talking about your classmates. You might want to think this one out."

"All right." Sharpay hummed, looking up and pretending to think about it. "Done. Now do it." She sneered, before turning away and leaving a very stressed manager in her wake.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Back at the kitchen, the Wildcats were going on with their usual work tasks. For those who were had free hours were at the piano room, working on what they were going to do at the talent show. As per usual, Kelsi played the piano and singing Taylor's part for now, while Javier was still teaching Chad his part while working the beatbox.

" _Everyday! Of our lives_...!" 

Troy was working on another batch of Junior golfers, so Ryan and Martha were working on the choreography while waiting for him to show up. Which was good, as Ryan was still a rather miffed with him. But dancing always helped him de-stress.

"Go, Martha! Go, Martha!"

"Nice moves, Evans!" Chad called out, "How 'bout a showdown?"

Javier sighed exasperatedly, "Not until you learn the lyrics." He said.

"Damn it."

Peyton snickered, before Ryan came up to him, adjusting his hat. "Hey dude," He started, "are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know you're pretty annoyed with Sharpay now. I am too, but..."

"Yeah, I know it's not exactly the high road." The lanky blond shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But hey, she's really into the grand gestures. Maybe she'll see my side of things. Besides, what you guys are doing look really fun. Heads up, I'm not much of a dancer."

Ryan smiled a bit, "Okay, that's fine." He said, "Here's my heads up though, I can be a strict teacher."

"Yeah, but you're nicer about it compared to your sister, right?"

"Pey," The shorter blond gave him several pats on the shoulder, "It's me with dancing. You haven't seen nothing yet, buddy." he smirked.

Peyton gave a dry laugh, "Okay," he said. "Now? A little scared."

Ryan laughed in response. He pulled his best friend over to Kelsi to talk about where they can put Peyton in their number. That's when heels clicking on the floor was heard, and Taylor walked in with a disappointed expression.

"May I have your attention, please?" The girl called out, somewhat sullenly, "You guys, I need to make an announcement." Taylor started before reading through a memo, "All junior staffers will be required to work on show night."

Ryan balked, eyes widening in surprise. "What?!"

"Yeah," Taylor sighed, looking towards the blond regretfully. "it says, ' _No Junior staff participation in the show will be allowed. No exceptions_.'"

Chad frowned, "No show?" he echoed, never thinking he would be so disappointed to hear a news like that.

"There's a show." His girlfriend corrected, "We're just not in it."

The jock huffed, crossing his arms. "That's great." he said. "All that work into practices for nothing."

"I'm sorry, honey." Taylor held his shoulder briefly before turning to everyone else, "Sorry you guys. There's nothing we can do about it. It's Fulton's orders."

Ryan frowned, shaking his head. "This doesn't make sense; All employee participation is a tradition for the talent show." he said. "Mom and dad take pride that they let everyone have their fun performing for the talent show, if they wanted to. There's no way this is Fulton's idea."

"Unless Fulton suddenly has blonde hair and wears designer flip-flops." Kelsi quipped, rolling her eyes as Javier was consoling her.

Ryan's expression hardened, and he looked positively outraged. "I can't believe her!" He growled, gesturing with his arms arbitrarily as he turned to Peyton. "She just, I can't... Ugh! Unbelievable! I'm so mad I can't even begin where to tell her off! Not to mention, I don't even know how to make her listen to me when she obviously did this to get back at me for ' _taking you_ ' so she really isn't gonna be listening to whatever I say." He huffed.

"Then don't worry about it... I'll deal with her."

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Hey Ry," Dalton greeted as Ryan returned to their shared room, "You okay? Back a little early, I think?" He noted, checking his watch.

The blond sighed, walking towards his bed and flopping down on it. "Yeah, talent show rehearsals got cancelled." He said with another huff, "Sharpay just cancelled employee participation. And Peyton offered to talk her out of it," he frowned. "I think it's gonna be make me feel even more bad though, if that leads to a break up." Ryan was definitely frustrated with his sister now, but he didn't want her and his best friend to end up splitting.

"Sounds like you need something to get your mind off things," Dalton suggested, smirking as he sat on the bed. "Hey, there's this game popular back at Newport High. We could play it."

Ryan sat up, looking at Dalton. "What kind of game is it?" He asked, looking at his Xbox across the room. "Is it console?"

"Nope," Dalton shook his head, " it's a party game. But for two players, it's just usually played by teams but it can work with just the two of us since it's by pairs anyway." He explained, "It's called, Guess What?"

Ryan hummed, intrigued. "How do you play? Is it a charades kind of thing?" He queried.

"Not exactly," Dalton answered, "See, first, you've got to decide to be the guesser, or the doer." He explained.

Ryan thought a minute, then said, "Doer."

An odd expression passed Dalton's face momentarily. Before Ryan could take note of it, it went away and Dalton simply smiled. "Well, then," he said. "the Doer handcuffs and blindfolds the Guesser, and he has to make the guesser guess what he's doing. So in a way, yeah, I guess some advance form of charades. Get it?"

"Okay," Ryan laughed, "sounds fun, if a little kinky. How can I make you guess?"

Dalton grinned. "You can hand me things that have to do with what you're doing, or you can tell me words. Like if he's going for a drink of water, then he pours it in a glass and makes the sounds of it. Now since we don't have handcuffs, we could probably do with a handkerchief or something."

Ryan nodded, going through his closet and bringing back a Pashmina. Dalton situated himself and let the blond bound his arms up.

"Okay, ready?"

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Sharpay hadn't been pleased when Peyton asked for her. Even less pleased when the lanky blond didn't start out with an apology. At first, Peyton did his best to maintain a leveled tone. He knew it wouldn't be easy convincing Sharpay to retract the memo she had Fulton set, but when she started interrupting and wouldn't let Peyton get a word in, never mind an actual sentence, he decided to raise his voice a bit.

Meanwhile,Troy was heading out of the kitchen. He had just heard from Chad that Sharpay had cancelled Junior staff participation for the talent show. His friend also reported that after Peyton assured Ryan that he would be the one to talk to Sharpay about it, Ryan had retired early to his room to stew out his frustration. Troy was worried about his boyfriend so he meant to check on him. But he remembered that he had no clue where Ryan's room was. It occurred to him to ask Peyton, and set out to look for him next.

Troy forgot that the lanky blond had set out to speak to Sharpay too, though.

As Troy turned a corner heading towards the club pool, music was playing in the background as he sees the heiress hanging out with her girl friends by the pool in their chaises before Peyton had pulled her aside for the talk. The jock frowned, about to leave to give them space and privacy but he heard his name and Ryan's. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to know why she and Peyton were arguing over his relationship with her brother.

" _ **I gotta say what's on my mind**_  
 _ **Something about this**_  
 _ **doesn't seem right these days**_  
 _ **And fights keep getting in the way...**_

I just want to perform with _you_!" Peyton stressed, taking the heiress by the shoulders, surprising her enough to quiet down. "Just us having fun with it, without the need to show anyone up."

Sharpay huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. "Why can't you seem to get performing defines me, and if I don't show them who's the best then what even is the point?"

"They're not out to top your performance." Peyton reasoned out, "They just want to have some fun. "Everybody knows you're the best, and you always win the talent show anyway. It won't hurt to let your brother and everybody else participate."

Sharpay grumbled, jabbing her finger at the taller blond's chest forcefully to push him away. "There you go again! Ryan, Ryan, Ryan, he's all you ever talk about!" She huffed. Hidden by a wall, Troy grimaced at the argument she puts up. "If you want to spend more time with that much, might as well kick Troy out of his pedestal and date him yourself! I had you hired because I wanted to spend time with you this summer, but because you can't help worrying over my brother and his issues, you just wouldn't let that happen. So,

 _Whenever we try_  
 _Somehow the plan_  
 _is always rearranged_!"

"He is, I don't, just... What?!" Peyton rambled, eyes widened incredulously. "Shar, you can't keep feeling threatened by Ryan. He's not the one I'm in love with, it's you! Even when you're this frustrating right now, I still want to be with you!"

Sharpay widened her eyes. This was the first actual time Peyton used the 'L' word. Troy really thought it was time for him to make his exit. As he stepped back though, he ended up colliding into something.

"Wha— Javier?"

The lifeguard shrugged, "Is it wrong that I find it refreshing that she's being put on her place?"

"Uh yeah, a little bit." Troy raised a brow, "I mean, didn't you date her?"

Javier held up a finger, "Correction," he started. "Presumed to have, and under orders to neither confirm or deny it. Had a good thing going on here, and that looks good for college applications dude."

Troy decided not to make a comment to that. A bit encouraged now to stay with the extra company, he decided to see it through. If nothing else, it would be an opening when he goes to see Ryan if his boyfriend was still miffed with him about the whole Dalton thing.

"But at the same time," He continued with a heavy sigh, "I can't have just stop being his friend at your say so."

Sharpay pouted, crossing her arms. "What are you trying to say?"

"Shar, listen...

 ** _It's so hard to say_**  
 ** _But I gotta do what's best for me_**  
 ** _You'll be okay~_** "

"Wait!" Sharpay widened her eyes in horror, grabbing on to Peyton's hand. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

Peyton sighed, trying for a smile as he rubbed circles at the back of her hand. "No, I don't want to. And I'm just hoping you don't want to break up with me after this. Just..." he bit his lower lip, as he reluctantly pulled away from her hold. "But if I'm the reason you're going to ruin the talent show for everybody else... Maybe I shouldn't be here...

 ** _I've got to move on and be who I am_**  
 ** _I just don't belong here, I hope you understand_**  
 ** _We might find a place in this world someday_**  
 ** _But at least for now... I gotta go my own way..._** "

Sharpay frowned, shaking her head as Peyton was walking away from her. She ran after him, grabbing on to his arm. Peyton turned back, frowning a bit as she tried talking him out of it. He placed a hand against her cheek, starting to get wet with tears.

" _What about us?_  
 _What about everything we've been through_?"

" ** _What about trust_**?  
 ** _Please know I never wanted to hurt you..._** "

" _What about me? What am I supposed to do?_ "

" ** _I gotta leave, but I'll miss you...  
_ _I've got to move on and be who I am_**  
 _Why do you have to go?_  
 ** _I just don't belong here I hope you understand_**  
 _I'm trying to understand_  
 ** _We might find a place in this world someday,_**  
 ** _But at least for now_**  
 _I want you to stay~_  
 ** _I gotta go my own way!_** "

Peyton started walking away, but the heiress didn't follow him. Sharpay's girl friends rushed up to her, starting to console her and handing her unfinished ice tea, which the blond slapped away from Jackie's hand before storming off. The girls went after her.

"Odd question," Troy hummed, turning to Javier. "They weren't singing right?"

The lifeguard raised a brow, but shook his head anyway. "No," he said. "you work too hard today, man?"

Before Troy could reply to that, another voice joined them. "Dudes, for future references," Peyton drawled, crossing his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the two. "eavesdropping? Yeah, still not cool."

"Sorry dude," Javier said, having the decency to look chagrined.

Troy followed that up with "How are you doing?"

"Drained. Ironic, since I was well rested earlier." Peyton sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be fine, I just hope Sharpay doesn't make this ' _take a break from each other for awhile_ ' an official ' _break up_ ' thing."

Javier snorted a bit. Troy and Peyton raised a brow at him, as that wasn't the reaction cued for what Peyton said. "Sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "That sounds like Ross's ' _We were on a break_ ' thing from that popular 90s show."

"Anyway," The blond sighed, "Any of you two mind coming with me getting my things? Since I'm resigning from the Part time job, I don't really need to overstay my welcome to the private quarters."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, sure. After, maybe you can show me where Ryan's room is." he said. "I need to talk to him."

"Sure, it's at the same hall." Peyton said, managing a smirk a bit. "Just remember who he's rooming with and try not to go off hitting him, okay?"

Javier snickered while Troy rolled his eyes. "I'll try to control myself." he deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for being MIA for the longest time!!i promise im doing my best to keep this story up but you know how it is when life happens well i hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> feel like i totally bombed it though really trying to squeeze in the song.doesn't help that there's no Sharpay version for this.


	41. "Perfect" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's night takes a turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # TRIGGER WARNING, M Rating
> 
> skip to the first ( ~~★:::::★~~ ) to avoid
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Troy followed that up with "How are you doing?"
>> 
>> "Drained. Ironic, since I was well rested earlier." Peyton sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be fine, I just hope Sharpay doesn't make this 'take a break from each other for awhile' an official 'break up' thing."
>> 
>> Javier snorted a bit. Troy and Peyton raised a brow at him, as that wasn't the reaction cued for what Peyton said. "Sorry," he said, holding up his hands. "That sounds like Ross's 'We were on a break' thing from that popular 90s show."
>> 
>> "Anyway," The blond sighed, "Any of you two mind coming with me getting my things? Since I'm resigning from the Part time job, I don't really need to overstay my welcome to the private quarters."
>> 
>> Troy nodded, "Yeah, sure. After, maybe you can show me where Ryan's room is." he said. "I need to talk to him."
>> 
>> "Sure, it's at the same hall." Peyton said, managing a smirk a bit. "Just remember who he's rooming with and try not to go off hitting him, okay?"
>> 
>> Javier snickered while Troy rolled his eyes. "I'll try to control myself." he deadpanned

The boys played for quite some time, taking turns and giving each other dares or demanded truths if they couldn't guess the secret action correctly or if they couldn't guess under a time limit.

"Okay, I'm getting tired. You go last, Dalton." Ryan stretched, allowing himself to be blindfolded and restrained.

Dalton's innocent look turned to an devious one. ' _Good! This is the perfect time!_ ' Thought the baseball player as he pulled the blond close, and began to place gentle kisses along the back of his pale neck.

Ryan instantly stiffened, becoming very rigid. "D-Dal? W-what are you d-doing?" He whimpered as the other boy ran his tongue along his ear.

"Guess. That's the game, Ry-Ry…" Whispered Dalton seductively, and bit on his ear.

' _Oh my god, this cannot be real, this isn't_ —' Ryan's thoughts were cut off by his own sounds of unwanted pleasure as Dalton slipped his hand under his shirt to pull on a nub. "Ahh! Shit! Let… mmh…" His hat fell backwards as he leaned back when Dalton placed open-mouthed kisses along his shirt line.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise…" Hissed Dalton, moving to the front of his supposed friend, slowly pushing him backwards while kissing his neck. He sat on Ryan, and the boy underneath struggled slightly.

"Wh, why are you—" Ryan started, but Dalton took off his blindfold, pushing a finger to his pink lips.

"Shh." He whispered lovingly, stroking the wide-eyed boy's face. "You'll like this if you let yourself…" The same devious smile grew onto Dalton's face again, and he added, "Meanwhile, I have a good idea what to do with that mouth of yours…"

At this, he forcefully pushed forward, connecting their lips in a brutal kiss.

"Mmh!" Cried Ryan the best he could, but he failed in the cry he was trying to form in his throat. Dalton pulled back, and Ryan took a big breath of air. The blond quickly flicked his green eyes up to meet his captor's, and saw lust in them. "Dalton…" Ryan began, but the other boy cut him off again, this time his mouth and tongue begging for entrance.

Dalton felt Ryan's shoulders relax, and permit him entrance. He quickly leaned in, and the blond's tongue clashed lightly with his, only to be head-butted by Ryan. Stars were dancing in Dalton's eyes when he sat up, only to see Ryan glaring at him steadily. Dalton grinned lightly. He had known that he wouldn't go down easy… But not this easy.

' _He tastes so sweet…I will never forget his scent…I will not stop until he is mine, and mine forever…_ _Mine, and not fucking Troy's_ ' Dalton thought, his mind clouded with lust. "Don't be afraid, Ry-Ry, I won't bite or hurt you… yet." That's when he saw it, a spark of fear and horror in Ryan's eyes. Then it went away again, and the angry, stubborn fury returned into the blond's eyes. Dalton just smirked. "We'll work on that later…" Hissed Dalton in Ryan's ear, and he felt a involuntary shudder go through the blond.

Ryan struggled vainly as his shirt was being unbuttoned. Dalton chuckled, as he began to bite and lick his way down Ryan's chest, nibbling on the blond's nipples and flicking his tongue across one of them. He glanced at Ryan, and his heart jumped into his throat. The blond had managed to get free from the Pashmina and was reaching for his cellphone.

' _He must have wormed his way free when I was distracted kissing him!_ ' Thought Dalton, panicking slightly. "Ah ah a~hh," sang the baseball player, grabbing Ryan's wrists and pining them down, earning a yelp from the blond. "I'm not done with you yet."

Once again, Ryan's eyes filled with fear, and then flashed back to anger. Dalton ignored that, turning him over and pulling on the sleeves to tie them up together, making it more difficult for Ryan to break free. Ryan tried kicking the baseball player but he easily caught at the leg. He began to undo Ryan's belt buckle. Ryan's eyes went wide in panic, squirming hard, then running out of energy.

"Shh, Ry-Ry, this won't hurt a bit…" He chuckled, stripping Ryan's pants off. "It won't if you don't move, that is…" The blond began to buck violently, having a lamp settled at the bedside table crash down to the floor. Dalton simply raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson…" He muttered, pulling Ryan so he was kneeling doggie style. He took the Pashmina and stuffed parts of it to gag Ryan. Then Dalton quickly stripped off his own pants. "I have to prep you cause, not gonna lie, this really might hurt a bit, if you move or not…" Chuckled Dalton, his finger prodding the blond's back entrance teasingly before lowering his head to run his tongue across the hole and prodded the entrance.

The blond tried screaming through his gag, trying to wiggle away from the wet intrusion to no avail. Dalton's hold on him was too strong. Ryan turned the best he could, and looked at Dalton, feeling very defenseless, pearly tears rolling down his cheeks, a look of pure terror on his round face as the other boy started to line himself up to enter him. He should've listened to Troy after all. His eyes glittered with fear, panic, and slight denial.

' _This cannot be happening!_ '

Ryan tucked his head into his chest, waiting for the painful impact, shutting his eyes tight as silver tears flowed down his face.

"GET FUCKING OFF HIM, YOU DICKHEAD!"

~~★:::::★~~

"You've got so much camera stuff," Troy remarked as he carried lighting and tripod equipment, while Peyton carried the actual cameras and a duffel with clothes. "Which is funny, cause I don't think I've seen you hold a camera all the while here as compared to when we were in school."

The lanky blond sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, really funny, huh?" Peyton rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just get going."

"Wait," Troy huffed as he repositioned the items he was carrying to get a better hold on them. "You said you'd take me to Ryan's room."

Peyton looked a little apprehensive, since Sharpay's room was right beside Ryan's. Judging from the direction Sharpay and her friends departed to though, he figured his—hopefully still girlfriend and not ex—wasn't in. And if she was, and he runs into her, he hoped she wouldn't officially break up with him.

"Right then," The lanky blond sighed, shaking his head. "This way." He led the way to two particular rooms down the hall. Peyton lets the camera attached to the leather strap around his neck hang freely before knocking on the door. "Hey Ry, it's me. You in there?"

No reply came from the other end. Peyton raised a brow, turning to Troy to suggest that maybe Ryan and Dalton weren't in at all, only to be interrupted with a loud crash. The two jolted in surprise, eyes widening. Alarmed, the blond reached for the door knob once more, and turned to open it.

"Ryan, Dalton, everything oka—"

The words trailed off and left unsaid at the sight before them; an almost completely naked Ryan, pinned down with Dalton settled behind him, naked from the waist down with a particular part of his body aligned for penetration.

Troy saw literal red.

"GET FUCKING OFF HIM, YOU DICKHEAD!" The jock roared in anger, dropping the lighting equipment and taking only with him the tripod.

In late realization, Dalton looked up only to be smack aside and away from Ryan. But Troy didn't stop there. While Peyton rushed in to check on his best friend, Troy was coming down on the assaulter once more for another swing. Dalton was more prepared for it this time as he blocked the hit aimed at his head before kicking at Troy. The baseball player stole the tripod from him and raised it to hit him instead.

Troy grunted as he was hit at the side, growling at the other boy as he lunged at him. In his surprise, Dalton lose hold of the tripod and the two struggled at the floor. Peyton grimaced, seriously wanting to help Troy give it to the jerk and get his own kicks and punches in. But Ryan was clinging on to his shirt tightly, still in a state of shock, and Peyton needed to make sure he doesn't choke on his tears and be there for him if he happened to pass out.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everybody in the room froze in fear, following the booming voice, sans Ryan who was already stiff against Peyton save for his uncontrollable shaking of what had almost happened to him. Outside the door stood a very angry middle-aged man. Between seeing his youngest's condition, with three other boys in the room, one of them being a butt naked horny teenager...

Well, Vance Evans definitely did not look amused.

~~★:::::★~~

Since Dalton was still a minor, Vance couldn't complete filing charges against him without a statement from him. And to demand the minor to make a statement, parental consent and presence were required. His parents were called but did not give consent to have their son questioned until they were there with their lawyer.

Begrudgingly, Vance let the Albuquerque Police department use his personal chopper to get to the offender's parents and bring them in. For the mean time, Dalton was in a temporary holding cell while Ryan and Troy were in interrogation rooms, making their statements. Peyton couldn't be questioned since his mother was out of town for work. But it wasn't necessary as his statement would be similar to Troy's, so all he had to do was sign a document agreeing that everything stated in Troy's report were true and was sent home. Peyton had wanted to stay and wait for Ryan and Troy, but Vance had suggested he head on home. With his tone implying that it wasn't really a suggestion, and mostly a demand, the lanky blond had no choice but leave and simply send Ryan a text later.

When their respective interrogations were over, Troy and Ryan left their rooms. They met each other out at the hall, where Ryan ran into his arms before Troy could ask if it was okay to hold him. The first time Derby tried to hold him, while he was still in shock, Ryan had screamed in Peyton's arms before realizing it was his mother. The only reason he wasn't opposed to Peyton's touch was because he had clung to his best friend in search for comfort after Dalton had been pulled away from him. It took Peyton's assurance before Ryan was transferred from his hold to his mother's.

Now, the brunette comforted his boyfriend the best he could.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Troy! You were right, I should've listened to you!"

Troy hushed the blond, rubbing a hand behind his back soothingly. "No, please no, Ry." he murmured, "there is absolutely nothing for you to apologize for, okay?" He placed a hand under Ryan's chin, "May I?"

Ryan nodded, before letting Troy kiss him, as if wishing away the unwanted ones Dalton had forced on his lips. It was a brief moment, because they both knew their parents were waiting outside for them. With heavy trepidation, they went out of the Police department and to the parking lot.

And Vance dealt with Troy and Ryan. "When were you planning on telling us about this, son?" he demanded of his son.

Ryan flinched, letting go of Troy's arm in fear of what his father might do if he didn't.

Derby gave him a reproving look, her hands on Ryan's shoulder comfortingly. "Dear, is this the time?" She huffed, "it's late, Ducky needs his rest and the Boltons..." she trailed off at her husband's hardened expression.

"Fine, there are only a few things needed to be said after all." Vance allowed, turning to Troy and his father. Jack kept his expression as neutral as he could, while Troy looked terrified. "as of right now, your Junior staff employment is terminated," he started, to the complete horror and shock of everyone present, "and you are _never_ to be found near my son again." He turned to Ryan, "I'm pulling you out of East High for the coming school year."

Ryan looked stricken, "But dad!"

"Not a word," Vance scowled, "Now wait in the car!" he demanded, pointing at his Volvo.

Tears started welling up Ryan's eyes once more as he rushed into the vehicle. Derby gave her husband a cold look before following her son. Vance sighed, before turning to the Boltons.

"Vance, come on," Jack started imploringly, "let's talk about this."

The man glared at the basketball coach, "There's nothing to talk about," he scowled. "I want your son kept from mine. And it's only in consideration to our old friendship that I'm not filing a restraining order. So long as he keeps his distance, I will maintain that consideration." he gave one final hard look, before entering the driver's seat of his car and driving off.

That's when Troy broke down in tears as well, as Jack tried his best to console him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # JUVENILES - DELINQUENCY; POLICE;
> 
> ## POLICE POLICIES ON ARRESTING JUVENILE
> 
> By: Ryan F. O'Neil, Research Assistant  
> ARRESTING JUVENILES  
> The procedures for handling juvenile offenders lay out a set of options for the arresting officer, which are:
> 
> 1\. give a verbal warning and release the individual;
> 
> 2\. conference with the juvenile, the parent(s), teachers, or other people;
> 
> 3\. refer the juvenile to Youth Services or another community agency;
> 
> 4\. make a non-custodial arrest using a juvenile summons and complaint and a promise to appear in court;
> 
> 5\. make a custodial arrest and release using a juvenile summons;
> 
> 6\. make a custodial arrest based on an arrest warrant; or
> 
> 7\. make a custodial arrest and subsequent transfer to juvenile detention.
> 
> Non-custodial Arrest
> 
> The procedures for a non-custodial arrest using a juvenile summons are complaint and promise to appear are:
> 
> 1\. notify the juvenile and his or her parent or legal guardian of the arrest;
> 
> 2\. serve the juvenile summons on the child and his or her parent, guardian, or other person having control of the child; and
> 
> 3\. request that the parent, guardian, or other person execute the written promise to appear portion of the juvenile summons, which entails them promising to appear in court at the time and place the summons specifies.
> 
> If the parent, guardian, or other person refuses to sign the summons, the officer still releases the juvenile, but makes a notation on the summons that the parent, guardian, or other person refused to sign.
> 
> Custodial Arrest
> 
> Secure Holding within the Police Department. Only juveniles alleged to have committed a criminal act may be held in a secure area. Secure areas within the police department include cells and lockable rooms (regardless if they are locked). Juveniles must be monitored at all times while being detained and may be held in a secure area for a maximum of six hours.
> 
> Holding Logs. Juvenile holding logs are located in a separate juvenile detention log book. The holding log must be completed for each detained juvenile. Original log forms will remain in the log book. When the juvenile is released, a copy of the log is sent to records and filed with the case report. Whenever any person under the age of 17 is held in a secure area for any length of time, it must be logged in the juvenile detention log book.
> 
> Parental Notification. After arresting a juvenile, an officer must notify the juvenile's parent or legal guardian regarding:  
> -assault;  
> -sexual assault or rape;
> 
> (among others.this is just in light of the events of the chapter)
> 
> More details [here](https://www.cga.ct.gov/2010/rpt/2010-R-0291.htm)


	42. "Perfect" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Ryan or Troy are coping well at the aftermath of their enforced break up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend, **_Stereo_**  
>  **_Ryan singing along with the stereo_**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Ryan looked stricken, "But dad!"
>> 
>> "Not a word," Vance scowled, "Now wait in the car!" he demanded, pointing at his Volvo.
>> 
>> Tears started welling up Ryan's eyes once more as he rushed into the vehicle. Derby gave her husband a cold look before following her son. Vance sighed, before turning to the Boltons.
>> 
>> "Vance, come on," Jack started imploringly, "let's talk about this."
>> 
>> The man glared at the basketball coach, "There's nothing to talk about," he scowled. "I want your son kept from mine. And it's only in consideration to our old friendship that I'm not filing a restraining order. So long as he keeps his distance, I will maintain that consideration." he gave one final hard look, before entering the driver's seat of his car and driving off.
>> 
>> That's when Troy broke down in tears as well, as Jack tried his best to console him.

" ** _Hey, Dad, look at me_**  
 ** _Think back, and talk to me_**  
 ** _Did I grow up according to plan?_**  
 ** _And do you think I'm wasting my time_**  
 ** _Doing things I want to do?_**  
 ** _But it hurts when you disapproved all along_**  
 ** _And now I try hard to make it_**  
 ** _I just want to make you proud_**  
 ** _I'm never gonna be good enough for_**  
 ** _You can't pretend that I'm alright_**  
 ** _And you can't change me_**

 ** _'Cause we lost it all_**  
 ** _Nothin' lasts forever_**  
 ** _I'm sorry I can't be perfect_**  
 ** _Now it's just too late_**  
 ** _And we can't go back_**  
 ** _I'm sorry I can't be perfect..._** "

“C’mon, Ryan, it’s been three weeks already." Sharpay sighed, while knocking hard on her brother’s bedroom door. "Open up!” she pleaded, and she rarely ever begged.

At least, not in such a broken way. Between her 'on break' status with Peyton, and Ryan's enforced break up, the Evans household were facing dark days similar to the time before Vance and Derby finalized their first divorce.

Like always, there was no response, not that Sharpay was actually surprised.

Ever since their father said that Ryan was prohibited from seeing Troy, after the sexual attempt made on her brother, Ryan became 'incommunicado.' He wouldn’t talk with anyone in the house, not even her. Their father was 'persona non grata' in his presence. Every time their father tried to approach Ryan he would stop anything that he was doing, turn around and leave the room, and would only come back if he knew for sure that their father was no longer there.

It was exhausting. And also heartbreaking.

Heartbreaking because every time their mother came close to Ryan, he would look at her and after seeing her sympathetic and caring expression, his eyes would fill with tears, he would then turn around, run out of the room and lock himself in his bedroom. Anyone passing by after something similar happened would hear him sobbing inside his room. The first time Sharpay heard of the situation after she headed home from the country club, wondering where her entire family was, it made her heart hurt for him. Even more so than when Peyton placed a temporary break in their relationship. She wanted to do something about it. Both of it; she wanted Peyton back, and she wanted to help Ryan out of his depressing state.  
  
She just couldn’t, though. If she did something, their father promised her that he would send her away to a boarding school where there was punishment if you didn’t obey the ‘uniform everyday’ rule, making it impossible for her to express herself with her clothes and fashion, and she didn’t want that. The uniforms were just awful. Worse than that was unable to share lunch and free period with Peyton, and more worse than that was not knowing when her brother needed her.

She didn’t know why her father was being so cruel.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

“Is our being together wrong?”

Troy asked this particular question, for the umpteenth time in the three weeks since the incident, but it didn’t make the feeling of impotence any less powerful in his or Lucille’s heart. Their son was in emotional distress and there was nothing they could do about it but try to comfort him. Troy wouldn't even leave the house unless it was for an errand of grocery shopping or mowing the lawn. In his state though, his mother worried what might happen if Troy attempted to do tasks like those in his state.

“You did nothing wrong, love. Ryan’s dad is the one wrong for forbidding you from seeing each other for no good reason. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Lucille said to her son, while she played with his hair, trying to comfort him.

“But it’s so hard! I'm literally losing my mind.” Troy groaned, looking despairingly from his mother to his father. “I see him when I sleep, when I wake up, I see him at my bed side. But I know it's not him, because he doesn't talk and he's just smiling. And he can't be smiling, not in this situation. Then, he just disappears when I try to hold him." He sighed, holding his head between his knees and hands. "It’s so unfair. I really like him.”

Jack’s pretty sure he heard his own heart break a little every time his son’s eyes filled with tears.

Every. Single. Day; Since the enforced break up.

It's been hard. Getting Troy to eat properly has been a real struggle the last few weeks. Even harder than making sure his wife didn't go off and confront Vance Evans. Much as it may be warranted, Jack felt that it wouldn't end well and just make things harder for Troy.

“Everything is going to be okay, darling. I promise!” Lucille said, pulling Troy to himself in tight hug.

Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife and child. “Just be patient, son.”.

Troy only nodded. He hoped that if he followed their advice everything would be alright again.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Ryan still couldn't believe that his father was this against his being gay.

Up until this point, he thought being disowned was the worse thing that could happen. But it wasn't. The worse was still being apart of the family, but not being completely accepted as the person he is. He already knew where Sharpay stood and he can tell his mother didn't feel negatively about it, but his father was a different story entirely. Vance wouldn't even let him talk to Peyton, making the assumption that all the time he's spent communicating with Peyton while he was still living at Newport had turned him gay. Bad enough that he can't be with boyfriend(?), now he couldn't even vent to his best friend.

So far, his mother didn't try coaxing him out by telling him that she was going to divorce the man again. Ryan didn't really know how to feel about that, though. At one hand, he just wanted to get away from here. On other hand, he really didn't want to break his family apart. His heart was doing enough breaking as it is.

Ryan wished he could turn back time, before he told Vance he wanted to quit baseball for focusing on dancing. When his father had taken time out of his busy schedule just to spend it with his son. Ryan had enjoyed those time growing up, because he loved his father. So it was only later he realized that he enjoyed the time spent with his dad, more than the actual sport.

Ryan never expected his father to react negatively about his quitting baseball.

" _ **I try not to think  
**_ _ **About the pain I feel inside  
D**_ _ **id you know you used to be my hero?  
**_ _ **All the days you spent with me  
**_ _ **Now seem so far away  
**_ _ **And it feels like you don't care any more...**_ "

More than the change the divorce brought, the way he saw his father changed since that time. While Ryan still loved him, he also started fearing him and being a disappointment to the man. Which prompted the divorce.

And while he knew his father still loved him, Ryan never felt he did anymore.

Not anymore, at least.

The blond sighed, lying down on his bed with the plushie Troy had given, what felt like eons ago, across from him. He poked at it, wondering if he was ever going to see his boyfriend again. Or, as far as his father was concerned, his ex-boyfriend. Ryan huffed, choking on a dry sob. He was all fresh out of tears from crying too much already, but that didn't stop the feeling of helpless anguish. He gripped the plush in one hand before bringing it against his chest tightly.

Letting the song playing at his stereo drown out another scream.

" _ **And now I try hard to make it**_  
 _ **I just want to make you proud**_  
 _ **I'm never gonna be good enough for you**_  
 _ **I can't stand another fight**_  
 _ **And nothing's all right  
**_ _ **'Cause we lost it all**_  
 _ **And nothin' lasts forever**_  
 _ **I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_  
 _ **Now it's just too late**_  
 _ **And we can't go back**_  
 _ **I'm sorry I can't be perfect...**_ "

Vance Evans was a proud man, but even he could see that the decisions he made three weeks prior were the wrong ones. His son couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore, his daughter gave him icy stares every time he talked to her, even though her responses were polite, and his wife, after she asked the first time the why he deemed this necessary and he didn’t answer, was talking to him only when it was extremely necessary.

The only reason Derby wasn't filing for a divorce again was because she didn't want her son to feel guilty over it again. She knew Ryan would beat himself up for this too. Her son pretty much admitted it to her, the night Sharpay and Ryan's parent trapping plan worked, with Vance and Derby telling them they were remarrying and their love was rekindled. Ryan had been so glad when Derby opened up to him that she had still loved Vance, even after their divorce. And so, he had come clean that he had blamed himself, when they divorced the first time shortly after Ryan quit the baseball league. And Derby didn't want that guilt to return. Plus, if there was anything she learned from the when she and her husband were divorced the first time, it's that if you still loved someone, no matter how difficult it was to be with that someone, you just don't give up with love.

Derby had to have faith that her husband would come to his senses, hopefully sooner than later.

As for the result of the attempted rape case, Dalton has been banned from the league at Newport. A court date was set a week ago, which was the last time Ryan spoke to Vance. Or rather, Vance had heard him speak, as Ryan was up at the witness stand to make his statement against Dalton. The Jury found him guilty, having him do time in a Youth program for minors who have committed criminal offenses. Ryan didn't even spare a glance at his old friend and he was taken away. Last he heard of him, Dalton and his family would be moving out from Newport and start fresh some place else after Dalton finishes doing his time. Additional to that, a restraining order was filed against him plus mandatory rehabilitation therapy sessions. Till that was done, even after he's finished doing time, Dalton wouldn't be able to join a new baseball league or take conventional schooling. It was home school, for the meantime.

Vance didn't feel any better, even after they won the case. And the thing that absolutely broke his heart was when he was passing by his son’s bedroom door and he heard the heartbreaking sobs.

The first time, after he had taken Ryan's phone after they've gotten home from the Police department, his son had ran to his room and Vance had heard him scream in anguish as a song played in the background. He had supposed Ryan had blared it up to drown out his wails, but it didn't really do the trick.

He approached his son's door, a tray of his dinner at hand. Vance knocked at the door, without really expecting a response. It's been the system. A knock to the door usually meant the therapist that talked his son through the trauma he dealt with was over for a session, or that food was waiting outside. The first few times, they tried getting to come out for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. But it was either they had him eat in his room or not at all as he would just stare blankly across the table, with no movement until his food had gone cold.

Like usual, no response came. But Vance did hear singing. And whether or not Ryan meant for him to hear just what kind of song he's been listening and singing to the passed weeks didn't change a thing; Deep down, Vance knew it was well deserved.

" ** _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_**  
 ** _And nothing's gonna make this right again_**  
 ** _Please don't turn your back_**  
 ** _I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_**  
 ** _But you don't understand..._** "

Vance sighed as he left the tray by Ryan's door and walked away, and down the stairs. He didn’t know if he could keep up prohibiting his son from seeing the boy he clearly really liked.

But the man was afraid. The world was an absolutely hateful place, what almost happened to Ryan was enough proof of that. He couldn’t handle it if his son got hurt. It would kill him. These were the thoughts running through the man's mind.

Unaware that he was doing more hurt to his son than he realized.

" ** _' Cause we lost it all_**  
 ** _Nothin' lasts forever_**  
 ** _I'm sorry I can't be perfect_**  
 ** _Now it's just too late_**  
 ** _And we can't go back_**  
 ** _I'm sorry I can't be perfect..._** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be fair,i still believe in second chances.i dont know if i'll ever write Dalton in the story again but i do believe him and other rapist deserve a chance to learn from their mistakes.of course,i have no sympathy if they choose to continue with their ways.but if they truly regret what they did,well,i would never expect their victims to forgive them nor do i think they should be forced to forgive them.if they choose to do so,great.but it doesn't mean that the act itself is validated with forgiveness especially considering the trauma they put the victim into,whether or not there was penetration or almost one.still,if they would choose to live a better life and learn their lesson from their errors,then that's great too.
> 
> no one has to agree with me.just sharing my two cents about it.  
> peace folks :)


	43. "Good to You" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack confronts Vance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case,don't hate Vance too much.that is not my intention with how i'm writing him.it's just for the sake of the plot.he's not an evil man....much. xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Vance sighed as he left the tray by Ryan's door and walked away, and down the stairs. He didn’t know if he could keep up prohibiting his son from seeing the boy he clearly really liked.
>> 
>> But the man was afraid. The world was an absolutely hateful place, what almost happened to Ryan was enough proof of that. He couldn’t handle it if his son got hurt. It would kill him. These were the thoughts running through the man's mind.
>> 
>> Unaware that he was doing more hurt to his son than he realized.
>> 
>> " ** _' Cause we lost it all_**  
>  **_Nothin' lasts forever_**  
>  **_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_**  
>  **_Now it's just too late_**  
>  **_And we can't go back_**  
>  **_I'm sorry I can't be perfect..._** "

Jack Bolton did something he never thought he would have to do.

He begged.

He went to the Evans residence and begged Vance Evans to allow their sons to date. He just didn’t kneel before the man because the elder Evans didn’t give him the chance.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I can’t do that. I know jocks, I know how they work. I won’t have my son coming home with bruises and in tears because he couldn’t be more discreet about his relationship with another b..."

The basketball coach interrupted him, "The entire school already knows," he told him, "Student body and faculty members alike."

"What?!" Vance widened his eyes, "And you didn't put a stop to it?!" He couldn't believe he didn't know.

Especially since he was one of the top donors to the school's projects. Sharpay would usually tell him about the gossips of school, whether or not he wanted to hear about it. Then again, considering everything that's happened lately, that may be why he didn't know.

Jack frowned, "Why would I do such a thing? I'd make my son miserable for no reasons." He said. "And the whole school is generally accepting. Of course, there are still those who wasn't overly fond of it, but that's their problem. And it's definitely kept under control."

"Only because your son is popular," Vance said pointedly, "High school is one thing, the whole world another. And my boy's going off to college after another year." He shook his head despondently, "I’m doing this for him.” His voice sounded choked up. “Did you know me and Derby had a hard time conceiving? We were blessed to have both a boy and a girl when it finally pulled through for us. Sharpay and Ryan... They're my world. Ryan... He’s my precious little boy. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

Which was why he had been so adamant to get Ryan to return to baseball. The training definitely helped in developing better muscles. While he loved the performances his children presented to them growing up, he feared that Ryan's interest on it would make him an easy target, especially as a boy.

It was only under East High's better conduct management that bullies weren't as much of a problem as compared to other public schools in the local area. As far as he knew, Ryan didn't have to deal with bullies as much because he was in the baseball team.

Then again, that was also where he met Dalton.

“I understand that, Vance, I do. But you’re already hurting him.” Jack said with a sad frown. “He’s a boy experiencing his first serious relationship, probably his first heartbreak. If he's feeling what my own boy is feeling now, he must be worse for wear."

Vance shifted uncomfortably, "It's for his own good." He reiterated, although it's firmness had come lacking.

"Is it?" Jack questioned, shaking his head. "Think carefully about what you're doing, Vance. I really don't want to tell you how to raise your own kid, but listen to me; We can’t prevent them from getting hurt, but don't make him forever resent you just because you think this is for his own good." The basketball coach cautioned, "I know that because I did the same thing to Troy. With basketball, and I'm still doing it. But I'm also working on it.” He shook his head, trying to shake off the memories. “I’ll get out of your hair. I’m sorry for being a bother. But I couldn’t stand seeing Troy so depressed anymore and not do all I can to help him. Please... Think things through.”

Jack turned around and walked in a fast pace to his car, feeling disappointed.

He didn’t notice that he left a forlorn Vance Evans on his doorstep.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Meanwhile, the Wildcats had been rather listless since Troy's employment had been terminated. Not that their mood solely revolved and depended around their captain, but there would be something wrong if they pretended they were okay that the one who got them their part time jobs ended up losing his. Chad heard about the situation, and gave the team the less confidential gist about why Troy got fired, which was Vance finding out about their relationship and demanded they stopped pursuing it.

"Hey guys," Peyton greeted, frowning as he scanned the kitchen.

It wasn't going to be asked, but Chad answered anyway, "No, Troy still hasn't gotten his job back nor is he back together with Ryan," he said, "And by the looks of it, seems like you're still on a break with Clubhouse Barbie."

Peyton narrowed his eyes, not at all amused. While he had intended to resign from his job, without Sharpay giving her consent, Mr. Fulton couldn't terminate the agreement. As it is, he hadn't seen his girlfriend(?) around at the club recently, or any Evans for that matter. Currently, like Chad, he was on caddie duty standby for the country club's guests. If he had no obligations, he hang around the kitchen till clock out.

"Is there no good news?"

Kelsi answered that one, "Sure, Taylor announced this morning that we can do the show again if we want. As Sharpay retracted the memo, since she might not do anything this year." She said, "honestly though, no one's really keen on doing the show now regardless."

"What?" Peyton gawked, starting at the bespectacled composer. "She's not doing the show? Why not?" He frowned. Performing meant everything to Sharpay.

Kelsi raised a brow at him, "Honestly Leverett, you're still her boyfriend, right? You know her better." She said. "Can you really think of no reason?"

That gave Peyton a lot to think about.


	44. "Good to You" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton and Sharpay make up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  ** _Peyton_**  
>  _Sharpay_  
>  ** _Duet_**
> 
> Song is ' _Good to you_ ' sung by Marianas Trench ft. Jessica Lee
> 
> Also note,i posted Gifsets of Peyton x Sharpay at end notes so spoiler warnings to those who haven't seen Sharpay's fabulous adventure yet.Just...these two need to be appreciated more,i'm not even kidding.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> "Is there no good news?"
>> 
>> Kelsi answered that one, "Sure, Taylor announced this morning that we can do the show again if we want. As Sharpay retracted the memo, since she might not do anything this year." She said, "honestly though, no one's really keen on doing the show now regardless."
>> 
>> "What?" Peyton gawked, starting at the bespectacled composer. "She's not doing the show? Why not?" He frowned. Performing meant everything to Sharpay.
>> 
>> Kelsi raised a brow at him, "Honestly Leverett, you're still her boyfriend, right? You know her better." She said. "Can you really think of no reason?"
>> 
>> That gave Peyton a lot to think about.

Sharpay's stared at her phone, or more to the point, at her contact screen and Peyton's name highlighted in blue. All she had to do was press a button, any button, and make her choice; Call him? Block him?

End things with him?

The heiress sighed, shaking her head. She was definitely not fond of that idea. Thinking back to what they've argued about, it was petty considering the situation right now. In the time they've been apart, it's dawned to her exactly how much Ryan did need Peyton as his best friend. When she first came home and had tried coaxing him out, the first question that came out from Ryan's mouth from the other side of his door was if Peyton was with her, since apparently, Peyton knew about what had happened prior to him locking himself in his room. Being absorbed in her own issues, Sharpay couldn't really blame anyone but herself as to why Ryan was still sort of sore with her about the whole memo thing she had Fulton do. She didn't know it yet at the time, but Ryan partly blamed her for what happened. If he hadn't been so upset with her, maybe he wouldn't have retired to his room so early and Dalton wouldn't have had the jump on him.

She couldn't tell him about her situation with Peyton and add up to his worries, so despite herself, she had meant to call Peyton over. When Vance saw her on the phone and asked who she had been calling in a cold voice, Sharpay had been stunned as she gave her answer. And that's when he first told him his daughter about the incident, and that Ryan wasn't allowed to see Troy or Peyton, in case his best friend would act as third party for both of them.

Now here she was. Ryan still not talking to her, she was missing both him and Peyton. Even applying make up and making herself look pretty in front of the mirror didn't make her feel better. For the first time in her life, she wanted things to be better for everyone, not just her. Which was why she called Mr. Fulton yesterday and had the memo retracted. Additionally, there should be some decent performance at the talent show tonight if she wasn't going over to perform herself.

After all, with everything going on, she didn't feel up to it.

"Pumpkin," A knock came to her door, and Sharpay looked up to see her mother peek her head in. "your father and I are driving to the country club, final checks for the talent show. Are you sure you aren't coming along?"

The heiress nodded her head, "Yes mother, I'm sure." she said, and added pointedly. "even if I was, I would rather be driving myself there."

Derby offered her a sympathetic smile, throwing her a flying kiss as she before leaving.

Sharpay sighed once more, kicking her legs back up to the bed as she laid down, bored and wondering if she would be in the mood for Iced tea and cookies if she had the maid bring them up. Before she could really think about it, she heard a knock, and not from her door again, but where her bedroom balcony supposedly was.

She raised a brow, getting up from her bed. Sharpay went over to pull aside the drapes covering her doors leading out to her balcony, expecting to see some random bird or squirrel doing the knocking at the other side.

What she didn't expect to see was Peyton, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

" _ **Everyone's around**_  
 _ **No words are coming now**_  
 _ **And I can't find my breath.**_  
 _ **Can we just say the rest with no sound?**_ "

Sharpay frowned. Although slightly muffled, she could still hear and tell that Peyton was singing... Or trying to, anyway. Reaching for the handles, she opened the door. "What are you... No," she shook her head, "I mean, how did you get up here?" she asked.

"Uh, water pipeline at the side. Zeke and Jason helped boost me up," Peyton said awkwardly, "I know I don't really have the right to say this but... I want to do a show with you, Sharpay." The heiress blinked, staring at her... Boyfriend? Was it okay to still think of him that way? "I shouldn't have been so hard on you and let my frustrations get to me; I do care about you, and I should've been more considerate about how serious you are about performing before judging you for it. So this is me, attempting to make up for that."

The heiress still looked thoroughly confused, but before she could ask Peyton to explain himself better, he already started doing it through one of the songs she knows as Jackie's favorite.

" _ **And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up**_  
 _ **And I'm not prepared;**_  
 _ **Sorry is never there when you need it~**_

 _ **And I do want you to know**_  
 _ **I'll hold you up above everyone**_  
 _ **And I do want you to know**_  
 _ **I think you'd be good to me**_  
 _ **And I'd be so good to you!**_  
 _ **I would...**_ "

Sharpay started to tear up. She couldn't believe how she hadn't realized it earlier.

For a long time, the expectation of the type of person she was controlled her. Vance called her a princess, so she acted like a princess who thought she could have anything she wanted. The school thought she was just an Ice Queen of the drama club? So be it, she would be as cold as she could when it came to her approach to them, always haughty and considering herself highly in comparison.

Ryan was the only she ever really considered her equal. But he had been more withdrawn about it, and instead of encouraging him out of it, she had let it be to have lesser competition over the spotlight.

Peyton took a breath, getting ready to sing the next part he practiced, but Sharpay was placing a hand over his chest, smiling up at him and took it from there.. "Oh, Peyton...

 _I thought I saw a sign_  
 _Somewhere between the lines_  
 _But maybe it's me_  
 _Maybe I only see what I want..._ "

It shamed her to think that it took someone else to bring her brother out of her shell, when she should've been the one supporting him the most. And while Peyton had admitted to her to have liking her already even then, he still supported Ryan more because his brother had needed it the most then. It was the right thing to do.

Now Sharpay wanted to be a decent person, and do the right thing as well.

It made her realize that Peyton was truly the exact person she, not only wanted to be with, but needed. Even after everything, he still wanted to be with her. Apologizing for hurting her, but Sharpay knew now that it wasn't unwarranted. She needed to know that there should be a way to be the best without hurting anyone.

Without hurting Ryan and Peyton.

" _And I still have your number,_  
 _Just got caught between_  
 _Someone I just invented_  
 _Who I really am and who I've become~_!"

Sharpay smiled, holding her hand up to Peyton and waited for him to get the cue. The lanky blond smiled bashfully, pressing his hand against hers, before the heiress wove their fingers together.

Finally, they gave in to taking each other in their arms, closing the distance that never should've been there in the first place, especially for such a long period of time.

" _And I do want you to know_  
 _I'll hold you up above everyone_  
 ** _And I do want you to know_**  
 ** _I think you'd be good to me_**  
 ** _And I'd be so good to you_**

 ** _Whoaa ohh Yeah_**  
 ** _Yeah I would..._** "

"Honey," Sharpay started to pull away, standing on her tip toes once more to briefly rub her nose against the other's. "You were a tad off-key."

Peyton laughed dryly, "Hehe, yeah, uh, not much of a performer... I mean, I asked help from Jackie and the others but rehearsals for this were... Rushed." He said. "Sharpay, I... I never meant to take your love away from performing. I just..."

"Shh," The heiress murmured, a finger to the taller blond's lips. "you didn't. You just made me realize what I love more; my brother..." She smiled, her hands against his chest. "And you."

Peyton widened his eyes, staring at the girl in astonishment. "Do you really mean—?"

In answer to the unfinished question, Sharpay stood on her tip toes to press her lips against Peyton's. Maybe it was the fact that they haven't seen each other in weeks, and maybe it was also due to the temporary break status pegged on their relationship in during that time, but it didn't take too long for it to get heated, with some tongue involved as Peyton wrapped his arms around the heiress and saved her the trouble to keep on her toes by lifting her off her soft, carpeted flooring.

It was Sharpay who broke the kiss off first.

"Much as I love this, and the fact that your breath is peppermint fresh," The heiress drawled, wiggling to be put back down. "I think Ryan needs his own 'Pick me up', too... And more."

Peyton smiled sheepishly, conceding to that as he dropped Sharpay to the floor. "Right," he said. "the plan _is_ to sneak both of you out."

"There's more to the plan?" Sharpay had assumed this was just his way of making things up with her.

The taller blond nodded, "Yeah. After boosting me up, Zeke and Jason should be back out waiting in my car to drive us back to the country club. Including Ryan," he said. "Chad's probably at Troy's place already with Kelsi. Jackie and the other girls with the rest of the team are getting the props needed for our performances. Hopefully, you can learn a new song at the last minute." Peyton smiled dryly, "Kelsi had it done last night."

"Please darling, it's me you're talking about." Sharpay said, flipping her hair. "But how are we going to get to Ryan? He's kept to himself these last few weeks."

"The same way I got to you; although in his case, out his window." Peyton shrugged, "I'll take the risky entrance once more, and you could wait outside his door. I'll have him let you in."

Sharpay nodded. If Peyton can get into her room through the window, he could probably get in Ryan's and hopefully have the door opened. Better yet, get her brother out of his funk. Before heading out of her room, she took a leaf off Ryan's book, and turned a random song on and put in in loop before turning up the volume. Additionally to that, she played another song in her phone, but this time it was a recording of her singing the demo version of 'Trophy Boy.' If the maids would come to check in, at least it would seem like she was in.

"Wow, cunning." Peyton remarked, for once looking amused about his girlfriend being devious.

Sharpay giggled, winking at him. "I know." she said, "Brains and beauty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment to appreciate how cute these two are and they do not get credit enough
> 
>   
>    
>    
>   
> 
> 
> On another note,i feel more giddy about these two than i ever felt watching HSM in watching Troy and Gabi.and i rarely feel giddy about hetero couples anymore,not to say im against it mind you hahaha but reading too much gay fanfics does affect my standards in couple writing lol. 


	45. "Bet on It" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets onboard with the plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously_ **
>
>> "The same way I got to you; although in his case, out his window." Peyton shrugged, "I'll take the risky entrance once more, and you could wait outside his door. I'll have him let you in."
>> 
>> Sharpay nodded. If Peyton can get into her room through the window, he could probably get in Ryan's and hopefully have the door opened. Better yet, get her brother out of his funk. Before heading out of her room, she took a leaf off Ryan's book, and turned a random song on and put in in loop before turning up the volume. Additionally to that, she played another song in her phone, but this time it was a recording of her singing the demo version of 'Trophy Boy.' If the maids would come to check in, at least it would seem like she was in.
>> 
>> "Wow, cunning." Peyton remarked, for once looking amused about his girlfriend being devious.
>> 
>> Sharpay giggled, winking at him. "I know." she said, "Brains and beauty."

Finally, the song 'Perfect' by Simple Plan was changed. He finally turned it down since his parents left already to oversee the talent show at Lava Springs so there was no point with the passive-aggressive song choice to keep playing. Ryan replaced it by playing another song on his MP3 player attached to a speaker to amplify the sound so he didn't need to wear a headset. The song 'Bet on It' by Zac Efron. It was one of the songs he had copied from his ~~boyfriend's~~ ex-boyfriend's iPod back when Troy had accidentally left it with him again, when Ryan had driven him home after their mall trip during the last day of school.

" _Everybody's always talkin' at me_  
 _Everybody's tryin' to get in my head_  
 _I wanna listen to my own heart talkin'_  
 _I need to count on myself instead_..."

Ryan sighed as he lets the lyrics wash through him. Changing up his routine a bit, he decided to turn on his television and find a movie to watch. After all, if he was being honest, he was getting tired stewing his sadness and the same daily pattern. Of course, the real change he wanted was to be able to see Troy again.

On Disney channel, it was showing Lion King 2, Simba's Pride and already at the part when Kovu was making an innuendo to Kiara about eloping and making their own 'Pride' without the consent of parents. And he totally identified with Kovu's ' _You're kidding? But we're finally together_!' line. If Troy had suddenly appeared and made the same offer, he'd probably take it in a heart beat.

The scene was transitioning to the outcasts making their way to the Pride lands to wage war, when he heard a noise coming from his window. Ryan raised a brow, tossing the remote to his bed before going to check it out.

The blond pulled on the drapes and didn't expect to see Peyton on the other side. Alarmed, he opened the window and let his best friend climb into his room.

"Hey pal," Peyton grinned, "Miss me?"

Ryan started to grin before going in for a hug. It hurt to smile a bit, since it's been a while and his face did feel dry from all the crying he did. A knock on his door broke the moment, and made Ryan flinch. But it didn't faze Peyton as the taller blond headed on over, and before he could be stopped, Peyton opened the door and let Sharpay in.

"I'm sorry, Ry." Sharpay immediately said, before her brother could tell her to get out. "I don't know if you're thinking the same thing, but I'm so sorry that I got you so upset to return to your room that night. Maybe if I hadn't, you wouldn't have turned in so early, we would both be in our rooms at the same time and that jerk wouldn't have gotten his hands on you. So I'm sorry, for trying to ruin the talent show for everybody, I'm just..." The heiress paused, taking a breath as she's been rambling on too fast. "I _really_ am sorry. For everything."

Ryan stared after his sister. For the course of his entire life, he didn't think he's ever heard Sharpay apologize to him. At least, never outright and blatantly. It was always with a Peppermint latte, cookies, ice cream, or anything along those lines given as a peace offering token of sorts. After breaking out of his stupor, he finally sees that Sharpay's eyes were teary, and her arms were held open.

Ryan drew into them.

"Shar, it's not your fault. I mean, maybe at first when I was still feeling resentful, I did think..." Ryan admitted weakly, pulling away, "But after some talks with the therapist, I realize it wasn't your fault; especially considering that Dalton had possibly planned it from the start." His expression darkened briefly, shaking it off because he really didn't want to remember the attempt on his virtue. He wanted to move passed that. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't want to think about it anymore."

Peyton and Sharpay both nodded, and the heiress wiped at her eyes before replacing her expression of one with determination. "That's right," she said. "we have no time for this. We have to get to the talent show."

"Wait, what?" Ryan balked, staring at them both incredulously. "excuse me?"

Peyton started to explain, "Everybody worked on a plan yesterday," he said. "Shar's right that we're on the clock here, so if you're in, I'll explain things en route. Zeke and Jason are waiting at my car, and Chad's already on his way to Troy's with Kelsi."

"Troy?" Ryan squeaked, eyes wide. "you want to get me and Troy to perform... in front of dad? Won't that just make things even worse? I mean..." he grimaced, "... Some of his important associates would be there too."

"Exactly," Sharpay grinned, "no way is daddy going to make a scene. And come on Ry, you and Troy turned the whole school upside down with your singing. You can definitely do something about our father." she continued to ramble, "And besides, you and Troy? Sickeningly sweet; no way is it right that you two are kept apart. I'd even say you guys are sweeter than me and Peyton since your enforced break up sounds more tragic romance worthy than our on break respite..."

The younger twin stared at his sister, taking a while to process the rush of words that came out of her mouth. "Wait, you guys broke up?"

"Not the thing to dwell on right now, you two." Peyton drawled, gesturing with his arms vaguely. "And seriously, we should probably get going before your maids checked in on you guys. So what do you say, Ryan?" He turned to his best friend. "you ready to do something about this situation?"

Ryan pursed his lips as the movie he was watching continued to play in the background, and he thought about how he was willing to take an offer to run away with Troy if the offer had presented itself.

But they didn't need to run. The world just needed to accept them for who they are.

"I'm in." Ryan said, before following Peyton and Sharpay out, leaving his music player and television to resume playing at his room.

" _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_  
 _When I find what I lost,_  
 _You know you can_  
 _Bet on it, bet on it_  
 _Bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_  
 _I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
 _To turn my life around, today is the day_  
 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
 _Bet on it, bet on it_  
 _Bet on it, bet on it_!"


	46. "Bet on It" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... And so does Troy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **_Previously..._ **
>
>> Ryan pursed his lips as the movie he was watching continued to play in the background, and he thought about how he was willing to take an offer to run away with Troy if the offer had presented itself.
>> 
>> But they didn't need to run. The world just needed to accept them for who they are.
>> 
>> "I'm in." Ryan said, before following Peyton and Sharpay out, leaving his music player and television to resume playing at his room.
>> 
>> " _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
>  _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_  
>  _When I find what I lost,_  
>  _You know you can_  
>  _Bet on it, bet on it_  
>  _Bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_  
>  _I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
>  _To turn my life around, today is the day_  
>  _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
>  _Bet on it, bet on it_  
>  _Bet on it, bet on it_!"

Chad knew that idea was a crazy one, but he also knew that after three depressing weeks with Troy so bummed out saying he was just 'bummed out' was understating it, and learning his lesson from the Callback debacle, the talent show was the answer. He was just glad he was in a pair performance that didn't have to learn new songs in less than a few hours. But both he and Kelsi were determined.

And Chad was going to see to it that his best friend would be happy again.

" ** _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_**  
 ** _Should I question every move I make?_**  
 ** _With all I've lost my heart is breakin'_**  
 ** _I don't wanna make the same mistake_**

 ** _(Did you ever) Doubt your dream will ever come true_**  
 ** _(Did you ever) Blame the world, but never blame you_**  
 ** _(I will never) Try to live a lie again_**  
 ** _I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_**!"

The brown-skinned athlete just didn't expect to find Troy in his room dressed in nothing but boxers and a tank top, belting out to some song with his iPods on.

"Wow," Chad breathed, staring wide eye at his friend. "This is... Well, I have no words."

Kelsi blushed, covering her eyes and looking away.

Jack pursed his lips, "Yeah, I know right." He sighed, shaking his head. "Don't know yet if it's an improvement to him staring off into space and suffering in silence..." The man frowned, thinking about it. "Okay, maybe it is an improvement but Lucille and I don't really know if we can get the neighbors to hold up their complains by telling them our son is dealing with a break up."

"Sounds rough, coach." The basketball player grimaced, "Does he eat at least?"

Jack nodded, sighing. "Lucille thinks he vomits them out in the middle of the night, though, considering the mess that greets us in the morning." He looked at his son's two friends, "Please tell me you guys have a plan for this."

"There's a plan." Chad confirmed, "Seeing him this way though, well, I just hope he'd get on board..." He grimaced as he started to try getting his friend's attention. "Troy? Hey buddy..."

" _ **I wanna make it right, that is the way**_  
 _ **To turn my life around, today is the day**_  
 _ **Am I the type of guy who means what I say?**_  
 _ **Bet on it, bet on it**_  
 _ **Bet on it, bet on it**_

_**Oh, hold u** _ ─"

"Troy!"

The brunette jolted, startled as one of his earbuds got pulled out and he finally his audience. He was too surprised to even think about the fact that Chad and Kelsi had witness him belting out his misery in his underwear.

"Guys," Troy started, walking towards them. Still flushed, Kelsi excused herself and his father told him to put some pants on. Chagrined, he went to his closet as Chad went to his side. "What's going on, man?"

Chad shrugged, "Something big, hopefully." he begun, "you see, yesterday..."

> **_The day before..._ **
> 
> _Peyton's expression hardened, looking very determined all of the sudden. This was all wrong. They were supposed to be having the summer of their lives. The Midsummer talent show was tomorrow night, and it shouldn't be ending in such a sour note. Something needed to be done._
> 
> _And that's exactly what he told the others. " **We have to do something guys**!" Peyton declared, " **I haven't seen them in weeks, but Ryan, Sharpay, Troy? They all need us. We need to help them.** " he said earnestly, " **Look, we have to bust them out somehow, sneak Troy back into the premises, and get them to do a show. If Troy and Ryan came out to the school at the Callbacks and made a stand about their relationship, then maybe that's what they need to do again to convince Vance Evans**." he reasoned out, " **the Midsummer Night talent show is very important to the Evans family, even for Mr. and Mrs. Evans. The chances of the man causing a scene while they were performing would be pretty low, too**."_
> 
> _Everybody traded looks with one another, looking a little unsure. Of course they wanted to do something to help their friends out. After all, Troy and Ryan didn't deserve to be kept apart just because they were both two boys. It was like saying Gabriella and Zeke shouldn't be dating because they have different skin color, only in a different set of circumstance. But they didn't want to do something, and just have it backfired, making things worse for the couple. Peyton frowned, seeing as nobody looked like they were onboard with the plan._
> 
> _" **Leverett's right, folks**." Surprisingly enough, it was Chad who first hopped in on the idea. " **Troy and Ryan made sure we would be all in this together this summer, getting jobs for all of us. It's time we return the favor**." He turned to Peyton. " **So what's the rest of the plan, dude**?"_
> 
> _" **Well, the hard part would be busting them out of their funks, and getting them to Lava Springs**." The lanky blond said. " **but once that's done, all we gotta to do is have them lead the performance you guys have been practicing**..."_
> 
> _" **No** ," Kelsi interrupted, and everyone stared in surprise at the usually meek composer. " **If we're going to do this, then it better be a grand spectacle if we really want to help Ryan and Sharpay's father realize he was wrong**."_
> 
> _Chad raised a brow, " **Well okay then, go big or go home I guess**." He shrugged, " **What's your idea, small person**?"_

Troy stared at his best friend incredulously as Chad came to the end of his recap.

"Hold up," The team captain raised his arms, "you want me to learn a new song in such short notice?"

Chad nodded, taking a moment to check his watch. "Which, by the way, you're going to keep getting a shorter time to learn if we don't get moving." he warned.

"This is insane," Troy stated, grimacing. "How are you guys sure this is even going to work? For all you know, this is going to make things worse than it already is."

His best friend huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, how are _you_ sure it would? Dude, you got the team and braniacs together to figure out the callbacks thing. And you and Ryan figured out how to keep the team together over the summer. Now this is us, wanting to return the favor. So c'mon, get it together man." Chad said pointedly, "It's a risky play, for sure. But that doesn't mean it's not worth trying."

If he was honest, Jack wasn't sure he liked where this was going either. But neither did he like having his son stay in such a miserable state.

"It's your call, son." The man told Troy, putting a hand over his shoulder. "I'll help deal with Vance. But the rest is up to you, Troy."

The brunette pursed his lips together. His head was all over the place, and it didn't help that he had to make a decision under a time limit. Trying to regain his focus, he let the song still blaring at the other earbud he still had on.

"... ** _I wanna make it right, that is the way_**  
 ** _To turn my life around, today is the day_**  
 ** _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_**  
 ** _Bet on it, bet on it_**  
 ** _Bet on it, bet on it (You can bet on me!)_** "

"Okay then," Troy sighed, taking a breath, determined that if this was his chance to fight for his right to stay with Ryan, he was going to take it. "How are we going to do this?"


	47. "Love Story" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midsummer Night talent show begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _**Previously...**_
>
>> "It's your call, son." The man told Troy, putting a hand over his shoulder. "I'll help deal with Vance. But the rest is up to you, Troy."
>> 
>> The brunette pursed his lips together. His head was all over the place, and it didn't help that he had to make a decision under a time limit. Trying to regain his focus, he let the song still blaring at the other earbud he still had on.
>> 
>> "... ** _I wanna make it right, that is the way_**  
>  **_To turn my life around, today is the day_**  
>  **_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_**  
>  **_Bet on it, bet on it_**  
>  **_Bet on it, bet on it (You can bet on me!)_** "
>> 
>> "Okay then," Troy sighed, taking a breath, determined that if this was his chance to fight for his right to stay with Ryan, he was going to take it. "How are we going to do this?"

The Evans were personally welcoming the Midsummer Talent show's guests, consisting of both Club members and personal associates from them both. Derby was ecstatic that her best friend still came, despite what was going on with her children and Peyton. Derby was a bit confused, though, that she was still under the impression that Peyton would be doing a number with Sharpay.

She didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

When Vance checked with Mr. Fulton about the line up for the performances of the show. He was a bit concerned since he knew his daughter always performed the best shows, Vance wondered if this year's show would live up to expectations. He felt bad once more as it occured to him he was going to have to force a smile and that he was enjoying the night. It was really a shame things turned out the way things did. Vance had been looking forward to see his two children perform together once more like they had when they were kids.

But he supposed time changes things.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

"Ten minutes till the show starts, people! Places!" Mr. Fulton hollered, going through down a hall with rooms on either side, different employees and club members getting ready to perform.

Right down the hall, he went to check on Sharpay, still reeling that she was okay with her school mates preparing in a room just across of her personal dressing room. Usually, Jackie, Emma, and Lea occupied it only. Now, the room contained them, the Junior staff, with the props for their respective performances. He didn't know what concerned him more, the fact that he heard whispers that Ryan was around as well, already rehearsing specific parts of his performance with a certain junior staffer that's been fired, or that he was convinced into keeping it a secret from his employer.

"Don't worry Fulton," The man jolted as he turned around, seeing Sharpay Evans donned in her usual pink robe prior to a performance. "It's going to work out. And I'm going to make sure all this was done in secret, daddy won't know you knew the whole time. Just follow the plan, okay?"

Under normal circumstances, even as he has always been intimidated by the young heiress, Vance Evans was still his main employer and the man he answered too. So he would've gone with his instincts and simply tell him the moment he found out about what was going to transpire towards the end of the talent show. But something about Sharpay's demeanor, how she carried herself with confidence and yet, lacking the usual haughtiness that came with it made him reconsider.

Sharpay may be doing a number with Peyton alone, but the fact that the sequence of their numbers following each other had a purpose to send a message out to Vance Evans... well, Thomas Fulton felt a certain pride. It was refreshing that she was demanding something of him for once without a threat, but with assurance that it was the right thing to do.

He wasn't fully aware of all the details surrounding the events that transpired between the Evans family and Troy Bolton, but he got the gist of it. Before the divorce, Mr. Fulton knew how withdrawn the youngest of the Evans twins. Now he knew the reason why. The man himself believed that if Sharpay would always rise to the occasion and show the world what she's made of and how special she is, then Ryan should get a chance to do the same. And if anyone else think of him any less because he was in a relationship with the same gender, that was their problem.

As far as Mr. Fulton was concerned, that was nothing to be ashamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make out what you will of Mr. Fulton's short character introspection here.i left it ambigious enough so you guys can draw your own conclusions haha anything goes.it's up to you


	48. "Love Story" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpay and Peyton take the stage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend,  
>  ** _Peyton_**  
>  _Sharpay_  
>  _ **Duet**_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**Previously...** _
>
>> Sharpay may be doing a number with Peyton alone, but the fact that the sequence of their numbers following each other had a purpose to send a message out to Vance Evans... well, Thomas Fulton felt a certain pride. It was refreshing that she was demanding something of him for once without a threat, but with assurance that it was the right thing to do.
>> 
>> He wasn't fully aware of all the details surrounding the events that transpired between the Evans family and Troy Bolton, but he got the gist of it. Before the divorce, Mr. Fulton knew how withdrawn the youngest of the Evans twins. Now he knew the reason why. The man himself believed that if Sharpay would always rise to the occasion and show the world what she's made of and how special she is, then Ryan should get a chance to do the same. And if anyone else think of him any less because he was in a relationship with the same gender, that was their problem.
>> 
>> As far as Mr. Fulton was concerned, that was nothing to be ashamed of.

"And spin her out like so..." Ryan directed, spinning out from against Peyton. He's still surprise that his sister was actually listening to him, and without a death glare, considering what was one of the cause for her and his best friend's temporary break. "then you give her a little dip, and that's it. Just remember to let him lead, Shar. And you can only lead to direct him if Peyton forgets how it goes."

Peyton laughed dryly, "Which might happen a lot, I bet." he quipped.

"All right, seems that you're all ready..." Ryan drawled, glancing out the door. "Could you please tell me now where exactly Troy is rehearsing with Kelsi and Javier?"

Sharpay shook her head, stepping forward to place her hands over his shoulders. "No Ry, we talked about this. Unlike your spectacular talent that can think of outstanding choreography on the spot which helps you manage impromptu performances, your beau is still mostly an amateur performer, like my own beau." She reminded, and Peyton scrunched up with brows to process the many words she said in one breath, and so belatedly realizing he was being referred to. "and therefore, needs all the practice he can get in before your number. You come in, he'll lose focus. Last thing he'd need."

"Oh c'mon," The younger twin groaned. In other moment, he would've relished the best compliments his sister had ever given him about. But he also really missed his boyfriend. "How am I going to know how it's going to go with the chorus we'd be singing together?"

Sharpay simply shrugged, "Like I said," she hummed, "talent. And you two have chemistry as bonus."

"She's got a point." Peyton nodded thoughtfully, a hand to his chin. "I mean, the first time you two sing together, there was definitely no rehearsing there. Not to mention that 'Music in Me' thing you did at the rec room, Chad mentioned it to me the day before when I was doubting if you two could pull it off without seeing each other to practice."

Ryan pouted, blushing a bit at the memory. "That's different."

"And at the same time, really not." His sister quipped. "And just think about how much more authentic it would be when you perform. Besides, we're not doing all this just to perform; we're trying to send a message to daddy, after all."

The younger blond pursed his lips. A lot was riding on their performance line up. Sharpay and Peyton would be going out first, to give their father an inkling that his children were going to perform after all all the while giving the impression it was done underhandedly and that Mr. Fulton had no clue about it. After they leave the stage, he and Troy would have to jump in before the Club manager would have time to continue and end the program. It was a risk they were going to take, that Vance wouldn't make a sense and just let the performace go on. Once Troy and Ryan end their performance, they would have to prepare to face the metaphorical music. Luckily, that's when Chad and the rest of the wildcats would take the stage, once more to prevent their father from making a scene when they confront him. Jack would make his appearance as well at that time, with Lucille as back up.

Ryan sighed deeply, hoping with everything he had that it was all going to work out.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

This year's entries were decent, to say the least. Mr. Fulton had Mrs. Hoffenfeffer's sock pocket act go last this year, hoping that the guests had enough alcohol in them to better bear with it. Vance would rather the old lady choose a different performance as oppose to the same one she's done for years, even though it made sense as she was an accomplished ventriloquist in her Prime Time. But it really got hard to sit through. If she wasn't an even older employee than, Thomas Fulton, his most trusted employee Vance didn't think he would consider sitting through it... Again.

"Well, the only thing that would make it any lovelier would be that if I won that Star Dazzle Award!" Then she went ahead and talked for the puppet. "Sharpay, I'm going to find you. That award, I tell you, it's mine! Mine! Mine!"

Derby cringed. She forgets that she was still sore with him and exchanged a look with her husband, probably wondering as she was how the old lady had once been paid to do this for a living. Even if their daughter wasn't doing something this year, she doubted the old woman would get it.

Finally, when the act was over, everyone politely applauded which was most generous of them.

Vance sighed in relief as the old woman stepped down from the stage at last. He watches as Mr. Fulton takes the stage once more, and according to the program line up he was given, it was about time that Sharpay's classmates, the Junior staffers, would be taking the stage.

Except that doesn't happen. The club manager seemed to look confuse as a song played before he could get to the part of introducing the next act, and he stepped down, possibly to check what was going on. Then, somebody started singing... One with a familiar voice, but definitely not a voice he's ever heard sung.

His eyes widened as he sees Peyton take the stage, and he vaguely hears his mother clapping beside an equally stunned Derby.

" ** _We were both young when I first saw you_**  
 ** _I close my eyes and the flashback starts_**  
 ** _you're standin' there_**  
 ** _On a balcony in summer air..._** "

Then Vance gawked as he sees a balcony set prop that is rolled in, after Jackie, Emma, and Lea literally waltzes in with with some of the Junior staffers that weren't from East High. Drapes on the prop were pulled, and his daughter steps out from it in the Cinderellaesque gown she had bought a few days back, and her hair styled up in an elegant twisted and curled low Chignon.

Sharpay moves out of view for a moment, going back behind the drapes, only to be seen emerging once more below the balcony prop. She takes to the center stage with Peyton as the balcony is pulled to the side, along with the back up dancers.

" ** _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_**  
 ** _You see me make my way through the crowd_**  
 ** _And say, "Hello"_**  
 ** _Little did you know..._** "

As Sharpay and Peyton started to dance the waltz across the stage, the other three couples started to waltz around them as well. What surprises him is that his daughter still wasn't singing yet, simply beaming as Peyton continued to sing, eyes only on her before the waltz stopped, and Sharpay is seen to look sad all of the sudden, as the lighting on the stage dimmed, and the background dancers make their exit. Peyton sounded good, but definitely more off key than his daughter would've allowed.

But she looked happy. Genuinely happy than he's ever seen, even more so than when Vance had given her a Platinum gift card to Gucci. And it had dawned on him that Peyton was the reason for that. He realized that, for the first time, this performance wasn't for Sharpay. It was for them.

And the fact the song was about a forbidden romance was definitely calling him out for what he did.

" ** _That I was Romeo, I was throwin' pebbles_**  
 ** _And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_**  
 ** _And you were crying' on the staircase_**  
 ** _Beggin' me, "Please don't go," and you said,_**

**_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,"_**  
 ** _you'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_**  
 ** _I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess_**  
 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes~_** ""

Peyton presses his lips against the top of Sharpay's hand before running off stage as well. The heiress still wears a sad expression as she climbs up the balcony once more, and finally, she sings her part as a new set prop of a garden slides in, and Peyton reappears with it. He sings with Sharpay, harmonizing with her so that his voice wasn't overpowering hers.

They don't dance this time, but make a show of exploring the garden together, their hands staying connected.

" _So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
 _We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
 ** _So close your eyes_**  
 ** _Escape this town for a little while, (_** _oh oh~_ ** _)_**  
 _' **Cause** you were ( **I was** ) **Romeo** , I was ( **you're** ) **a scarlet letter**_  
 _And my daddy said, **"Stay away from Juliet"**_

Vance was starting to think about the story the song was inspired of. Not to mention, the fact that he only forbade them when he approved of their getting together previously was due to Ryan's situation. He grimaced, thinking that the relationship his son had with Troy was really the one he was forbidding.

Maybe he should start giving leeway to Peyton, at least...

" _But you were everything to me_  
 _I was beggin' you, "Please don't go~"  
_ _and I said  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone,"_  
 _I'll be waiting, then all there's left to do is run_  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
 _It's a love story, baby, I'll say, "Yes"_  
 _Romeo, save me, they're tryna tell me how to feel_  
 ** _This love is difficult, but it is real_**  
 ** _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_**  
 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"_**  
 _Oh, oh~_ "

Before leaving the stage again, this time, Peyton pulls Sharpay into an embrace. The heiress was left on stage once more, both props were pulled out now. The lights were dimmed, and only a spotlight remained on her.

As the instrumental played on, Vance and Derby blinked in surprise as they watched their daughter loosen the Chignon and lets her hair flow down her shoulders messily. She was definitely nothing if not dedicated to her craft. If it helped play up the performance and make it more authentic, she would even go as far as to mess up her hair.

But even so, she looked still looked lovely.

" _I got tired of waiting_  
 _Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around_  
 _My faith in you was fading_  
 _When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said,_  
 _"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_  
 _I keep waiting for you, but you never come,"_  
 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think,_ "

Peyton spins in once more, with his arms positioned in a way as if he was holding something, and according to the cue of the song, he gets on his knee in front of Sharpay, who makes a show of looking surprised as she continued to sing.

And the young man sung after her as they danced together once more.

" _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
 _And said~_!"

"" ** _Marry me, Juliet_**  
 ** _You'll never have to be alone_**  
 ** _I love you and that's all I really know_**  
 ** _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**,"  
 _It's a love story, baby, I'll say, "Yes"_  
 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh..._ "

The ring was placed on Sharpay's finger. Finally, just as Ryan directed, Sharpay spins into Peyton as her boyfriend pulls her in and she allows herself to be dropped into a dip, with her hands place against his neck with one on his chest, with Peyton's hand supporting her at the small of her back and the other at her waist.

" ** _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you~_** "

Sharpay and Peyton shared a kiss.

"I love you, Shar."

The heiress beamed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "I love you, too, Peyton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to have an idea what tempo Peyton used singing this song, you can listen to Dave Day's cover.as for Sharpay,you could listen to Taylor Swift's disco version of the song.
> 
> Also,
> 
> # HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 🎊🥳✨🎉


	49. "Rewrite the Stars" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Troy stew in their Pre-show nerves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _**Previously...** _
>
>> Peyton spins in once more, with his arms positioned in a way as if he was holding something, and according to the cue of the song, he gets on his knee in front of Sharpay, who makes a show of looking surprised as she continued to sing.
>> 
>> And the young man sung after her as they danced together once more.
>> 
>> " _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_  
>  _And said~_!"
>> 
>> "" ** _Marry me, Juliet_**  
>  **_You'll never have to be alone_**  
>  **_I love you and that's all I really know_**  
>  **_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**,"  
>  _It's a love story, baby, I'll say, "Yes"_  
>  **_Oh, oh, oh_**  
>  _Oh, oh, oh, oh..._ "
>> 
>> The ring was placed on Sharpay's finger. Finally, just as Ryan directed, Sharpay spins into Peyton as her boyfriend pulls her in and she allows herself to be dropped into a dip, with her hands place against his neck with one on his chest, with Peyton's hand supporting her at the small of her back and the other at her waist.
>> 
>> " ** _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you~_** "
>> 
>> Sharpay and Peyton shared a kiss.
>> 
>> "I love you, Shar."
>> 
>> The heiress beamed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "I love you, too, Peyton."

Vance was astounded.

He's seen his daughter put on a lot of shows, 'a lot' being an understatement. But he didn't think he ever saw look as happy as she did now. Admittedly, it wasn't one of her best performance-wise, perhaps due to the fact that Peyton did more singing than Sharpay and he was a tad off key at some point. The aspiring photographer was obviously a newbie when it came to performing.

"" ** _Marry me, Juliet_**  
 ** _You'll never have to be alone_**  
 ** _I love you and that's all I really know_**  
 ** _I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**,"  
 _It's a love story, baby, I'll say, "Yes"_  
 ** _Oh, oh, oh_**  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh..._ "

" ** _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you~_** "

But there was a difference kind of happiness seen in Sharpay's smile, a different twinkle in her eyes. She always looked happy when she performed, she always enjoyed being on stage, But this time was different from that. It made Vance wonder if this would be the same way Ryan would look at Troy. The man frowned, certainly what parent wouldn't want to see their children happy? It would also resolve the strain currently put in their family. But at what price? Vance considered what he would be risking if he allowed that happiness for his son.

If it would be worth it.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Ryan sighed, a hand to his chest. This was probably the most he's been nervous before a show. Granted, the performance was one rushed and prepared for literally at the last minute. To be more technical, last three hours before its time but still. Yet the blond knew that wasn't the real reason he was nervous.

It was because of their desired goal with the performance.

While Sharpay was possibly right that that their father wouldn't make a scene while his and Troy performs and attempt stopping it, that didn't really follow that the end result would be in their favor. No matter how great they do the show, if the man would still stand firm with his intent to keep him apart from Troy, Ryan didn't know what he'd do or how he would handle the repercussions which would surely be a lot worse than the previous way things went after Dalton's attempt on his virtue.

Vance may as well make good on his promise that he would put a restraining on Troy to keep him away.

"Hey," The blond jolted, looking up to see Javier come in. "Kels told me to make sure final checks on your[ harness](https://www.zfxflying.com/gear-services/harnesses/) were made."

Right. He lifted up his arms and allowed the Hispanic teen to do the checks on the Twisty ring harness around his waist and ensure it was secure. Due to the fact that his performance with Troy was last minute, similar to Sharpay and Peyton's, most of the props were last minutely done as well. Luckily, that balcony set was from a previous talent show and simply had to be repainted. It would've been great if Ryan had the chance to actually rehearse his show, but it had been installed already the day before. By the time he arrived to Lava Springs, the talent show had already been starting. Of course, this wasn't the first time he used a harness. He and Troy even performed a few flights during the winter musical; but they were the simple types for Troy's sake and done briefly. Furthermore, these things usually needed practice.

"Looks good." Javier said, standing upright. "Under good conscience though, gotta ask one last time, you sure you want to do the show with this on? I'm sure it would still come out great without it."

Ryan shrugged a bit, part of him wanting to take the option to not to. It was less risky, after all. But there was performer's blood in him, and he carefully considered the song's message as well. "Reach for the stars, right? Go big or go home. If we're going to convince my father of anything, then that's the way to go."

"If you say so," Javier hummed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Any time it starts feeling off or loose though, make this signal." He waved a hand starting from his temple, going out with three fingers lifted up. "we'll create a fail safe for you to land on, and you can unhook yourself this way. We also warned Troy, so he'll know not to get rattled and keep the show going." He showed him how it's done.

Ryan listened attentively, all the while holding on to hope that this chemistry he had with Troy his sister and Peyton talked up would truly be enough to prepare them for their performance.

~~**★:::::★** ~~

Troy took a breath, fumbling with the gloves in his hands. He didn't think he ever felt this nervous before, even before his first game as team captain months ago nor at his first show, never mind that it was him playing a lead role too. At those times, he knew if he screw up, things would turn out okay again.

But the brunette knew this was one thing that was completely out of his control. 

He and Ryan could knock the show out of the park, but if Vance Evan was adamant in his refusal to let them date even afterwards, Troy might actually never get to see Ryan again. And that thought terrified him beyond belief. Sure, if this doesn't work out, they're both only a year away from being minors so they could continue their relationship without any parental say so, but what could happen in a year?

Not that Troy doubted his feelings for Ryan, or vice versa, but a lot can change in a year. Hell, a lot changed in a month after simply meeting the blond. The future was uncertain.

The only thing that was certain right now was Troy's desire to be with Ryan. 

The brunette exhaled, rubbing his hands together restlessly. He watched as Sharpay and Peyton's were coming to a close. Maybe it was because of the song he's been rehearsing for hours, last minute, stuck in his head for obvious reasons, but he was feeling like a young boy again desperately in want of something, he looked up at the particularly starry sky, biting his lip as he wondered which was the brightest.

"Please let this work..." Troy pleaded desperately, a visage of Ryan taking over his entire mind. "Please let me stay with him..."


	50. "Rewrite the Stars" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Ryan find their way with music, Vance watches them perform together and realizes he was wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend, **_Troy_** _Ryan_ **_Duet_**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**Previously...** _
>
>> The only thing that was certain right now was Troy's desire to be with Ryan. 
>> 
>> "" ** _Marry me, Juliet_**  
>  **_You'll never have to be alone_**  
>  **_I love you and that's all I really know_**  
>  **_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_**,"  
>  _It's a love story, baby, I'll say, "Yes"_  
>  **_Oh, oh, oh_**  
>  _Oh, oh, oh, oh..._ "
>> 
>> " ** _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you~_** "
>> 
>> The brunette exhaled, rubbing his hands together restlessly. He watched as Sharpay and Peyton's were coming to a close. Feeling like a young boy again desperately in want of something, he looked up at the particularly starry sky, biting his lip as he wondered which was the brightest.
>> 
>> "Please let this work..." Troy pleaded desperately, a visage of Ryan taking over his entire mind. "Please let me stay with him..."

After Sharpay's performance, Vance stood from the table and started to move towards the sides of the stage. Frowning, Derby followed him, while Sharpay and Peyton made their stage exit.

"Honey, please don't make a scene."

Vance turned to his wife, his expression softening at the tone his wife used. After days of cold fronts and only being spoken to if he had to discuss something of immediate concern, like the case they filed against Dalton, hiring the best therapist to help Ryan deal with the trauma, or the talent show preparations.

But her tone had mostly been void of emotion, almost deadpan at times. This was the first time that she was speaking it in softer tone. Almost pleading. How could Vance go against it?

Of course, he wasn't intending on making a scene. He just wanted to talk to his daughter, about allowing her relationship with Peyton once more. That would mean allowing Peyton to be able to interact with Ryan as well, though they would need to talk about him not making himself a bridge for his son and Jack's boy.

Before he could respond though, instead of Fulton's voice coming next to announce the next performers, another song he's never heard before started to play. And when he looked to the stage, he gawked at the sight of Troy Bolton taking the stage, with a starry background similar to what was used during their winter musical. Troy cast his sights towards something above.

Vance gawked as well when his son was shown overhead, being held up by a harness of sorts.

" _ **You know I want you**_  
 _ **It's not a secret I try to hide**_  
 _ **I know you want me**_  
 _ **So don't keep saying our hands are tied...**_ "

Troy took a moment to look out to the crowd, towards Vance Evans. He figured it might not be in his best interest to single him out pointedly, but the man needed to know it was wrong of him to keep him and Ryan apart just because they were both boys.

He trusted that his mother was right; Troy did nothing wrong, and neither did Ryan. And that was what they were here tonight to show him.

Everyone.

" ** _You claim it's not in the cards_**  
 ** _Fate is pulling him miles away_**  
 ** _And out of reach from me_**  
 ** _But he's here in my heart_**  
 ** _So who can stop me if I decide_**  
 ** _That he's my destiny_**?"

Ryan started being lowered to the stage, holding his hand out to Troy. And it took much self control from both their parts not to pull each other in for a kiss. It's been weeks, and this is the first time that they've been able to see each other, much less touch each other. But something more important was on the line right now, and they needed to focus on that.

Because that same thing was fighting for the right to be able to do that.

For now, they settled for taking in each other in an embrace before waltzing across the stage. Though admittedly, compared to what Sharpay and Peyton had done, it mostly looked like simple slow dancing and turning.

Of course, for both of them, it was more than enough to be able to hold the other close after being denied it for so long.

" ** _What if we rewrite the stars?_**  
 ** _Say you were made to be mine_**  
 ** _Nothing could keep us apart_**  
 ** _You'd be the one I was meant to find_**  
 ** _It's up to you, and it's up to me_**  
 ** _No one can say what we get to be_**  
 ** _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_**  
 ** _Maybe the world could be ours_**  
 ** _Tonight..._** "

They held on to the last note, till Zeke and Jason came on stage with a rolling wall prop.

Vance's blood ran cold, and he immediately made a dash to the side of the stage exits. Like his wife asked, he didn't make a scene. But there were more than one way to put a stop to the show.

Which was something prepared for, it seemed.

"Daddy, please wait." Sharpay was blocking the way back stage, with Peyton just behind her, where the ropes were to pull the curtains close. "You need to see why it's wrong of you to keep them apart; that they aren't any less meant to be than Peyton and me."

Vance gave her a hard look. "I could ground you for this young lady," he said. And to think he was considering on going to let her date Peyton again.

"Then ground me afterwards," The heiress didn't budge, and Vance was astounded at the fact that she didn't even try arguing "But not until you see how they work well together. And if you'll still keep them apart after this, then you'll be no better than the kinds of people you fear would hurt Ryan just for liking the same sex."

Vance frowned, and felt a touch to his arm. He looked to find Derby, looking at him imploringly as well. "Please dear," she started, "you didn't disrupt your daughter's performance. Don't be cruel, extend the same courtesy to your son. There's time for talk later, isn't there?"

The man sighed, relenting. If there was one thing he hated more than somebody causing harm to his children, it was making his children think he favored either of them more than the other. 

" _You think it's easy?_  
 _You think I don't want to run to you,_  
 _But there are mountains_  
 _And there are doors that we can't walk through,_ " _  
_

Ryan pressed against the walls Jason and Zeke were pressing against him. The blond was amazed at how the prop walls looked similar to the interior of their own high school. It was a wonder at how much the team could accomplished when they worked together, similar to what they'd done before the callbacks.

The blond supposed it wasn't just an exaggeration or pep talk when the wildcats had high regards for team work.

Especially considering the fact that Kelsi managed to come up with two new songs, for his sister and Peyton as well as for him and Troy, in such short notice. Or maybe she already did have it in her reservoir of compositions, Ryan wouldn't doubt the possibility.

Either way, if this doesn't convince his dad to let him be with Troy, Ryan didn't know what else would.

" _I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me within closed walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see   
that it was hopeless after all..._"

Troy pushed against the walls as well, managing to break free just as Ryan did only for him to start ascending to the air once more, soaring through the air as shimmering lights made twinkling effects around him.

The brunette made a show of looking after Ryan longingly, as if wanting to reach him, which may not exactly be farther from the truth. Before moving off stage.

Troy showed up once more, on top of the same of the same balcony propped used during Sharpay and Peyton's performance. Only it was covered in a large, dark cloth all glittered up so that when the lights reflected on it just enough, it looked like it was shimmering.

As the stagehands, Zeke and Jason helped move it across the stage, so it appeared as Troy was trying to pursue Ryan as the blond continued soaring above. When he flew right, the balcony was rolled far left, and vice versa, so as to portray that they always met at the middle with their arms outstretched to the other, but still far out of reach.

And although his harness wasn't loosening, Ryan made a particular hand movement.

" _No one can rewrite the stars_  
 _How can you say you'll be mine?_  
 _Everything keeps us apart_  
 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_  
 _It's not up to you_  
 _It's not up to me_  
 ** _When everyone tells us what we can be_**  
 _ **How can we rewrite the stars?**_  
 _ **Say that the world** can be ours_  
 _Tonight~_!"

Vance watched his son perform with Troy. More than their performance, he watched how the way they looked at each other. It made him uneasy, but not for the reason he thought.

His resolve was crumbling, and the only thing maintaining it was the fear over his son's well being.

The man knew he had riches, enough to buy off people if necessary. But even he understood it's boundaries, and he knew no amount of riches made him above the world. If the world went after his son because of this, he knew he wouldn't be able to protect him forever.

Was he ready to accept not being the only one who has to?

As it was reaching the bridge of the song, his heart leapt to his throat as he watched his son suddenly fall. The crowd released audible gasps as well. But the song continued, as Troy easily caught him in his arms.

" ** _All I want is to fly with you_**  
 ** _All I want is to fall with you_**  
 ** _So just give me all of you_**

 _It feels impossible_ ( _ **it's not impossible**_ )  
 _Is it impossible_? **_Say that it's possible_** ~!

 _How do we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Say you were made to be mine?_  
 _Nothing can keep us apart_  
 _'Cause you are the one I was meant to find_ "

The two shared another meaningful embrace before they started to make their descent down the prop, with Jason and Zeke readying the walls once more. But unlike earlier, the two repelled them from enclosing and trapping them by simply holding up their arms towards it.

The two basketball players laid the walls down in a certain way.

Troy and Ryan stood over them, each of their hands holding the others' as they were elevated a feet off. With each other's help, they kept their balance as they were brought higher and higher.

They sang to each other, trapped in a tunnel vision as if they were the only two people around.

 _"_ _It's up to you_  
 _And it's up to me_  
 _No one can say what we get to be_  
 _And why don't we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Changing the world to be ours_!

Troy cradled the blond's face into his hands, and Ryan raised his to press them on the brunette's as well.

" _You know I want you_  
 _It's not a secret I try to hide_  
 ** _So let me have you_**  
 ** _We're meant to be_** ** _together side by side..._** "

Letting go of their inhibitions from earlier, the two finally gave into kissing each other, as the platform started to recede and they were slowly descending back down.

Some of the less than open-minded guess their outraged known, drawing a scowl from Vance's expression. He wanted to go there himself and take care of it, until he sees that Fulton had security take care of it promptly.

Although his expression turned to surprise, because he didn't remember Jack Bolton getting an invite to the talent show, nor was he hired as security. But for some reasons, he had the uniform. He raised a brow, looking towards his daughter.

The heiress didn't meet his eyes, simply whistling innocently.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?"

Sharpay met his eyes then, but looked all too proud of herself instead of guilty. "I assure you daddy, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.


End file.
